Terms and Conditions Apply by TheSaintsMistress
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Existe apenas uma pessoa na terra que Edward Cullen odeia, e esta é a sua chefe... Bella Swan. Ela é fria. Ela é cruel e incapaz de emoção humana e, para maior frustração de Edward, a mulher mais quente andando na face do planeta. Colaboração: VampiresLoves
1. Chapter 1

**TERMS AND CONDITIONS APPLY**

**Título Traduzido: **Termos e Condições Aplicáveis

**Autora: **TheSaintsMistress

**Tradutora: **NaiRobsten

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **_Existe apenas uma pessoa na terra que Edward Cullen odeia, e esta é a sua chefe... Bella Swan. Ela é fria. Ela é cruel e incapaz de emoção humana e, para maior frustração de Edward, a mulher mais quente andando na face do planeta._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**TheSaintsMistress**__,__a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**TheSaintsMistress**__, only the translation belongs to me._

**Capítulo 1 – A Proposta**

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu entro no escritório dela, cansado de olhar para a minúscula parte traseira da maldição da minha existência enquanto ela está de costas para mim.

"Sr. Cullen." Ela rigidamente vira a cabeça em minha direção, indicando a cadeira em frente a sua imponente mesa.

Eu não posso evitar perguntar-me o que eu fiz de errado _desta_ vez. Minha mente vasculha através das possibilidades, mal notando suas pernas intermináveis, escandalosamente cobertas por uma justíssima saia preta que alcança seus joelhos e termina em seus saltos peep-toe 'fôda-me'... OK, eu as olho provocativamente, mas, foda-se, aquelas pernas são incríveis.

O silêncio na sala seria considerado carregado se eu não tivesse a intenção de repassar cada uma das tarefas sem sentido que ela atribuiu a mim durante a última semana.

Entregar na limpeza a seco, pegar e pendurar ordenadamente atrás da porta do seu escritório... exatamente como todas as outras semanas. Feito.

Reuniões agendadas para a próxima semana programadas no seu Blackberry... exatamente como todas as outras semanas. Feito.

Últimos manuscritos copiados, amarrados e empilhados em sua caixa de correspondências... exatamente como todas as outras semanas. Feito.

Eu percorro através da lista, assinalando as tarefas das quais eu me tornei bastante acostumado e agora faço com grande eficiência. Se eu não estivesse nervoso como o inferno sobre a reunião que ela solicitou comigo a menos de cinco minutos atrás, literalmente sentindo o suor escorrer entre minhas omoplatas, eu provavelmente estaria ponderando as razões pelas quais eu continuo a fazer este trabalho. Eu tenho o meu diploma com honras em Inglês, pelo amor de Deus, e eu estou prestes a completar o meu primeiro romance. Mas eu não estou remoendo sobre tudo isso, deixarei para mais tarde, quando eu encontrar com Emmett para algumas cervejas no nosso bar preferido. Em vez disso, estou sentindo os sinais indicadores de pânico se estabelecendo no meu abdômen.

A porra do café!

Eu quase grunhi em frustração, mas sabia o suficiente para manter minha boca fechada. Não havia necessidade de mostrar a ela o meu estado de agitação.

Eu sei que deveria ter voltado e refeito o pedido na Starbucks esta manhã. Mas eu estava atrasado... devido à minha incessante paquera com a garota atrás do balcão pelo último par de semanas. E eu sinceramente não achei que a minha chefe pau no cu notaria que o leite em seu café era integral, ao invés de dois por cento.

Ela vai rasgar-me ao meio. Eu sinto meus ombros se endireitando agora que eu tenho certeza que essa seria uma das suas palestras sobre puxar minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda.

"Sr. Cullen." Ela afirma com uma voz que poderia ser considerada rouca se não estivesse anexada à líder de todas as rainhas do gelo deste lado do Pacífico. "Tenho certeza que você está se perguntando por que eu o chamei em meu escritório tão tarde em uma sexta-feira".

Ela se move para levantar atrás da sua mesa, suas mãos tão bem cuidadas apoiadas no encosto da sua cadeira.

"Sim, Senhorita Swan." Eu sinto que estou de volta na quarta série, sendo repreendido pelo meu professor de artes depois de ter jogado uma enorme bola de massinha no cabelo de Jane Volturi. Meu professor de artes, no entanto, não tinha cheiro de mel e canela, mas sim um odor de beterraba velha.

"Considerando que são quase 17hs, eu não vou prendê-lo por muito tempo." Ela observa, mantendo seus olhos castanho chocolate nos meus de forma constante. "Tenho certeza que você tem um lugar para estar, visto que é sexta-feira".

Eu não sei o que dizer diante disso.

_Sim, senhorita Swan.__Na verdade, eu tenho planos para encher a cara com o meu amigo em um bar decadente, que provavelmente não se encontra em seus padrões e, esperançosamente, se tudo correr bem e eu não beber muita cerveja e nem Jaegers__*__, eu acordarei amanhã de manhã entre duas coxas suaves de alguma beleza sem nome e sem rosto._

_* __Jägermaeister__ é uma bebida produzida na Alemanha desde 1935. É o nono destilado consumido no mundo. É composto de 56 ervas, frutas e raízes, que a tornam uma bebida única, exótica e versátil, podendo ser consumida pura bem gelada, acompanhada de sua cerveja ou outra bebida de sua preferência._

Em vez disso, eu dou a ela um sorriso de lábios fechados.

Senhorita Swan limpa sua garganta e olha para baixo por um segundo.

Mhhh... estranho.

"Eu realmente queria discutir algo com você de uma natureza mais pessoal." Ela prossegue, mantendo seus olhos fixos em um ponto invisível em sua mesa. Ok, agora eu estou oficialmente surtando. _De natureza pessoal?_ Que porra é essa?

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu tremo pela forma como a minha voz grasna em seu sobrenome.

"Sr. Cullen." Ela diz mais uma vez depois de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Eu preciso de um favor. Eu gostaria de dizer que é sua escolha se você deseja cumpri ou não, mas eu não direi, já que eu não quero considerar a possibilidade da sua recusa." Ela olha para mim então e eu imediatamente percebo que ela tem a sua cara de pôquer de volta. Esta mulher... demônio... certamente não é alguém com quem ferrar. Há uma razão pela qual ela é uma editora sênior de uma das editoras mais bem sucedidas do país com apenas 28 anos. "Meus pais estão vindo me visitar. Eles estão realmente chegando na segunda-feira. Eu não presumirei que você realmente se importa com a informação a seguir. Acredite em mim, eu não estou exatamente confortável em partilhar nada disso com você, mas eu tenho que dizer a você pelo menos um pouco se eu quero que você aceite a minha proposta".

Eu aceno com a cabeça, nem sequer tentando esconder minha óbvia confusão.

Ela olha para mim pensativamente por um momento, e eu sou mais uma vez confrontado com a realidade de que ela é uma mulher extraordinariamente bela. Do seu de rosto em forma de coração e feições delicadas, à sua pele cremosa e longos e grossos cabelos castanhos que agora estão puxados para trás em um nó frouxo na nuca do seu pescoço esguio. Ela não é nada mais que excelente. Eu a odeio.

"Meus pais são, por falta de uma descrição melhor, pessoas de cidade pequena." Ela puxa-me das minhas reflexões e eu pisco para ela um par de vezes. Eu espero que a minha língua não esteja saindo da minha boca pela forma como estou olhando para os seus seios atrevidos, cobertos por algum tipo de blusa de seda creme. Mesmo que a blusa tenha sido projetada para ser formal, não faz nada para esconder suas curvas - e eu tenho uma imaginação muito ativa. Eu levanto meus olhos para os dela de forma culpada e aceno com a cabeça para indicar que ainda estou ouvindo. "Embora eu certamente não esteja orgulhosa disso, eu tenho que admitir que eu talvez tenha retido algumas informações sobre a minha vida pessoal deles. Veja bem," ela prossegue após mudar seu peso do pé esquerdo para o direito, sua postura rígida e pouco convidativa como de costume, "após anos de suportar sua constante importunação sobre a minha, uhm, vida pessoal." Ela hesita, e estou quase derrubando minha cadeira quando percebo um leve rubor tingir as maçãs das suas bochechas? "Eu finalmente decidi apenas omitir certas verdades".

"Certas verdades?" Estou ficando irritado com a sua descrição vaga de sabe-se lá que merda.

"Sim. _Certas verdades_." Ela repete minha pergunta como se eu fosse uma criança. "Veja você, eu posso ou não ter dado a eles a impressão de que estou em um relacionamento de longo prazo".

Meus olhos estreitam para ela enquanto a confusão simplesmente me engole mais. Por que diabos ela está me dizendo isso? O que diabos a sua vida sexual tem a ver comigo? Eu não poderia me importar menos se ela fosse uma dominatrix em seu tempo livre, fodendo algum perdedor rico, ou se ela passa seus finais de semana fazendo tricô. Sim, ela é sexy como o inferno – você teria que ser cego para não perceber isso, mas ela é também a maior dor na minha bunda e não tem absolutamente nenhuma relação de emoção humana, provavelmente porque ela é imune a qualquer uma das suas próprias emoções.

Eu permaneço em silêncio, secretamente começando a gostar do seu óbvio desconforto.

"Sr. Cullen?" Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, se ela me chamar de Sr. Cullen mais uma vez, eu darei um soco nela. "Há quanto tempo você trabalha na Breaking Dawn?"

"Quase dois anos e meio." Eu respondo de forma inexpressiva. Ela sabe exatamente quanto tempo eu tenho trabalhado aqui, já que ela vem tomando cada momento de cada dia desde que fui nomeado como editor júnior.

"E... você diria que você provavelmente sabe mais sobre mim do que qualquer um neste escritório?"

Eu não tenho que pensar muito antes de responder, vendo como a Senhorita Swan dificilmente se comunica com mais alguém além de mim, um fato que já é uma piada entre meus colegas no escritório. "Provavelmente".

"Qual é o tamanho do meu vestido?" Ela pergunta, e eu me pergunto se é uma pergunta capciosa. Minha mãe me ensinou há muito tempo que as mulheres não apreciam seu peso sendo discutido. "Você pode me responder, Sr. Cullen." Senhorita Swan suspira impacientemente.

"Você é um tamanho 38".

Ela acena com a cabeça secamente. "E quando é o meu aniversário?"

"Treze de setembro. Mas você odeia ser lembrada do dia. Eu não sei por que..." Eu paro quando percebo sua carranca para mim antes de olhar para baixo. Ops... assunto delicado. Talvez minha mãe estivesse errada todo esse tempo. Parece que a idade é um assunto muito mais tabu do que o peso. Eu cavo minhas mãos em meu indomável cabelo, um hábito nervoso que herdei do meu pai.

"Você pode me dizer o que eu prefiro para o almoço?"

"Você prefere a salada de salmão sem abacate, mas às vezes você delicia-se com ele, Senhorita Swan." Eu divago antes de erguer minhas mãos em sinal de rendição. "Receando soa rude, eu posso perguntar sobre o que é isso tudo? Eu não entendo como isso tem alguma coisa a ver com seus pais, e eu sinceramente não entendo como isso tem alguma coisa a ver comigo".

Senhorita Swan zomba e eu percebo que ela está mordendo o interior da sua bochecha. Ela provavelmente não aprecia a minha pergunta sincera. Nossa relação de trabalho, se você poderia mesmo chamá-la assim, é baseada principalmente em ela me dando instruções e eu dando respostas de uma palavra.

"Eu preciso de um namorado, Sr. Cullen." Ela põe para fora através dos lábios cerrados.

Eu olho para ela com o queixo caído, abrindo e fechando minha boca, percebendo que eu provavelmente pareço um completo idiota. "Sinto muito em ouvir isso, Senhorita Swan, mas eu ainda..."

"Você, Sr. Cullen." Ela praticamente rosna. "Eu preciso que você seja meu namorado." Os nós dos seus dedos ficam brancos enquanto ela massageia a pele esticada que se estende sobre a sua testa em frustração.

"Desculpe-me?" Tenho certeza que ela está finalmente chegando ao fundo do poço. Minha chefe, a cadela cuja cara eu mal podia suportar, acaba de me pedir para ser seu... namorado?

"Eu preciso que você finja." Ela faz uma pausa para dar ênfase. "Ser meu namorado, Sr. Cullen. A partir desta segunda-feira".

* * *

_Bem, eu estava me coçando para começar a postar essa tradução - que foi a minha primeira autorização. A autora é uma fofa e é da África do Sul. Eu comecei a traduzir com a ajuda da Ingrid Andrade, mas depois dos primeiros capítulos resolvemos que eu a assumiria sozinha, pois Ingrid estava com muitas traduções nas mãos. Mesmo assim, obrigada flor pela ajuda nos primeiros capítulos!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijo, **Nai**._


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu sou daquelas que quando fica feliz tem vontade de postar. Vocês me deixaram feliz com todos os reviews, então aqui está o segundo capítulo. Nos falamos mais ali embaixo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O Absurdo**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Em uma tarde ensolarada de quinta-feira no décimo primeiro ano da minha vida, eu estava brincando no estacionamento da escola com o meu então melhor amigo, Jasper Whitlock. Nós estávamos girando e saltando em nossos skates, tendo um ótimo momento. Jasper estava em alta velocidade na minha frente e eu estava quente em sua cola tentando passá-lo, a fim de chegar antes dele em nossa rampa de skate improvisada. Eu avistei uma menina corpulenta de cabelos ruivos caminhando com sua mochila bem firmemente segura em seus ombros no estacionamento assim que cortei a frente de Jasper. Foi naquele momento que eu soube que colidiria de frente com Jenny-Ruiva-Falsa, como nós tão carinhosamente a apelidamos, e não havia nenhuma maneira de evitar isso.

Naquele dia eu ainda me lembro que tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta enquanto eu flutuava em sua direção. Lembro-me de querer girar o skate e meu corpo para fora do caminho, mas meu corpo estava de alguma forma congelado, quase como se meu subconsciente quisesse colidir com ela só para ver o que aconteceria. E colidir foi o que eu fiz. Eu bati na pobre Jenny tão forte que sua mochila foi arrancada dela para o alto, mas não antes de me bater em cheio no maxilar. Eu ouvi um pronunciado '_oomph'_ - até hoje não tenho certeza se veio de mim, ou dela - e então tudo veio abaixo.

Eu abri meus olhos momentos mais tarde, confuso pelo fato de não estar sentindo o a dor do concreto raspando nos meus joelhos, quando percebi que estava deitado em algo pastoso e macio. Desnecessário dizer que meu pouso super macio só poderia ser atribuído à barriga super macia de Jenny.

_Obrigado, Mãe da Sra. Jenny-Ruiva-Falsa, por não ser rigorosa demais sobre nada de doces antes do jantar._

Jenny e eu olhamos um para o outro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, nós dois lutando para dar sentido ao que aconteceu, quando eu senti. Eu não tinha certeza se meu estômago estava tentando se arrastar para fora do meu umbigo, ou se meu fígado estava tentando passar pelo meu ânus, mas a dor mais violenta rastejou através do meu corpo, fazendo-me sair de cima de Jenny e assumir uma posição fetal, minhas mãos firmemente plantadas sobre a origem do problema - minhas bolas. Lágrimas corriam pelas minhas bochechas, mas eu não estava chorando. Mais tarde eu descobri que era um reflexo automático de ser chutado em meu escroto, como se existisse uma linha invisível entre as minhas bolas e meus olhos.

Lembro-me vagamente de ver Jenny fugir gritando, mas as palavras que saíram da sua boca foram perdidas por mim. Jasper me contou mais tarde, depois controlar sua risada e levantar do chão, que Jenny gritou 'estupro', chutou-me nas bolas e correu para as colinas uma vez que eu saí de cima dela.

Só para você saber, Jenny não prestou queixa. Eu acho que os pais dela explicaram a ela que alguma forma de penetração era necessária para que fosse considerado estupro, e que um garoto acidentalmente cair sobre ela não se qualifica como tal. Na verdade, Jenny e eu namoramos por cerca de 12 dias após o incidente. O que eu posso dizer? Eu gostava de um corpo macio, mesmo naquela época, e eu percebi que Jenny poderia facilmente me defender de qualquer investida a mais do canalha da escola, James.

No entanto, tão surpreendente e chocante como a descoberta de ser chutado nas bolas foi, nada - e eu quero dizer, nada - em todos os meus 26 anos nesta terra verde de Deus, poderia me preparar para a merda que foi expelida pela boca de Bella Swan agora.

"Sr. Cullen?" Senhorita Swan pergunta em exasperação. "Você me ouviu?"

Eu percebo que estou olhando para ela com o que provavelmente é uma expressão de tolo no meu rosto.

"Sinto muito..."

"Meu Deus, essas são as únicas palavras que você conhece?" Senhorita Swan bate as mãos em uma tentativa desagradável de prender a minha atenção. "Realmente, Sr. Cullen. Você se formou em Inglês e isso é tudo que você pode pensar em dizer?"

"Bem merda, sinto muito." Ela revira seus olhos quando eu digo isso novamente. "Você simplesmente me pegou de surpresa. Não é todo dia que seu chefe faz uma proposta dessas a você." Eu luto para impedir o sarcasmo na minha voz. Mesmo que eu perceba que seu pedido é altamente antiprofissional e eu provavelmente tenha motivos para denunciá-la por assédio sexual, eu ainda preciso deste emprego, e no final será a palavra dela contra a minha.

"Olhe." Ela suspira e se afasta de mim, olhando pela janela atrás da sua mesa, que apresenta uma maravilhosa vista do horizonte de Seattle - e sua bunda. "Eu sei que isso é pouco ortodoxo, mas será apenas por três semanas. Não é grande coisa." Ela encolhe os ombros, mas não se vira.

"Não é grande coisa?" Eu praticamente grito, minhas pernas finalmente reagindo de acordo com o meu cérebro enquanto eu me levanto da desconfortável cadeira de encosto alto. "Senhorita Swan, eu peço desculpas por parecer lento, mas você terá que me explicar exatamente o que você está sugerindo aqui".

Senhorita Swan deixa cair sua cabeça por um segundo, seus ombros rígidos caem minuciosamente, antes que ela se vire para mim.

"Meus pais estão sob a impressão de que eu estou em um relacionamento, Sr. Cullen. E não-" Ela levanta a mão, efetivamente impedindo a próxima pergunta de sair da minha boca, "- eu não explicarei a razão para isso." Ela caminha até onde eu estou em pé, parando a um braço de distância do meu peito arfando. "Eu não posso dizer a eles que eu estava mentindo. E eu prometo a você, se eu tivesse sido avisada a mais tempo sobre a visita não programada deles, eu teria feito outros planos. Mas, como eu mencionei, eles chegam na segunda-feira, o que não exatamente me dá tempo suficiente para entrar em um relacionamento real, não é?"

_Isso é uma pergunta retórica?_ Ela responde por mim quando procede. "Eu preciso de alguém que permanecerá profissional, que não espere algum tipo de comprometimento físico." Eu realmente a vejo estremecer ligeiramente, de forma eficaz castrando-me no ato. "Alguém que saiba informações inúteis sobre mim. Isso nos leva de volta a você." Ela indica-me com um leve aceno da sua mão. "Você preenche todos os requisitos acima, além do mais, eu tenho algo para oferecer a você para fazer com que este pequeno ato... valha à pena".

"Você está oferecendo...?" Eu deixei a frase morrer em meus lábios, levantando uma sobrancelha em questão. Se esta mulher estava oferecendo sexo para que eu fingisse ser seu namorado, eu tenho que dizer que eu provavelmente recusarei devido a um código moral ridículo que meus pais incutiram em mim, e o medo de que meu pau realmente congelasse, mas eu certamente terei algumas cenas maravilhosas para a minha inatividade tarde da noite - ou devo chamá-lo, atividade? _As maneiras que eu a faria implorar..._

"Você está tomando algum tipo de medicação, Sr. Cullen?" Senhorita Swan grasna, uma vez que percebe o que eu estou pensando. "Eu certamente não oferecerei sexo." Ela cospe as palavras como se eu oferecesse a ela uma doença terminal.

Eu dou de ombros e a presenteio com o meu sorriso torto 'marca registrada', conhecido pelos seus efeitos letais sobre a população feminina. Ela revira os olhos diante das minhas tentativas e coloca as mãos nos seus quadris estreitos.

"Como está o progresso do seu romance, Sr. Cullen?"

"Bem." Eu respondo, estreitando meus olhos de forma suspeita, um pouco surpreso pela sua mudança de assunto.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que eu poderia sugerir a Aro que Breaking Dawn o publicasse, vendo como você o mencionou cerca de um milhão de vezes." Ela revira os olhos novamente.

"Eu mencionei isso uma vez." Eu atiro para ela.

"Uma vez, duas vezes – tanto faz." Ela encolhe os ombros, acompanhando o movimento das mãos, lentamente endireitando sua saia.

Eu bufo baixinho, mas não o suficiente. Seus olhos saltam de volta para os meus. O fogo por trás deles normalmente me queimaria, e não de uma maneira boa, mas eu estou me sentindo um pouco arrogante agora. Minha chefe acabou de me oferecer a oportunidade do tipo 'uma vez na vida' de ter o meu livro, _meu bebê_, publicado. Sim, sim, eu sei que deveria estar ofendido pelo fato de que ela só está disposta a dar ao meu trabalho uma hora do dia se eu fizesse esse favor ridículo para ela, mas as coisas estão difíceis lá fora e Breaking Dawn não é a primeira editora que tento sem sucesso emplacar o meu romance.

Eu pondero seu _pedaço de resistência _por um momento antes de caminhar até a janela na qual ela estava diante um segundo atrás, permitindo que os meus olhos observassem os telhados de todos os edifícios próximos. Eu poderia realmente fazer isso? E o que a minha família diria? Meus pais certamente chutariam a minha bunda por sequer considerar tal sugestão imprópria. Mesmo que a Senhorita Swan esteja sob a impressão de que ela está me oferecendo tudo que eu sempre esperei, ela não tem ideia de quanto dano isso poderia fazer para mim - para o meu orgulho, mais especificamente. Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser uma boa pessoa. Eu mantenho meu nariz limpo, abaixo a cabeça e faço o meu trabalho como o bom menino que sou. Sim, eu fôdo por aí ocasionalmente com o sexo oposto, quero dizer, é o que faz um homem de sangue quente, não é? Mas eu nunca me envolvi com drogas (exceto por um pequeno baseado nos meus tempos de faculdade). Eu nunca minto se eu puder evitar. Eu sou leal aos meus amigos e familiares e facilmente morreria por alguém que eu amo. Eu trabalho duro no meu romance e sempre sonhei com o dia em que alguma editora vá ler o rascunho e então me pedir para tê-lo publicado. Eu não sou o tipo de homem que faria qualquer coisa como a Senhorita Swan está sugerindo agora, mas eu não sou um tolo. Eu sei a forma como o mundo funciona. Eu percebo que para alguma editora pegar o meu livro, eu terei que beijar muitas bundas mais do que eu estou fazendo no momento, e eu simplesmente não sou o tipo que beija bundas.

A sala fica em silêncio enquanto eu considero todas as minhas opções.

"O que você espera de mim?" Eu pergunto, ainda permanecendo de costas.

"Bem." Senhorita Swan soa quase aliviada com a perspectiva de que estou realmente considerando isso. "Você terá que conhecer meus pais na segunda-feira depois que eu buscá-los no aeroporto. Você não tem que ir comigo, mas você virá para a minha casa depois do trabalho. Você sabe onde eu moro, não é?"

Eu aceno em resposta. Claro que eu sei onde ela mora. Eu realmente entrego a correspondência urgente para a sua casa em uma base mensal. Ela provavelmente acha que a fada do dente as coloca na recepção para ela. Eu quase dou risada com o pensamento, mas mantenho as minhas reações para mim mesmo.

"Ótimo. Você vem para jantar na segunda-feira. Depois disso, você só precisa ver-me e aos meus pais de acordo com os convites. Você não precisa se mudar. Você não precisa agir excessivamente carinhoso, porque isso só levantará suspeitas nos meus pais." Com isso ela permanece em silêncio por um momento. "Eles me conhecem bem o suficiente." Ela diz em um quase sussurro. Eu franzo minhas sobrancelhas diante da sua explicação e não consigo resistir ao impulso de me virar e olhar para ela. Estou surpreso ao ver que ela está olhando para os seus dedos torcendo nervosamente em seu colo. Ela olha para cima e me pega a observando, e o olhar vulnerável em seus olhos é rapidamente substituído por indiferença. Ela permanece em silêncio, aguardando a minha resposta à informação.

"E quando exatamente você fará a sugestão ao poderoso chefão a respeito do meu romance?" Pergunto lentamente. Eu não sou uma pessoa desconfiada por natureza, mas já vi o suficiente da ética de trabalho dessa mulher para saber que você não deve expor a sua jugular, já que ela atacará para matar sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela percebe o que eu quero dizer e me dá um sorriso gelado. "Bem, Sr. Cullen, se você concordar com este arranjo, eu farei a ligação na primeira hora da manhã de segunda-feira".

Eu olho para ela por um momento, o impacto total do que estamos concordando começa a fazer sentido lentamente.

"Eu naturalmente estarei presente para esta ligação na segunda-feira." Estou surpreso com a minha resposta eficiente, assim como a Senhorita Swan. Ela olha para mim com o que eu imagino ser admiração, e lentamente acena em concordância.

"E como exatamente você pretende explicar as nossas atividades extracurriculares para o conselho uma vez que esse relacionamento" – eu faço aspas no ar - "se tornar público?"

Ela balança a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu não planejo tornar público este relacionamento. Mas, nos raros casos em que formos vistos juntos em público, posso garantir a você que Aro não terá absolutamente nenhuma objeção".

"E por quê?" Eu perguntei, genuinamente perplexo.

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu tenho algumas provas incriminatórias das atividades extracurriculares de Aro." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Lauren! Eu sabia!" Eu grito como uma líder de torcida de 16 anos de idade. O escritório todo esteve especulando há meses sobre Aro e seus óbvios flertes com sua secretária, e embora eu tenha uma tendência para guardar para mim mesmo quando se trata de fofoca do escritório, ainda é tentador espalhar a notícia ao meu departamento inteiro.

Se a Senhorita Swan acha o meu pequeno ataque divertido, ela não demonstra, e eu sinto minhas orelhas queimarem de vergonha. Seu silêncio frio é a resposta suficiente para as perguntas que eu tenho sobre o casinho.

Eu limpo minha garganta em uma tentativa de salvar o pouco de dignidade que me resta. "Se você espera que este esquema funcione, nós certamente precisamos discutir certas coisas que não temos como saber sobre o outro no momento".

"Sim, bem." Senhorita Swan suspira com um olhar de desgosto em seu semblante. "Essa será a parte desagradável. Eu acho que será melhor se você vier à minha casa no domingo para que possamos discutir essas _coisas_ a que você se refere. Também servirá como uma oportunidade para você se familiarizar com a minha casa. Meu pai é extremamente perspicaz e imediatamente notará se você estiver desconfortável com o lugar".

"Domingo." Eu repito distraidamente, minha mente fugaz perdida no pensamento de realmente ver o interior da casa da Senhorita Swan. Pergunto-me se o lugar será tão frio e pouco convidativo como a proprietária.

"Você tem outros planos?"

"Huh? Desculpe?" Eu balanço minha cabeça um pouco enquanto meus olhos entram em foco. "Não – não. Apenas pensando, isso é tudo." Eu dou de ombros.

"Posso presumir que você, então, aceita meus termos?" Senhorita Swan pressiona, sua postura revelando sua impaciência.

Eu olho para a mulher na minha frente por um momento. Isso certamente não será fácil. Não é impossível me imaginar ficando _familiarizado_ com ela quando olho para seus atributos físicos. Na verdade, tenho certeza que será difícil o suficiente apenas manter minhas mãos para mim. Sua pele parece macia como seda e implora pela apreciação da minha língua. Seus lábios são carnudos e rosa e ficariam incríveis envolvidos ao redor do meu pau. Seus cílios grossos ofuscam seus olhos sedutoramente. Seus seios são perfeitos, simplesmente perfeitos pra caralho. Seus quadris curvam deliciosamente e eu posso me imaginar os agarrando enquanto eu me enterro nela. Sua bunda é empinada e firme e pronta para ser apertada. Suas pernas são intermináveis e, por um segundo, eu pondero se ela é nua _lá_. Meu corpo reage à minha linha de pensamento e eu luto para focar em outra coisa, a fim de evitar uma saudação apreciativa do meu pau. Sim, quando se trata do meu pau, esse arranjo está assinado e selado. Mas, quando penso sobre a mulher na qual todas estas partes pecaminosas do corpo estão ligadas, meu soldado instantaneamente fica em posição de descanso.

Eu odiei essa mulher desde o momento em que ela abriu sua boca. Ela é uma cadela furiosa. Ela é fria e calculista. Ela é intransigente e feroz, e ela possui todos os atributos de uma matriarca rancorosa. Nos dois anos que trabalho para ela, eu não testemunhei uma qualidade redentora nela, exceto pelo seu trabalho brilhante, que é única coisa na qual ela parece ser boa. Isso, e fazer da minha vida um inferno.

Mas, esta é uma grande oportunidade para mim, finalmente conseguir a atenção que eu preciso para o meu livro. Muito poucas pessoas têm suas obras publicadas enquanto ainda estão nos seus vinte anos, e eu não estou me referindo a livros de culinária e lixo de auto-ajuda. Eu serei amaldiçoado se virar as costas quando uma oportunidade como esta bate à minha porta.

Três semanas não mudarão nada. Eu manterei minha cabeça para baixo e passarei por isso, assim como sempre fiz quando estou diante de um desafio.

"Posso pensar nisso?" Eu pergunto, em vez disso. Eu não sou nada se não meticuloso, e realmente gostaria de discutir essa ideia louca com Emmett.

"Eu não tenho o luxo do tempo, Sr. Cullen." Os lábios da Senhorita Swan estão puxados na mesma desinteressante linha reta pela qual eu me tornei tão habituado. "Eu precisarei da sua resposta antes de sairmos do escritório esta noite. Eu obviamente precisarei pensar em um Plano B se você recusar".

Suspiro profundamente e levo ambas as mãos ao meu cabelo, puxando as pontas. Eu obervo a Senhorita Swan seguir o movimento e, por uma fração de segundo, eu imagino uma ligeira mudança na sua expressão. Ela morde seu lábio inferior e move rapidamente seus olhos do meu cabelo, focando em um ponto acima do meu ombro direito.

_Interessante._

"Tudo bem. Eu farei isso, Senhorita Swan." Eu finalmente concordo e rio nervosamente, enquanto suas sobrancelhas quase se escondem em seu couro cabeludo. Ela está olhando para mim com ceticismo e tenho certeza que a minha resposta a surpreende tanto quanto me surpreende. "Mas eu tenho os meus próprios termos".

Sua expressão se altera para exasperação. "E quais seriam esses termos?" Ela responde maliciosamente. "Certamente a honra de ter seu livro notado pela Breaking Dawn deve ser suficiente?"

"Não será nada de ridículo." Eu rapidamente altero. "Apenas uma ou duas regras básicas próprias".

"Quais são elas então?" Ela coloca as mãos nos quadris e bate o pé direito em agitação.

"Eu não sei ainda." Eu admito timidamente. "O que eu sei é que sou forçado a concordar com isso apressadamente. Portanto, seria simplesmente justo conceder-me a oportunidade de meditar sobre alguns termos e condições próprias, concorda?"

Senhorita Swan considera isso pensativamente e finalmente lança suas mãos ao ar. "Muito bem, Sr. Cullen. Mas espero que você comunique estes tais termos e condições para mim o mais tardar no domingo".

"Concordo." Eu sorrio brilhantemente, bastante impressionado com o fato de que eu consegui que ela cedesse a algo que não foi ela mesma quem sugeriu. "Devemos selar com um aperto de mãos a nossa nova parceria, então?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso diabólico. Estou começando a achar que desfrutarei disto um pouco mais do que Senhorita Swan esperava.

Ela acena com a cabeça bruscamente e se aproxima de mim, oferecendo a mão estendida para a minha aceitação.

Eu olho para ela por um momento mais do que o necessário e finalmente percebo que a estou deixando esperando. Dou-lhe um aceno também e finalmente seguro a mão dela na minha. E é suave, tão suave e delicada, que eu quase choramingo. Mas não, graças a porra!

Ela puxa sua mão e a minha é deixada no ar por um momento embaraçoso antes de eu me recuperar e limpar minha palma na minha coxa, saboreando o formigamento persistente causado pela sua pele.

Suas mãos estão apertadas juntas no seu colo enquanto ela observa meus movimentos. Eu percebo um momento tarde demais que ela está provavelmente pensando que eu estou tentando me livrar do nosso toque físico, e seus olhos revelam uma quase tristeza como confirmação. Eu me desloco desajeitadamente no lugar e enfio as mãos nos bolsos. Seus olhos, que ainda estão seguindo meus movimentos inadvertidamente, pousam em minha virilha e eu vejo sua língua cor de rosa brevemente lamber seu lábio inferior antes que ela rapidamente se vire e vá para a sua mesa.

O. Que. Diabos. Foi. Aquilo?

"Até domingo ao meio-dia, Sr. Cullen." Ela me descarta por sobre o seu ombro.

Olho para ela em silêncio por um momento, antes de sentir meus pés movendo meu corpo em direção à porta do seu escritório.

"Ah, e Sr. Cullen?" Ela efetivamente interrompe os meus movimentos. Eu me viro para olhar para ela de pé atrás da sua mesa, suas mãos mais uma vez descansando no encosto da cadeira. "Da próxima vez, por favor, tente se lembrar que eu bebo meu café com leite dois por cento, e não leite integral".

* * *

_Bem, vamos lá..._

_Primeiramente quero corrigir minha gafe de não ter agradecido a **Ju Martinhão** por mais uma vez me acompanhar como Beta. Amiga, you rock!_

_Muitas de vocês compararam a fic com o filme "A Proposta" e eu confesso que quando li pensei fiz o mesmo, mas já aviso que não é a mesma história e na minha opinião, a história aqui é muito melhor... ;)_

_Me perguntaram também sobre o cronograma de postagem - Uma vez por semana, nas quartas-feiras._

_E antes de escrever um testamento quero agradecer mais uma vez seus reviews. Continuem assim! Hauahauaha._

_Beijo e até quarta!_

**_Nai._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Pós-Coito**

_Tradução: NaiRobsten_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Quais são os sintomas de uma ressaca?

Náuseas e dores de cabeça, muitas vezes causadas por passar dos fodidos limites do álcool. Pode ser identificada pelo gosto de cinzeiro na boca de alguém, o vômito na roupa da noite passada, o não querer beber, ou comer, nunca novamente, o grande desagrado com a luz do sol, a vontade indesejável de pedir desculpas a todas as pessoas com quem você passou a noite, o estranho em sua cama e a necessidade de um copo de água e muito, muito Tylenol.

Eu gemo e rolo na cama, cavando minha cabeça ainda mais nos limites dos meus travesseiros. Posso me relacionar com todos os sintomas, exceto a parte do _vômito na roupa da noite passada_ - eu tenho um estômago forte. Sim, minha boca tem gosto de que alguém deu descarga nela. Sim, a luz do sol filtrando através das minhas cortinas é tão bem-vinda como a Oprah no Texas. E, sim, parece haver um estranho na minha cama.

Como eu sei disso mesmo sem abrir uma pálpebra? Bem, o estranho partilhando a minha cama parece ter um pequeno - persistente - ronco. Foi o som profundo e borbulhante que realmente me acordou do meu sono, em primeiro lugar.

Eu finalmente levanto uma pálpebra e meus olhos caem sobre o relógio digital ao lado da minha cama. Eu suspiro fortemente, desejando que eu pudesse obter pelo menos mais duas horas de sono. Eu viro minha cabeça lentamente para evitar acordar minha companheira de beliche e meus olhos caem em um monte de cachos loiro avermelhados. Eu não posso nem ver o rosto dela sob o tufo de cabelos, e vendo que eu estava completamente de cara na merda na última noite, não me lembro de nada. Eu observo o declive suave das suas costas e a curva da sua bunda. Flashes de membros entrelaçados e intensos gemidos me assaltam e um sorriso lento se espalha em meus lábios. Nada mal.

Eu me viro e balanço as pernas para fora da cama, meus pés caindo com um baque suave no piso de cerejeira do meu quarto. Pego meu jeans no chão e deslizo nele enquanto caminho em direção à cozinha, coçando a barba no meu queixo.

_Água.__Agora_.

Engulo dois Tylenol e pego um Twinkie*****, que eu devoro mesmo antes que minha bunda caia no meu sofá da sala, e cavo meu Blackberry do meu bolso. Eu tenho duas mensagens. Uma de Emmett enviada às três horas nesta manhã.

_*__Twinkie__: espécie de lanche que consiste em um bolinho recheado._

_**Você e a cabeça vermelha farão lindos bebês ruivos. **__**Lembre-se de embrulhar seu macaco**__*****__**, filho da puta! **__**Em.**_

_*Embrulhar o macaco = usar camisinha._

Eu rio disso e vou para a segunda mensagem. Espere... o quê? Senhorita Swan?

_**Enviada em: Sábado, 06hs17min**_

_**Sr. Cullen. **__**Lembre-se do nosso encontro amanhã ao meio-dia, em meu apartamento. E traga o seu manuscrito.**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Filho da puta.

Os acontecimentos de ontem de repente desabam sobre mim e eu finalmente entendo a razão de beber o meu peso em álcool na noite passada. A porra da proposta! Eu descuidadamente jogo meu telefone na almofada do sofá ao meu lado e esfrego as mãos sobre o meu rosto. Merda.

Eu penso na nossa reunião da noite passada e a maneira fodidamente alegre que ela terminou, enviando-me em minha missão de esgotar o estoque de bebidas de toda a área de Seattle. Eu não fiz um mau trabalho com isso... chamem-me de confiante se quiserem. Quando coloco algo na cabeça, há muito pouco que me impedirá de alcançar meu objetivo. E, com base no sentimento de vazio no meu estômago e a dor de cabeça batendo nos meus ouvidos, eu alcancei meu objetivo e um pouco mais. Eu suspiro assim que largo minha cabeça no encosto do sofá. Bom dia de merda, Edward.

Depois de um longo banho, eu enrolo uma toalha em volta da minha cintura e com cautela volto para o meu quarto para pegar um par limpo de boxer e jeans. Eu rapidamente olho para a Roncadora ainda dormindo e espalhada em toda a extensão da minha cama. É realmente difícil acreditar que um som como esse possa estar ligado a um corpo tão agradável de se ver. Dou de ombros e corro de volta para a minha sala de estar, jeans e boxer na mão.

Após cerca de uma hora de percorrer a conversa com Senhorita Swan de um lado a outro em minha mente, eu ouço alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim.

"Ei." Uma voz áspera me cumprimenta. Fumar é uma merda.

"Ei." Eu digo, inclinando meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e soltando minha cabeça. Eu quase estou com medo de levantar os olhos, mas percebo que devo parecer um idiota completo... o que eu sou, mas ela não precisa saber disso ainda. Eu viro minha cabeça preguiçosamente e olho em sua direção. Meus olhos caem sobre a alta figura de uma mulher, encostada no batente da porta do meu quarto. Bem, olá Roncadora. Ela está usando uma das minhas camisetas. Eu provavelmente deveria ficar irritado com ela, mas ela parece fodidamente boa. É óbvio que ela não está usando nada por baixo. Meu pau pisca sua aprovação. Continuamos olhando um para o outro por um momento pesado, e os cantos dos seus lábios se curvam, fazendo-a parecer como a porra do gato Cheshire. Eu não posso evitar sorrir de volta.

Sexo é uma coisa bizarra. Somos dois completos estranhos, mas depois de apenas uma noite juntos, eu a conheço melhor do que seus pais provavelmente a conhecem. Eu sei o que faz seu corpo suspirar, embora eu não lembre o seu nome. Eu sei o que a faz gritar, embora eu não saiba onde ela mora. Eu me lembro que ela tem um pequeno sinal abaixo do seu seio direito, embora eu não saiba o que ela faz para viver. Eu posso fazê-la implorar e rezar para os deuses, embora eu não possa fazer o seu café porque nem sei como ela fodidamente gosta dele, ou se ela bebe café. Sim, o sexo é uma coisa muito... muito estranha mesmo.

"Banheiro?" Ela pergunta e lambe os lábios lentamente.

Eu aceno com a cabeça na direção do banheiro em resposta e mantenho meus olhos em seu corpo enquanto ela empurra-se do batente da porta e atravessa toda a minha sala de estar. Ela me percebe olhando e coloca um pouco mais de balanço em seus quadris. Está feito. Eu sei que nós vamos transar antes de ela ir embora.

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair quando ouço a porta do banheiro fechar e distraidamente puxo meu cabelo. Eu provavelmente deveria estar pensando em como colocarei a Roncadora para fora da minha casa depois da nossa foda de despedida, mas minha mente só consegue focar em uma coisa - Senhorita Swan. A forma como eu reagi ao seu corpo ontem é fodidamente perturbadora. Eu só preciso manter minha cabeça no jogo e chegar a uma boa lista de regras antes de colocar os pés em sua casa amanhã.

Porra... eu deveria ter discutido este assunto com Emmett ontem à noite. Mas, quando cheguei ao pub, ele já estava praticamente perdido. Eu cheguei atrasado devido ao meu encontro com a Rainha do Gelo. Sua missão principal a partir do segundo que eu entrei era conseguir me deixar no "mesmo nível" que ele, então, as doses de tequila estavam alinhadas antes que você pudesse dizer '_estou indo para casa hoje à noite com uma ruiva'_.

Eu preciso ligar para Emmett e fazer com que ele venha para cá. Se alguém pode vir com alguma ideia de regras loucamente loucas, é ele. Com minha cabeça feita, eu posso sentir a pressão no meu peito se libertando muito lentamente e o martelar nos meus ouvidos decrescendo para um tamborilar suave. Senhorita Swan irá ao chão.

"Então...?" Eu meio que pulo quando ouço a voz da Roncadora da porta do banheiro.

"Então..." Eu mantenho minha cabeça baixa em minhas mãos. Eu não tenho que olhar para cima para saber que ela fará seu caminho até mim em breve. Garotas como a Roncadora são extremamente fáceis de ler... muito fáceis... Tediosamente fáceis.

Como se na sugestão, eu ouço seus pés se moverem sobre o piso de madeira até seus dedos dos pés entrarem em minha linha de visão. Ela tem pés feios. Levanto minha cabeça e preguiçosamente a deixo cair contra o encosto do sofá, lentamente arrastando meus olhos pelo seu corpo, certificando-me de dar uma pausa em cada... parte... vital... antes de fixar meus olhos indiferentes nos dela. Sempre as faça pensar que elas têm algo a provar. Ela sorri para mim como se soubesse o jogo que eu estou jogando.

Uh.

Talvez eu tenha sido rápido demais em julgar. A Roncadora tem suas jogadas. Devolvo seu sorriso e lentamente dou uma palmada na minha coxa coberta de jeans. Seu sorriso se transforma em algo arrogante e eu rio suavemente quando ela sobe em mim.

Esta garota tem praticado o jogo, e eu não posso evitar ter a sensação de que os papéis estão geralmente invertidos, onde ela é aquela que faz os homens implorarem.

Eu mantenho minhas mãos nas laterais do meu corpo e minha cabeça inclinada para trás contra o sofá. Se ela quer isso, ela terá que vir buscar. Nós fodemos um ao outro com os olhos, nenhum de nós disposto a fazer o primeiro movimento.

"Você é arrogante." Ela diz suavemente, colocando suas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça, agarrando o encosto do sofá. Sua nova posição traz seus seios contra o meu peito e sua boceta contra os botões da minha calça jeans, e eu posso sentir o calor que escoa através do material espesso que me cobre.

Eu dou de ombros, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dela e minhas mãos ainda quietas. Seus olhos são azuis gelo, e mesmo que devam parecer mais frios do que os olhos castanhos café que eu vejo todos os dias, eles são realmente mais quentes.

"Eu sou Tanya." Ela sussurra sedutoramente.

"Eu não me importo." Eu digo com um sorriso torto. E então, sua boca está na minha e minhas mãos estão segurando sua bunda agressivamente. Eu a puxo contra mim e ligeiramente levanto meus quadris, criando um atrito delicioso e um longo gemido da Roncadora, que eu engulo com a minha boca. Ela está pulsando em cima de mim e meu pau está lutando para se livrar dos seus limites. Sua língua está praticamente estuprando minha boca. Embora ela não seja uma grande beijadora, ela está ansiosa e eu gosto disso. Seu hálito é de menta, e eu desesperadamente espero que ela não tenha escovado os dentes com a minha escova de dentes. Isso é simplesmente vulgar pra caralho.

"Merda." Ela respira quando se afasta da minha boca e começa a beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos roçando meu peito nu. Seus quadris são implacáveis e eu gemo em frustração quando tento empurrá-la de cima de mim, mas, simultaneamente, a empurro para baixo, pois o atrito é simplesmente bom demais para parar.

"Você me fará gozar dessa maneira." Eu a aviso quando enfio minha mão direita por baixo da _minha_ camiseta que _ela está_ vestindo e rolo seu mamilo entre meu polegar e o indicador. Eu uso minha outra mão para puxar a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça. De jeito nenhum eu vou deixá-la sair daqui com ela. Depois que eu a jogo no chão, eu estendo a mão por trás dela e mergulho meus dedos entre seus lábios. Ela está toda molhada.

"_Porra. Porra._" Ela geme e joga a cabeça para trás, dando-me uma visão perfeita dos seus seios. Eles são um pouco pequenos demais para o meu gosto, mas mendigos não podem escolher, então eu me inclino para a frente e tomo seu mamilo na minha boca, sacudindo-o com a minha língua. "Jesus..." Ela está cavalgando em mim como um furacão neste momento. Eu não quero gozar nas minhas calças como algum adolescente púbere, então eu retiro a minha boca do seu mamilo e trilho minha língua até seu pescoço.

"Eu quero foder você." Eu sussurro no seu ouvido enquanto dois dos meus dedos entram nela ao mesmo tempo em que ela mantém a estimulação do seu clitóris contra o meu jeans.

"Simmmm." Ela sussurra e empurra contra mim selvagemente.

Estou prestes a levantá-la de cima de mim para desabotoar meu jeans, quando meu telefone toca.

"Por favor, ignore." Ela praticamente choraminga e enrola seus joelhos contra os meus quadris em um esforço para me impedir de alcançar meu telefone. "Eu estou tão perto".

Eu decido ajudá-la e, além disso, se for urgente, a pessoa que está ligando pode deixar uma mensagem. Eu aumento os esforços dos meus dedos e esfrego seu seio com a palma da minha mão.

"Você quer gozar, Tanya?" Eu digo o nome dela porque eu sei que vai empurrá-la sobre a borda, enquanto torço meus dedos dentro da sua boceta e esfrego _aquele _ponto.

A Roncadora grita como um líder tribal Africano, exatamente no mesmo momento em que meu telefone começa a tocar novamente. Eu permito que ela aproveite seu orgasmo, ainda acariciando sua boceta enquanto seus sucos escorrem na minha mão.

"Fôda-me." Ela suspira uma vez que seu corpo para de tremer.

"Esse é o plano." Eu digo distraidamente enquanto procuro meu celular que parou de tocar. Eu o encontro entre as almofadas do sofá onde provavelmente caiu mais cedo, depois de eu ter lido a mensagem de Senhorita Swan.

Eu verifico minhas chamadas não atendidas e vejo que ambas são de Emmett. Eu pressiono 'atender'.

"Ei, perdedor!" Emmett grita, fazendo-me estremecer e puxar o telefone da minha orelha. Nesse meio tempo, a Roncadora deslizou do meu colo e agora está sentada sobre os seus joelhos entre as minhas pernas entreabertas, suas mãos habilmente trabalhando nos botões do meu jeans. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela e ela dá de ombros com um sorriso, lambendo seus lábios.

Ok.

"Ei, cara." Eu suspiro, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e observando o progresso entre as minhas pernas com interesse.

"Você desossou a ruiva?" Ele pergunta sem rodeios, eu me encolho no pensamento de que a Ruiva, ou como gosto de chamá-la, a Roncadora, pode ter ouvido. Se ouviu, ela não demonstra. Eu sugo uma respiração forte quando ela agarra meu pau duro com firmeza em sua mão, seus olhos arregalados e com fome.

"Ocupado." É tudo que eu sou capaz de falar quando ela abaixa os lábios até a cabeça do meu pau.

"Você está desossando aquela gostosa enquanto estou no telefone com você?" Emmett deveria soar revoltado com a ideia de falar com seu amigo ao telefone enquanto ele está fazendo sexo, mas ele parece orgulhoso, em vez disso.

"Não exatamente." Eu luto para evitar que o gemido em construção no meu peito escape pela minha boca quando a Roncadora praticamente suga meu comprimento todo em sua boca... sem engasgar. E não é como se eu fosse pequeno. Longe disso. Pergunto-me momentaneamente se a sua falta de reflexo de vômito é devido aos seus hábitos de roncar. Eu decido que ela deve ter praticado muito e que eu certamente comprarei uma nova escova de dentes.

"Você está recebendo um boquete, não é?" Emmett interrompe.

"Emmett." Eu rosno em frustração.

"Desculpe. Ouça, eu passarei aí mais tarde, portanto, acabe logo com isso e livre-se da sua amiga." E, com isso, a linha cai. Eu jogo o telefone de volta no sofá e gemo profundamente quando a Roncadora suavemente corre seus dentes pelo meu comprimento enquanto acaricia minhas bolas.

Eu estava certo. A Roncadora tem suas jogadas.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, eu gozo longamente e forte em sua garganta, liberando toda a tensão do dia anterior em jatos fortes. Eu a ajudo a levantar e a acompanho até a porta.

Eu não sou um idiota... eu acho. Não é como se eu a tivesse chutado para fora nua. Eu dou a ela uma chance de se limpar um pouco e colocar sua roupa da noite anterior. Dou-lhe um beijinho na bochecha como um silencioso "obrigado, agora, vá embora". Nós não trocamos números, ou quaisquer outros gestos. É bom estar com uma mulher que realmente entende que o que fizemos não constitui necessariamente um relacionamento.

Eu suspiro feliz quando fecho a porta atrás de mim e mais uma vez pego meu telefone para ligar para Emmett. Estou me sentindo tão relaxado depois das minhas atividades anteriores que meus membros parecem manteiga derretida quando eu me estico no sofá.

"Você já terminou?" Emmett atende ao telefone.

"Sim. Ouça, você precisa vir até aqui".

"Eu pensei que nós já havíamos estabelecido isso antes".

"Eu sei. Eu só preciso ter certeza que você não se distrairá com Rosalie novamente. Eu preciso discutir algo realmente urgente com você." Eu explico enquanto fecho o último botão do meu jeans.

"Está tudo bem, mano?" Ele pergunta, e eu aprecio o tom preocupado em sua voz.

"Sim - sim. Eu só preciso do seu conselho." Eu o tranquilizo.

"Deve ser sobre uma garota, então." Eu ouço o sorriso arrogante em sua voz.

"Algo parecido com isso." Eu dou de ombros, embora eu saiba que ele não pode me ver. "Traga cerveja".

"Combinado".

* * *

_**"Eu sou Tanya"...**_

_**"Eu não me importo"...**_

_Nem eu Edward e acho que as minhas queridas leitoras também não!_ _Sem preocupações aqui, pessoas. Tanya veio e se foi e é isso. O 'drama' da fic será outro._

_Aguardo ansiosa seus comentários, pois sei que é difícil de engolir Edward/Bella com outro._

_Beijos e até!_

_**Nai**._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – O Manual**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi direito?" Emmett olha para mim em completa descrença. Tomo outro gole da minha cerveja e indico com a minha mão para ele prosseguir. "Sua chefe... a vaca malvada egoísta sobre a qual Rosalie e eu temos ouvido falar sem parar durante os últimos dois anos, a mulher que tem estado no centro de cada aneurisma, cada birra e cada deboche bêbado que você já estrelou, será sua namorada de mentira pelas próximas três semanas?" Eu aceno quando Emmettt para. "E você está fazendo um favor a ela porque ela disse alguma mentira ridícula para os pais dela sobre estar em um relacionamento, quando na verdade tudo o que ela vem fazendo nos últimos dois anos e meio, pelo que nós sabemos, é diminuir sua expectativa de vida e inibições".

"Não se esqueça que ela recomendará o meu livro para Aro." Eu aponto indignado.

"Oh, sim, não vamos esquecer disso, por favor!" Emmett joga as mãos para o alto e ri antipaticamente. De algum modo, sinto que não gostarei de para onde isso está indo. "Diga-me uma coisa, Eddie." Eu estreito meus olhos para ele em sinal de advertência. Ele sabe que eu odeio esse maldito apelido. Ele apenas sorri mais brilhante em resposta. "Ela te deu alguma garantia que a Breaking Dawn publicará seu livro?"

Eu franzo a testa para a sua pergunta e concentro nos meus dedos, que estão pegando distraidamente o rótulo da garrafa de cerveja. Eu sei que deveria ser um sinal de frustração sexual, mas tenho certeza de que todos nós podemos concordar que é uma mentira óbvia. "Bem... não." Eu suspiro, colocando a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa ao lado.

"Então, você não tem nenhuma garantia de que eles se preocuparão em olhar para a coisa, mesmo depois que a sua Senhorita Swan fizer 'a ligação'?" Ele faz aspas no ar para enfatizar seu desgosto com uma lenta agitação de cabeça. Ele está me dando um olhar de _como você é fodidamente imbecil_.

"Não, eu não tenho. Mas, eu não quero necessariamente essa garantia. Tudo o que eu quero é que a pessoa certa o leia." Não é que seja super confiante, mas eu sei que meu livro é bom. Estou certo de que eles entenderão o que estou tentando dizer com isso uma vez que eles verdadeiramente derem a ele um tempo do dia.

"Muito arrogante?" Emmett bufa e joga os braços para trás da sua cabeça, observando-me pensativamente.

"Não é isso, Em." Eu suspiro pesadamente e levanto para pegar outra cerveja da cozinha. Volto e solto uma gelada nas mãos à espera de Emmettt, notando pela centésima vez o quanto elas são grandes. Não há dúvidas sobre o tamanho gigantesco do meu melhor amigo. Ele praticamente ocupa o sofá inteiro com sua dominância física e personalidade de grandes dimensões.

"Por favor, esclareça para mim então." Ele bebeu metade da cerveja em um gole. Eu provavelmente esqueci de mencionar que o homem pode beber uma casa cheia de irmãos da fraternidade debaixo da mesa. E ele fez isso. Muitas vezes, na verdade, quando ainda estávamos na faculdade, que é onde Emmettt, Rosalie e eu nos conhecemos.

Eu conheci Rosalie no meu segundo ano na UW. Ela é uma linda loira, de seios grandes e uma enorme puta também. Mas seu lado mal-intencionado é cativante e raramente pretende ser prejudicial. Nós tivemos algumas aulas juntos e nos encontramos na biblioteca algumas vezes para compartilhar anotações e estudar juntos, uma vez que ela percebeu que eu não estava atrás do seu corpo, claro. Rosalie e Emmettt já estavam namorando naquela época. Ela me convidou para tomar cervejas em sua casa depois de um exame particularmente fatigante, e eu conheci Emmett. Foi bromance***** à primeira vista.

_*__Bromance__: a__ relação entre dois caras heterossexuais. Eles gostam da companhia um do outro e, mesmo que eles possam constantemente contar piadas sobre ser gay__, __não são._

"Meu orgulho já está pendurado por um fodido fio como está, homem. Tendo uma esmola para obter a leitura do livro já está me matando, mas eu posso lidar com isso. O que eu não posso lidar é se eles realmente publicarem o livro só porque a Senhorita Swan insistiu nisso".

"Ok." Emmettt admite, endireitando seu corpo no sofá e chutando as pernas sobre o braço.

"Confortável?" Eu faço uma carranca e reviro meus olhos para o grande garoto na minha frente.

"Muito." Ele me dá um sorriso largo e prossegue. "Eu entendo por que você não está empurrando a coisa da publicação. Faz sentido você querer fazer isso por mérito, e não porque estará brincando com a sua chefe. Então, eu darei isso a você." Ele pondera suas próximas palavras por um segundo. "O que eu não entendo é por que você está fazendo isso. Quero dizer, não é como se você estivesse com pressa de ver seu livro publicado, em primeiro lugar. Você tem 26 anos, mano... ainda há tempo".

"Aonde você quer chegar, Em?" Esta é a parte que eu estava sentindo mais cedo – a parte que eu não vou gostar.

"Acho que o que eu estou perguntando é-" Ele para por um segundo e olha-me cautelosamente. "Você está a fim dessa garota que é sua chefe?"

Eu engasgo com a cerveja em minha boca e tusso violentamente, cerveja pulverizando por toda parte. Levanto minha camiseta para limpar meu queixo uma vez que eu recupero o controle de mim mesmo. Emmett está olhando para mim com diversão.

"Você está fodidamente louco?" Eu grito. "Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre essa mulher".

"Você tem certeza?" Emmett levanta uma sobrancelha com ceticismo.

"Sim! Eu fodidamente tenho certeza." Eu bufo de indignação. Não posso evitar a atração física que tenho pelo corpo dela, mas o resto é tão desinteressante quanto o câncer. Não existe absolutamente nenhuma maneira de que eu iria _lá_ com ela.

"Ótimo. Então, o que você fará? Você não pode simplesmente entrar na casa dela mostrando suas bolas".

"É por isso que você está aqui, idiota." Eu suspiro e caio contra o encosto da cadeira de camurça em que estou sentado, cobrindo meus olhos em frustração. Este é um erro fodido. Não a parte de discutir isso com Emmett, a parte onde eu concordei em ser a putinha da Senhorita Swan por três semanas.

No que diabos eu estava pensando?

"Ok então." Emmett de repente senta ereto e bate em seus joelhos com as mãos. Eu o espio por entre meus dedos e meu humor levanta um pouco. Eu conheço aquele olhar determinado em seu rosto. É o mesmo que ele tem quando aceita desafios. Emmett é publicitário; em outras palavras, ele é fodidamente brilhante quando tem inspiração. "O que você precisa é de um manual, um guia definitivo para jogar ofensivamente e quando jogar defensivamente. Você está me sentindo, Eddie?"

Eu ignoro o apelido enquanto um sorriso levanta o canto da minha boca. "Estou sentido você, mano".

Duas horas e doze Heineken depois, Emmett precisou voltar para a sua esposa e eu finalmente tinha um plano de ação, um que não exporá minhas bolas, como Emmett diz.

Antes de eu ir para a cama, eu me olho criticamente no espelho. Dou-me uma pequena conversa de vitalidade e passo através da lista de termos que Emmett e eu criamos. Emmett disse que eu deveria jogar com os atributos que Deus me deu. Mesmo que eu não esteja interessado na Senhorita Swan de uma forma sexual. Ok, isso é uma mentira, mas Emmett não precisa saber disso, e eu não planejo atuar em minha insistência. Meu foco principal será agitá-la. Na opinião de Emmett é a melhor forma de mantê-la nas pontas dos pés. Ele também sugeriu que eu tratasse a Senhorita Swan como trataria qualquer outra mulher, e ligasse o meu sorriso de derrubar calcinhas e o cabelo de sexo, termos que Rosalie aparentemente usa para descrever-me para suas amigas. Fiz uma carranca quando olhei para o meu cabelo. É incontrolável e desorganizado, na melhor das hipóteses. Não importa o que eu tente, eu não consigo levá-los a fazer o que eu quero. Cabelo de sexo? As mulheres são criaturas ridículas. Cabelo de sexo e sorriso de derrubar calcinhas e olhos de quarto – e elas acusam os _homens_ de só terem sexo no cérebro. Pfff.

Você pode estar se perguntando por que estou pensando em manter a Senhorita Swan agitada? Por que eu preciso sentir como se estivesse em cima dela? Bem, para irritá-la, é claro.

Emmett e eu concordamos que eu farei à mulher que eu desprezo um favor fodidamente enorme, com pouco, ou nenhum, benefício para mim. O plano de jogo de Emmett é, portanto, com base exclusivamente no retorno. Como ele tão justamente colocou, é hora da vadia provar um pouco do seu próprio remédio. Está na hora de alguém mostrar para a Senhorita Swan quem é o chefe. Então, enquanto estou fazendo à minha arqui-inimiga um favor, eu mesmo posso muito bem ter uma pequena diversão.

Sorrio para o pensamento e vou para a cama, apagando as luzes no caminho.

Emmett está bastante confiante de que conseguirei fazer isso. A única preocupação que ele mencionou é o fato de que nós não temos ideia de como é o jogo defensivo da Senhorita Swan. Nós podemos estar despertando uma fera adormecida.

Eu entro em pânico por um rápido momento, e então percebo que nunca enfrentei e perdi um desafio. Se a Senhorita Swan tem alguns truques na manga, ela terá que trazê-los à tona, porque eu não perco... nunca.

Que comecem os jogos.

* * *

Calça Levi´s com o cós baixo que Rosalie diz que faz minha bunda ficar boa o suficiente para morder. Confere.

Camiseta cinza do Bob Dylan. Confere.

Cabelo... bem, isso ainda é o mesmo de todos os dias... um desastre fodidamente completo. Confere.

Respiro fundo enquanto dou uma última olhada no espelho do elevador no meu caminho até o 27º andar do edifício da Senhorita Swan. Sim, ela vive no apartamento de cobertura do seu prédio... onde mais?

As portas abrem com um 'ping' suave e, menos de cinco segundos depois, estou parado em frente a sua porta. Aperto a campainha e espero. Porra, eu estou nervoso. Minhas palmas estão suando. Meu coração está acelerado e meu estômago está em nós. Eu memorizei todos os termos que Emmett e eu criamos ontem à noite, mas, de alguma forma, sinto-me um tolo hoje. Ainda estou tentando me lembrar de por que diabos estou fazendo isso quando, de repente, a porta se abre.

_Santa Mãe de todas as coisas que são quentes._

"Sr. Cullen." A Senhorita Swan me cumprimenta formalmente, uma mão ainda segurando a porta e a outra enfiando um fio de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. Eu nunca a vi com seu cabelo solto e, puta merda, ela está de tirar o fôlego – e cinco anos mais jovem do que o seu normal 28 agindo como 40 anos. Tenho que lutar contra o impulso irresistível de simplesmente enfiar minhas mãos em suas mechas, para testar o peso dos seus cachos e se realmente é tão suave quanto parece. Meus olhos caem para os seus pés e ela está usando sapatos de salto de cinco centímetros com um jeans agarrado que abraça suas curvas deliciosamente, acentuada por uma blusa macia caindo nos ombros.

"Sr. Cullen?" Ela pergunta novamente e percebo que sua segunda saudação é levemente mais cortada. Meus olhos voam para os seus, e no momento que vejo sua irritação, meu desejo se dissipa rapidamente.

Engulo em seco e tento sorrir, mas é duro e desconfortável, então estabeleço meus lábios em uma linha sombria. "Boa tarde, Senhorita Swan".

Ela dá um passo para o lado para que eu entre e eu dou a ela um pequeno sorriso quando passo por ela, seu cheiro fazendo uma sensação inebriante me engolir. Eu poderia tomar banho nesse cheiro. É de mel e canela e todo feminino, e eu fodidamente amei.

Balancei minha cabeça levemente e respirei fundo para me acalmar. Eu precisarei me focar para fazer isso como Emmett e eu discutimos. Fantasiar sobre o cabelo e cheiro da Senhorita Swan definitivamente não vai me ajudar agora.

Enquanto analiso ao meu redor, sou mais uma vez surpreendido. Sua sala de estar é decorada em tons suaves de creme, marrom e azul. Vasos de flores espalhados por toda a sala. As cortinas abertas de um creme espesso revelam uma bela vista da cidade, e a iluminação aqui cria uma borda suave para tudo. Meus olhos caem para a sua sala de jantar aberta e cozinha, e ambas são impecavelmente decoradas, desde a sala de jantar de madeira escura ao aço inoxidável e suave acabamento amarelo da sua cozinha. Sua casa é quente. Sua casa é convidativa. Exceto pela sua beleza, não tem absolutamente nada em comum com a sua proprietária. Eu me viro para vê-la olhando-me pensativamente atrás de um dos sofás macios.

"Sua casa é linda." Eu digo a ela e, pela primeira vez, eu honestamente quero dizer isso.

"Obrigada." Ela responde suavemente e quase parece tão nervosa quanto eu. Ela, porém, se recupera rapidamente e eu sou mais uma vez surpreendido pelas suas oscilações de humor. "Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Cullen. Presumo que há muito a discutir hoje".

Eu aceno e sento em uma das poltronas em frente ao sofá atrás do qual ela está. Senhorita Swan olha para mim por um momento e então rapidamente se vira e faz seu caminho em direção à cozinha.

"Algo para beber?" Ela grita por cima do seu ombro. Estou momentaneamente distraído pelo balanço da sua bunda perfeita, antes de eu limpar minha garganta e pedir uma água.

Ela retorna um momento depois com uma garrafa de Evian e senta no sofá em frente a mim, abrindo e tomando um grande gole da sua própria água. Observo seus lábios carnudos envolverem ao redor da boca da garrafa enquanto levanto a minha para a minha boca e luto contra o gemido crescendo no meu peito. Tomo um grande gole e rapidamente aperto meus olhos fechados. Eu seriamente terei que me controlar.

"Você trouxe o seu manuscrito?" Ela pergunta uma vez que coloca sua garrafa de água na mesa lateral.

"Eu trouxe." Aceno em confirmação e coloco a garrafa ao lado da dela antes de puxar o manuscrito enrolado do meu bolso de trás. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para o papel amassado e eu dou a ela um sorriso torto.

Ela pega o manuscrito enrolado de mim com leve nojo espelhado em suas características, mas rapidamente limpa sua garganta e o coloca no sofá ao lado dela. "Darei uma olhada nele mais tarde esta noite, a fim de preparar-me para a ligação de amanhã".

Eu aceno. Ela acena. Um silêncio estranho segue.

"Senhorita Swan..."

"Sr. Cullen..."

"Desculpe você primeiro." Eu rio nervosamente.

Ela me dá um sorriso apertado e depois foca em suas mãos dobradas em seu colo. "Você já pensou em seus termos?" Sua voz é baixa e eu me sento um pouco mais para a frente em meu assento, esforçando-me para ouvir o que ela está dizendo. Esta senhora está me deixando louco. Um momento ela é forte e contundente, como eu esperava. No seguinte, ela está falando suavemente e quase parece tão assustada sobre isso quanto eu. Eu definitivamente estou começando a sentir a pressão desse acordo, e o show nem começou ainda.

"Eu pensei." Concordo com a cabeça lentamente, querendo que ela olhe para cima das suas mãos. "Você está pronta para ouvi-los, Senhorita Swan?"

Seus olhos levantam para os meus e, por um momento muito breve, vejo uma centelha de humor por trás deles. Eu pisco rapidamente em confusão, e depois seu olhar se foi.

"Quais são eles, então?" Ela pergunta com um suspiro e então cruza e descruza suas pernas. Meus olhos seguem seu movimento, antes de eu afastá-los e focar em sua testa.

"Bem." Eu começo lentamente, limpando minha garganta e então abruptamente levantando. É impossível eu ficar sentado enquanto faço isso, então começo a andar de um lado a outro, empurrando minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça jeans. Chego a um impasse e viro o rosto para a Senhorita Swan, que esteve pacientemente me observando surtar. "Primeiramente, eu acho que nós precisaremos aprender a chamar um ao outro pelos nossos nomes. Sr. Cullen e Senhorita Swan certamente não funcionarão uma vez que seus pais estiverem aqui".

Senhorita Swan pisca algumas vezes e então concorda. "Quando você sugere que comecemos, então?"

"Agora é um bom momento como qualquer outro, eu acho. Quero dizer," eu digo, fazendo uma pausa para ter certeza que ela ainda está me seguindo, "seus pais chegarão amanhã, então podemos muito bem praticar um pouco antes de eles chegaram aqui, certo?"

"Certo." Senhorita Swan concorda. "Do quê você prefere ser chamado então?"

"Edward está bom." Dou de ombros. "E você?"

"Bem, meu nome de nascimento é Isabella, mas ninguém me chama assim, exceto Aro." Senhorita Swan pondera suavemente, seus olhos focados na janela atrás de mim. "Suponho que Bella será bom." Ela encolhe os ombros e olha de volta para mim. O sol filtrando através das suas cortinas está dando à sua pele um brilho suave e seus olhos quase ficam dourados. Percebo que seu cabelo tem algum vermelho nele, algo que nunca fui capaz de ver, já que ela sempre o mantém amarrado para trabalhar.

"Bella." Eu testo e estou chocado em descobrir que convém a ela perfeitamente. Ela é linda mesmo. Estou ainda mais chocado em ouvir seu suspiro suave. Meus olhos encontram os dela e ela parece assustada como o inferno. Faço uma carranca para a descoberta e limpo minha garganta pela milionésima vez desde que entrei em seu apartamento. Senhorita Swan, quero dizer, Bella obviamente percebe meu desconforto e rapidamente pega sua garrafa de água novamente, dando outro grande gole nela.

"O que mais, Edward?" Ela pergunta e eu não posso evitar apreciar a forma como meu nome soa vindo dos seus lábios. Eu sorrio para ela, e desta vez não é forçado. Ela está claramente surpresa com isso, mas retorna meu sorriso com um seu, embora o dela não alcance seus olhos. Merda difícil. Um passo de cada vez.

"A próxima coisa é a parte física dessa relação." Eu começo lentamente sabendo que isso não será fácil de discutir, para ela ou para mim.

Bella fica imediatamente desconfiada enquanto me olha lentamente. "O que tem isso?" Posso dizer que seu tom é forçado.

"Há quanto tempo estamos juntos?" Eu pergunto, adotando uma abordagem diferente e facilitando isso. "De acordo com os seus pais, é claro?"

Bella cora levemente de vergonha sobre a sua mentira. Tenho certeza que está quase a matando que eu saiba sobre seu joguinho enganoso, e estou simplesmente saboreando seu desconforto. O plano de jogo está andando perfeitamente neste momento. "Cerca de dois anos." Ela encolhe os ombros, mantendo os olhos no tapete aos seus pés.

"Bem, Bella." Eu digo suavemente. "Pessoas que estão em um relacionamento sério por um longo prazo são muito confortáveis em torno uma da outra, como eu tenho certeza que você sabe." Ela franze a testa em resposta, provavelmente morrendo de vontade de saber para onde estou indo com tudo isso. "Eles se beijam e se tocam com facilidade, porque eles sabem tudo sobre o outro, emocionalmente e... uhm... fisicamente." Sinto as pontas das minhas orelhas esquentarem levemente. Conversar com Bella sobre intimidade está provando ser um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensava. Estou aliviado ao encontrá-la corando, seu cabelo puxado sobre os seus ombros em uma tentativa de esconder seu rosto. "Se nós vamos fazer isso, precisaremos estar confortáveis em torno um do outro, e tenho certeza que você pode concordar que não estamos nem perto disso ainda".

Bella olha para mim e mais uma vez acena em concordância. "O que você está sugerindo, Sr... desculpe... Edward?"

"Estou sugerindo que a gente decida de antemão com qual tipo de contato físico nós dois estaremos confortáveis, você sabe, para evitar qualquer coisa inesperada. Quero dizer, se nós concordarmos com beijos na bochecha e eu de repente vou para os lábios, tenho certeza que você achará difícil esconder o seu choque, certo?"

"Certo".

"E se nós concordarmos em dar as mãos, certamente vai surpreendê-la se eu tocar sua coxa, por exemplo".

"Certamente vai." Bella concorda suavemente. "Eu vejo aonde você quer chegar com isso, Edward, e eu concordo completamente. Devemos estabelecer alguns limites".

"Bom." Eu sorrio aliviado e tomo o meu lugar de antes em frente a ela. "Sugiro que façamos uma lista e, em seguida, pratiquemos".

"Praticar?" Bella gritou quando seus olhos aterrorizados encontraram os meus.

"Sim, praticar." Dei a ela um sorriso torto, sabendo que o plano está sendo lentamente colocado em movimento. "Nós teremos que nos acostumar com o toque um do outro antes de amanhã. Nós não podemos ter a nossa primeira tentativa na frente dos seus pais, certo?"

Bella considera isso por um momento, seus olhos movendo-se dos meus para as minhas mãos firmemente plantadas nos braços da poltrona e para a janela e, finalmente, para as suas próprias mãos. Ela respira fundo e segura a respiração por um momento, antes de soltá-la em um jato. Eu a vejo engolir em seco, e depois levanta seus olhos de volta para os meus.

"Tudo bem, nós praticaremos." Ela concorda e eu luto para impedir o sorriso de comedor de merda de espalhar pelos meus lábios. Emmett ficaria tão orgulhoso de como tudo isso está indo tão bem. "Mas, Sr. Cullen? Esteja avisado. Eu ainda sou aquela segurando o seu manuscrito em minhas mãos. Se você acha que isso será algum esquema para me envergonhar na frente dos meus pais, pense novamente. Tenho mais contatos neste negócio do que você tem amigos no Facebook. Se você me fizer fazer papel de tola, mesmo uma vez, eu não hesitarei em fazer uma ligação para cada agente de publicação que eu conheço. Não só você não terá seu livro publicado nos Estados Unidos, mas você nunca trabalhará como qualquer outra coisa além de meu editor júnior até se aposentar. Estamos na mesma página, Edward?"

Eu a encaro com a boca aberta e parece que tenho um punhado de bolas de algodão enfiadas na minha boca. Eu quase engasgo quando finalmente tento engolir e sinto meus olhos lacrimejando um pouco na luta para lubrificar minha garganta. Desapareceu a mulher nervosa e inquieta de momentos atrás. Ela é substituída pela minha chefe super confiante e vadia calculista, e eu me encontro atordoado com a rapidez que a Senhorita Swan, Bella, o que seja, pode deslizar de uma pessoa para outra.

"Estamos entendidos, Sr. Cullen?" Bella pergunta novamente, a borda de gelo em sua voz o suficiente para congelar o bombeamento de sangue em minhas veias.

"Claro como cristal, Senhorita Swan." Eu finalmente consigo dizer, observando o sorriso sombrio reaparecer na minha frente.

Como eu disse antes, nunca subestime essa porra de mulher, e eu fiz, eu a subestimei.

* * *

_Pobre Edward, achando que iria chegar mandando na 'relação'. Esse mulher não é fácil... Emmett como sempre é o meu 'irmão' preferido._

_Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo. Percebo que vocês estão gostando já e as coisas ainda nem começaram a esquentar... vamos nos divertir muito com esses dois e seu joguinho de cabo de guerra. Quem pensou que Edward seria um banana medroso... bem, fiquem comigo e descubram!_

_Ah, mais uma coisinha antes de eu ir - Eu comentei no primeiro capítulo que a Ingrid(VampiresLoves) havia me ajudado com a tradução no começo. Pois bem, ela voltou e irá me ajudar com a tradução!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez, Ju! _

_Beijos!_

**_Nai._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – O Truque**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta - Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea  
"High maintenance" means  
You're a gluttonous Queen.  
Narcissistic and mean.  
You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're na Office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing and gold  
Leave me alone**_

Ame-me cancerigenamente  
Como uma ferida salgada encharcada pelo mar  
"Alta manutenção" significa que  
Você é uma rainha gulosa.  
Narcisista e desprezível.  
Você é uma curandeira de fé na TV.  
Você é um estacionamento de escritório sem árvores  
Corporativa e fria  
Jorrando e dourada  
Deixe-me sozinho

**Love me Dead – Ludo**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=0XH3oMNKApI_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Estamos entendidos, Sr. Cullen?" Eu pergunto, minha voz assumindo sua hostilidade familiar. Eu sei que soa como uma vaca total, mas não posso suportar a ideia de que ele esteja fazendo isso só para ensinar-me uma lição; e este é exatamente o sentimento que estou começando a ter quando Edward prossegue com os seus chamados 'termos'. Eu não cheguei onde estou hoje sendo surpreendida por amadores. Eu observo seu rosto se transformar de arrogante para choque extremo. _Não brinque com um jogador, Sr. Cullen._

"Claro como cristal, Senhorita Swan." Ele finalmente responde depois de limpar sua garganta várias vezes.

"Bom." Eu aceno e suspiro internamente. Ele continua em silêncio e não posso evitar apreciar suas feições novamente. Desde o primeiro dia em que Edward Cullen entrou na Breaking Dawn, eu tenho levantado minhas cercas. Ele é o homem mais lindo no qual eu já coloquei os olhos. Nos primeiros meses eu me encontrei olhando através da janela do escritório que separam o meu escritório de seu cubículo como uma adolescente impulsionada pelos hormônios, simplesmente hipnotizada pela forma como seus dedos longos puxavam seu cabelo selvagem. Ah. Minha. Palavra. O cabelo! É a coisa mais louca e sexy que eu já vi. Seria impossível descrever a cor do tufo adornando sua cabeça, mas se eu realmente colocar minha mente nisso, o que eu faço regularmente, provavelmente seria perto de uma bagunça acobreado, castanho-avermelhada. Simplesmente... delicioso!

"Olhe, Bella." Ele está falando, e mais uma vez eu estou simplesmente fascinada pela suavidade da sua voz aveludada. O homem poderia ler a agenda telefônica e fazê-la soar sexy. Eu suprimi um arrepio, lutando contra o seu caminho até a minha espinha. "Essa é a outra coisa que precisamos discutir".

"Ah, sim?" Levanto minhas sobrancelhas em interesse.

"Sim." Ele acena decisivamente e olha para as suas mãos por um momento, antes de levantar seus olhos verde floresta para os meus. Arrepio. Meu corpo é um traidor. "Enquanto eu aprecio o fato de que você mencione o meu livro para Aro, eu gostaria de insistir que ele não seja nada mais do que um manuscrito nas mãos dele. Eu não quero que você o force a ele".

"Forçar a ele?" Eu pergunto confusa.

"Sim, forçá-lo a ele. Veja você." Ele para por um segundo e mais uma vez pula do seu assento, suas mãos correndo através do seu cabelo, e eu repreendendo a adolescente dentro de mim lutando para desmaiar. "Se a Breaking Dawn escolher o meu livro, eu quero que seja porque eles o amam, e não porque você insistiu nisso".

"Eu entendo." É tudo o que posso dizer, mas o que eu estou pensando está muito longe disso. Sua integridade é algo do qual eu nunca duvidei, e agora ele está mais uma vez provando para mim que ele é um homem de caráter e força. Eu provavelmente deveria dizer isso a ele, mas não digo. "Isso é muito razoável, e tenho certeza que serei capaz de cumprir com o seu pedido".

"Obrigado." Ele suspira, e seu alívio é palpável, enquanto minha excitação acabou de subir como um foguete. Fecho meus olhos por um segundo na esperança de que serei capaz de resistir ao sorriso lutando para se espalhar pelos meus lábios.

"Com licença por um segundo, por favor?" Eu me levanto rapidamente, corro para o banheiro de hóspedes e fecho a porta atrás de mim com um clique retumbante. Eu me abaixo para a borda do assento do vaso sanitário e tento dar respirações calmantes. Não consigo acreditar no quanto isso está indo bem.

Quando Alice e eu criamos essa ideia, na quinta-feira à noite antes de eu me aproximar de Edward, eu estava hesitante em prosseguir. No entanto, quando recebi outra ligação de Aro na manhã da sexta-feira seguinte, eu sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser continuar com isso. Veja você, eu não tinha ideia de que a notícia do manuscrito de Edward tinha de alguma forma filtrado seu caminho para a alta administração. Eu provavelmente tenho que agradecer a Jessica Stanley por isso. Jessica também é uma editora sênior, embora ela seja quase dez anos mais velha, não é segredo que ela chupou um monte de... você sabe o quê... para chegar onde ela está hoje. Sua paquera indecente com Edward é provavelmente como ela descobriu sobre o livro dele e por que ela aproveitou a oportunidade para dar a notícia a Aro. Então, quando Aro me telefonou e me disse que tinha ouvido sobre um brilhante manuscrito escrito por um dos seus editores júnior, eu sabia que tinha de roubar os planos de Jessica, não só porque eu sabia que precisava entrar nesse negócio, mas também porque ela é uma merda no que faz e não faria justiça ao trabalho de Edward. De acordo com Aro, seria um grande impulso para a Breaking Dawn ter _um dos seus_ na lista de Mais Vendidos do _New York Times_, e ele está confiante de que o livro alcançará grande aclamação... assim como eu.

Edward não sabe disso, é claro, mas eu já tenho uma cópia do manuscrito e é tudo e mais do que Aro descreveu ser. Seu olho para detalhes e a maneira em que ele captura o leitor com sua técnica de contar histórias não é nada mais do que inspiradora. Eu disse para Aro que discutiria isso com Edward e daria uma resposta para ele na segunda-feira. Eu sei que eu mesma poderia ter empurrado o manuscrito de Edward, mas eu o deixei retido pelas minhas próprias razões egoístas. Eu planejava mencioná-lo para Aro, mas algo dentro de mim impediu-me de fazer isso. Se eu fosse totalmente honesta, eu teria que admitir que estava com medo de perder Edward, e eu simplesmente não estava pronta para isso ainda.

Eu levanto e abro a torneira, respingo água fria nas minhas bochechas. Eu olho para cima e encaro meu rosto corado no espelho acima da pia. Mal posso suportar a visão de mim mesma e fecho meus olhos em desespero.

Naquela noite quando contei para a minha melhor amiga, Alice, sobre a ligação de Aro e então a conversa mais tarde com a minha mãe, informando-me que ela e meu pai me visitariam por três semanas, podia ver as rodas girando em conspiração na cabeça da minha amiga. Eu finalmente tive que admitir a mentira que disse a eles e explicar para Alice que eu só tinha dito a eles que estava em um relacionamento, assim eles diminuiriam as perguntas constantes. Eu não suportava mais o tom simpático em suas vozes e sabia que eles só estavam preocupados devido ao rompimento ruim que eu tive com o meu namorado da faculdade, Jacob. Jacob, que agora está noivo de Leah, uma das nossas melhores amigas mútuas na faculdade, e que passou a ser a razão do nosso rompimento. Acho que eu teria que admitir que posso ter ficado presa a uma rotina devido à separação. O caso sórdido me cicatrizou para a vida, principal razão pela qual mergulhei em meu trabalho. Eu era impetuosa em evitar uma repetição de tal dor e humilhação. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca permitiria ser tão dependente de qualquer homem novamente. Então, eu coloquei tudo o que tinha em meu trabalho e fui promovida de estagiária para editora júnior e, finalmente, editora sênior em menos de dois anos. Se você deseja correr com os grandes cães, você precisa aprender a mijar do alto, eu acho.

Foi sugestão de Alice eu manter a farsa com meus pais, manipulando Edward em fingir ser meu namorado, convencendo-o que a atenção que Breaking Dawn dará ao seu livro é por minha causa, e efetivamente garantindo que ele me mantivesse como editora do seu livro, já que eu o_ encontrei_. Sei que seria honesto contar a Edward sobre a ligação de Aro e esperar que ele sugerisse para Aro que eu fosse aquela a trabalhar com ele em seu livro, mas nada do que fiz no passado, especialmente para Edward, garantiria essa oportunidade. Edward me despreza... e com razão, e pela taxa que Jessica está mostrando seus seios caídos no rosto de Edward, tenho certeza que ele iria escolhê-la, em vez de mim, mesmo que fosse apenas para provar um ponto. Veja você, não é preciso ser um cientista de foguetes para perceber que Edward é uma pessoa orgulhosa. Tenho certeza que se, dada à oportunidade, ele aproveitaria a chance de enfiar um pau na minha bunda... caramba, isso soa vulgar, mas você entende o ponto.

Então, isso nos traz de volta ao presente. Ele está atualmente parado na minha sala de estar, sua presença sugando todo o ar da casa e o substituindo com uma sensação constante de formigamento que está me sinalizando sem fim. Percebo que os riscos desse pequeno truque são elevados. Se ele algum dia descobrir, ele certamente me odiará... bem, mais do que ele já odeia, mas este é um risco que estou disposta a tomar para ser parte da _próxima grande coisa. _Este pode ser o empurrão pelo qual estive esperando... o que me consegue o escritório de canto no terceiro andar e a liberdade para escolher as história na qual trabalho.

Tomo outra respiração profunda e passo as mãos sobre as minhas coxas cobertas pelo jeans. Abro a porta do banheiro e entro na sala de estar. Ele está de pé, de costas para mim, olhando pela janela para o horizonte de Seattle. Caramba, ele é lindo. Seu corpo magro e alto está coberto por um par de jeans pecaminosamente sexy, implorando para as minhas mãos correrem sobre a sua bunda. Sua camiseta está esticada sobre os seus ombros largos e costas musculosas. Posso ver o início de uma tatuagem em seu bíceps esquerdo, que atualmente está lutando contra os limites da manga da sua camisa. Seu cabelo está de pé em todas as direções possíveis, provavelmente das suas mãos o agitarem constantemente. Ele é de tirar o fôlego; não há como negar isso.

Limpo minha garganta e Edward gira ao redor, prendendo-me com seus olhos translúcidos. Seu rosto está puxado em uma carranca que ele cuidadosamente endireita. Ele tenta sorrir, mas é de lábios apertados e não chega aos seus olhos. Sua mandíbula angular é definida e eu o vejo mordendo o interior da sua bochecha, fazendo os músculos da sua mandíbula saltar.

"Desculpe por isso." Eu digo gentilmente e vou para o sofá, quebrando o contato visual que me deixa momentaneamente confusa e irritada comigo mesma. Uma vez que sento, eu olho para cima para encontrá-lo olhando para mim pensativamente, antes dos seus olhos caírem e eu me mover para sentar na poltrona que ele ocupava antes. Sua proximidade me permite sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e eu cruzo minhas pernas para diminuir o impacto que isso tem nas minhas partes de menina. Ele cheira a luz do sol e floresta e homem... e é inebriante. Eu odeio isso.

"Então, Edward." Fecho minhas mãos em meu colo. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos começar a sessão de treinos que você sugeriu. Mas não antes de termos uma discussão rápida sobre nossos gostos e desgostos. Qual seria o _comportamento aceitável_?"

"Isso é bom." Ele concorda e corre as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas coxas. "Por que você não começa com o que gostaria que eu fizesse?"

"Não é realmente uma questão de gostar agora, é?" Pergunto ironicamente antes que eu possa me parar. Porcaria. Esse cara sairá daqui se eu continuar com o meu comportamento atual, e eu posso beijar meu adeus ao escritório de canto. Percebo que a minha atração por ele pode ser um pouco menos do que profissional, mas não há espaço para erros agora. "Peço desculpas. Ainda levará algum tempo para eu me ajustar".

"Não se preocupe." Ele dá de ombros e efetivamente me cala. Bastardo arrogante.

"Nesse caso, vamos começar." Eu tento o meu melhor para parecer civilizada. "Percebo que alguns toques serão necessários, nós devemos..." Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. "_Eu _devo me submeter a isso" Ele acena em concordância. "Acho que qualquer toque de mãos, braços e assim por diante será aceito. Nada de coxas." Dou a ele um olhar de advertência, ao qual ele bufa.

"Então, mãos, braços, cabelo. Entendi." Seu rosto é o retrato da falsa concentração. "E beijar?"

Eu engulo em seco. Beijar. Antes que eu possa me parar, meus olhos caem para a sua boca, que é perfeita, é claro.

Ele percebe meu desconforto e continua de forma confiante. "Bochecha?" Eu aceno. "Beijinhos de boca fechada?" Eu hesito um momento percebendo que seria ridículo para um casal não beijar na boca e provavelmente levantaria algumas suspeitas com meus pais. Eu aceno lentamente. "Na testa?" Reviro meus olhos para ele, que ri baixinho, e acho que é a primeira vez que já o ouvi quase rir. É agradável. "Mãos?" Levanto meus olhos em choque.

"Não, nada de mãos." Eu digo com firmeza.

"O que? Por quê?" Ele pergunta em confusa surpresa.

"Eu não sei. É muito... íntimo." Você tem que entender: eu sou uma fã esperançosa de Jane Austen, e beijar a mão de uma mulher é simplesmente muito romântico, um gesto de conforto. Beijar a mão de uma mulher é uma demonstração de amor e devoção, e o simples pensamento de Edward beijando minha mão é o suficiente para deixar-me levemente desconcertada.

"Então, beijar nos lábios tudo bem, mas beijar sua mão, não" Ele obviamente está atordoado. Se eu estivesse tão inclinada, provavelmente riria, mas eu não rio, porque não tenho certeza de como fazer isso sem soar falso.

"Sim. Vamos em frente, então?" Ele apenas olha para mim por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente.

"Ok, e quanto a apelidos... termos de carinho e tal?"

"Apelidos?" Eu censuro isso. A mera sugestão é ridícula.

"Sim. Você prefere que eu a chame de amor, querida, coração, flor, baby..."

"Eu preferiria que você me chamasse de Bella." Eu o interrompo rapidamente.

"Isso é um dado." Ele suspira em exasperação. "Mas as pessoas que estão namorando por tanto tempo como _nós_-" Reviro meus olhos ao mesmo que ele faz isso. "Têm certos nomes carinhosos para o outro, você não concorda?" Ele está sorrindo amplamente agora, os cantos dos seus olhos se enrugando de alegria.

"Acredito que você esteja gostando disso um pouco mais do que deveria, Sr. Cullen." Eu tento provocar, mas isso cai horizontalmente; soa como se eu o estivesse repreendendo. Seu sorriso instantaneamente cai, e meu coração bate de forma irregular por um segundo.

"Eu só estou tentando fazer isso o mais realista possível." Ele murmura, focando seus olhos em suas mãos.

"Você está certo. Acho que qualquer apelido com o qual você estiver satisfeito está bom para mim. Eu simplesmente terei que aprender a suportar isso, eu acho." Eu dou de ombros em uma tentativa de aliviar o clima novamente.

"Ok." Ele hesita e olha para mim de novo. "A mesma regra se aplica a você, então".

Eu aceno em aceitação.

"Quaisquer outros assuntos você acha que não abordamos ainda?" Estou rezando para que isso acabe. Meu nível de desconforto está além do telhado, e não tenho certeza de quanto mais disso eu posso aguentar.

"Não." Ele responde e lambe seus lábios. É claro que não posso deixar de seguir o movimento e rapidamente desvio meus olhos para evitar ser pega olhando. Sua boca é uma definitiva distração e eu faço uma nota para mim mesma para evitar olhá-la a todo custo. "Acho que devemos começar a praticar, então?"

"Bem, agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro, eu suponho." Eu luto para equilibrar meu coração. Eu não beijei outro homem desde Jacob, e o simples pensamento me deixa com as mãos suando.

"Muito bem então." Edward anuncia, levanta e se senta ao meu lado no sofá, virando seu corpo para encarar o meu. Eu relutantemente me viro para ele e olho em seus olhos. Ele está sentado muito mais perto do que eu esperava e eu suspiro de surpresa. Seus olhos mais uma vez se enrugam em risadas escondidas e eu deixo meus olhos caírem para os seus lábios... que ele está lambendo... lentamente. É neste preciso momento que eu percebo que:

Eu... estou... completamente... ferrada.

* * *

_Bem, bem bem... quem pensou que a Senhorita Swan era uma trapaceira de primeira? Ela está 'usando' o pobre Edward de todas as maneiras. Escritório de canto, heim? Ai ai ai._

_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer amadinhas? É obvio que ela está caidinha por ele..._

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – A Prática**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta - Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"_Muito bem então." Edward anuncia, levanta e senta ao meu lado no sofá, virando seu corpo para encarar o meu. Eu relutantemente me viro para ele e olho em seus olhos. Ele está sentado muito mais perto do que eu esperava e eu suspiro de surpresa. Seus olhos mais uma vez enrugam em risadas escondidas e eu deixo meus olhos caírem para os seus lábios... que ele está lambendo... lentamente. É neste preciso momento que eu percebo que,_

_Eu... estou... completamente... ferrada._

Eu engulo espessamente. O que eu estava pensando? Eu luto para remover meus olhos do seu lábio inferior, que está ligeiramente úmido das suas incessantes lambidas. É um lábio agradável. Não tenho mais ideia para onde olhar; ele está sentado tão perto. Abaixo meus olhos e percebo que minhas mãos estão torcendo na barra da minha camiseta.

_Oh, simplesmente se controle, Bella._ Estou agindo como uma colegial virgem. Esta certamente não será a primeira vez que eu fui beijada, embora será a primeira vez em um tempo muito longo desde que fui beijada por alguém além do marido de Alice, e meu pai. É um acordo de negócios, pelo amor de Deus, e não é como se houvesse algo romântico sobre este cenário específico. Tenho que admitir que nunca tive que aprimorar minhas habilidades de beijo para fechar um negócio – não como Jessica, eu presumo – mas não é como se isto fosse uma festa nojenta de apalpar... serão beijos castos na bochecha e boca, quase como beijar um membro da família.

Levanto minha cabeça com determinação, endireito meus ombros e olho nos olhos de Edward. Sua expressão seria de dar risada se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão resoluta agora. Seu comportamento calmo e levemente arrogante de alguns segundos atrás é agora substituído por uma ansiedade quase palpável. Junte-se ao clube, otário.

"Bem, Edward? Devemos dar as mãos primeiro?" Minha voz soa firme e forte, e estou muito orgulhosa do fato de que consegui deixar minha agitação sob controle, ao contrário do homem se contorcendo sentado em frente a mim.

Ele parece perdido por um momento, e então eu vejo o mesmo olhar determinado em seu rosto que provavelmente espelha o meu de um segundo atrás. Suspiro com alívio quando ele acena com firmeza e, de repente, sem aviso, faz uma captura de ambas as minhas mãos. Nós olhamos um para o outro e eu não tenho certeza de quem parece mais chocado entre nós. Deixo meus olhos caírem para onde suas mãos estão segurando as minhas e olho para a estranha combinação dos nossos dedos juntos. Observo que os nós dos meus dedos estão ficando brancos e libero o aperto mortal que tenho nele. Seus dedos são longos e macios, e eu percebo, não pela primeira vez, eu tenho que admitir, que ele tem mãos realmente agradáveis. Elas são grandes e firmes, mas não rústicas e calejadas... as mãos de um escritor, ou um pianista, se você quiser. O homem obviamente tem um bom regimento de higiene, porque suas unhas são curtas e arrumadas, sem sujeiras embaixo ou nos cantos. Eu odeio unhas sujas.

"Aí, agora não é tão ruim, é?" Sorrio vitoriosamente e levanto meus olhos para encontrá-lo olhando para os nossos dedos entrelaçados, um olhar curioso adornando suas feições. Os cantos dos seus lábios puxam em um pequeno sorriso quando ele acena em concordância, e então, mais uma vez, foca seus olhos nos meus.

"Definitivamente suportável." Bem, isso certamente não faz nada para minha confiança, mas não estou aqui para pescar elogios, e eu certamente não preciso de nenhum dele.

"Qual é o próximo?" Eu pergunto, fingindo ignorância. Nenhuma necessidade de ele saber que estou um pouco curiosa para saber como seus lábios serão contra a minha pele. Não me julgue. Sou apenas uma mulher, afinal, e o homem sentado em frente a mim é inegavelmente beijável.

"Eu só quero tentar uma coisa." Ele diz gravemente, seus olhos saltando entre eu e meu lábio inferior, que eu atualmente tenho em um aperto mortal entre meus dentes. Eu permaneço congelada, assistindo sua lenta descida em exasperação, sentindo sua respiração de menta no meu rosto. Ele está se movendo a uma taxa de uma Paraolimpíada com barreiras e, embora eu não tenha nada contra ser cautelosa, isto simplesmente está se tornando ridículo. Por que isso está levando tanto tempo? Lábios – bochecha esperando o toque - ou outros lábios. Fácil assim! Eu finalmente me torno impaciente e avanço para fechar a lacuna, e meu movimento brusco o faz se afastar na velocidade da luz. Oh, então agora ele sabe como se mover mais rápido?

"Deus, mulher preocupada!" Ele exclama e deixa cair minhas mãos para beliscar a ponte do seu nariz.

"O quê? Você estava levando uma eternidade." Eu defendo com veemência. "Não há realmente nenhuma necessidade para preliminares, Edward. Este é um assunto encerrado".

"Ugh." Ele geme em frustração e se inclina para trás contra o sofá, seus braços cruzados contra seus olhos como uma criança petulante.

"Você está fazendo disso um negócio maior do que ele precisa ser." Eu repreendo para o seu rosto coberto.

Ele deixa cair seus braços e me dá um olhar de aço. "Você sempre tem que estar no controle?" Suas narinas estão levemente queimando, e devo dizer que é uma aparência bastante atraente para ele. Não sou uma fã de agressão, mas eu li meu quinhão de romances Harlequin. Há algo robustamente bonito sobre um homem à beira de quebrar alguma coisa. Só espero que não seja o nosso acordo.

"Sim." Eu admito enquanto encolho os ombros, porque é verdade. Não há necessidade de eu fingir ser algo que não sou. Seus olhos estão queimando os meus e posso ver que ele está ponderando suas opções. "Olha, eu sinto muito." Eu finalmente cedo. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é que ele saia por essa porta. "Podemos tentar novamente? Eu prometo que ficarei imóvel dessa vez".

Ele olha para mim com ceticismo pelo que parece uma eternidade, mas eu finalmente vejo a luta drenando dos seus olhos.

"Eu prometo, tá?"

"Tudo bem." Ele suspira pesadamente e endireita seu corpo magro. "Apenas tente... eu não sei." Ele empurra umas das mãos em seu cabelo em frustração. "Apenas tente, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Eu concordo e ofereço um sorriso de desculpas, que ele ignora. Ele toma minhas mãos nas suas e respira fundo. Ele começa sua descida mais uma vez, e desta vez eu estou esperando pacientemente. Seu rosto está a poucos centímetros do meu. A reação natural seria fechar meus olhos, mas eu não confio nele para não me deixar pendurada, então eu os mantenho abertos para garantir que eu não faça papel de boba. Seus olhos se movem dos meus para os meus lábios, e eu os lambo instintivamente. Eu vejo suas pupilas dilatarem levemente e exatamente quando estou me preparando que ele plante um beijo molhado nos meus lábios, ele inclina a cabeça para a direita e beija minha bochecha.

Oh, vamos lá, toda a preparação só para isso?

Estou pronta para gritar com ele pela sua covardia quando sinto outro pequeno beijo ligeiramente mais abaixo que o outro. Fecho minha boca instantaneamente e sinto toda a saliva drenar, deixando-me com a boca seca. Ele me beija novamente e percebo que ele está lentamente fazendo o seu caminho em direção aos meus lábios. Aperto meus olhos fechados e tento não focar no quanto seus beijos são doces e suaves. Percebo que seus dedos começaram a se mover nos meus e agora ele está esfregando círculos lentos com os polegares na parte de trás das minhas mãos. O ritual inteiro está me deixando sem ar e eu luto para permanecer no controle e ignorar seu cheiro, que agora me envolveu completamente. É como uma sobrecarga sensorial quando seus lábios hesitantemente tocam o canto da minha boca, e meus lábios se contraem em resposta. Posso senti-lo sorrir contra a minha bochecha e estou prestes a me afastar quando ele abaixa seus lábios nos meus gentilmente.

Nada... e eu quero dizer absolutamente nada no mundo poderia ter me preparado para a sensação de ter seus lábios macios moldados contra os meus. O beijo é proposital e nada mal feito. Eu posso sentir a lufada de ar que ele empurra através do seu nariz enquanto aplica apenas a quantidade certa de pressão nos meus lábios. Acho que meus dedos estão à beira de quebrar os dele e posso sentir a rigidez nas minhas costas. Não, isto certamente não é nada como beijar um membro da família. Ele lentamente se afasta e descubro que eu sou aquela contemplando aprofundar o beijo.

Minha respiração é difícil e eu posso sentir a queimação em minhas bochechas. Solto suas mãos e levanto os dedos de uma das minhas mãos para os meus lábios, surpresa com a sensação de formigamento que permanece lá.

"Como foi isso?" Meus olhos se abrem para a sua pergunta e eu o encontro sorrindo para mim de forma arrogante. Estou instantaneamente envergonhada e irritada.

"Um pouco mal feito para o meu gosto." Eu minto e finjo limpar algum cuspe do meu lábio inferior. Isso me faz ganhar uma bufada desagradável e eu simplesmente dou de ombros em resposta.

"Ouça, senhora, se há uma coisa que eu sei fazer, é beijar." Ele cruza seus braços sobre o peito em desafio, e todos os restos de formigamento do momento de ruptura da terra deixam o meu corpo em uma lufada. Alguém precisa de um ajuste de atitude, e eu sou exatamente a pessoa certa para o trabalho.

"Eu já tive melhor." Respondo com indiferença e sorrio docemente para ele.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha, e posso dizer que ele sabe que estou mentindo. "É mesmo?"

Eu escolho ignorar seu desafio e levanto, surpresa ao encontrar meus joelhos um pouco instáveis. "Isso conclui a nossa sessão de prática, então." Bato minhas mãos e rapidamente caminho para o meu estúdio, ignorando o zumbido de formigamento fazendo o seu caminho pelas minhas pernas. Pego os papéis que preparei para este encontro e retorno para Edward, que está confortavelmente esparramado em meu sofá, não me deixando outra escolha a não ser sentar no seu colo, ou sentar na cadeira que ele ocupou anteriormente. Eu opto pela cadeira, obviamente.

"Enquanto você está se familiarizando com o meu sofá," eu falo com sarcasmo, "talvez você gostaria de passar através da lista que eu fiz".

"Lista?" Ele vira a cabeça preguiçosamente na minha direção, como se nem tivesse percebido a minha entrada, e estende sua mão para a minha. Entrego-lhe a pasta grossa e sento-me na poltorna, preocupando-me com meu lábio inferior enquanto ele folheia as páginas. "Você fez uma apresentação de Power Point da sua vida?" Ele pergunta em surpresa quando seus olhos deslizam sobre o conteúdo.

"Sim, eu fiz." Eu me sinto bastante superior devido à minha perspicácia e sorrio de forma confiante.

"Eu fiz uma lista também." Ele responde para a minha surpresa e enfia a mão no bolso da frente da sua calça jeans, tirando um papel todo desalinhado. Eu me estico para pegá-lo da sua mão estendida e habilmente o desdobro. Meus olhos digitalizam a página de documento e sinto minha boca escancarar ligeiramente.

"É isso?" Eu pergunto e abaixo a página para olhar seu rosto, que está puxado em uma máscara de concentração enquanto ele lê através da minha vida documentada.

Ele acena distraidamente e vira uma página. Olho para o papel em minhas mãos e começo a ler através das escassas informações.

"Mas eu já sei a maioria disto." Eu exclamo em desapontamento e jogo o papel na mesa lateral, ao lado das nossas garrafas de água.

"Não há muito mais para saber, eu acho." Ele dá de ombros e abaixa o fichário para o seu estômago, olhando-me com interesse em seus olhos. "Você costumava fazer ginástica artística?"

Estou surpresa com a mudança de assunto e auto conscientemente limpo a minha garganta. "Sim, pela maior parte da minha vida escolar. Eu costumava ser levemente descoordenada, mas a ginástica me ajudou com isso".

"Não consigo imaginar isso." Ele murmura para si mesmo.

"O que você quer dizer?" Pergunto defensivamente, puxando meu cabelo atrás das minhas orelhas.

"Apenas que eu não consigo imaginar você sendo menos... coordenada... do que é agora." Ele responde com um sorriso.

"Sim, bem, eu não nasci assim..." Eu me esforço para encontrar a descrição certa. "Assim..."

"Tensa?" Ele oferece e então ri com a minha expressão estupefata.

"Eu não sou tensa!" Eu sou?

"Se você diz." Ele levanta o fichário e olha para o conteúdo com apropriado fascínio.

"Bem, eu não sou." Eu faço beicinho como uma criança repreendida. "Eu sou... focada." Aí, pegue isso.

"É assim que você chama isso?" Ele murmura, obviamente desinteressado em minha linha de defesa.

Eu bufo em indignação e escolho ignorar sua pergunta, agarrando o papel que eu muito apressadamente descartei. Corro através da lista e meus olhos caem sobre um interessante pedaço de informação.

"Você cresceu em Chicago?"

"Yep." Ele estala o 'p' mais uma vez.

"Por que você foi para a faculdade em Washington então? E por que você escolheu trabalhar em Seattle?"

"Respondendo à sua segunda pergunta." Ele começa e levanta seu corpo para sentar-se direito, "Eu quis trabalhar para a Breaking Dawn no momento em que decidi que escrever era o que eu queria fazer com a minha vida, quer fosse escrevendo meus próprios livros, ou ajudando alguém a aperfeiçoar e publicar os seus. A resposta para a sua primeira pergunta é um pouco mais carregada, e não tenho certeza se estou confortável para entrar em detalhes. Vamos apenas dizer que é por causa do argumento de que nenhuma das faculdades de Chicago poderia oferecer o que eu precisava, o que, no final, era um pouco de espaço".

Eu aceno, embora não entenda nada. Do que será que ele precisa de espaço? Uma antiga namorada, ou talvez uma briga familiar? A escritora em mim quer saber tudo e já pode sentir o cheiro de uma história suculenta aqui. O lado mulher de negócios, no entanto, sabe manter isso leve e evitar quaisquer detalhes pesados que certamente borrarão as linhas entre profissionalismo e envolvimento pessoal.

"Como foi que uma garota de cidade pequena." Ele pausa e olha para o fichário. "Forks, não é?" Ele prossegue sem esperar pela minha afirmação. "Acabou em uma cidade assustadora?"

"Praticamente pelas mesmas razões que você, eu acho. E não, eu não quero falar sobre isso também _exatamente_ pelas mesmas razões que você." Edward olha para mim por um longo momento, a compreensão afundando, e então me dá um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que você não tem que ficar sentado lendo o fichário aqui. Não há nenhuma razão que te impeça de lê-lo no conforto da sua própria casa, em seu _próprio sofá_." Dou a ele um olhar penetrante, e sou recompensada com um sorriso torto que me deixa um pouco quente e cada vez mais nervosa. "Deixe-me mostrar o resto da casa, e então eu acredito que nós terminamos aqui, Sr. Cullen".

Ele revira seus olhos para a minha formalidade e não posso evitar o leve sorriso meus lábios. O homem é incorrigível.

"Isso deve ser emocionante." Ele soa quase se quisesse dizer isso, o que me deixa ainda mais nervosa.

"Por que seria emocionante?" Eu pergunto confusa. Certamente ver a casa de alguém não se classifica no topo da lista de coisas-que-fazem-o-sangue-bombear.

"Eu conheço um monte de gente que gostaria de ver onde a Rainha de Ge-" Ele para abruptamente, percebendo que falou demais e congela no meio.

Eu não mentirei e direi que não dói um pouco ouvi-lo se referir a mim do mesmo modo depreciativo que seus colegas. Eu não sei por que eu esperava que ele fosse diferente de alguma forma. Eu não deixo a dor aparecer no meu rosto. Eu trabalhei duro para chegar onde estou, e tenho certeza que não deixarei que algum cara quente-barra-furuto escritor me faça sentir inadequada. Ok, eu posso ser um pouco dura com a parte de futuro-escritor, mas seu pequeno deslize é como um tapa na cara, e a única maneira que eu sei como retaliar é dando um tapa de volta.

"Rainha do Gelo, certo?" Ele parece que está prestes a morrer. "Não se esforce tanto, Sr. Cullen." Sim, estou de volta às formalidades, e estou muito ciente do fato de que estou mais uma vez fazendo isso para me proteger. "Estou bastante familiarizada com o apelido".

"Eu sinto muito... Isso foi um acidente e eu não queria..." Eu o interrompo com um gesto da minha mão e continuo fazendo o meu caminho em direção ao quarto de hóspedes. Eu o ouço atrás de mim, murmurando baixinho quando abro a porta.

"Quarto de hóspedes com suíte privada." Fico ao lado para ele ver o quarto decorado em branco nítido e verde oliva. Fecho a porta antes que ele possa entrar e passo por ele. "Banheiro de hóspedes." Aponto e caminho rapidamente à frente. "Estúdio, não deve entrar, nunca." Dou a ele um olhar de advertência sobre o meu ombro enquanto nós passamos pelo meu pequeno paraíso. "Este é o meu quarto." Paro em frente à porta que conduz ao meu quarto. "Suponho que você precisará de uma rápida olhada, já que meus pais provavelmente esperarão que você conheça o interior dele." Eu digo a última parte em quase um sussurro, o constrangimento do momento queimando minhas bochechas. Empurro a porta aberta e fico de lado.

Edward olha para mim ansiosamente por um segundo, antes de entrar no quarto. Eu o sigo em silêncio e fico surpresa com a imagem dele parado no meu santuário mais privado. Exceto pelos carregadores, nenhum homem jamais colocou o pé dentro deste quarto, e o nível de desconforto que sinto é impressionante. Ele estuda o quarto silenciosamente, seus olhos caindo primeiro na cama, coberta de seda roxa. Roxo é a minha cor favorita, surpresa-surpresa. Não está perdido para mim que as pessoas dizem que a cor é um indício de frustração sexual. Muito perspicaz. O próximo homem que _for lá_ precisará de uma lanterna e um alicate, já que eu tenho certeza que ela se fechou devido à falta de uso. Ele se vira lentamente, apreciando as obras de artes contra as minhas paredes, os vasos cheios com lírios e a dramática cortina cinza pálida puxada de lado para permitir uma visão da cidade. Uma vez que ele se vira para mim, seus olhos encontram os meus, e estou surpresa com a gentileza que encontro lá.

"É exatamente tão bonito quanto o resto da casa." Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso e enfia as mãos nos bolsos traseiros do seu jeans, fazendo sua camiseta esticar sobre o seu peito visivelmente definido. Em algum lugar entre a escrita do seu livro, correr ao redor com as minhas ordens e manter suas unhas limpas, o menino obviamente malha.

"Então, este é o lugar onde a magia acontece?" Ele pergunta enquanto arqueia suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Você deseja." Eu repreendo, mas sorrio sem querer. Percebo Edward me dando um sorriso genuíno e finalmente sinto a tensão do seu erro anterior nos deixar.

"Ouça, Bella." Ele suspira pesadamente e minhas costas se endireitam em preparação para as suas próximas palavras. "Sobre antes." Eu inclino minha cabeça e cavo minhas unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos. Por que ele simplesmente não pode deixar isso para lá? "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre o comentário. Foi rude e desnecessário. Eu honestamente não sei o que eu estava pensando".

"Está tudo bem-"

"Não, realmente não está." Ele interrompe. "Eu não fui criado assim, e eu certamente não queria magoar você".

Eu cerro minha mandíbula. "Você não o fez".

"Independentemente disso, eu peço desculpas. As coisas estavam indo amigavelmente lá, e agora eu acho que arruinei isso sendo um completo imbecil." Sua voz soa tão sincera que não posso lutar contra o desejo de olhar para ele e confirmar se ele realmente quer dizer isso. Não há nenhum sinal do sorriso arrogante, ou riso escondido querendo romper seus lábios. Seu rosto é solene, e isso me leva de volta levemente. "Você acha que pode me perdoar?"

Por alguma estranha razão, eu me sinto um pouco emocional. As lágrimas estão pinicando atrás dos meus olhos, e estou tão surpresa com a sensação que eu momentaneamente esqueço que ele está esperando por uma resposta. "Você está perdoado." Eu consigo dizer e, em uma tentativa de tentar que ele possivelmente perceba a minha situação inesperada, viro meu corpo e aponto o banheiro privado. "Banheiro. Não deve ser confundido com o caminho para o closet. Isso será uma oferta mortal." Aponto para uma porta similar mais à esquerda. Roubo um olhar para ele pelo canto do meu olho e percebo que ele ainda está olhando para mim. Ele mexe seus pés por um momento em constrangimento antes de seguir a linha do meu braço.

"Entendi." Ele acena e eu sinto o alívio lavar sobre mim em ondas.

"Bem, então, exceto pela cozinha, sala de jantar e sala de estar, que você já viu, isto encerra o passeio." Eu declaro brilhantemente. "Se não há mais nada...?" Deixo a sentença permanecer entre nós, esperando e rezando que ele morda a isca e simplesmente vá embora. Meus nervos estão no limite. Estou obviamente perdendo o controle das minhas emoções e, francamente, já estou surtando de cansaço.

"Não, eu acho que é isso então." Ele responde, e nós fazemos nosso caminho para a sala de estar, nenhum de nós dizendo nada. Ele se abaixa para pegar o fichário que deixou no sofá e meus olhos pegam um pedaço de pele exposta entre sua camiseta e seu jeans. Eu desvio meus olhos antes que ele tenha a chance de se virar e me pegar.

"Pronto?" Estou prestes a chutar o seu traseiro para fora do meu apartamento se ele não se apressar.

"Pronto".

Eu o levo para a porta da frente e a abro, ficando de lado para ele sair. Ele passa por mim e congela exatamente do lado de dentro do batente da porta.

_Que diabos agora?_ Olho para ele com irritação, e sou mais uma vez surpreendida pela sua proximidade. Ele está estudando meu rosto pensativamente e percebo que meus lábios estão separados, então eu os fecho audivelmente. Isto claramente interrompe seus devaneios, e seus olhos voltam para os meus.

"Tchau, Edward." A saudação é cortada e vazia de emoção, porque eu realmente preciso que ele pegue a dica e vá embora.

"Tchau, Bella." Sua voz é um sussurro rouco e eu me encontro piscando em confusão. Antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, sua mão está no meu rosto e seu polegar acaricia a minha bochehca suavemente. Um sorriso se espalha em seus lábios quando ele percebe meu choque. "Apenas praticando." Ele dá de ombros e então vai embora, fazendo seu caminho em direção ao elevador em cinco passos largos. "Vejo você no escritório amanhã, Senhorita Swan!" Ele grita antes de eu fechar a porta atrás de mim e escorregar com as costas contra ela.

Levanto minha mão para tocar o local onde ele estava tocando há um momento e finalmente me permito um sorriso atônito.

Bastardo convencido.

* * *

_Nem sei o que dizer desses dois... vou deixar que vocês me digam o que acham deles! ;)_

_Beijos,_

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – O Preparado**

_(Tradução: NaiRobsten)_

_Beta - Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Bella ~_**

"Aro falando".

"Oi Aro. Aqui é Isabella".

"Ah, Isabella. Esta é uma ligação muito cedo para uma manhã de segunda-feira, mesmo para você".

"Sim, peço desculpas se estou interrompendo seu sono".

"Nem um pouco, amor. Eu me levanto com os galos".

"Estou ligando a respeito de Edward Cullen".

"Ah, sim, alguma novidade nisso?"

"De fato, sim. Eu falei com ele na sexta-feira e ele amaria que você lesse o manuscrito. No entanto, ele tem algumas condições".

"Condições?"

"Sim. Veja, Edward é um jovem muito orgulhoso. Eu sabia disso, então, quando eu me aproximei dele, eu não disse a ele sobre a nossa conversa anterior. Ele estava disposto a liberar o seu manuscrito para mim, se e somente se, eu o enviasse a você sem amarras".

"Qual é o significado de tudo isso, Isabella?"

"Basicamente, ele não quer que você publique nada só porque eu, ou qualquer outro ligado a você, pediu".

"Em outras palavras, eu tenho que fingir que esta é a primeira vez que eu ouço falar disso?"

"Sim. Ele foi muito inflexível sobre estar presente quando eu ligasse para você mais tarde, para garantir que eu não fizesse nenhuma publicidade dele para você".

"Que peculiar".

"Você sabe como os escritores podem ser. Eles são uma espécie muito temperamental".

"É verdade, é verdade. Bem, está tudo bem, eu suponho. Esperarei pela sua ligação mais tarde e simplesmente fingirei que não sei de nada".

"Obrigada, Aro".

"Sem problema, minha querida. Ah, e Isabella, por favor, não mencione isso para Jessica. Ela certamente ficará chateada se descobrir que o encaminhamento foi praticamente roubado dela".

"Então, Jessica falou do manuscrito para você?"

"Como se você não soubesse, minha espertinha".

"Bem... eu..."

"Eu presumo que você o leu?"

"Li".

"Então deve ser algo especial, para você passar por cima das regras que você têm. Eu não sabia que você poderia ser tão complacente com os pedidos do escritor".

"É... especial... eu realmente acho".

"Então, eu mal posso esperar para lê-lo. Ligue-me em breve".

"Sim, senhor".

**xoxo**

"Então, ele realmente beijou você?" Alice está praticamente gritando no meu ouvido.

"Sim, Alice." Eu confirmo pela centésima vez nos últimos dez minutos, desde que ela me ligou.

"Oh, céus! Desembucha! Como foi?"

"Não é nada do que você está pensando, Alice." Eu posso sentir minha paciência escorregando. "Foi um beijo casto, ou dois nas bochechas e depois um na boca".

"Oh." Ela parece desapontada, mas eu a conheço suficientemente bem para saber que ela se recuperará rapidamente."Mas foi bom, certo?"

"Foi." Eu respondo baixinho, ligando o meu laptop enquanto sento atrás da minha mesa de escritório.

"Eu sabia que seria! Então, quando ele conhecerá Charlie e Renée?" Eu conheço Alice desde o colegial, e é desnecessário dizer que ela se tornou bastante confortável com a minha família. Eles estavam na base do primeiro nome desde o primeiro dia em que ela entrou na nossa sala de estar e fez um comentário espertinho sobre o bigode de Charlie.

"Esta noite." Eu respondo distraidamente enquanto faço a varredura através dos meus e-mails não lidos.

"Eu posso ouvir que estou perdendo você." Alice suspira. "Você está na frente do computador?"

"Mhh-hmm." Eu respondo apenas metade ciente do que ela perguntou.

"Ligue-me mais tarde?" Ela me conhece tão bem. Uma vez que eu começo meu dia no escritório, minha atenção concentra-se no trabalho, e nada mais.

"Ok." Eu respondo sem compromisso e jogo meu telefone sobre a mesa sem esperar por um adeus.

Há um par de e-mails de Aro sobre coisas de trabalho. Um e-mail de um dos meus escritores temperamentais, que eu ignoro por agora. E então meus olhos caem em um e-mail enviado por Edward... ontem à noite.

Mas que...?

Eu imediatamente clico para abri-lo, minhas mãos levemente tremendo. Estou prevendo todos os possíveis cenários antes mesmo que o e-mail esteja aberto. E se ele estiver desistindo? E se, por alguma distorção sórdida do destino, ele falou com Jessica desde que saiu da minha casa ontem? E se ele ficou tão enojado com o beijo que preferiria morrer lutando para ser um escritor, a continuar com este esquema?

Meus olhos digitalizam o e-mail e eu caio contra o encosto da minha cadeira de escritório com um suspiro de alívio. O merdinha.

_**Para: Isabella Swan**_

_**De: Edward Cullen**_

_**Assunto: Flexível?**_

_**Cara Bella,**_

_**Estou lendo seu portfólio detalhado e encontro a necessidade de perguntar: Exatamente como um editor-chefe se torna um instrutor de yoga?**_

_**Apenas curiosidade – Edward**_

Eu pego meu Blackberry e respondo ao seu email.

_**Para: EMC**_

_**De: BeSwan**_

_**Assunto: Re: Alguns consideração de decoro, por favor.**_

_**Caro Edward,**_

_**Eu apreciaria se você pudesse se abster de enviar e-mails dessa natureza privada para meu e-mail de trabalho.**__**Aqui está o meu endereço de e-mail particular, para o qual e-mails de tal conteúdo podem ser enviados (preferível, mas não incentivado).**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Bella**_

_**PS: Isso foi nos meus anos de faculdade, então, mesmo que eu ainda pratique, eu não ensino mais.**_

Coloco meu telefone na mesa com um aceno satisfeito. Eu não posso acreditar que ele seria realmente tão insensível a ponto de correr o risco de expor o nosso acordo. Não é como se nossos e-mails fossem verificados diariamente, mas eu sou uma pessoa cautelosa, e definitivamente não estou a fim de arriscar. Olho pela janela do meu escritório para o horizonte de Seattle, realçado em tons de cinza nebuloso enquanto o sol finalmente se levanta. Eu sou a única no escritório vendo isso, já que mal passa das 06hs. Minha mente volta para o nosso encontro de ontem. O homem certamente não perde em confiança. Não é que eu possa pensar em alguma razão viável por que ele deveria, vendo como não há absolutamente nada de errado com seus atributos físicos - ou sua mente, para o assunto. Eu acho inteligência extremamente atraente.

Meu telefone me alerta para uma nova mensagem e eu estendo a mão para ele ansiosamente. É de Edward, e eu não posso deixar de notar que as minhas mãos ainda estão tremendo um pouco.

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: EMC**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Coloque-se no meu lugar**_

_**Bem, bom dia para você também, baby.**__**(Apenas testando para ver como soa)**_

_**Obrigado pelo seu endereço de e-mail, eu percebo que fui um idiota ao enviar o e-mail anterior para a sua conta da Breaking Dawn.**__**Isso não acontecerá novamente.**_

_**Então... quando você diz que ainda pratica, isso significa que você**_É_**, de fato, flexível?**__**(Para fins de pesquisa, é claro.)**_

_**E se você acabou de ler o meu e-mail enviado a você na noite passada, isso significa que você já está no escritório nesta hora ímpia da manhã?**_

_**Com remorso – Edward**_

Eu engulo em seco diante do seu uso de um dos apelidos carinhosos que concordamos em experimentar. O e-mail parece incrivelmente mais pessoal devido à palavrinha ofensiva, e eu não tenho certeza se estou totalmente confortável com isso. Estou surpresa ao ver que ele está muito mais confiante hoje do que estava ontem, e pergunto-me se ele diria as mesmas coisas deste e-mail na minha cara, ou se a natureza impessoal da comunicação através de correspondência o torna mais autoconfiante. Eu também percebo que ele salvou o meu endereço de e-mail como 'Bella' e, por alguma razão inexplicável, isso envia um ligeiro arrepio de excitação pela minha espinha.

Eu retribuo o favor e salvo seu endereço como 'Edward', em seguida, apressadamente digito a minha resposta.

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Baby?**__**Sério?**_

_**Querido?**_

_**Devo dizer, eu não tenho certeza se gosto do apelido carinhoso que você escolheu. Você não acha que para pessoas do nosso nível intelectual e maturidade (embora eu possa estar me referindo apenas a mim mesma aqui), que algo de mais bom gosto poderia ser usado?**_

_**Para responder à sua segunda pergunta: Sim, estou no escritório a esta hora ímpia. Esta é uma das horas mais produtivas do meu dia - embora hoje isso não possa ser verdade devido às incessantes perguntas de um certo editor júnior.**_

_**Eu não responderei a sua primeira pergunta, já que não sei a que tipo de pesquisa você está se referindo.**__**Como saber o meu nível de flexibilidade nos ajudaria? Acho a sua pergunta desconcertante e receio que talvez nós não estejamos na mesma página.**__**Talvez você possa esclarecer?**_

_**Bella**_

Eu me sinto bastante satisfeita comigo mesma e com a minha resposta. Honestamente, o que há com este homem e suas divagações sobre a minha flexibilidade? Isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o nosso acordo, e certamente é algo que será mencionado em qualquer uma das nossas conversas com os meus pais. A menos, claro, que ele esteja se referindo ao sexo, caso em que eu _realmente_ não entendo como isso seria aplicável. Nós dois fomos bastante claros sobre os nossos termos, e sexo muito definitivamente não é nem sequer uma possibilidade remota.

Balanço minha cabeça e faço o meu caminho em direção à cozinha do escritório. Eu preciso de cafeína. Agora.

Depois de eu fazer uma caneca de café bem forte, volto para o meu escritório e vejo a luz de alerta do meu Blackberry piscando. Algum palpite de quem poderia ser?

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Parentes no Texas?**_

_**Baby,**_

_**Por favor, diga-me que você não espera que eu te chame de 'querida'? O quê? Estamos vivendo no Sul agora? Embora eu não tenha dúvidas sobre o apelido carinhoso, eu receio que alguém do meu nível intelectual e maturidade (ou falta dela, como você parece implicar), não seria capaz de fazer isso.**__**Eu realmente acho que 'baby' está me conquistando... Talvez você pudesse dar uma chance... Você sabe - 'Bella Baby' faz um jogo de aliteração incrível e certamente deve instigar a escritora que vive em você?**_

_**Por falar em jogo – posso precisar ensiná-la como se divertir em nossas três semanas juntos.**_

_**Na verdade, eu acabei de decidir que esse é um dos meus novos termos.**__**Você terá que participar de pelo menos uma atividade divertida comigo por semana... podemos incluir seus pais, se você preferir.**__**Isso consiste de três atividades, um número com o qual eu tenho certeza que você será capaz de sobreviver.**__**Não aceito negociações.**_

_**Estar no escritório na merda do amanhecer é uma coisa que poderíamos tentar mudar, não?**_

_**Com relação à sua flexibilidade, digamos, por exemplo, que eu deixe cair o controle remoto da TV e seja incapaz de alcançá-lo, sabendo o quanto você é flexível certamente virá a calhar então, não concorda?**_

_**Não sou nenhum cowboy – Edward**_

_*__Aliteração__: é uma figura de linguagem que consiste em repetir sons consonantais idênticos ou semelhantes em um mesmo verso ou frase._

Fico sentada paralisada, olhando para a pequena tela do meu telefone com espanto. Ele acabou de implicar que eu não sei como me divertir? E o que há com os novos termos? Não me lembro de nós concordarmos que os termos poderiam ser alterados e adicionados enquanto prosseguíamos. Isso é completamente inaceitável e algo que eu precisarei resolver antes que isto se transforme em um circo. No entanto, devo admitir que não seria improvável me ver em uma situação em que eu pudesse precisar entreter meus pais. Certamente a oferta de Edward de "participar de atividades divertidas", como ele chamou, poderia vir a calhar.

Eu respondo com cautela.

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Não force, amigo!**_

_**Edward, (eu ainda não decidi se vou aceitar o seu apelido)**_

_**Em primeiro lugar, eu não aprecio a implicação de que eu não sei como me divertir. Quero que você saiba que eu posso ser muito divertida, que é algo que você certamente não será capaz de obter da pasta que eu lhe dei.**__**O que eu faço com o meu tempo continua a ser da minha conta (isso inclui o meu horário de trabalho).**_

_**Em segundo lugar, estou disposta a aceitar seus novos termos, desde que fique bem claro que eu terei de ser avisada do que você planejou e terei permissão para discordar se eu não me sentir tão inclinada.**__**Eu só estou permitindo isso porque tenho certeza que meus pais apreciarão o gesto.**_

_**Em terceiro lugar, estou a assumindo que você fez sua última alteração ao nosso acordo, ou posso esperar mais disso no futuro?**__**Devo ser honesta e dizer-lhe que possíveis mudanças futuras podem me deixar mais do que um pouco nervosa.**_

_**Finalmente, eu não tenho uma TV, Edward, então isso deve dissipar seus temores com o controle remoto e, certamente, encerrar a conversa sobre flexibilidade.**_

_**Bella**_

Eu mal tenho a chance de terminar meu café antes que o meu telefone soe novamente. Isso foi rápido.

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Não force, baby!**_

_**Merda, eu perdi a noção do tempo e agora certamente chegarei atrasado no trabalho, e minha chefe é uma verdadeira carrasca!**_

_**Sem mais mudanças nos termos, eu prometo, e eu aceito as suas condições subsequentes!**_

_**Assunto da flexibilidade adiado para outra hora.**_

_**Vejo você no trabalho... baby!**_

_**Tão fodidamente atrasado – Edward**_

_**PS: Eu nunca insinuei que você não seja divertida, só que talvez você possa ter esquecido como se divertir...**_

Passei o resto da hora antes do dia de trabalho oficialmente começar remoendo os e-mails de Edward e não fazendo absolutamente nada de produtivo além de digitalizar a minha cópia do manuscrito de Edward no meu computador. Antes que eu saiba, o escritório está zumbindo com as vozes das pessoas que chegam lentamente. É uma manhã de segunda-feira cinza e nublada, e pelos olhares nos rostos das pessoas tomando seus lugares atrás dos seus cubículos, definitivamente um triste começo de semana. Olho para o meu relógio e vejo que já passa bem das 08hs e Edward ainda não está aqui. Eu não posso deixar de rir baixinho do seu último e-mail. Ele certamente está atrasado. Terei que castigá-lo por isso, e o pensamento torna o meu dia um pouco mais brilhante.

A chegada dos meus pais esta tarde está descansando como um peso morto no meu peito. Eu senti a falta deles e estou muito animada em vê-los, eu só queria que pudesse ser em circunstâncias diferentes. Esta será sua primeira visita a Seattle, já que sou eu quem costumo fazer a viagem para Forks, e estou ansiosa para mostrar-lhes a cidade que transformei no meu lar.

Ouço uma batida suave na porta do meu escritório e peço para a pessoa entrar.

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu reconheço a voz dele imediatamente e sinto meu estômago apertar ligeiramente. Eu nunca considerei a possibilidade do constrangimento depois dos nossos e-mails desta manhã, mas agora é tudo no que eu pareço focar. Como eu devo agir? Devo fingir que nada aconteceu, ou faço um comentário sobre isso?

"Sim Sr. Cullen." Eu respondo com firmeza quando levanto meus olhos da tela do meu computador para encontrá-lo espiando na porta. "Entre e feche a porta atrás de você, por favor".

Ele entra no escritório e eu noto que sua camisa está um pouco para fora da calça na parte de trás, provavelmente devido à sua pressa de chegar ao escritório esta manhã.

"Você está atrasado, Sr. Cullen." Eu suspiro e removo meus óculos de leitura dramaticamente. Eu não consigo ver nenhuma razão de por que eu não deveria brincar com ele um pouco, vendo como ele me acusou de não ser nada divertida antes. "Importa-se de dar uma luz sobre o motivo do seu atraso?"

Eu olho para cima para encontrar diversão dançando em seus olhos. Graças a Deus, ele parece perceber que eu só estou brincando. Certamente eu deveria assumir parte da culpa pelo seu atraso.

"Sinto muito, Senhorita Swan. Eu fui segurado por algo muito importante e perdi a noção do tempo." Eu o vejo lutando contra um sorriso e meus olhos permanecem um momento longo demais em seus lábios. Os mesmos lábios que beijaram os meus apenas algumas horas atrás. Sinto o rubor começando no meu pescoço e imediatamente lamento não ter deixado o meu cabelo solto para trabalhar. Eu nunca tive que me lamentar antes, mas desde que Edward e eu selamos o nosso acordo, eu pareço estar corando mais que uma futura noiva.

Eu aceno e indico a ele que se sente, o que ele faz. Tento ver se sua tatuagem é visível através da sua camisa branca, mas não é, e eu estou quase decepcionada. Eu interrompo minha própria festa pervertida e tento me concentrar no assunto em questão.

"Sr. Cullen, embora eu compreenda que nós nos encontramos em uma situação bastante interessante no momento, eu não posso aceitar que você ignore as regras deste escritório. Por favor, antes de você falar." Eu levanto minha mão quando sua se abre em defesa. "Eu não estou tentando ser durona. Não é segredo para ninguém neste escritório que eu tendo a ser ligeiramente... exigente com você. Eu apenas receio que, se isso mudar, pode trazer um pouco de atenção não desejada, se você entende onde eu quero chegar?" Ele acena com a cabeça pensativamente e eu tomo isso como a minha deixa para prosseguir. "Eu tenho um monte de inimigos neste escritório que não hesitarão em aproveitar uma situação como esta e expor nós dois para Aro".

"Claro, eu entendo completamente, Senhorita Swan." Ele sorri para mim de forma tranqüilizadora, desaparecendo o Edward, e é rapidamente substituído pelo homem determinado que sentou no meu sofá ontem. "Eu não me atrasarei de novo".

"Eu certamente espero que não." Eu tento provocar, mas soa oco mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos. "Então," eu limpo minha garganta, "você está pronto?"

"Pronto para o quê, Senhorita Swan?" Ele franze sua testa em confusão e eu realmente reviro meus olhos diante da sua resposta.

"Eu estava pensando em ligar para Aro enquanto tenho você no meu escritório." Eu explico lentamente, observando uma luz se instalar em seus olhos marcantes.

"Sim, eu estou pronto." Ele responde, e se ele está tentando soar menos animado, está falhando miseravelmente.

Eu aceno e pego meu telefone, pressionando a discagem rápida. Levanto o dedo aos meus lábios para indicar que ele deve permanecer em silêncio, e ele balança a cabeça minimamente.

"Aro, por favor." Eu respondo e balbucio para Edward que Lauren atendeu ao telefone e ele apenas olha para mim fixamente. Eu não sei por que fiz isso e, por uma fração de segundo antes que Aro diga a sua saudação, eu me sinto como uma completa idiota.

"Aro, aqui é Isabella." Edward está me observando com silencioso fascínio, e eu desvio meus olhos para a minha mesa, com medo de que meus planos traiçoeiros possam ser revelados através das minhas expressões faciais. "Bom, muito bom. Sim, já estalando o chicote." Eu rio nervosamente para as perguntas ridículas de Aro. Estou começando a ter a nítida sensação de que Aro está se entregando às nossas operações secretas um pouco demais. "Aro, eu tenho um manuscrito na minha frente que eu acho que você poderia estar interessado em dar uma olhada?" Levanto meus olhos para Edward em silenciosa questão para saber se ele aprova a maneira como eu conduzo o assunto, com a qual ele concorda. "É na verdade um dos nossos editores juniores, Edward Cullen. Sim, ele está na minha equipe. Sim. Bem, eu sei que você mencionou algo sobre procurar novos autores, buscar novos talentos." Eu cutuco a cutícula da minha unha do polegar. "Bem, eu realmente o tenho em formato PDF no meu laptop, se você quiser eu posso enviá-lo por e-mail para você? Claro, vou enviá-lo imediatamente. Obrigada, Aro. Sim, eles chegam por volta das 16hs. Eu irei. Obrigada novamente".

Coloco o fone no gancho e respiro fundo antes de olhar para cima e encontrar as orbes verdes e graves olhando para mim.

"Ele realmente parece animado." Eu sorrio hesitantemente e luto contra a bile subindo na minha garganta. Eu costumava ser uma péssima mentirosa... parece que estou ficando melhor a cada dia.

"É mesmo?" Edward pergunta ansiosamente e desta vez ele definitivamente não está tentando esconder sua excitação.

"Sim." Eu aceno.

"Uau, Senhorita Swan, eu não posso agradecê-la o suficiente por isso." Ele passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo e expele uma rajada forte de ar.

"Na verdade, você pode." Eu discordo enfaticamente, para o que ele ri ruidosamente. Tem que ser um dos sons mais despreocupados que eu já ouvi, e fico instantaneamente com inveja disso e viciada nisso, simultaneamente.

"Claro. E eu vou. Você não se arrependerá. Eu serei o melhor namorado falso que você já teve." Sua leveza é infecciosa , e eu não posso reprimir uma pequena risada. Ainda soa um pouco forçada, no entanto.

Ele se levanta para fazer seu caminho para a porta do meu escritório e eu me permito a oportunidade para descaradamente olhar para o movimento das suas coxas e bunda enquanto ele se afasta de mim.

"Então, eu a verei esta noite?" Ele pergunta quando chega na porta e lança um sorriso maroto na minha direção.

"Esta noite." Eu confirmo. "Será que 18hs está bom para você?"

"18hs será ótimo." Ele concorda. "Você acha que estamos preparados?" Ele pergunta antes de abrir a porta.

"Tanto quanto jamais estaremos." Eu dou de ombros, tentando esconder a minha angústia.

Ele assente e sai do meu escritório sem outra palavra, fechando a porta suavemente atrás dele.

Deixo minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos e percebo tarde demais que as paredes do meu escritório são feitas de vidro e meu momento privado não é tão... bem... privado. Eu rapidamente levanto minha cabeça para ver Edward me observando enquanto está caminhando em direção ao seu cubículo, um ligeiro franzido entre seus olhos. No momento em que ele me vê olhando para ele, no entanto, ele deixa cair sua cabeça e segue adiante.

Decido ignorar sua reação ao meu pequeno colapso e volto minha atenção novamente para o meu laptop. Eu clico no manuscrito e, uma vez que eu o anexo a um e-mail em branco, eu o envio para Aro.

A parte fácil está feita... agora, vamos para a verdadeira encrenca. Eu respiro fundo, pego o telefone e ligo para os meus pais.

Essa merda acaba de se tornar real.

* * *

_Não Bella, eu acho que a verdadeira merda ainda não aconteceu... kkkk_

_Obrigada pelos comentários do último capítulo!_

_Beijos!_

_Nai._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Os pais – Parte um**

_(Tradução: Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Oh, querida, sua casa é linda." Minha mãe cantarola enquanto caminha de cômodo para cômodo, abrindo cada porta, cada armário, cada gaveta e finalmente se contenta em reorganizar minhas toalhas.

Eu vejo meu pai revirar seus olhos e nós compartilhamos um sorriso secreto. Eu sempre fui mais a filhinha do papai. Nós somos muito parecidos, eu e Charlie. Diretos ao ponto, anti-sociais, reservados e extremamente sinceros quando nos sentimos ameaçados.

"Isto é agradável, Bells." Ele se aproxima para ficar ao meu lado depois de colocar a última mala no quarto de hóspedes.

Chegamos um pouco mais de meia hora atrás, e enquanto Charlie e eu lutávamos para carregar toda a bagagem de Renée para o meu apartamento, minha mãe esteve explorando cada canto e recanto da minha casa.

"Obrigada, pai." Dou a ele um abraço de um braço só, que é o mais próximo que já chegaremos de afeição física.

"É um pouco sofisticado demais para o meu gosto." Ele diz, enquanto gentilmente me aperta e, em seguida, examina os móveis da sala de estar, provavelmente escolhendo o lugar que ele ocupará pelas próximas três semanas, onde ele provavelmente passará a maior parte do seu tempo. "Eu não vejo a televisão." Ele resmunga e me liberta para fazer um giro de 360° na minha sala, seus olhos percorrendo cada superfície.

"Eu não possuo uma TV, pai." Eu digo com cautela. Assistir esportes é como respirar para Charlie, e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele parece estar em desesperada necessidade de ar fresco.

"Você não possui uma TV?" Eu nunca vi meu pai parecer mais abatido do que neste momento.

"Não, mas há tantos pontos turísticos para vermos em torno de Seattle, pai, eu prometo que você nem sequer sentirá falta daquela coisa." Eu sei que meus esforços são inúteis, mas vale a pena uma tentativa.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, querida." Minha mãe ressurge com um sorriso brilhante e eu fico grata pela interrupção. Charlie parece que está prestes a expelir um cálculo renal. "Além disso, Charles," ela olha para o meu pai e sorri docemente, "certamente você não quer passar suas férias na frente da TV? Há tantas coisas que eu quero ver enquanto estamos aqui".

Meu pai murmura algo baixinho e se senta em um sofá próximo. Eu presumo que ele fez a sua escolha entre os assentos, e duvido que ele vá se mover daquele local por mais de cinco minutos para uma ida ao banheiro.

"Então, querida, que horas Edward vem?" Minha mãe soa absolutamente vertiginosa com a perspectiva de conhecer o meu _namorado_. É tudo sobre o que ela tem sido capaz de falar desde que eu os peguei no aeroporto e, francamente, eu estou realmente ansiosa pela reunião, se isso significa que ela parará com as incessantes perguntas.

"Não dever ser um namorado muito bom, se ele não conseguiu nem convencê-la a comprar uma TV." Charlie reclama do sofá.

Minha mãe o ignora e aguarda a minha resposta com olhos arregalados.

"Ele deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto." Eu ofereço um sorriso relutante e levanto meu pulso esquerdo para verificar as horas. Faltam dez minutos para às 18hs, o que me deixa com aproximadamente cinco minutos para me refrescar. Exatamente quando estou prestes a pedir licença, meu celular toca e eu estendo a mão para a minha bolsa. Por que o item que a gente procura sempre acaba bem no fundo? Eu vasculho a minha bolsa e, finalmente, encontro meu telefone para ver que recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

_**Atrasado.**__**Chego aí em 20.**__**~E~**_

Eu faço uma careta e releio a mensagem, irritação entrando em ebulição abaixo da superfície exterior da minha calma. Eu odeio atrasos. Simplesmente odeio isso!

"É de Edward." Eu explico para os meus pais depois de largar o telefone de volta na minha bolsa, sem sequer me preocupar em responder. "Ele está um pouco atrasado." Dou a eles um sorriso forçado. "Eu só vou me refrescar rapidamente".

"Está tudo bem, querida. Vá ficar bonita para o seu homem. Tenho certeza que seu pai e eu encontraremos algo para nos manter ocupados enquanto esperamos por você." Ela me dá uma piscadela conspiratória.

"Eu não vou me refrescar só para ele, mãe." Mentirosa, mentirosa, calças pegando fogo. "Ok... tanto faz." Eu desisto quando vejo que minha mãe não está comprando a minha história. "Há água e suco na geladeira e, pai, eu comprei cervejas para você".

"Eu poderia muito bem beber, eu acho." Ele resmunga e eu suspiro exasperada.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, logo depois que eu apliquei uma pequena quantidade de perfume, a campainha toca. Eu me olho no espelho, dando mais uma conferida na minha aparência. Cabelo solto em cachos suaves, uma sombra de olho carvão e rímel, jeans escuros, sapatilhas e blusa azul-clara. Isso terá que servir.

"Eu atendo!" Eu grito enquanto corro para a porta da frente, respirando fundo antes de passar pelos meus pais no sofá.

"Provavelmente é Edward." Eu anuncio como se não fosse a conclusão mais óbvia do mundo.

Renée sorri ansiosamente e Charlie... bem, ele ainda está fazendo beicinho, mas pelo menos está tomando uma cerveja agora, que esperançosamente o fará relaxar um pouco.

Eu ajeito o meu cabelo sobre meus ombros, endireito minhas costas e aliso as palmas das mãos suadas contra as minhas coxas.

_Aqui vai._

"Você está atrasado." Eu anuncio irritada no momento em que tenho a porta aberta. Se eu fosse uma mulher de xingamentos, eu provavelmente teria soado como uma puta de beira de estrada com a visão de Edward parado do lado de fora da minha porta com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, o cabelo sexy bagunçado, jeans azul escuros que assentam deliciosamente sobre os seus quadris e uma camiseta cinza com _Seattle Mariners_***** impressa em letras azuis. Felizmente eu ainda estou chateada com ele, então eu mantenho meus lábios cerrados.

_*__Seattle Mariners__: time de baseball de Seattle, que por coincidência é o time de Charlie._

"Oi, baby." Ele pronuncia lentamente, inclina-se para frente e me agarra em seus braços, meus pés quase erguendo do chão. Seus braços estão enrolados firmemente em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me contra o seu corpo.

Eu levo vários momentos para me recuperar do choque inicial antes que eu finalmente levanto meus braços e frouxamente os coloco em torno dos seus ombros. Viro minha cabeça para colocá-la em seu ombro desajeitadamente e inconscientemente dou uma fungada na sua pele recém banhada.

"Um pouco ansioso, hein?" Eu sussurro entre os dentes uma vez que encontro a minha voz.

"Eu senti a sua falta." Ele responde alto o suficiente para que meus pais ouçam. Eu respondo enfiando minhas unhas em seus ombros em sinal de alerta. Eu entendo que ele esteja tentando entrar no personagem, mas honestamente não há necessidade de exagero aqui.

"Então, você gosta das coisas um pouco rudes, Bella?" Ele pelo menos tem a decência de sussurrar a sua declaraçãozinha perversa perto do meu ouvido, o que faz meu corpo a contragosto ficar totalmente arrepiado. Antes de eu sequer ter a chance de castigá-lo, ele se afasta levemente e então sua boca está na minha... e não é um beijo rápido como tínhamos praticado também. É longo e duro e molhado, e se não fosse para pretensão apenas, eu tenho que admitir que é realmente, realmente bom. Meus joelhos dobram ligeiramente por vontade própria, mas o aperto que Edward tem em mim só aumenta, empurrando o ar para fora dos meus pulmões. Eu me afasto com um suspiro, forçando o ar tão necessário em meus pulmões. Eu me afasto tremulamente e libero seu aperto em mim. Eu já posso sentir os sinais de um rubor se espalhando pelas minhas bochechas.

Quando levanto meus olhos para Edward com raiva, eu sou cumprimentada com um sorriso arrogante que faz meu sangue ferver.

"Entre." É mais uma ordem do que um pedido, e eu tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu estou longe de estar impressionada com a sua pequena exibição. Eu não tenho ideia do que deu nele. Seu comportamento é arrogante e corajoso, e eu estou perplexa com a sua indiferença. Nesta manhã, ele foi educado e quase gentil sobre a coisa toda. O Edward que eu estou olhando agora parece quase... vingativo.

Ele acena alegremente e se curva para pegar algo do chão que eu não notei antes. Vinho, flores e uma embalagem de seis Heineken. Eu pego o vinho com as mãos trêmulas e permito que ele entre no hall de entrada. Fecho a porta atrás de nós e o levo para a sala onde os meus pais, ou pelo menos a minha mãe, apressadamente se levanta para as apresentações.

"Está tudo bem com você?" Pergunto sob a minha respiração, olhando para ele de lado.

"Claro. Por que não estaria?" Ele pergunta com um encolher de ombros, mas posso dizer que ele está escondendo algo de mim. Eu posso ler as pessoas como um livro, sem trocadilhos. É uma habilidade que eu desenvolvi em meu tempo como editora na Breaking Dawn, e algo está definitivamente errado.

Eu decido esquecer. Agora não é hora nem lugar para isso.

"Mãe, pai, este é Edward." Eu tento esconder a tremedeira da minha voz quando finalmente os apresento. O queixo da minha mãe está praticamente desarticulado e os olhos do meu pai estão na cerveja nas mãos de Edward.

"Edward, estes são os meus pais, Charlie e Renée".

"Boa noite." Ele diz educadamente e estende a mão com as flores para a minha mãe, que as pega com um grito animado. Reviro meus olhos e desvio minha atenção para Charlie.

"Edward." Ele acena estoicamente. "Essas cervejas são só para você?"

"Pai!" Eu exclamo em desgosto e me viro para encontrar Edward às gargalhadas.

"Eu não tinha certeza se Bella tinha alguma, e eu não bebo qualquer outra marca." Ele explica de forma simples e coloca a cerveja sobre a mesa antes de esticar a mão para cumprimentar Charlie. "Eu não me importo em dividir".

"Malditamente certo." Meu pai concorda enquanto suas mãos sacodem com firmeza. "Ela me fez beber essa porcaria aguada." Ele aponta para a garrafa meio vazia na mesa ao lado. Obviamente, meu pai não é um fã de Budweiser e eu me sinto realmente incomodada com o fato de que Edward conseguiu fazer algo certo aos olhos do meu pai, onde eu pareço estar falhando miseravelmente. Eu me consolo com o pensamento de que, por agora, Edward parece ter deixado de lado a atitude e as apresentações parecem estar indo bem.

"Edward, Bella nos disse muito sobre você." Renée fala quase desmaiando e eu tenho certeza que ela acabou de verificá-lo um pouco.

"Só porque você estava fazendo muitas perguntas." Eu murmuro amargamente.

Renée encolhe os ombros com indiferença e olha para Edward de forma apreciativa. "Bella certamente não fez nenhuma justiça a você. Você é muito mais bonito do que ela descreveu." Estou pronta para enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco e morrer. Minha mãe está flertando com o meu falso namorado. Mate-me agora.

"Bem, fico feliz que pelo menos uma das mulheres Swan me aprova." Ele diz com uma piscadela para ela e, em seguida, do nada dá um tapa na minha bunda com uma bofetada retumbante. Eu grito de surpresa e me viro para ele em completa mortificação. Ele sorri torto para mim enquanto meu pai pigarreia em desconforto e minha mãe dá risadinhas como uma menina de 13 anos.

"Deixe-me colocar isso na água para você, mãe." Eu rapidamente agarro as flores dela e me viro rapidamente em direção à cozinha. "Edward, você pode trazer a cerveja?" Eu pergunto sobre o meu ombro e não me incomodo em esperar por uma resposta.

Uma vez que estou na cozinha, eu deixo cair as flores na pia sem a menor cerimônia, fecho o ralo e abro a torneira. Viro-me para encontrar Edward encostado na geladeira, onde ele simplesmente colocou a cerveja, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito casualmente.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Eu sussurro/grito com ele.

"O que diabos foi o quê?" Ele encolhe os ombros inocentemente. "Seus pais parecem legais." Ele comenta simplesmente, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigada, e não mude de assunto." Eu estou praticamente fervendo neste momento.

"O que eu fiz de errado?" Ele dá um passo mais perto de mim, forçando-me a andar para trás, até que eu posso sentir a borda do balcão atrás de mim. Ele não para sua aproximação até que estejamos praticamente pé com pé. Minha respiração engata quando eu levanto a minha cabeça um pouco para olhar para ele. Ele lambe seus lábios lentamente e se inclina para frente, seus olhos ardentes fixos nos meus.

"O que você está fazendo? Você está agindo como um palhaço!" Estou com tanta raiva que meu corpo está tremendo. O calor do seu corpo e seu maldito cheiro estão me mandando em um frenesi e eu sinto as bordas do meu controle vacilarem.

"Estou agindo como o seu namorado." Suas palavras soam amargas e me pegam de surpresa.

"Se nós vivêssemos em Jersey. O que deu em você?" Eu estreito meus olhos em suspeita. A expressão de Edward continua a ser de uma ignorância em branco.

Ele estende sua mão direita em volta de mim, forçando mais as minhas costas contra o balcão. Por uma fração de segundo eu receio que ele possa envolver a mão no meu cabelo, ou colocá-la no meu quadril, mas ele se estende ainda mais, e eu odeio admitir que estou um pouco decepcionada. Ele quebra o contato visual no último momento e, em seguida, dá alguns passos medidos para trás deixando-me um pouco tonta.

"Você deixou a torneira aberta." Ele explica enquanto enfia as mãos nos bolsos da frente da sua calça jeans.

Eu pisco para ele um par de vezes e meu cérebro luta para dar sentido às suas palavras. Ele percebe a minha confusão e foca seus olhos atrás de mim por um segundo e depois volta para mim. O movimento me faz virar e olhar fixamente para as flores na pia. Eu vejo o nível da água e então a realização me bate. A torneira. Eu a deixei aberta.

Eu giro, sentindo-me totalmente humilhada e furiosa além do ponto de razão.

"Você fez isso de propósito." Eu praticamente cuspo as palavras para ele.

"Tenho certeza de que eu não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer." Ele está sorrindo tortuosamente e leva todo o meu controle para não me lançar em direção a ele e dar um soco bem naquele nariz irritantemente perfeito.

Eu fecho bem meus olhos na tentativa de recuperar o controle e tento algumas respirações muito necessárias. Eu não tenho ideia por que ele insiste em tornar isto tão doloroso quanto possível, mas se é retribuição que ele quer, eu vou dar a ele. Abro meus olhos e foco em seus queridos e rancorosos firmemente. Vejo a alegria deixar suas feições quando ele percebe a minha expressão e retorna o meu olhar com calma calculada.

"Então, é assim que você quer jogar isso, Sr. Cullen?" Pergunto com a cabeça inclinada e dou jus à minha reputação com um olhar gélido.

Ele não responde, mas é claro pelo olhar em seus olhos que ele passou do ponto de se sentir ameaçado por mim.

Suspiro profundamente e belisco a minha testa com os dedos. "Olhe." Eu digo antes de abrir meus olhos e deixar minha mão cair ao meu lado em derrota, "Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre esta manhã e agora, mas você pode, por favor, tentar manter o seu lado do acordo?"

"Como você tem mantido o seu, Bella?" Ele pergunt primeira vez que eu o ouço falar comigo em um tom agressivo.

"O que você quer dizer? Claro que eu tenho." Eu me defendo em confusão, minha voz se elevando algumas oitavas.

"Foi a campainha que eu ouvi?" Minha mãe grita da sala de estar.

"Eu atendo!" Eu grito em frustração.

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?"

"Por favor, apenas..." Eu estou pedindo a ele, sentindo o meu castelo de areia se desintegrar em torno de mim.

Ele olha para mim por vários segundos, o ar que nos rodeia está carregado ao ponto de possível combustão. Ele responde com um aceno curto e desvia o olhar, como se olhar para mim o enojasse.

Sinto meu coração apertar. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Mas o quê, exatamente, eu não tenho certeza, e eu percebo que sinto falta da nossa brincadeira leve de mais cedo desesperadamente.

"Obrigada." Eu sussurro antes de passar por ele para pegar a pizza na porta da frente.

Eu posso ouvir Edward e meus pais conversando quando eu volto para a sala de estar, pizzas à reboque.

"Eu sei!" Eu ouço Edward reclamar com uma risada. "Quem não possui uma TV, certo?"

Reviro meus olhos diante da sua observação antes de entrar na sala, encontrando Edward e meu pai imersos em uma conversa enquanto minha mãe se senta ao lado e olha para Edward como se ele tivesse descoberto a cura para o câncer.

"Um..." Eu interrompo a pequena bolha desconfortavelmente. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos comer na sala de jantar." Eu dou de ombros quando os três se viram para olhar na minha direção. Eu de repente me sinto uma estranha entre a minha própria família e engulo em seco. Meus pais parecem completamente tomados por Edward, e o alívio que eu imaginei que sentiria, dá lugar à amargura. Deve ser uma coisa de filho único.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la, baby." Edward se levanta e caminha em direção a mim, seus olhos queimando buracos nos meus. Desta vez sou eu quem desvio o olhar primeiro.

Ele pega as caixas de mim e eu murmuro um agradecimento. Meus pais nos seguem para a sala de jantar e tomam seus lugares enquanto eu me ocupo em arrumar a mesa.

"Não se dê ao trabalho, querida." Minha mãe sorri enquanto eu carrego os pratos em direção a eles. "Nós geralmente comemos direto da caixa".

"Eu também." Edward sorri conspiratoriamente para a minha mãe e eu sinto minhas bochechas em chamas pela vergonha. Eu me sinto como um cadáver entre pessoas normais e, por um momento, eu estou com ciúmes sobre o fato de que Edward parece mais à vontade com os meus pais do que eu.

"Ok." Eu sorrio corajosamente. "Pai?"

"Da caixa está bem, Bells." Eu aceno desanimada e levo os pratos de volta para a cozinha, mantendo um para mim.

Eu me sento ao lado de Edward, diante dos meus pais, e me sirvo de uma fatia uma vez que eles começaram a comer. Por alguns abençoados momentos todos permanecem em silêncio enquanto comem. Eu observo as pessoas ao meu redor pelo canto do meu olho, dando pequenas mordidas na minha pizza, já que eu perdi o apetite.

"Então, Edward," Charlie começa entre mordidas, "Bella nos disse que você é um editor júnior na editora onde ela trabalha".

Edward engole a boca cheia de comida e acena ansiosamente. "Sim, senhor".

"Oh, não há necessidade de formalidades. Você pode chamá-lo de Charlie." Minha mãe oferece gentilmente.

"Senhor está bom." Meu pai resmunga e sinto o canto da minha boca se contrair em um sorriso agradecido.

"Não, está tudo bem." Edward ri confortavelmente e dá à minha mãe um sorriso, que ela aceita com prazer.

"Quantos anos você tem, então?" Charlie está desempenhando um papel, e quem sou eu para interromper? Estou aliviada por ele estar agindo como um pai e cuidando da sua filha. Pelo menos, isso não foi alterado.

"Eu faço 27 em maio, Senhor".

"Então, você é mais novo do que Bella?" Charlie parece cético e tomo isso como a minha sugestão para participar da conversa.

"Só por alguns meses, pai".

"Quantos anos você tinha quando chegou a editora sênior, Bella?" Eu posso ver onde para onde isso está indo e, mesmo que eu sinta que deveria desviar as perguntas do meu pai, eu ainda estou chateada com o comportamento anterior de Edward, então eu decido deixá-lo prosseguir.

"Vinte e seis." Eu dou de ombros e observo Edward com o canto do meu olho. Se as perguntas de Charlie estão o deixando desconfortável, ele não demonstra.

"Bella é muito focada." Edward fala e sorri para mim, mas o sorriso não chega aos seus olhos, e o duplo significado das suas palavras não se perde para mim. Ele pega meus dedos nos dele e dá um aperto rápido antes de puxar sua mão. Para qualquer um assistindo, pareceria um gesto doce, mas no momento em que ele retira sua mão, sinto o óleo da pizza cobrindo a minha. Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e faço um show limpando minhas mãos com um guardanapo.

"Edward está escrevendo um livro." Eu digo com naturalidade, deliberadamente enaltecendo sua realização.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" Minha mãe exclama. "Quando será publicado? Eu estaria definitivamente interessada em lê-lo".

"Oh, não." Eu digo antes que Edward possa ter uma palavra, "Ninguém se ofereceu ainda." A declaração é para colocá-lo em seu lugar, e pela forma como as costas de Edward endireitam rigidamente, é óbvio que eu consegui o meu objetivo.

"Houve algum interesse." Ele diz quase para si mesmo e se concentra na fatia de pizza pendurada frouxamente em sua mão.

"Tenho certeza de que não vai demorar muito agora, baby." Sorrio para ele docemente e aperto seu bíceps de forma condescendente.

Ele me dá um sorriso tenso e, em seguida, me surpreende colocando a mão na minha _coxa_. Eu fico instantaneamente irritada. Nós tínhamos um acordo, que especificamente descartava qualquer toque nas coxas. Ele passa sua mão para cima e para baixo na minha coxa lentamente, mantendo seus olhos na minha mãe, que está divagando sobre quanto respeito ela tem pelos escritores e pelos lugares interessantes para o qual levam seus leitores.

Deixo cair minha mão debaixo da mesa e seguro a dele com firmeza, cessando seus movimentos. Eu cavo minhas unhas na pele da palma da sua mão e sinto seu braço empurrar contra a dor. Ele cava seus dedos na minha coxa em uma tentativa de me fazer libertá-lo, mas eu não estou desistindo tão facilmente e mantenho meu aperto sobre ele.

Eventualmente, ele puxa sua mão e a esfrega com a outra debaixo da mesa. Eu momentaneamente me sinto vitoriosa, até que meus olhos caem sobre o meu pai. Ele está olhando para nós com desconfiança e, sendo um policial, eu sei que ele sabe que algo está acontecendo. Receio que não demorará muito para ele descobrir nossa pequena tática, e nervosamente remexo a fatia de pizza comida pela metade em meu prato, mantendo meus olhos focados ali com fascinação.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz cuidadosamente composta da minha mãe. "Então, Bella," ela começa com cautela, "Jacob e Leah vão se casar no próximo mês".

Meu mundo inteiro grita 'pare' diante das suas palavras, e eu sinto a cor drenar do meu rosto.

"Desculpe?" Eu engasgo quando olho para cima para encontrar minha mãe nervosamente trocando olhares com o meu pai, que sabiamente decidiu manter seus olhos na garrafa de cerveja na frente dele.

"Jacob e Leah vão se casar no próximo mês." Minha mãe repete lentamente, seus olhos encontrando os meus com simpatia.

"Quem são Jacob e Leah?" Edward pergunta do meu lado e minha cabeça chicoteia na direção dele, meus olhos arregalados e suplicantes.

"Bella não contou a você sobre Jacob?" Meu pai pergunta desconfiado. Claro que ele desconfiaria. Como é possível que o meu _namorado_ de dois anos não saiba sobre o meu amigo de infância e namorado desde a oitava série até a faculdade?

"Bella?" Edward pergunta com cautela e se vira para mim. Eu não posso me forçar a olhar para ele enquanto eu digo as próximas palavras. O pensamento de Edward vendo minhas maiores fraquezas está me matando, mas eu sei que não tenho outra escolha além de explicar, vendo que eu deixei a minha história toda com Jacob fora da pasta. Respiro fundo quando percebo que Edward finalmente verá as rachaduras no asfalto... a falha na minha armadura cuidadosamente composta.

"Jacob foi meu namorado por seis anos. Ele me traiu com a minha melhor amiga na faculdade e, aparentemente, eles vão se casar no próximo mês." Eu salto do meu assento sem dizer outra palavra e corro em direção ao meu quarto, as lágrimas caindo livremente dos meus olhos quando eu bato a porta atrás de mim.

Bem, esta noite está simplesmente ficando melhor a cada segundo que passa.

* * *

Bem, seria Jacob o motivo da 'bitchnes's de Bella? E o que raios deu em Edward? Eu sei e vocês saberão logo logo... u.u

Leitoras novas, sejam bem vindas...

Obrigada pelos cometários!

Beijo e até!

**Nai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo não foi betado, portanto os erros são todinhos meus.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**Os pais – parte dois**

(Tradutora – Nai)

Que diabos aconteceu?

Eu não estou certo se eu deveria segui-la como um bom namorado faria, mas a julgar pelo silêncio carregado enchendo a sala, eu decido que é melhor, provavelmente, ficar de fora. Renee está olhando para Charlie com remorso e Charlie parece estar contemplando a sua fuga... parecido comigo no momento.

A reação de Bella às palavras de Renee me pegou desprevenido, mas não quase tanto quanto a explicação da mesma. Ficou claro pela expressão de Bella e pelo jeito que ela evitou os meus olhos, que dói como o diabo falar sobre isso, e que ela desprezava a idéia de compartilhar algo tão pessoal comigo. Esse cara Jacob deixou uma cicatriz real nela, isso ficou muito claro.

Eu não deveria sentir pena dela, no entanto. Você vê, eu recebi uma pequena visita de Jessica Stanley hoje. Aquela peituda fútil, que tem flertado comigo descaradamente pelo último ano e meio, veio até a minha mesa depois que Bella saiu para pegar seus pais. O que eu esperava ser mais uma rodada de incessantes lambidas de lábios e empurrões de seios na minha cara se transformou em uma conversa bastante séria, expondo a mulher que fez um dos negócios mais importantes da minha vida com a cadela cruel como eu sabia que ela era. Aparentemente Lauren, a secretária de e amiga de foda de Aro disse a Jessica sobre a recomendação de Bella do meu livro. Imagine a minha surpresa quando Jessica me disse que ela tinha recomendado o meu livro para Aro na quinta-feira anterior, e que posteriormente Bella roubou o negócio dela. No começo eu estava relutante em acreditar na história de Jessica, mas quando ela me disse que Bella havia ligado para Aro pedindo-lhe para fingir que ele não sabia nada sobre isso, alegando que eu era um homem orgulhoso e que este assunto precisava ser tratado com delicadeza, todas as peças começaram a se encaixar. Eu agradeci a Jessica pela informação e disse-lhe para ficar quieta até que pudéssemos ver em que direção isto tudo iria.

Inicialmente eu me senti traído. Eu fui enrolado pela pessoa no escritório que eu deveria conhecer melhor. E então os meus sentimentos de traição se transformaram em raiva de mim mesmo. Eu deveria saber isto era bom demais para ser verdade. De todas as qualidades que Bella tem apresentado desde que eu comecei a trabalhar para ela, a justiça, certamente não era uma delas. Por que Bella precisava de mim para convencer seus pais que tem um namorado? Mesmo agora, depois de conhecê-los, é claro que eles a amam e são pessoas razoáveis. Eles a teriam perdoado e entendido a sua mentira. Ela poderia ter mesmo contado outra mentira e afirmado que seu namorado estava fora da cidade ou que eles haviam se separado. Não, ela precisava disso para me manter próximo, para obter sucesso com este pequeno esquema, sabendo que eu estava tão dependente dela quanto ela parecia estar em mim.

Saí do escritório às cinco horas, minha cabeça martelando pelo ressentimento. No início, eu decidi confrontar Bella esta noite. Fazê-la explicar a sua mentirinha sórdida para seus pais e fazê-la sentir como é ser apunhalado pelas costas por alguém que você colocou sua inteira confiança. Eu ponderei ligar para Emmett e contar como eu fui enganado, mas eu não estava com vontade de ouvir as suas '_eu avisei'_ histórias.

No meio da minha segunda cerveja, a inspiração me bateu. Eu iria aparecer nesse pequeno baile de Bella, mas com toda a intenção de transformá-lo em um circo. Eu iria constrangê-la como ela me embaraçou. Eu iria transformá-la em uma completa idiota na frente de seus pais, e até o final da noite, eu sem a menor cerimônia soltaria a bomba proverbial sobre eles.

É claro que esse cara Jacob é um completo idiota, por trair a sua namorada com a melhor amiga dela, mas hei, merdas acontecem, e ele provavelmente estava cansado do seu coração insensível. Eu quase posso simpatizar com o homem... quase. Eu não estou dizendo que o que ele fez foi certo, mas eu não posso imaginar que estar em um relacionamento com alguém como Bella seja uma tarefa fácil. Ela provavelmente merecia o que aconteceu com ela... como ela merece agora. A possibilidade de que a merda que Jacob fez anos atrás pode ter sido o motivo para o comportamento atual de Bella não passou por mim despercebido. Isso explicaria por que uma menina que foi criada por duas pessoas pé no chão iria se transformar em uma cadela hedionda, mas a minha capacidade de compreender e simpatizar é ofuscada pela construção da amargura dentro de mim, efetivamente empurrando os pensamentos de simpatia da minha mente .

Eu posso parecer tão frio e insensível quanto Bella, mas essa mulher precisa ser trazida para baixo um andar ou dois, e eu sou apenas o homem para o trabalho. Não há mais Edward simpático. Foda-se ela e suas mentiras. Eu estou feito com este show.

Assim que eu estou prestes a empurrar a minha cadeira e declarar a minha partida, eu ouço Bella vindo da cozinha.

Meus olhos caem sobre ela e que eu vejo me choca e perturba. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e tristes. Ela parece uma garotinha quebrada, e por alguma razão inexplicável ele toca o meu coração. Eu nunca fui bom com meninas chorando. Eu observo com suspeita enquanto ela faz o seu caminho em direção à mesa, cabeça baixa e ombros caídos. Se este é mais um ato de Bella, eu não serei enganado novamente.

Ela suavemente toma seu assento ao meu lado e eu olho para Renee olhando para a filha com os olhos arregalados, seu pai em espasmos nervosos.

A mulher forte e determinada com uma personalidade maior que esta sala de repente parece pequena e vulnerável. Eu engulo grosso, internamente implorando para que ela se recomponha. Tanto quanto eu a odeio agora, eu preciso que ela seja a mulher impiedosa e fria que eu conheço. É a única maneira de eu ser capaz de manter a minha decisão. Eu posso ser um monte de coisas, mas eu não sou o cara que chuta alguém que já está caído.

O silêncio na sala é pesado e eu estou observando as outras três pessoas ao redor da mesa, esperando que alguém diga alguma coisa.

"Quando?" Sua voz soa rouca e quebrada, provavelmente por causa do choro de antes. Meus olhos estão pregados nela, embora ela ainda não tenha olhado para mim sequer uma vez.

"Sete de maio." Renee responde suavemente.

"Por quê?" É a pergunta seguinte, a voz dela sai mais forte desta vez.

"Por que o que querida?" Renee nervosamente faz a mesma pergunta eu estive pensando em fazer.

"Por que você me disse, mamãe?" Bella finalmente levanta a cabeça e olha para sua mãe suplicando, abrindo um enorme buraco no meu peito.

"Porque você está convidada. Eu tinha que lhe dizer."

"Eles me convidaram?" E aí está. O forte som agudo de sua voz mostrando a força dentro dela, e eu respiro com um suspiro de alívio. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu não sei por que eu me importo. Por que eu ainda espero que ela consiga passar por isso, mas eu espero. Um monte. Eu acho que quando você vê diariamente alguém quanto eu tenho visto Bella, testemunhando o seu talento inabalável, você não quer que essa pessoa falhe. É como se esse fracasso significasse o fracasso final de algo grande, algo maior que você, algo que você secretamente admira. É como ver a queda de uma grande árvore depois de cortá-la porque ela está quebrando a sua calçada. Você sabe que ela tem que ir, mas quando ele se vai, você realmente sente muito por isso... eu me sinto vazio devido a isso.

"Sim querida, é claro que eles te convidaram. Billy Black é o melhor amigo do pai há muitos anos, como você sabe. Como poderia o seu único filho se casar e não sermos convidados?" Renee está na ponta dos pés em meio a sua explicação, provavelmente tão nervosa quanto eu sobre as consequências que daí possam resultar.

"Talvez porque Jacob Black é um idiota traidor? Porque ele quebrou o meu maldito coração! Porque ele era o meu melhor amigo e me traiu da pior maneira possível?" O peito de Bella é exigente devido ao seu discurso. É a primeira vez que a ouço dizer um palavrão, e puta merda... isso... foi... sexy. Para o meu próprio desgosto, eu sinto o meu pau se mexer ligeiramente. Eu olho para a mulher ao meu lado a partir do canto do meu olho e vejo o familiar fogo queimando atrás de seus olhos. Essa é minha garota.

_Espere.__O quê?_

"Olha a linguagem minha jovem." Charlie faz uma carranca do outro lado da mesa e eu tenho vontade de chutá-lo na canela. Eu acho que as circunstâncias justificam um par de palavrões, e eu pessoalmente não me importaria de ouvi-la proferir essas palavras de novo. Meu pau concorda inteiramente.

"Agora não papai". Bella rejeita a censura do pai e mantém seus olhos em Renee.

"Me desculpe, querida." Renee suspira pesadamente e esfrega as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. "Eu acho que vê-la com Edward, e quão bem você está... eu presumi que você tivesse superado todo o incidente com Jacob. Que você iria lidar com a notícia melhor, eu acho."

E aí está. A razão pela qual Bella está fazendo isso. A realização me faz sentir como se uma luz tivesse sido derramada sobre todo este assunto sórdido e eu olho para a mulher ao meu lado com olhos diferentes... olhos iluminados. Bella mentiu para os pais, porque esperava convencê-los de que ela na verdade superou Jacob Black... uma mentira que eu não tenho certeza ainda se eu acredito.

"Eu havia superado. Eu superei." Ela diz a segunda parte com menos convicção e posso dizer que Renee duvida da sinceridade de sua filha tanto quanto eu.

"Claro que sim." Renee sorri de forma encorajadora, mas seus olhos estão contando uma história diferente.

"Olha Bells", Charlie começa e eu estou surpreso que ele realmente tenha algo a acrescentar a esse drama. "A sua mãe não podia ter previsto a sua reação. Ela tinha provavelmente a impressão de que Edward sabia sobre Jacob, também." Ele olha para ela e então para mim com desconfiança, e eu sei que as rodas estão girando em sua cabeça. O relatório de Bella menciona que seu pai é o chefe de polícia em Forks, e ele certamente cheira as pistas. Eu não posso culpá-lo. Qualquer um poderia pensar que seu namorado de dois anos saberia sobre o imbecil que arrancou o seu coração.

Eu olho para Bella implorando. Ela vai precisar explicar esta situação já que eu não tenho nada a dizer. Ela vira a cabeça para olhar para mim pela primeira vez desde que voltou para a sala de jantar, e eu posso ver que ela está derrotada e cansada. Eu quase sinto pena dela... quase.

"Eu não disse aEdward, porque eu não queria algo como isso pairasse sobre o nosso relacionamento." Ela explica cuidadosamente, implorando o perdão que eu não posso dar a ela. Não há nada para perdoar, este é o seu show, não meu. Se os seus pais acreditarem na validade da nossa relação, o fato irá impactar a sua vida, não a minha. O que eu faço no entanto é perceber que esta noite não é o momento certo para fazer seu castelo de cartas desmoronar. Ela tomou uma boa surra e a minha vingança vai ter que esperar para outra hora.

"Tudo bem, querida." Eu sorrio para ela encorajador. "Isso não muda nada." Eu a tranquilizo, e a maior parte não é uma mentira. Isso não muda nada. Isso não muda os meus planos e certamente não irá me impedir de ensinar a Bella Swan uma lição de boas maneiras. Eu enfatizo as minhas palavras, levantando a mão para seu rosto e passando o meu polegar sobre a bochecha. É um rosto muito bonito e eu estive esperando pela oportunidade de tocá-la novamente, mesmo que isso não signifique nada. O que me surpreende mais, porém, é o fato de que ela se inclina para mim. É um movimento muito pequeno, mas está lá, e por alguma estranha razão o ato provoca uma atração em mim por esta menina. Sinto um lado possessivo que tem sido latente por anos, e por uma fração de segundo, eu quero me aproximar e aconchegá-la em meus braços. Quero dizer a ela que tudo ficará bem e que eu não vou permitir que ninguém nunca mais a machuque daquele jeito. Eu não faço nada disso, claro, mas a realização me faz retirar a minha mão abruptamente.

Seus olhos estão perfurando os meus e a incerteza e o medo são sufocantes. Eu limpo a minha garganta e desvio meus olhos para os pais dela, que estão olhando para nós. Renee tem uma expressão calma e pacífica no rosto, enquanto seu pai parece menos desconfiado... pelo menos por agora.

Foi por isso que vocês vieram?" Bella pergunta a seus pais, e a mágoa nos olhos de Renee me faz simpatizar com a mulher. Ela não é nada como sua filha. Suas emoções são visíveis no rosto e eu não acredito que ela seja capaz de machucar ninguém intencionalmente. Sim, seu anúncio do casamento de Jacob poderia ter sido inoportuno e um pouco indelicado, mas seus motivos são justos e inocentes.

"Claro que não Bella." É a primeira vez que ouço Renee chamar sua filha pelo nome. "Viemos até aqui porque sentimos sua falta. Porque nos sentimos separados de sua vida e queremos ser parte dela de novo."

Bella olha para as mãos, culpada. "Vocês fazem parte da minha vida." Ela murmura.

"Não tanto quanto gostaríamos." Charlie suspira cansado. O argumento está tomando pedágio dele e ele, de repente parece dez anos mais velho. "Você dificilmente vem nos visitar, e nós entendemos que você queira evitar encontrar com Jacob, não podemos vê-la apenas uma vez dentro de um ano ou dois. Assim, se Maomé não vem à montanha, você traz a montanha até Maomé".

"Eu tento visitá-los tanto quanto eu posso." Eu posso ouvir o amuo na voz de Bella e teria rido do som característico dele, se eu não estivesse completamente encantado com a mudança no seu comportamento normalmente controlado. Acho que ninguém está imune à frase predileta das mães: '_você não tem tempo para nós mais'_ e ao sentimento de culpa. Eu conheço o sentimento tão bem...

"Nós sabemos, querida." Renee está de volta com apelido confiável. "É por isso que achamos que poderíamos poupar-lhe o problema e viemos vê-la. Esta visita está muito atrasada, você não acha?"

Bella acena com a cabeça em resposta e eu sorrio com simpatia para Renee, que aceita o meu sorriso com um aceno agradecido.

"Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, ok?" A voz de Renee de repente se ilumina quando ela atravessa a mesa e dá as mãos de Bella um aperto. "Este foi um dia tão incrível, entre conhecer Edward e vê-la."

"De fato". Concordo com entusiasmo falso. "Mas por mais incrível que o dia tenha sido, está ficando tarde e eu provavelmente deveria ir."

A cara de Renee cai um pouco, mas ela consegue dar um sorriso de compreensão. Eu me levanto e Charlie faz o mesmo ao mesmo tempo, provavelmente morrendo de vontade de fugir da situação.

"Eu estou exausto." Ele explica e boceja em afirmação.

"Oh Edward, foi ótimo conhecê-lo." Renee caminha até mim e me dá um abraço maternal. Eu respondo abraçando-a de volta e me afasto para dar-lhe um sorriso brilhante. Foi mesmo incrível conhecê-la e Charlie. Eles são boas pessoas.

"Prazer em conhecê-los também." Eu aceno entusiasmado e me viro para apertar a mão estendida de Charlie.

"Eu presumo que você seja fã dos Mariners, Edward?" Ele pergunta enquanto aperta a minha mão firmemente. O homem tem um punho de ferro e tenho certeza que ele está colocando um pouco mais de força como aviso. Ele é o papai urso e está me observando. Eu entendi Charlie, agora vamos adiante.

"Sim, senhor." Digo com orgulho e coloco minhas mãos nos quadris.

"Bem, então talvez possamos discutir isso um pouco mais quando você vier amanhã." Estou surpreso com o convite velado e pisco um par de vezes.

"Claro." Acabo por responder e recebo um aceno estóico dele. Pelo menos está claro de onde Bella tirou a sua abordagem.

"Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta." Bella diz baixinho ao meu lado e eu aceno para ela assumir a liderança.

Eu a sigo em direção ao hall de entrada com um aceno final para Renee, que está olhando para nós como uma galinha choca. Meus olhos seguem a oscilação suave dos quadris de Bella no jeans escuro. A mulher certamente tem curvas intermináveis, e se eu não estivesse tão horrorizado com a sua personalidade atraente, seu corpo teria me deixado ofegante e implorando por mais.

Ela abre a porta e fica de lado para eu passar. Eu ando até o corredor de seu prédio, e quando eu me viro para dizer adeus, eu a encontro de pé diante de sua porta da frente, que ela puxou e quase fechou.

Ela olha para mim, as mãos juntas.

"Obrigada Edward." Ela oferece baixinho, os olhos brilhando por causa das luzes do teto. "Você foi..." Ela para de repente.

"Não tem problema." Ofereço levemente, tentando descartar a sensação de peso entre nós.

"Quando a noite começou, eu estava com medo de que você tivesse decidido renunciar ao nosso acordo, mas no final... você realmente veio ao meu socorro Edward. Eu tenho que lhe agradecer por isso." Ela parece desconfortável, e eu só posso imaginar que deve ser difícil para ela me agradecer e dizer essas coisas.

"Sim, como eu disse, não há problema." Eu a dispenso rapidamente e tento fingir indiferença.

Ela me olha com ceticismo, provavelmente surpreendida pela minha resposta indiferente e, finalmente, acena com a cabeça em aceitação.

"Você parecia chateado antes, e eu sei que eu disse que poderíamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Você acha que poderia me dizer o que acontecerá amanhã?" Ela parece relutante, mas apenas porque ela provavelmente não tem forças para discutir qualquer coisa depois da noite que teve.

"Vamos conversar amanhã." Eu confirmo e ofereço-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Boa noite senhorita Swan".

Ela parece um pouco surpresa pela minha despedida formal, mas joga junto. "Boa noite senhor Cullen."

E com isso eu me despeço. Um momento depois, eu ouço a porta da frente se fechar suavemente atrás de mim e me viro para olhar para a porta fechada.

Bem, isso certamente não é como eu imaginava que esta noite terminaria. Eu definitivamente não consegui a vingança muito necessária que eu planejei, mas me deu uma visão muito boa da vida e dos problemas de Bella Swan. Introspecção. Eu pretendo usar a meu favor. O tempo é tudo, e meu tempo, sem dúvida, virá. Vou me certificar disso.

Eu havia estabelecido trazer senhorita Swan de joelhos esta noite, mas parece que alguém em seu passado já fez isso por mim. Será que ela matou toda a confiança que eu tinha nela... sim... talvez? Inferno, eu ainda estou determinado quebrá-la tanto quanto ela me quebrou... certo... por que não? Eu sinto muito por essa mulher? Sim... eu definitivamente acho que eu posso fazer isso? Será que as regras precisam mudar? Com certeza. Eu irei usar tais informações para a minha vantagem... você apostar sua vida maldita nisso.

* * *

_Então, Edward sabe de tudo. Não vai ficar interessante esse acordo agora? _

_Beijo._

**_Nai._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – O Jogador**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Edward ~_**

"Um Latte com 2% de leite, um café normal, sem leite." Recito meu pedido normal para a coisa bonitinha atrás do balcão da Starbucks. Ela está fazendo todo o possível para receber minha atenção hoje, deliberadamente empurrando seu quadril para a frente tanto quanto pode antes de atirar em alguém. Eu a agracio com um sorriso torto e luto para conter o seguinte revirar de olhos quando ela ri e cora profusamente. Tão fácil.

É manhã de terça-feira, um dia após a apresentação desastrosa para os pais de Bella e, devo dizer, estou me sentindo leve como uma pluma e pronto para conquistar o mundo. Pensei sobre a forma que procederei neste assunto e lembro-me da repetição aguada que meu pai costumava dizer sempre que tentava me motivar a estudar mais para o meu SAT*****. _Conhecimento é poder, filho._ De fato, Doutor Carlisle, de fato. É com esta nova revelação que pago pelo pedido, pego o café e digo meu adeus com uma piscadela na direção de Stacey. Aí, isso deveria ser o suficiente para segurá-la até eu voltar.

_*****__SAT__ (Scholastic Aptitude Test, ou Scholastic Assessment Test): é um exame educacional padronizado nos Estados Unidos, aplicado a estudantes do ensino médio, que serve de critério para admissão nas universidades norte-americanas (semelhante ao ENEM brasileiro, embora as universidades não se baseiem somente nas notas dos alunos para aprová-los)._

Faço meu caminho em direção aos escritórios da Breaking Dawn, uma hora mais cedo para o trabalho. Lembrei-me que Bella gosta de chegar ao escritório mais cedo e, a julgar pela noite louca que ele teve ontem à noite, eu só posso imaginar que ela estaria fora da sua casa no início da madrugada em uma tentativa de evitar seus pais.

Tomei a decisão na noite passada quando cheguei em casa e fiquei olhando para o teto do meu quarto por horas, contemplando qual seria meu próximo passo. E, uma vez que fiz minha decisão, eu dormi como um bebê. Veja você, apenas como qualquer outro homem por aí, estou dando pérolas para senhoras, então, escute-me, eu odeio confrontos. Eu evitarei isso a qualquer custo. Outra coisa que nós, homens, odiamos, é sermos os caras maus. Então, em vez de valsar para o escritório da Senhorita Swan esta manhã, revelando tudo que Jessica me disse e depois pavoneando-me como o vencedor que eu planejo ser, estou tomando outro curso de ação; um que certamente compensará mais tarde.

Conhecimento é poder, baby.

Dez minutos mais tarde, estou entrando na área de recepção da Breaking Dawn, café na mão e um sorriso no rosto.

Estendo a mão para a porta do escritório da Senhorita Swan e vejo uma luz queimando lá dentro. Bem, adivinha quem está aqui?

Eu bato e giro a maçaneta para entrar sem esperar pela resposta. Entro em seu escritório para encontrá-la inclinada sobre o seu laptop; óculos empoleirado no seu nariz parecendo toda como a fantasia-sexy-da-bibliotecária, e o cabelo puxado para trás. Adeus vestido casual da menina-mulher de ontem à noite, e olá poderosa chefe explosiva de terninho cinza granada.

Sua cabeça levanta e seus olhos caem sobre os meus com um começo.

"Bom dia." Eu sorrio amplamente e faço meu caminho em direção à sua mesa. Ela parece desgrenhada por um momento, como se estivesse tentando me entender, e então vejo seus olhos clarearem e recebo um pequeno sorriso. Seus sorrisos estão ficando melhores, eu noto, menos forçados.

"Bom dia." Ela responde brilhantemente e então seus olhos caem no café na minha mão.

"Latte?" Eu ofereço, colocando o café na sua mesa em frente a ela.

"Dois por cento?" Ela pergunta conhecedoramente e me dá um olhar brincalhão, o que me pega de surpresa por um momento. Bem, merda, isso foi inesperado.

"Claro." Dou de ombros dramaticamente e ganho um aceno de aprovação antes de ela agarrar o café e levantá-lo aos seus lábios. Seus olhos fecham brevemente enquanto ela saboreia o cheiro da bebida e, em seguida, ela os abre para olhar para mim nervosamente.

"Obrigada. Eu precisava disso." Ela murmura e, mais uma vez, surpreende-me com a vulnerabilidade em sua voz.

"Achei que você precisaria." Respondo com entendimento e depois sento em frente a ela.

Ela observa meus movimentos e então toma um gole do seu café, desviando seus olhos para a borda do copo. Lábios fodidamente belos.

"Então..." Ela diz encorajadoramente. "Presumo que você gostaria de ter aquela discussão agora?"

"Não há muito a discutir, na verdade." Dou de ombros e tomo um gole do meu próprio café. "Eu só queria esclarecer uma coisa ou duas".

Ela franze um pouco o cenho, provavelmente confusa com a minha súbita mudança de atitude, mas dá de ombros e pede para eu continuar com um movimento da sua mão.

"Primeiramente, desculpe pelo meu comportamento ontem à noite. Eu estava atrasado e Emmett estava me dando nos nervos, então eu não cheguei à sua casa no melhor dos humores." É uma mentira, mas é necessária se isso será um jogo como eu espero que seja.

"Emmett?" Ela pergunta e, claro, ela não sabe quem é Emmett, por que ela saberia? Não é como se nos movêssemos nos mesmos círculos sociais.

"Emmett é o meu melhor amigo." Explico e coloco meu copo em sua mesa, permitindo que o café esfrie um pouco antes de eu queimar a pele da minha língua.

"Poderia ter sido bom mencionar isso em sua lista." Ela franze o cenho para mim em desaprovação.

Levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ela em desafio, lembrando-a da peça vital de informação que ela deixou de fora da sua pasta. Um pedaço de informação que poderia facilmente ter nos exposto para seus pais, mas felizmente não o fez.

"Touché." Ela ri suavemente e me dá uma piscadela sarcástica. Uma piscadela! Se eu algum dia pensei que meu movimento de assinatura era letal, esse pequeno truque dela será o suficiente para trazer um homem de joelhos. Fodidamente. Quente.

Eu a observo envolver seus lábios em torno da borda do copo e tento abafar o gemido crescendo no meu peito. Esta mulher está tentando me matar hoje?_ Lembre-se... vadia letal_, eu me repreendo.

"O que há com a piscadinha?" Eu deixo escapar antes que possa me parar. Estou agindo como um completo idiota hoje.

Ela olha para mim em surpresa e vejo os diabinhos dançando atrás dos seus olhos.

"Pensei em pegar emprestado de você. Sabe? Experimentar?" Ela responde sardonicamente e eu sinto as pontas das minhas orelhas queimando. "O que você acha, posso submeter isso?"

"Bem..." Estou agarrado em palhas. Não posso exatamente dizer à mulher que seu gesto inocente está me deixando duro e que eu agradeceria se ela submetesse algo diferente agora, posso? "Acho que você deve deixar isso para os profissionais".

Ela dá de ombros para isso e o silêncio cai entre nós.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta depois de um momento.

Estou olhando para ela sem expressão, minha mente ainda perdida em algum lugar nas sarjetas. "O quê?" Pergunto desconfiado.

"Bem, você disse primeiramente que pediu desculpa pelo seu comportamento na noite passada. Eu apenas presumo que deve haver uma segunda coisa então?" Ela pergunta como se eu fosse um idiota, o que eu acho difícil de desaprovar atualmente.

"Sim, claro, desculpe." Eu tropeço no meu pedido de desculpas e internamente reviro meus olhos para o meu comportamento arisco. Parece que perdi todas as habilidades de construção de frases com sentido. E tudo por causa de uma piscada e um par de fodidos lábios? Eu me recomponho e me mexo na minha cadeira de propósito... se você sabe o que eu quero dizer? E se você não sabe, você obviamente nunca teve um pênis semi-ereto, ou você é uma garota. "Acho que você deveria ir ao casamento de Jacob. E eu irei com você".

A sala se torna tão silenciosa que você pode ouvir um alfinete cair. Ela me olha com a boca aberta, e minha mente imediatamente evoca uma imagem dela olhando para mim exatamente assim... mas de joelhos. Porra, o que há de errado comigo hoje?

"Desculpe? Você se importaria de repetir isso? Porque eu juro que acabei de ouvi-lo dizendo que eu deveria ir ao casamento de **Jacob** e que eu deveria levar **você **comigo?" Sua voz é dura e fria e toda brincadeira deixou seu rosto. No início eu fico triste que a Bella Vadia está de volta, mas é um meio necessário para um fim.

"Você me ouviu corretamente." Eu digo, com a minha melhor voz corajosa.

"Você está fodidamente louco?"_ Oh, por favor, não xingue_! Eu acabei de superar a imagem mental dela me chupando e agora ela está lançando bombas-f! Se você não notou, eu sou um otário por uma mulher pronunciando obscenidades. Algo sobre uma bela moça dizendo coisas grosseiras é uma excitação completa para mim. Então, atire em mim.

"Você parece xingar muito quando fala sobre ele." Observo em silêncio, mas, pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela definitivamente não aprecia minhas habilidades aguçadas de observação.

Ela está absolutamente furiosa, e a visão da sua raiva é de tirar o fôlego, e assustadora pra caralho.

"Por favor, explique-se, porque eu não posso, pela minha vida, entender como esta decisão é sua, ou algo da sua conta, para esse assunto".

"Eu entendo isso. Eu não estou tentando tomar uma decisão por você; estou simplesmente fazendo uma sugestão." Explico com cuidado. Preciso recuar lentamente. Sua aceitação para a minha sugestão é vital para o meu plano ser executado com sucesso. Sem o seu consentimento, estou de volta a estarmos quites.

"Por que eu concordaria com tal _sugestão_ ridícula?" Ela morde as palavras ferozmente.

"Porque será a melhor maneira de enfiar isso na cara daquele babaca." Eu explico a ela, lentamente. "Você não entende que aparecer para o casamento dele, com um namorado a tiracolo, completamente foderia com a cabeça dele?"

"Explique." Ela responde cortante, mas posso dizer que ela está mais aberta ao meu raciocínio.

"Eu conheço os homens, vendo como eu sou um deles." Ela me dá um olhar irritado e eu continuo sem obstáculos. "Você não acha que Jacob espera que você não apareça? Quero dizer, pelo que ouvi na noite passada, pareceu que você quase evitou visitar seus pais a fim de evitar ver Jacob".

Ela relutantemente acena.

"Você não acha que ele sabe disso? O pai dele é o melhor amigo do seu pai. Seus pais ainda são melhores amigos com o dele, e ele ainda é o garoto de ouro aos olhos deles. Ele fodeu com você e conseguiu uma garota no processo." Posso ver um olhar de dor fugazmente passar sobre suas feições e, em seguida, desaparecer. Sempre a louca controlada. "Ele não teve que mudar uma maldita coisa na sua vida, mesmo que seja ele o idiota nesta pequena novela dramática. Ele deve pagar!"

"Obviamente eu não estou feliz com a maneira como as coisas estão, mas eu não vejo como aparecer no casamento dele com um namorado mudará isso." Senhorita Swan está perdendo o interesse pela minha proposta e preciso rebobiná-la de volta.

"Você não vê? Aparecer no casamento dele com seu namorado de dois anos será um golpe total para o seu ego. Ele está pensando que você ainda está definhando por ele, e que você nunca encontrará nada melhor do que ele. Esta é a sua chance de mostrar a ele que ele não tem mais nenhum poder sobre você. Que ele foi tão fácil de superar quanto ele parece ter superado você." Estou vendendo meu melhor jogo, e tudo que posso esperar é que ela o compre. "Não há nada mais delicado do que o ego de um homem, e eu acho que é hora desse camarada Jacob redimensionar o dele, você não acha"?

Ela está me olhando contemplativamente, e eu posso praticamente ver as rodas girando atrás dos seus olhos.

Por favor, diga sim. Por favor, diga sim.

"O casamento será daqui três semanas. Isso significa que você irá comigo mesmo depois que o nosso acordo acabar." Ela me olha desconfiada. Eu não a culpo. Ela ainda tem que me fazer a pergunta mais importante, o que é isso para mim. "Por que você faria isso? O que tem nisso de interessante para você?" Boa garota.

"Bem, isso garante que nosso acordo se estenda para cinco semanas." Eu aponto e ela acena lentamente. "Vamos olhar para isso como um seguro, se você quiser".

Realização instala-se em seus olhos e ela olha para mim como se estivesse me avaliando. Sim, eu posso rodar e negociar também, Senhorita Swan.

"Seguro?" Ela sabe o que eu quero dizer, mas ela quer que eu diga em voz alta, para torná-lo realidade.

"Sim. Seguro para garantir que você veja esta referência ao meu livro, porém. Veja." Eu tomo uma respiração profunda, "Eu sei que Aro é um homem ocupado. Tenho certeza que ele não terá a chance de ler o manuscrito inteiro antes de estas três semanas acabarem. Desta forma, eu me compro algum tempo e garanto que você não sairá deste negócio sem completar o seu lado".

"Mas, Sr. Cullen, você mesmo me pediu para não dar falar sobre o conteúdo do manuscrito para Aro. Eu fiz referência a ele, como você pediu. O que mais eu posso fazer?" Ela pergunta formalmente, sua conduta de profissionalismo.

"Eu não estou pedindo para você alcovitá-lo, Senhorita Swan. Eu ainda quero que Aro publique o meu livro porque ele acredita nele. O que estou tentando ao sugerir esta extensão é que você garante que ele o leia até Jacob se casar." Eu tenho minha cara de negócios, e acho que ela está impressionada.

"Devo dizer, Sr. Cullen, que você me surpreende." Ela sorri friamente. "Você soa mais parecido comigo do que acho que você gostaria de acreditar".

"Eu sou um rápido aprendiz, Senhorita Swan." Eu ofereço simplesmente.

"Isso você é." Ela acena com um pequeno sorriso que faz perder o seu tom frio. "Muito bem. Devo dizer que eu posso estar recebendo mais nisso do que você." Não conte com isso, baby. "Eu aceito a sua sugestão".

Sorrio para ela vitoriosamente e suprimo a euforia óbvia que estou sentindo.

"Bom." Dou a ela uma resposta simples porque receio que, dizendo algo mais, ela possa se tornar suspeita e retirar sua decisão inicial.

Pego o café na sua mesa, temendo que possa estar frio, mas está perfeito e eu tomo um gole enorme para acalmar os nervos.

"Decidi qual será a nossa primeira atividade divertida." Sorrio para ela uma vez que coloco meu copo vazio em sua mesa. A inspiração me bateu ontem à noite quando eu estava repetindo os eventos da noite na minha cabeça.

"Oh, eu deveria ter medo, Sr. Cullen?" Bella parece brincalhona novamente, e estou aliviado ao descobrir que ela está realmente sorrindo para mim.

"Muito, Senhorita Swan." Eu respondo e balanço solenemente minha cabeça. Ouço sua risadinha suave e respondo dando a ela meu sorriso torto. Nenhuma resposta incomum. Gmpfh. "Nós iremos para o Festival Anual de Narcisos em Tacoma neste sábado." Eu declaro como se estivesse anunciando o ganhador da loteria nacional.

"Um festival de narcisos?" Bella enruga seu nariz de uma forma fofa. Sim, quase tão fofa quanto uma cascavel, eu me lembro. "Isso não é um pouco... suave... para você, Edward?"

"Bem, eu notei que sua mãe amou as flores que dei a ela ontem à noite, e elas eram narcisos. Pensei que as duas damas gostariam disso?" Eu explico, um pouco defensivamente.

Bella ri. Oh. Puta. Merda. Ela ri! E não é falso... não é forçado... e certamente é um dos sons mais bonitos que já ouvi. E eu já ouvi um monte de deliciosos sons do sexo feminino.

Eu a observo em choque, e uma vez que ela se recupera, descubro que sua pele já está aquecida pelo rubor. Acho que sua explosão alegre a surpreendeu tanto quanto a mim, porque ela imediatamente se torna tímida e nervosa.

"Isso soa bom, Edward." Sua voz é baixa e insegura, mas eu odeio que ela não se sinta confortável o suficiente ao redor de mim para realmente se soltar.

"Se você contar a alguém sobre isso, eu poderia ter que matá-la." Eu advirto divertidamente, desesperado para ela recuperar sua leveza anterior. "Além disso, não há nada que diz que um homem não pode apreciar uma boa flor".

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso e seu rubor parece estar desaparecendo, junto com sua timidez. "Eu discordo, mas não direi nada, e mesmo que eu não tenha certeza que meu pai ficará em êxtase sobre isso, tenho certeza que minha mãe absolutamente amará".

"E você?" Atrevo-me a perguntar.

"Sim, eu também." Ela acena decisivamente e desvia seus olhos para suas mãos, que estão torcendo no seu colo, seus dentes atacando seu lábio inferior. Percebo que ela fica assim quando está insegura e decido lembrar disso para uma referência futura.

"Eu ganharei o seu pai com o nosso próximo encontro." Eu anuncio brincando e ganho uma suave risada dela. Ela parece estar fazendo mais disso, e eu fico emocionado sobre isso. É malditamente mais fácil se comunicar com essa mulher quando ela não está constantemente no ataque. Estou na verdade chocado ao descobrir que não desprezo completamente a sua companhia quando ela realmente age como um ser humano normal. Ela não está me amolecendo; ela está apenas fazendo meu jogo defensivo muito menos complicado. "Então, quais são os planos para hoje à noite?"

Ela olha para cima das suas mãos e suspira pesadamente. "Pensei que nós poderíamos sair para jantar. Assim eu tenho certeza que minha mãe estará muito distraída por todas as pessoas para deixar cair outra notícia bombástica em mim, e meu pai estará muito ocupado reclamando sobre as opções do cardápio".

Eu rio com a sua tentativa de suavizar a situação e então aceno. "Devo encontrá-la lá, ou o que você estava pensando?"

"Você pode nos encontrar lá. Não há nenhuma necessidade que nós quatro tentemos nos espremer em um táxi." Ela enfia a mão na sua bolsa e retira um cartão de visita. "Você conhece o Paragon?" Ela pergunta e então me entrega o cartão do restaurante, seus dedos levemente roçando os meus e causando um arrepio incômodo correndo através do meu corpo.

"Ouvi falar dele, mas nunca fui." Respondo e olho para a escrita extravagante no cartão.

"É um ótimo lugar. Eles apresentam jazz ao vivo e bandas de blues e a comida é muito boa." Bella quase parece animada, se ela possui a capacidade de ser assim, "Você nos encontra lá às 19hs?"

"Claro." Eu concordo e enfio o cartão no bolso do meu peito. "Qual é o código de vestimenta?"

"É um pouco sobre o lado chique. Nada de gravatas, mas nada de jeans ou camisetas também." Ela explica rapidamente. "Charlie provavelmente odiará, mas não posso dizer que me importo muito no momento. Ele é alguém difícil de agradar".

"Ele parece completamente fácil pra mim." Eu dou de ombros, mas lamento contradizê-la imediatamente. Não é o meu lugar dar qualquer opinião sobre os seus pais. Olho para ela cuidadosamente, mas descubro que ela está bem com as minhas observações, e se não está, ela não está mostrando.

"Talvez porque você seja um homem".

"Talvez." Eu concordo e sorrio. Minhas bochechas estão doendo de tanto sorrir e eu receio que possa estar dominando o meu sorriso falso um pouco demais. "Eu deveria ir. São quase 08hs." Eu digo e me levanto.

"Obrigada, Edward. Isso tem sido muito produtivo." Bella responde.

"Sem problema." Eu aceno e faço meu caminho em direção à porta do seu escritório.

"Você se importaria de enviar-me meus compromissos, Sr. Cullen?" Bella diz atrás de mim, e não posso reprimir o sorriso que se estende no meu rosto. A chefe está de volta e estou mais uma vez impressionado com o quanto ela é capaz fazer transição entre personalidades tão bem.

"Imediatamente, Senhorita Swan." Eu respondo enquanto abro a porta do seu escritório. Dou a ela um aceno final e caminho em direção ao meu cubículo.

A Operação _Bella Swan está caindo_ está bem no caminho, e eu me sinto como um gato que roubou o creme.

* * *

_Tenho a impressão de que esse gato vai acabar lambuzado... _

_Ingrid, Ju e eu adoramos seus comentários... então, continuem assim!_

_Beijo, **Nai.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – O Paragon**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Edward ~_**

Entro no restaurante super lotado correndo a mão nervosamente pelo meu cabelo. O lugar é excepcionalmente decorado e literalmente leva você de volta à antiga América, mas com um toque moderno. Legal. A música está me forçando a impedir que meu corpo balance no ritmo. É jazz e blues e incrível. Acho difícil acreditar que este seria o tipo de lugar que alguém como a Senhorita Swan frequenta regularmente, o simples pensamento da sua postura rígida em um lugar tão solto e preguiçoso como este parece quase ridículo.

Sorrio torto para a recepcionista e pergunto pela mesa dos Swan. Ela me acompanha com um balanço exagerado dos seus quadris e me avisa que o resto do meu grupo ainda não chegou e então pega meu pedido de bebida batendo seus cílios.

Minha Heineken gelada chega momentos depois enquanto examino meus arredores. A multidão parece relaxada e, ainda assim, eu não consigo me livrar da sensação de que eles são levemente pretensiosos, vestidos com suas roupas de estilistas apropriados e cuidadosamente tomando coquetéis... até mesmo os caras. Tão gay. Eu me recosto e tomo um longo gole da garrafa de cerveja, dispensando o copo, e sorrio levemente quando chego à conclusão de por que a Senhorita Swan gosta deste lugar. É de classe alta, mas com amostra suficiente para parecer quase normal. É falso. Assim como ela. Meus olhos vão para a entrada e então eu vejo Charlie e Renée entrando no restaurante, Renée quase vertiginosa com animação enquanto seus olhos dançam pelos arredores... Charlie mais reservado, quase relutante. _Eu não o culpo, amigo_, penso comigo mesmo enquanto rio da sua expressão desconfortável. A Senhorita Swan pode ter ganhado um deles esta noite com a sua escolha, mas o outro será muito mais difícil de vencer. Ainda confunde a minha mente que a Senhorita Swan possa ser prole dessas duas pessoas que não parecem ter um osso falso em seus corpos. Enquanto estou sentado ponderando este fenômeno, eu a vejo. Um turbilhão de suave franja lisa emoldurando seu rosto, seus olhos com maquiagem escura e dramática, seus lábios pintados de vermelho sangue. Ela está nervosamente seguindo seus pais em direção ao balcão da recepcionista, e meus olhos vão do seu pescoço para o seu corpo.

Fôda-me. No. Mato.

Ela está usando um vestido preto de um ombro só, de manga comprida que parece como se tivesse sido pintado nela. O ajuste abraça seu corpo esbelto e exibe modestamente suas curvas incríveis, desde os montes suaves dos seus seios até a inclinação feminina dos seus quadris. Meus olhos seguem os movimentos das suas pernas e noto que o vestido para perigosamente alto. Enquanto abaixo meus olhos ainda mais, na esperança de ver mais pernas do que eu já vi a Senhorita Swan exibir, eu percebo que apenas uma pequena parte da sua pele láctea é visível antes de um par de altas botas de couro patenteadas começarem sua descida para saltos altos de 15 cm. Puta merda... a mulher está usando botas _fôda-me_... e eu quero... eu simplesmente quero... isso é tudo.

"Edward." Ouço a versão de cumprimento de Charlie e percebo com um susto que ele está na nossa mesa e estou cobiçando sua filha como um pervertido com tesão. Bem, foda-se, certo? Eu sou o _namorado_ dela, não sou? Certamente tenho permissão para obviamente desfrutar da sua aparência mais do que qualquer outro filha da puta aqui?

"Boa noite, Senhor." Respondo educadamente enquanto levanto tenso, tentando desesperadamente esconder o pequeno... ou grande, problema, se assim posso dizer a mim mesmo, na minha calça. Aperto sua mão rapidamente e tento ignorar o olhar significativo que ele está me dando. O homem não perde nada. Bom rapaz.

"Boa noite, Renée." Eu sorrio para a mulher ao lado dele e me inclino para beijar sua bochecha. "Posso dizer que você está adorável esta noite?" E, para uma mulher mais velha, ela certamente está. Sem erros de onde Bella herdou sua boa aparência.

"É claro que pode." Renée ri do meu cavalheirismo e dá um aperto rápido nos meus dedos antes de se estabelecer em seu assento ao lado de Charlie. "Uma mulher nunca pode se cansar de ser elogiada, certo, querida?" Ela pisca para mulher parada ao meu lado, a mulher que eu não me atrevi a olhar novamente. Sorrio em reconhecimento e viro meu olhar para Bella cautelosamente, que atualmente está mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Ela obviamente está nervosa, mas se é por minha causa, ou por causa dos seus pais, eu não sei. Seus olhos levantam para encontrar os de Renée e ela sorri para ela em resposta, antes de virar o efeito completo do seu olhar ardente para mim. Estou fascinado no lugar em que estou; chumbo aparentemente formado nas minhas pernas e tornando impossível de me mover.

**Que porra é essa? **

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um instante pesado, nossos olhos parecendo presos em algum impasse, antes de eu me aproximar dela com muito esforço. Suas sobrancelhas levantam um pouco, com medo, eu presumo, e então ela domina sua expressão e caminha para mais perto de mim enquanto estendo a mão para ela. Eu cuidadosamente a pego em meus braços, com medo de que ela possa detectar o efeito que sua aparência tem em mim, e então mergulho meu nariz em seus cabelos macios enquanto ela envolve seu braço delgado ao redor dos meus ombros. Ela cheira absolutamente deliciosa e eu encontro meu aperto nela aumentando. Seus seios estão alinhados contra o meu peito e, eu juro que posso sentir seus mamilos endurecendo contra mim. Olá, meus amores. Eu gemo baixinho, incapaz de esconder meu desejo por ela, eu sou apenas um homem, afinal, antes de virar minha cabeça um pouco para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Você está fodidamente incrível esta noite".

Eu a sinto enrijecer em meus braços, mas então, depois de um instante, ela parece relaxar e ri sem fôlego. Meu desejo dispara com o som e eu engulo em seco, com medo de que eu possa jogá-la por cima do meu ombro e levá-la para algum lugar no escuro... contra uma parede... em uma cabine do banheiro... nesta porra desta mesa... não importa. Eu quero isso... ela... agora. Por algum fodido milagre, porque isso é o que seria necessário para me desviar das minhas intenções menos que boas, eu me controlo e planto um beijo suave em sua bochecha antes de dar um passo firme para trás. Seu corpo balança levemente e eu tenho que segurá-la pelos cotovelos, olhando-a desconfiado. É possível que ela tenha sentido isso também? Que podemos compartilhar alguns pontos em comum no que diz respeito a esta atração física que está percorrendo todas as fibras do meu ser? Olho em seus olhos, e o que encontro lá me assusta e emociona ao mesmo tempo. Seus cílios estão pesados e, se eu não fosse tão treinado na linguagem corporal de uma mulher, eu poderia ter confundido o olhar que ela está me dando com timidez, mas não é. Oh, não, senhoras e senhores, isso certamente não é timidez. Bella Swan está me fodendo com os olhos... e eu gosto disso... muito, e porque eu sou um bastardo arrogante, eu sorrio para ele conhecedoramente. Seus olhos imediatamente clareiam da sua neblina de luxúria e vejo as maçãs do seu rosto mudaram de cor para seu rubor bem conhecido. Ela me dá um sorriso de lábios apertados e afasta-se do meu aperto. Oh, bem, foi divertido enquanto durou.

Dou um passo para o lado e puxo sua cadeira, que ela pega com um aceno de cabeça rígido. Estou extremamente aliviado com a frieza que ela está me dando agora. A última coisa que eu preciso é confundir esta mulher com qualquer coisa que eu quero e desejo. Sim, seu corpo é como um ímã para mim, mas tudo que se esconde por dentro é contaminado e feio, e eu certamente não quero ter nada mais a ver com essa parte dela além do que eu já tenho.

"Olhe para isso, Charlie." Ouço Renée comentando do outro lado da mesa e percebo que quase esqueci que eles estavam aqui. "Edward não é um cavalheiro perfeito?"

"Um cavalheiro que só faz pedidos para si mesmo." Charlie critica enquanto olha saudosamente para a minha cerveja.

Eu rio enquanto tomo meu lugar ao lado de Bella e graciosamente peço desculpas para Charlie pela minha falta de previsão.

"Eu compensarei o lapso indesculpável imediatamente." Eu ofereço e sinalizo para o garçom vir até a nossa mesa. "O que será, senhoras?" Espio Bella pelo canto do meu olho. Ela ainda não tinha perdido sua rigidez, e decido remediar a situação colocando meu braço em torno do encosto da sua cadeira. Inclino-me para ela e ela pula levemente antes de eu sussurrar no seu ouvido. "Relaxe, ok?"

Eu me afasto quando ela vira sua cabeça em direção a minha, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Ela está me observando com ceticismo, provavelmente receando que eu possa fazer os mesmo truques de ontem à noite. Mas ela estaria errada. Eu não causarei nenhum problema esta noite... Oh, não... Estou salvando isso para muito, muito mais tarde. Agora, só estou planejando ter um pouco de diversão, como Emmett sugeriu inicialmente. Sua reação a mim há alguns minutos deu-me alguma confiança, e eu serei amaldiçoado se não conseguir que ela se solte nela novamente.

Ela toma uma respiração profunda e visivelmente relaxa.

"Eu quero um vinho branco gaseificado." Renée anuncia com muito entusiasmo.

"Vinho branco gaseificado será." Eu concordo jovialmente sem tirar meu olhar de Bella. "E você, baby?" Pergunto suavemente e gentilmente acairicio seu ombro com a mão atrás da sua cadeira.

"Cosmopolitan*****." Ela responde. Não há surpresas aqui. Uma bebida pretensiosa para uma mulher pretensiosa. "Obrigada." Ela adiciona baixinho, e sei que ela está me agradecendo por mais do que apenas a bebida. Eu aceno e puxo a minha mãe para novamente ficar no encosto da sua cadeira.

_*__Cosmopolitan__ é um coquetel que ficou famoso por ser mostrado em Sex and the City. É feito a base de vodca, saboreado com laranja, cranberry e lima._

"Heineken, eu presumo, senhor?" Eu finalmente viro minha cabeça para encarar o pai de Bella, que ainda está olhando minha cerveja ansiosamente.

Ele acena distraidamente e recebe uma cotovelada forte de Renée nas costelas. "Sim." Ele responde rispidamente e me dá um olhar de má vontade. Pobre homem.

Eu rapidamente faço nosso pedido com um garçom magro e obviamente gay, incluindo outra cerveja para mim, porque é bastante óbvio que eu precisarei de um pouco de coragem líquida esta noite.

"Então, por onde vocês estiveram hoje?" Dirijo-me a Renée, sabendo que Charlie não será tagarela até que receba a sua bebida.

"Oh, nós estivemos por todo cidade, não estivemos, Charles?" Renée responde como eu assumi e dobra suas mãos juntas sob o seu queixo. "Vocês vivem em uma linda cidade." Eu concordo e rio bem humorado do olhar melancólico em seu rosto.

"Forks não é tão longe. Por que vocês nunca tinham visto Seattle ainda?" Eu pergunto, genuinamente intrigado, e sinto Bella se contorcer ao meu lado.

"É difícil para Charlie conseguir uma folga do trabalho, ele sendo o Chefe de Polícia e tudo mais." Renée explica. "E com Bella trabalhando tanto como ela trabalha, nós simplesmente não fomos capazes de encontrar um momento que convém a todos. Mas, agora que eu vi esse lugar e como Bella é feliz aqui, será difícil me manter longe".

Charlie murmura algo incoerente e Bella tosse ligeiramente. Parecia que a única pessoa animada com a perspectiva, é Renée, e isso me deixa quase triste pela mulher mais velha sentada na minha frente. Sorrio para ela encorajadoramente.

"Suas bebidas." Uma voz feminina anuncia diante da nossa mesa, aliviando com sucesso o silêncio que se seguiu.

A garçonete faz o trabalho de repetir os pedidos de bebidas e colocá-los na frente de cada pessoa. Quando ela pega a minha cerveja, ela faz um show de abaixar seu peito na frente do meu rosto, ofensivamente se esticando sobre Bella a fim de dar-me uma visão dos seus seios. Eu limpo a minha garganta desconfortavelmente e afasto meus olhos para a toalha de mesa excessivamente engomada. Sem aviso, eu sinto uma mão suave na minha coxa e unhas cavando levemente minha calça cinza. Abaixo meu olhar e estou chocado ao encontrar a mão de Bella lá. Eu imediatamente olho para cima e vejo o olhar gelado de Bella fixado na nossa garçonete. Elas estão se comunicando sem palavras como apenas as mulheres podem fazer e, é claro que Bella está ganhando a discussão. A garçonete quase se encolhe em sua concha, mas não sem uma luta. Toda a cena é hilária e surpreendentemente lisonjeira. Estou tentado a deixá-la continuar um pouco, chocado que a Senhorita Swan sequer tomaria parte em tal concurso óbvio de demarcar território. Quero dizer, honestamente, nós temos um acordo e ela não tem absolutamente nenhuma razão para temer que eu faria algo tão estúpido como flertar com a garçonete na frente dos seus pais, sabendo o quanto está em jogo. Em vez disso, eu abaixo a minha mão esquerda até a mão de Bella na minha coxa e corro tranquilizadoramente meus dedos pela estrutura óssea delicada dos seus dedos. O calor da sua mão está queimando na minha pele e não posso resistir à tentação de pressionar as costas da sua mão com a minha palma. Eu com sucesso me convenço de que só estou fazendo isso para mostrar, mas a pequena voz dentro da minha cabeça provoca-me com o conhecimento de que eu na verdade gosto do toque dela. Que, por algum motivo ridículo, eu preciso sentir esta conexão física que nós parecemos ter, mesmo que seja só para me convencer que Bella precisa disso também. Sou recompensado com um aperto da sua mão enquanto acaricio esfrego firmemente a palma da minha mão para cima e para baixo na pele dela. Meu pau imediatamente se agita na minha calça e eu luto contra o desejo de mover a mão de Bella para o ápice das minhas coxas, para tê-la sentindo a minha necessidade. A garçonete avista nossas mãos no meu colo enquanto coloca a cerveja de Charlie na frente dele, e rapidamente desvia seus olhos para mim. Eu sorrio para ela brilhantemente e dou a ela um pequeno encolher de ombros. Sim, eu sou um _homem reivindicado_, e a mulher ao meu lado nunca joga limpo. A garçonete não tinha chance de continuar.

"Oh, ser jovem e apaixonado." Renée arrulha sobre a borda da sua taça de vinho uma vez que a garçonete foge. "Olhe para isso, Charles, não há praticamente nenhuma espaço entre a respiração dos dois".

Meus olhos pegam a reação de Bella às palavras de Renée e eu imediatamente fortaleço meu aperto na sua mão ainda situada no meu colo. "Basta ir junto." Eu a encorajo baixinho, virando minha cabeça para falar atrás dela. Sua mão relaxa mais uma vez e eu a recompenso virando sua mão e lentamente começo a correr círculos com a ponta dos meus dedos na palma da sua mão. "Basta fazer o que quer que seja natural, ok?" Minha cabeça ainda está longe de Charlie e Renée e meu queixo está praticamente encostado no ombro de Bella.

Ela vira sua cabeça em direção a mim e, antes de saber o que está acontecendo, eu sinto seus lábios varrendo sobre os meus suavemente. O movimento é tão rápido e suave que estou dificilmente certo de que isso aconteceu mesmo, mas o rubor nas bochechas de Bella e a surpresa evidente em suas próprias ações exibida em seus olhos me garantem que a sensação de formigamento nos meus lábios não é apenas resultado da minha própria imaginação.

"Isso foi tudo bem?" Ela sussurra docemente, e minha expressão atordoada deve ser a resposta que ela está procurando, porque Bella começa a rir... como uma menina... e o som é semelhante ao dos carrilhões de vento e estou apaixonado por isso. "Você parece ter a atenção de cada mulher e pretendentes a mulheres neste lugar. Inaceitável." Bella me repreende de brincadeira e oferece-me o seu próprio sorriso arrogante. O sorriso esticando meus lábios não é intencional e não posso evitar a risada que escapa do meu peito. Nós olhamos um para o outro, rindo como tolos e, por alguma razão inexplicável, eu quero que ela me beije novamente, e quero dizer isto. O mero pensamento me assusta, mas não tanto quanto a gargalhada de Renée do outro lado da mesa. Minha cabeça gira ao redor ao mesmo tempo que a de Bella e nós olhamos para a sua mãe estupefata, nossa bolha privada efetivamente estourada.

"Bem, se isso não é uma das coisas mais doces que eu já vi." Renée diz em uma voz estridente, seu rosto iluminado com alegria. "Vocês dois formam um casal deslumbrante".

"Você tem batom no seu rosto." Charlie aponta casualmente e eu rio envergonhado enquanto estendo a mão para limpar os restos do beijo de Bella em meus lábios. A mão de Bella, no entanto, interrompe meus movimentos e eu me viro para olhar para ela novamente. Há demônios brincando em seus olhos e eu simplesmente sei que ela não está com nada bom em mente. Ela solta a minha mão, lentamente move a sua mão em direção à sua boca, e então... lambe a porra do seu polegar. Puta merda, o que diabos ela está fazendo comigo? Eu não tenho mais controle sobre essa situação, e parece que as mesas viraram e o jogador está agora sendo jogado. Seus olhos estão encapuzados enquanto ela sedutoramente remove seu polegar dos seus lábios e, em seguida, o passa sobre o canto do meu, onde eu presumo que estejam os traços de batom. Eu sei que não deveria. Eu sei que estarei cruzando algum tipo de linha, mas a tentação é grande demais, e se a Senhorita Swan não queria jogar, ela não deveria ter começado este jogo. Minha língua espreita para fora levemente antes de ela retirar sua mão, e eu suavemente lambo a carne do seu polegar. Meus olhos perfuram os dela enquanto sua mão congela no ar. O suave suspiro que emana da sua boca não é perdido, e eu pisco para ela em resposta.

"Vocês estão prontos para pedir?" A garçonete está de volta, mas ela podia ter sido um circo viajante de anões e eu não teria notado sua presença. Bella e eu estamos mais uma vez em um impasse, redefinindo nossos termos enquanto nos falamos silenciosamente com nossos olhos. Minha mão na sua em meu coloco para as suas ministrações e meus dedos estão agora simplesmente entrelaçados com os dela.

Vamos lá, garota, não desista de mim agora.

"Eu quero uma lasanha de legumes grelhados." Bella responde sem piscar um olho, e então vira sua cabeça para longe da minha. Eu sigo o movimento da sua mão com o polegar que eu recentemente lambi e a vejo levantar seu Cosmopolitan aos seus lábios para tomar um grande gole. Eu sorrio maliciosamente e volto minha atenção para Renée. A reação de Bella não é exatamente o que eu queria, mas ela não tirou sua mão da minha, então acho que o jogo ainda continua.

Todos nós fazemos nossos pedidos e eu finalmente levanto minha mão do encosto da cadeira de Bella para tomar um gole da minha cerveja. Isto resulta nos meus braços sendo ligeiramente cruzados e não é exatamente confortável, mas eu me recuso a soltar a mão de Bella já, e aparentemente ela não parece se importar.

A conversa está fluindo bem enquanto apreciamos nosso jantar e, devo dizer que, pretensioso ou não, este lugar faz um bife de matar. Charlie parece aprovar, tendo forçado duas porções das pequenas costelas do bife.

"Então, Edward, conte-nos sobre os seus pais." Renée pede uma vez que nossos pratos estão limpos. "Bella não nos disse muita coisa".

"Não há muito para contar, eu acho." Respondo com um encolher de ombros. Não é que eu me importe de falar sobre os meus pais. Quero dizer, eu os amo, eu sou filho deles, afinal, mas existem algumas diferenças entre meu pai e eu que ainda parecem como uma leve punhalada no coração. Contudo, eu forneço a Renée com a informação menos do que interessante, vendo como ela é a mãe da minha _namorada_ e tem o direito de saber que tipo de homem sua filha está _namorando_. "Meus pais vivem em Chicago. Meu pai é o chefe de cirurgia no Chicago General Hospital, e minha mãe é uma dona de casa que brinca um pouco com decoração de interiores".

Charlie parece surpreendentemente impressionado e Renée parece absolutamente encantada. Acho que passo no teste então.

"Oh, querido, o pai de Edward é um chefe também." Ela exclama e eu quase engasgo com o gole de cerveja que tomei.

"Mãe." Bella reclama mortificada. "Não é exatamente a mesma coisa".

"Bem, tanto o seu pai como o de Edward salvam vidas, não é?" Eu luto contra a risada histérica que está lutando para sair e me viro para Bella com um encolher de ombros composto.

"Ponto válido".

Ela olha para mim com irreverência, e depois lentamente balança sua cabeça com um suspiro exasperado, mas não diz mais nada.

"Bella nos disse que você estudou na Universidade de Washington. Por que tão longe de casa?" Charlie pergunta desconfiado.

"Bem senhor, a UW tem um ótimo programa para futuros escritores, e acho que eu só queria a oportunidade de conseguir sozinho, sem viver constantemente na sombra do meu pai." Eu explico tenso. Odeio recontar esta história, mas não é culpa de Charlie, então eu tento esconder a irritação na minha voz. Sinto os dedos de Bella mexerem nos meus quando ela começa a fazer círculos lentos com o polegar. Estou surpreso pela sua tentativa de me tranqüilizar e aperto sua mão em agradecimento.

"Eu posso imaginar que seria difícil ser seu próprio homem quando seu pai é uma figura tão respeitada na comunidade." Renée concorda ardentemente. "O que você fez é muito louvável, Edward. Tenho certeza que seus pais estão muito orgulhosos de você".

"Eles estão, obrigado, Renée." Eu sorrio para a mãe de Bella e não posso resistir à sensação de calor causada pelas suas palavras se espalhando pelos meus ossos. Há mais carinho e aceitação no simples reconhecimento de Renée do que eu já recebi do meu pai, e as emoções se derramando sobre mim são bastante esmagadoras.

"Bem, isso sendo dito, está ficando tarde." Bella anuncia ao meu lado e retira sua mão da minha. Olho para ela, perplexo com a distância repentina do seu corpo. "Talvez devêssemos ir?" Ela olha suplicante para os seus pais, deliberadamente recusando fazer contato visual comigo.

"Suponho que você esteja certa." Renée suspira desapontada. "Foi um dia agradável e um jantar maravilhoso, querida, Edward, mas receio que Charlie e eu não somos as crianças de hoje em dia e devemos ir para a cama logo se vamos continuar sobrevivendo a outro dia agitado como foi o de hoje".

"Nós tivemos um ótimo momento, Edward." Charlie finalmente fala e eu estou bastante surpreso pelo tom genuíno em sua voz. "Obrigado, querida." Ele sorri para Bella e então estende a mão para pegar sua carteira.

"Não, por favor, senhor." Eu interrompo seus movimentos. "Será meu prazer pagar a conta".

"Não é necessário, filho." Ele balança sua cabeça com determinação.

"Eu insisto. Por favor, deixe-me." Tento mais uma vez e puxo a carteira do bolso da minha calça.

"Você não tem que fazer isso." Bella sussurra veementemente em meu ouvido.

"Silêncio." Eu a repreendo com os lábios apertados, o que a faz voltar para o seu assento abruptamente.

"Nesse caso, eu terei a certeza de que haja boa cerveja o suficiente em casa para a próxima vez que virmos você." Charlie encolhe os ombros em derrota.

"Fechado." Concordo com a cabeça e sorrio vitoriosamente.

"Espero que você seja capaz de ir amanhã, Edward." Renée entra na conversa quando eu aceno para a garçonete e indico que queremos a conta. "Eu me ofereci para fazer o jantar, e você só tem que se juntar a nós, você vai?"

"Eu – uh." Eu gaguejo, não tendo certeza se estou autorizado a aceitar seu convite sem o consentimento de Bella. Olho para Bella pelo canto do meu olho e recebo um encolher de ombros vago.

Renée está me observando ansiosamente e eu finalmente sorrio para ela brilhantemente. "Eu adoraria." Eu concordo e entrego meu cartão Amex para a garçonete.

"Maravilhoso!" Renée exclama imediatamente. Estou ficando acostumado com suas respostas extravagantes e acho que estou um pouco afeiçoado a isto. É uma mudança maravilhosa dos silêncios exagerados que tendo a receber de Charlie e Bella às vezes. "E, por favor, Edward." Renée começa enquanto nos levantamos para deixar nossa mesa uma vez que a garçonete devolveu-me meu cartão, um sorriso tímido puxando seus lábios. A pequena garota ainda não pegou o perigo parado ao meu lado. "Charles e eu podemos ser de uma época diferente, mas não somos cegos pelas coisas do mundo onde vocês, crianças, cresceram".

Eu ando ao lado de Bella, minha mão colocada na parte inferior das suas costas, enquanto Renée divaga sobre algo que eu não consigo compreender. Minha confusão pode ser causada pelo fato de que não estou focado em uma palavra que ela está dizendo, aparentemente encantado com o balanço dos quadris de Bella ao meu lado, a fragrância floral e de mel que a segue e o calor da sua pele abrasadora através do fino tecido do seu vestido.

"Vocês dois não tem que fingir que não vivem praticamente juntos." Com isso eu parei abruptamente, piscando em confusão pela declaração de Renée.

"Mãe, honestamente." Bella irritadamente repreende sua mãe, seu corpo virado na minha direção para encarar Renée. Estamos do lado de fora, Charlie já está no processo de chamar um táxi.

"Oh, vamos lá, querida." Renée ri exasperada. "Você honestamente espera que eu acredite que vocês dormem em suas próprias camas toda noite, mesmo após dois anos de namoro. Honestamente?"

Bella está lutando para encontrar palavras para responder às observações da sua mãe e eu me encontro entretido nesse fato por uma vez, Bella Swan não tem nada a dizer.

"Você está certa, Renée." Eu rio com ânimo leve. "Seria ridículo da nossa parte esperar que você acredite nisso".

"Muito bem então." Renée sorri triunfantemente. "Quando você vier para o jantar amanhã, traga suas coisas junto".

"Certo." Eu concordo e inalo drasticamente quando sinto Bella beliscando meu lado. "O quê?" Eu silvo quando a dor do seu beliscão queima a minha pele.

"Edward, não tenho certeza se meu pai ficaria confortável com isso." Bella rosna com os lábios tensos.

"Ele não se importará." Renée discorda ferozmente. "Deixe-o comigo".

"Mãe..."

"Sem argumentos." Renée declara firmemente. "Não há necessidade de vocês interromperem sua rotina simplesmente porque seu pai e eu viemos fazer uma visita. Entre nessa, certo?"

Eu observo Bella cautelosamente, com medo de que eu possa ter ultrapassado meus limites com isto. "Tudo bem." É a sua resposta formulada. Renée bate palmas em vitória e se estica para beijar minha bochecha.

"Vejo você amanhã, Edward." São suas palavras de despedida antes de pular no táxi que Charlie chamou com sucesso.

"Boa noite, Edward." Charlie anda até mim e aperta minha mão em saudação. "Você vem, Bells?"

"Estarei lá em um segundo, pai." Bella responde enquanto ele acena e entra no táxi ao lado de Renée.

Viro meu corpo totalmente para Bella e sorrio para ela timidamente. "Sinto muito?" Eu digo como uma oferta de paz.

"Você sentirá." Bella zomba e depois balança a cabeça para mim em decepção antes de seguir o exemplo e fechar a porta do táxi atrás dela.

Eu fico olhando para o táxi partindo até que as luzes vermelhas desaparecem na distância e então finalmente desaparecem na esquina.

Oh, merda.

* * *

_Edward querido, acho que dessa vez você foi longe demais... Renée de boba não tem nada! Kkkk Alguém aí notou esses dois gostando demais de fingir durante o jantar? u.u_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – O Idiota**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**_Você está brava comigo? – E_**

_Sim. *B*_

**_Eu realmente sinto fodidamente muito. Eu não vi isso vindo. – E_**

_Você deveria ter discutido isso comigo primeiro. *B*_

**_Não havia realmente muito tempo para isso. – E_**

_Bem, certamente não com você tentando ser tão tão agradável. *B*_

**_Você estava mesmo lá? Você não ouviu a sua mãe? – E_**

_O que eu ouvi foi você tentando ser popular. *B*_

**_Que porra é essa? – E_**

_Eu só acho que você está tentando impressionar a minha mãe mais do que o necessário. *B*_

**_Você a conheceu? Ela é legal! Você não deveria estar feliz que eu estou tentando? – E_**

_Você está tentando demais. *B*_

**_Você está com medo que ela possa gostar de mim mais do que você?;) – E_**

_Ha-ha. *B*_

**_Eu acho que você está. – E_**

_Você está delirando, Edward. *B*_

**_Talvez eu deva levar mais flores para ela amanhã? – E_**

_Enquanto você está nisso, por que você não dorme no quarto dela, em vez disso? *B*_

**_Alguém está com ciúme! – E_**

_Não, alguém está indo dormir. Boa noite, Edward. *B*_

**_Você não vai conseguir dormir antes de me dizer por que você ainda está brava! – E_**

_Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Sr. Cullen. *B*_

**_Eu dormirei no chão... é claro! – E_**

_Você não pode… *B*_

**_O quê? Por quê? Nós acordaremos antes dos seus pais. Eles são velhos, certamente eles gostam de dormir. – E_**

_Meu pai levanta às 04hs30min. Anos sendo um policial deixou isso como marca. Mas não é por isso... *B*_

**_Imagino que a razão pela qual eu não posso dormir no chão nos traz de volta ao por que você está brava comigo? – E_**

_Aprendiz rápido. *B*_

**_Eu disse a você. Então? O que é então? – E_**

Estou deitado na minha cama, olhando para o meu telefone depois da minha última mensagem de texto para Bella. Quando ela me deixou parado sozinho do lado de fora do Paragon, eu corri para casa, tomei um banho, coloquei minha cueca boxer, agarrei meu telefone, caí na minha cama, respirei fundo e enviei a minha primeira mensagem de texto para ela.

A mulher deixou minha cabeça girando depois desta noite. Suas mudanças de humor estão me dando dor de cabeça. Quero dizer, honestamente, no restaurante ela estava ardendo a fogo lento e, oh, tão fodidamente sexy. Ela jogou com tudo que eu sutilmente sugeri e algo mais, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tive muita diversão, mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Uma coisa é certa; sob o frio exterior da Senhorita Swan está uma perigosa fornalha ardente esperando para explodir. Se alguma vez houve dúvidas sobre a minha atração física por aquela mulher, elas tinham finalmente sido extinguidas. Ela me tem em nós. Eu ainda quero vê-la queimar, mas não sem sentir um pouco do seu calor antes de ela finalmente cair.

Tudo está caindo agradavelmente no lugar. Emmett não poderia ter feito um roteiro melhor disso. O que nós não planejamos, porém, é a possibilidade de que a Senhorita Swan possa me derrubar com ela. Minha lenta evolução precisa estar perto do seu calor, sua fragrância, _tudo_ dela está me fazendo perder de vista meu objetivo principal, que é fazê-la confiar em mim. Essa é a única maneira que eu serei capaz de conseguir a jogada final. E eu não ganharei a sua confiança continuamente tentando transar com a sua perna, isso é certo.

Quando concordei com a sugestão de Renée para passar a noite, eu esperava dormir no chão do quarto de Bella. Merda, eu _sei_ que não consigo dormir na mesma cama que Bella. Isso seria letal para o meu nível de resistência e eu já estou caminhando em uma linha muito fodidamente tênue como está. Não me interprete mal, eu ainda odeio a mulher com uma paixão intransponível, mas uma coisa que estou aprendendo muito rápido é que você pode desprezar alguém e ainda querer fodê-la. Acho que eu nunca vi isso vindo. E, depois desta noite, sabendo que a Senhorita Swan pode se desviar da sua usual temperatura abaixo de zero, eu sei que estou em uma merda real profunda.

Meu telefone toca e me tira assustado das minhas reflexões internas.

É Bella.

Porra.

"Olá." Eu respondo cansadamente.

"Oi, Edward." Sua voz parecia cansada, e estou aliviado que não sou o único que está levando a tensão no momento.

"Oi. O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei estupidamente. Eu honestamente não tenha nenhuma porra de ideia do que dizer para esta mulher, e o fato de que estou deitado seminu na minha cama com uma voz feminina rouca no outro lado da linha não passa despercebido pelos meus genitais.

"Tenho certeza que não preciso responder isso." Eu posso ouvir o aborrecimento em sua voz e sinto os cantos da minha boca puxarem para cima. Ela é tão facilmente contrariada. De uma forma distorcida, eu realmente gosto disso, mas felizmente posso culpar minha reação pela hora tardia da noite e meus hormônios excessivamente estimulados, em vez de admitir que eu sou um masoquista fodido.

"Claro." Eu luto para esconder o humor da minha voz. "Deixe-me reformular. Por que eu não posso dormir no chão, além do fato de que seu pai parece odiar dormir?"

"É uma longa história." Ela responde relutantemente.

"Tenho certeza que posso acompanhar." Não é como se ela tivesse me ligado para sexo por telefone, então ela poderia muito bem cuspir isso.

"Eu era muito próxima da minha avó." O que diabos isso tem a ver com alguma coisa? "Na manhã do seu funeral, minha mãe entrou no meu quarto e se arrastou para a cama comigo. Acho que foi a sua forma de tentar me acalmar." Sua voz soa pequena e eu quase posso imaginar a figura da menininha chorando em sua cama porque ela perdeu sua vovó. Eu quase sinto muito pela pequena Bella, mas isto ainda não explica por que ela está me contando esta história. Pelo menos eu não tenho uma ereção, noto distraidamente. Obrigado, vovó Swan. "Renée apenas ficou lá comigo a manhã toda, até que meu pai nos disse que era hora de nos arrumarmos. Nós não falamos, mas, de alguma forma, essa é uma das lembranças mais queridas que tenho da minha infância." Eu entendo isso. Alguma ligação de mãe e filha. Muito fofo. Ainda extremamente irrelevante para a nossa situação. "Minha mãe simplesmente pareceu manter isso depois. Tornou-se uma tradição, de certa forma. Ela entra no meu quarto em qualquer manhã, eu nunca sei quando será, e apenas fica lá deitada comigo." Sua voz assume um tom distante enquanto ela nos leva para a estrada das memórias. "Ela ainda faz isso até hoje".

"Ok..." Eu respondo, ainda confuso e esperando que ela lance alguma luz na situação. "Então sua mãe entra no seu quarto de vez em quando".

"Você não entende para onde estou indo com isso?" Ela soa surpresa, mas, porra, o que ela espera? Eu sou um homem. Eu entendo fatos. Dê-me um corpo feminino disposto e eu posso encontrar cada zona erógena. Dê-me um mapa do cérebro feminino e eu provavelmente ainda me perderei.

"Desculpe, mas você meio que me fez me perder na parte de se aconchegar." Eu respondo, na esperança de aliviar a situação. "Eu gosto de me aconchegar, a propósito. Isso é algo que você não encontrará na minha lista. Duas mulheres aconchegadas? Bem ali com a trilogia de O Poderoso Chefão".

"Que agradável da sua parte por compartilhar." Sua voz está pingando sarcasmo e eu quase posso ouvir seus olhos se revirando. "Eu acabei de contar a você uma das memórias mais profundas dos meus dias de criança, e tudo que você entende é que são duas mulheres se tocando".

"Eu não colocaria isso _tão _grosseiramente." Defendo fracamente. "Eu estava apenas brincando".

"Você precisa trabalhar o seu timing." Ela repreende e soa impressionada pelas minhas tentativas de aliviar o clima. Não pense que eu sou um babaca insensível. Eu tenho um monte de empatia pelas pessoas. Sou um ótimo ouvinte e sou facilmente movido pelas emoções humanas, eu sou um escritor, afinal. Mas quando se trata de Bella Swan? Vamos apenas dizer que eu simplesmente não estou pronto para aceitar que ela é um ser humano com um coração batendo ainda.

"Com certeza. Então, por que você não conta o que eu estou perdendo?" Estou cansado e preciso que ela esclareça essa porra já.

"Minha mãe, Edward. Ela ainda entra no meu quarto. Sempre que ela quer." Sua irritação é quase palpável. "Como você acha que vai parecer quando ela entrar em uma manhã e você estiver deitado no chão?"

O brilho da luz luta lutando seu caminho através da escuridão é agora um foco de luz que queima brilhantemente, anexado à frente de um trem se aproximando, e meu pé está preso entre os trilhos. Entende meu ponto?

"Oh, merda." Eu respiro, finalmente entendendo exatamente o que ela está tentando dizer.

"Sim, oh, merda." Bella diz sem muita emoção.

"Então, o que você sugere que façamos?" Eu grito como uma menina assustada, mas o peso das palavras de Bella me deixa praticamente hiperventilando. Eu não posso dormir na mesma cama que Bella Swan! Com a Senhorita Swan! Estou tendo um tempo muito difícil tentando manter minhas mãos longe dela como está; eu não posso dormir com ela seminua ao meu lado. É demais. Eu estou fodidamente fodido.

"Oh, então não há soluções inteligentes?" Eu entendo por que ela está chateada e honestamente não dou a mínima neste momento. Eu engolirei toda porcaria que ela atirar, contanto que ela me diga que tem um plano... uma forma de evitar essa iminente catástrofe. "Não há nada mais a _fazer_. Você terá que dormir na minha cama... comigo." Sua voz some e então há silêncio. Tudo o que posso ouvir é a sua respiração suave e o martelar do meu coração nos meus ouvidos.

"Oh, merda." Eu repito.

"Você já disse isso." Ela ressalta suavemente. Então, silêncio… novamente.

"Você tem certeza que sua mãe ainda vai querer deitar na cama com você, mesmo comigo lá ao seu lado?" Pergunto ansiosamente, esperando que a minha pequena visão possa ser a resposta do nosso dilema.

"Eu pensei sobre isso." Bella suspira em resignação. "Ela pode não ficar na cama comigo, mas ela provavelmente vai me arrastar para a dela".

"Sim." Eu concordo distraidamente enquanto meu coração se acalma. Eu consegui conhecer o suficiente de Renée neste pequeno espaço de tempo para saber que a possibilidade de uma pequena nudez pode não impedir sua resolução. "Acho que eu simplesmente terei que suportar isso então." Eu não percebo o quanto isso soa como porcaria até que as palavras saem da minha boca.

"Sinto muito pela inconveniência." A voz de Bella soa morta e eu sei que a ofendi com as minhas óbvias palavras vomitadas. O que ela não percebe, é claro, e o que eu nunca direi a ela, é que a resistência não é porque eu odeie a ideia de dormir ao lado dela, é porque eu não odeio a ideia... o suficiente.

Isto é tão fodidamente ruim.

"Estou cansada." Ela diz baixinho e eu posso me chutar pelo que eu disse e minha incapacidade de explicar o significado por trás das minhas palavras. "Eu não vou ao trabalho amanhã. Renée quer ver mais um pouco da cidade e Charlie optou por assistir TV na casa da Alice".

"Então você está presa com Renée sendo uma guia turística?" Tento o meu melhor para soar agradável, mas eu sei que soa chato e oco.

"Algo assim." Posso dizer que ela está tentando encerrar este telefonema brutal e eu não a culpo. "Vejo você amanhã à noite, então?"

"Às 18hs?" Corro a mão pelo meu cabelo ansiosamente.

"Sim".

"Até lá então. Boa noite Bella." Eu digo com um suspiro resignado e praticamente me agarro ao telefone esperando pelo seu cumprimento. Há outro momento de silêncio constrangedor antes de eu ouvir o telefone ficar morto. Ela desligou na minha cara. Sem dizer boa noite.

Depois de um momento, quando eu finalmente removo meu Blackberry da minha orelha, eu viro e desligo a luz da cabeceira, rolo nas minhas costas e encaro fixamente o teto escuro.

Porra dupla.

**~T&CA~**

"Ei, Cullen." Yorkie cumprimenta enquanto entra no elevador comigo.

"Ei, cara. Você está descendo?" Pergunto enquanto pressiono o botão para me levar para o térreo.

"Claro. Já tive o bastante deste lugar por um dia." Ele brinca e bate contra o lado do elevador com seu ombro esquerdo. "Teve um dia difícil?"

"Algo assim." Eu dou de ombros. Vendo como eu mal dormi uma piscadela depois da minha conversa com Bella ontem à noite, estou fodidamente exausto e provavelmente pareço pior pela roupa.

"Sinto por você, cara. Pelo menos a Rainha do Gelo não estava aqui." Ele ri e eu respondo com um sorriso de lábios apertados. Definitivamente não estou no lugar onde eu realmente defenderei a honra de Bella, mas eu certamente não estou no humor para a nossa brincadeira comum. Eric é um dos outros editores juniores que trabalham para Bella. Ele sabe exatamente quanta merda ela me dá e, no passado, nós divertidamente discutimos diferentes formas de orquestrar a morte dela.

"Sim." Eu concordo, observando os números do elevador decrescendo enquanto meticulosamente lento nos transporta para baixo. Elevadores sempre foram um conceito estranho para mim. O pensamento de pessoas sendo transportadas verticalmente por centenas de metros no ar em um objeto semelhante a um cofre simplesmente parece ridículo para mim.

Finalmente o elevador chia quando chegamos ao térreo, as portas se abrindo com um trêmulo balançar.

"Vejo você amanhã, Eric!" Eu grito por cima do meu ombro enquanto fujo para a porta frontal. Eric é um cara legal e tudo, mas não estou no humor para uma conversinha hoje.

"Cervejas na Central amanhã?" Ele grita atrás de mim e eu lanço um aceno em reconhecimento. Nada provável. Meu tempo será ocupado lutando contra os meus apelos de foder minha chefa megera pelas próximas três semanas. Não há tempo para cervejas e baseball no pub local, infelizmente.

"Oi, Edward!" Renée grita quando entro no apartamento de Bella, mochila pendurada em um dos meus ombros e jaqueta na mão.

"Oi, Renée." Eu cumprimento com um sorriso e a encontro correndo da cozinha enquanto Charlie está sentado curvado sobre um jornal na sala de estar. "Oi, Charlie".

"Edward." Ele olha para cima do jornal por tempo suficiente para reconhecer a minha presença. "Muitos crimes em Seattle." Ele observa enquanto baixa os olhos de volta para as palavras impressas na frente dele.

"Desvantagem de viver na cidade, eu acho." Ofereço uma conversa, embora eu tenha que admitir que fico o mais longe possível dessas notícias relatadas.

"Hmpfn." Charlie responde e levo isso como uma deixa para me afastar da conversa, se você pudesse chamá-la de uma.

"Onde está Bella?" Pergunto a Renée enquanto me aproximo da cozinha e me afasto do chocado Charlie.

"Ela estava aqui há um segundo." Renée responde distraidamente enquanto escorre a massa no escorredor. "Você pode tentar o quarto dela".

Eu aceno silenciosamente e lentamente faço meu caminho em direção ao ardiloso quarto de Bella. O mesmo em que dormirei esta noite. Meu estômago imediatamente aperta pelo pensamento, e então eu me forço a relaxar. Falei com Emmett sobre a minha situação esta manhã, e depois que ele parou de rir como o idiota desagradável que ele é, ele perguntou qual era o meu problema. Ele me lembrou que tenho uma excelente oportunidade para fazê-la suar, exatamente como discutimos. Depois de vários palavrões e concordâncias relutantes, eu me encontrei relaxando. É realmente ridículo eu estar nervoso sobre isso. O quarto é a minha área de especialização. Se alguém deveria estar nervoso, é Bella Swan. Endireito meus ombros e bato suavemente na porta fechada.

"Entre." Ouço sua resposta do outro lado da porta.

Eu lentamente viro a maçaneta e empurro a porta com o meu pé. Eu espreito pela sua porta e a encontro sentada na beirada da cama, a mesma cama em que eu dormirei esta noite, ao lado da mesmíssima mulher sentada nela com a cabeça inclinada para baixo e mãos cruzadas em seu colo.

"Oi." Eu digo suavemente, entrando no seu quarto e fechando a porta com o meu pé.

Ela olha para cima lentamente e o olhar em seus olhos traz lágrimas no meu coração. Parece como se ela estivesse chorando, embora eu não possa ter certeza dessa distância.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto com cautela, dando pequenos passos em sua direção.

Ela acena e apenas olha para mim como se estivesse olhando através de mim. Paro meus movimentos e fico no meio do seu quarto sem jeito.

"Onde eu posso..." Indico a mochila ainda pendurado no meu ombro.

Ela fracamente levanta a mão e aponta para um lugar perto do seu closet. Eu aceno e me movo para colocar minha mochila na frente da porta do seu closet. Fico de costas para ela por um segundo e tomo uma respiração calmante, apertando a ponte do meu nariz.

"Você está frustrado?" Bella finalmente fala, mas ela soa a milhas de distância em vez de apenas alguns metros.

Eu franzo a testa e me viro para encará-la. "Não. Por quê?" Eu pergunto e inclino minha cabeça para o lado contemplativamente.

"Você normalmente faz isso quando está frustrado." Ela dá de ombros e então continua a olhar para as suas mãos mais uma vez.

"Oh." Eu respondo em confusão. Eu nunca notei isso. Para ela, eu digo, "Só um pouco nervoso, eu acho".

Ela acena em compreensão e então os cantos da sua boca puxam em um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que isso vai mais e mais além".

"Sim." Eu rio suavemente e enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu jeans.

"Suponho que você vai querer que os números de distribuição do seu livro aumentem quando publicado." Ela tenta brincar, e eu aprecio o gesto enormemente. Eu farei simplesmente qualquer coisa para voltar em suas boas graças agora.

"Esse é um bom começo." Eu jogo junto e mais uma vez faço meu caminho até onde ela está sentada.

"Uma nota de autor excepcionalmente longa?" Ela olha para mim e sorri ainda mais brilhante enquanto vejo a alegria em seus olhos. Estou um pouco nervoso pela fato de que ela está se esforçando tanto para ser... legal.

"Isso é evidente." Dou de ombros com falsa superioridade.

Eu paro a quase 50cm de distância dela, o que a faz inclinar sua cabeça para trás a fim de me olhar nos olhos. Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento de silêncio. Apenas olhando. Sem calor, sem tensão, apenas entendendo. Seus olhos são claros e lindos e, mais uma vez, eu me encontro encantado com a profundidade deles.

"Então, nós estamos bem?" Pergunto baixinho, mas o significado das minhas palavras está claro, e eu vejo a aceitação em seus olhos.

"Sim." Ela responde exatamente tão baixinho e me oferece um sorriso agradecido.

Estendo minha mão para ela em uma oferta de paz, que ela aceita com uma pequena risada. Sua mão é envolvida na minha, a estrutura óssea delicada e pequena. O calor que eu já me acostumei agora permeia minha pele enquanto puxo suavemente seu braço para levantá-la. Ela segue de boa vontade e para na minha frente. Pela primeira vez eu percebo o quanto ela é baixa e, como antes, sou lembrado da enorme necessidade de protegê-la... de homens como eu.

"Você está pronta?" Pergunto roucamente.

Ela acena com a cabeça e eu sorrio em resposta. Aqui vamos nós novamente.

O jantar estava maravilhoso, e eu disse a Renée isso.

"Tenho certeza que você deve sentir falta de uma boa comida caseira, vendo como Bella nunca foi de cozinhar." Renée responde com uma piscadela na minha direção e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Olho para Bella pelo canto do meu olho e percebo que ela parece um pouco chateada pelas observações de Renée, empurrando a comida que ela mal tocou em seu prato com o garfo.

"Ela faz assados." Eu deixo escapar. Eu li isto em algum lugar na pasta tão entediante quanto merda de Bella. Estou grato que eu realmente tomei o tempo para percorrer a coisa completamente quando Bella olha para cima do seu prato, seu rosto iluminado com apreciação.

"Isso ela faz." Charlie concorda com vontade e dá a sua filha um sorriso enorme. "A melhor maldita torta de maçã que já comi foi feita pela minha Bells".

"Oh, Charles." Renée se junta ansiosamente, "Você se lembra daquele ano em que ela assou aqueles cupcakes para o aniversário da Sue Clearwater?" Charlie acena orgulhosamente e eu encontro Bella corando profusamente ao meu lado. "Ela já assou cupcakes para você, Edward?"

"Ainda não." Eu balanço minha cabeça em falso remorso e recebo um empurrão de Bella. "O quê? Você não assou!" Eu declaro indignado e jogo meu braço sobre o seu ombro divertidamente, puxando-a na dobra do meu braço. Estamos indo bem esta noite... quase agindo como se fôssemos um casal de verdade. Desde que Bella e eu alcançamos nossa trégua em seu quarto, as coisas têm sido agradáveis, na verdade. Ela parece ter deixado sua guarda cair um pouco e, mesmo sabendo que não vai durar, é bom não ter que estar olhando atentamente para cada faca afiada sendo arremessada.

"Ela esteve escondendo isso de você." Renée balança sua cabeça com uma expressão grave.

"Você fará isso para mim então?" Eu divertidamente belisco seu braço e a sinto assentindo com a cabeça abaixo da minha. "Desculpe, eu não ouvi isso?" Abaixo minha mão e suavemente belisco seu lado. Isso faz Bella pular na velocidade de uma bala, pegando-me completamente de surpresa.

"Sim." Ela grita com um ganido, e então cobre seu rosto com o cabelo, um movimento que eu sei que é para esconder seu rubor. Eu a observo contemplativamente por um momento, antes de puxar seu ombro, forçando-a a se inclinar de volta contra mim.

Renée e Charlie continuam sobre o que parece ser o melhor cupcake do mundo, e eu aproveito a oportunidade para enterrar meu nariz no cabelo de Bella para mover minha boca mais perto da sua orelha. Maldita seja ela por cheirar tão fodidamente bem.

"Você tem cócegas?" Pergunto baixinho.

Mais uma vez ela acena com a cabeça contra o meu peito. Sorrio pela pequena informação e inconscientemente respiro sua essência.

Maldita seja ela.

"Quem está a fim de Scrabble*****?" Renée pergunta e eu relutantemente levanto minha bochecha de onde ela está descansando no topo da de Bella. Como diabos eu acabei nessa posição?

_*__Scrabble__: __é um jogo de tabuleiro em que dois a quatro jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando palavras interligadas, usando pedras com letras num quadro dividido em 225 casas (15 x 15)._

Vê? Eu disse que estou fodido.

"Claro." Eu dou de ombros. Eu sou formado em Inglês, afinal. Ganhar Scrabble é como tomar doce de um bebê.

Duas horas e três jogos depois, nós quatro contamos nossa pontuação e, surpreendentemente, Charlie ganhou. Ele pode ser um homem que vê palavras, mas obviamente nunca se deve subestimar a inteligência do homem.

Renée e Charlie se levantam e pedem licença para ir dormir, deixando-me sozinho com Bella no sofá da sua sala de estar.

"Isso foi divertido." Eu observo com um suspiro, esticando minhas pernas na minha frente e jogando meus braços atrás da minha cabeça.

"Mhhh... Hmmm." Bella responde preguiçosamente, puxando os pés sob as suas pernas e virando-se para me encarar. Viro minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e olho para ela.

"Então…" Eu paro, porque ambos sabemos o que vem a seguir. Nós precisamos ir para a cama... juntos. A antecipação cresce no meu peito. Eu nunca pensei que veria a Senhorita Swan de camisola, e agora é tudo no que eu posso pensar. Pergunto-me se ela é uma garota de short e regata. Ou, um baby doll de seda meio claro? Ou, na pior das hipóteses, calças de flanela e camiseta larga. Não que eu tenha algo contra calças de flanela, mas se os homens fossem realmente honestos com suas namoradas, eles admitiriam que não há nada mais broxante do que uma mulher em calças de flanela quando ela podia estar usando seda.. ou, melhor ainda, nada. Materiais semelhantes a cobertores não fazem nada para a imaginação... se é que você me entende.

"Você quer jogar outra rodada?" Bella pergunta rapidamente. Eu franzo a testa para a sua sugestão e percebo que ela está enrolando.

"Nós teremos que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde." Eu falo do seu blefe.

"Eu sei." Ela suspira pesadamente e torce os dedos na bainha do seu moletom com capuz. Sim, seu moletom com capuz. Bella Swan realmente possui um, e isso me fez dar uma virada quando ela saiu do seu quarto depois do jantar o usando.

"A última." Concordo com um sorriso tranquilizador e sento, a fim de ordenar as letras.

Começamos a jogar novamente, sentados lado a lado em um silêncio sociável. É escritora contra escritor. O jogo começou.

"Sério?" Ela me pergunta enquanto eu empilho minhas letras no tabuleiro.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto e me recosto para permitir que ela forme sua próxima palavra.

"Pau? É essa a sua palavra?" Ela pergunta incrédula e balança a cabeça desaprovando.

"É uma palavra de verdade, não é?" Eu finjo inocência e sorrio torto para ela. "Palavra de pontuação dupla também." Eu pisco e rio da sua expressão.

Ela olha para mim por um momento e depois volta para as suas letras, um sorriso maligno forma em seus lábios e eu a observo cuidadosamente enquanto ela se inclina para frente e coloca suas letras no tabuleiro.

"Pênis." Eu aceno em aprovação enquanto ela se recosta com um sorriso arrogante. "Um pouco clínico para o meu gosto, mas não é ruim." Fico olhando para as letras que tenho e então desato a rir enquanto formo a minha próxima palavra.

"Carne." Eu declaro vitoriosamente e mexo as sobrancelhas para o desgosto de Bella.

Nós continuamos neste ritmo, cada um tentando superar o último. Depois de algumas rodadas menos emocionantes, sou finalmente capaz de formar uma palavra decente.

"Bem, isso é perfeito." Bella ri ao meu lado enquanto eu soletro _idiota_.

"Isso é, então?" Pergunto com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Bella acena sua cabeça ansiosamente.

"Sim".

"Bem, então, Senhorita Swan, acredito que é a sua vez. E é melhor aumentar seu jogo, porque esta idiota está atualmente chutando a sua bunda".

Ela franze o cenho para as letras em sua mão, e então eu sei que vou cair. Eu vi aquele olhar muitas vezes antes. É exatamente o mesmo olhar que ela me dá quando está prestes a fechar um negócio. Estou fodido.

Ela se inclina e faz um show de desvendar suas letras no tabuleiro, usando o 'p' da minha palavra anterior._. _

Ela volta a se recostar e tudo o que posso fazer é piscar pra a palavra que ela formou.

Inferno fodido.

"_Pussy_*****." Eu desvio os olhos da palavra para os olhos dela. A expressão presunçosa de Bella logo muda para um ligeiro embaraço, e o rosa tingindo suas bochechas vai se espalhando com as manchas vermelhas formadas no seu pescoço.

_*__Pussy__: que pode significar tanto vagina, boceta, quanto 'gatinho'.__._

"Como gato." Ela sussurra em defesa.

"_Pussy_ como um gato?" Pergunto ceticamente.

"Sim." Ela responde teimosamente e me nivela com um olhar firme.

"Bem, se essa é a palavra que você pretende soletrar, então, diga. Em voz alta." Eu desafio, porque sei que ela está mentindo através do seu dente. Linda garota com a boca suja.

"Isso é ridículo!" Bella declara obstinadamente. "Por que eu deveria dizer isso em voz alta? Está bem ali!" Ela aponta para o tabuleiro com firmeza.

"Seu gato está em boa companhia." Aponto enquanto ambos olhamos para as outras palavras, quase todas elas variações de palavras do órgão genital masculino. "Diga a palavra, Bella." Insisto com força.

"Por quê, Edward?" Ela responde de volta e cruza os braços sobre o seu peito determinadamente.

"Porque se você não disser, então eu sei que você quis dizer vagina, como no tipo de boceta que faria aquele idiota lá muito feliz." Eu indico para o tabuleiro. "Se você disser, nós esqueceremos a sua mentirinha e eu aceitarei que você quis dizer gato".

"Dificilmente um acordo justo." Bella revira seus olhos, mas eu posso ver os cantos dos seus lábios se contraindo em diversão.

"Eu posso obrigá-la." Eu ameaço sombriamente e lentamente começo a ir em sua direção.

Seus olhos arregalam em surpresa quando ela começa a inclinar-se para trás na tentativa de manter a distância entre nós. Mas eu estou determinado a fazê-la dizer a palavra, então eu persisto em meus movimentos, forçando suas costas contra o braço do sofá quando eu me inclino para ela. Por quê? Quem sabe? Eu já disse a você que gosto de uma garota boca suja e, por algum maldito motivo desconhecido, neste momento, eu quero que seja Bella.

Estou agachado sobre ela, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto olho perigosamente em seus olhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sua pergunta é sussurrada e a relutância em sua voz não é convincente.

"Eu vou forçá-la a dizer a palavra, Bella." Eu respondo suavemente, meus olhos perfurando os dela enquanto eu me mantenho suspenso com os braços em ambos os lados dos seus ombros. De alguma forma, eu me encontro quase entre as suas pernas, e vagamente percebo que estamos em uma posição muito precária, mas eu não me importo o suficiente para me mover. Eu me movo, no entanto, para garantir que nenhuma das nossas regiões inferiores se toque... isso seria apenas procurar por problemas.

"Você não pode me obrigar." Ela rebate e define seu queixo com determinação, mas eu ainda vejo alguma diversão lá, e isso só me motiva a continuar.

"Ah, mas eu acho que posso." Eu rio deliberadamente. "Lembro-me de mais cedo esta noite que você sente bastante cócegas, Senhorita Swan".

Realização molda sua expressão e logo toda a alegria deixa suas feições. "Você não ousaria, Sr. Cullen." Ela avisa friamente e tenta nivelar-me com um dos seus olhares característicos.

"Diga a palavra então, Senhorita Swan." Eu movo meus braços para baixo em direção à sua barriga, mantendo nossos corpos a uma distância segura.

Ela responde intensificando seu olhar.

Isso só funciona no escritório, baby. Eu penso comigo mesmo, e antes que ela tenha sequer a chance de se mover, minhas mãos estão em seus lados e eu estou indo para isso.

No início ela apenas grita, e então o som é seguido por um guincho energético que poderia acordar toda a vizinhança.

"Shhh." Eu consigo através das risadas enquanto tento silenciá-la. "Você vai acordar seus pais." Ela está rindo e se contorcendo debaixo de mim, lutando para se libertar do meu aperto.

"Por favor... pare..." Ela luta para dizer as palavras entre suas risadinhas sussurradas. "Por favor..."

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Bella." Eu paro minhas ministrações por um segundo para que ela recupere o fôlego. "Diga isso." Eu rio mais uma vez enquanto meus olhos seguem o rastro das suas bochechas coradas. Sua respiração é difícil devido ao esforço e eu tenho que dizer que eu nunca vi nada tão bonito como a visão de Bella Swan deitada abaixo de mim agora.

Ela olha para mim com os olhos arregalados, e então, como o maná que cai do céu, sua boca faz beicinho para formar a temida palavra.

"Pussy." Ela sussurra suavemente, seus olhos caindo dos meus até a minha boca. Tenho certeza que simplesmente parei de respirar. O mundo inteiro vem para uma posição imóvel e eu separo meus lábios ligeiramente em uma tentativa de forçar o oxigênio em meus pulmões.

"O quê?" Eu sei que estou forçando, mas eu preciso ouvi-la dizer isso mais uma vez.

Os olhos dela se levantam dos meus lábios e de volta para os meus olhos, e eles estão queimando um caminho para a minha pele. A risada é substituída por brasas fervendo nos confins profundos das suas piscinas chocolate. Bella está excitada, disso eu tenho certeza, mas, o que fazer sobre esta informação me entorpece.

"Pussy." Ela diz mais alto desta vez, e desta vez eu baixo meus olhos para os seus lábios.

"Porra." Eu respiro e balanço minha cabeça ligeiramente, tentando remover as teias de aranha nublando minha mente lasciva. E então, como se em um impulso, eu baixo meu corpo ao dela e, em um movimento rápido, esfrego meu pau duro lutando contra a costura da calça jeans. "Merda." Eu abaixo a minha cabeça quando o atrito muito necessário envia ondas de êxtase através dos meus membros.

Meus olhos estão fechados apertados enquanto eu permito que o formigamento corra pela minha espinha e através dos meus dedos curvando. Estou lutando a batalha da minha vida, meu corpo praticamente tremendo em sua insistência para repetir o movimento, e meu cérebro gritando para eu abortar. Engulo em seco e tento abrir meus olhos enquanto o sentimento enfraquece lentamente e eu sou capaz de formar um pensamento coerente. Eu espio para Bella, de repente percebendo que eu acabei de foder tudo. Por que diabos eu insisti que ela dissesse uma palavra que certamente enviaria meus níveis de testosterona através do telhado?

Fodidamente estúpido.

Meus olhos encontram os dela e eu estou imediatamente desinflado pelo olhar de horror que eu encontro lá.

"Porra, eu sinto muito." Eu imediatamente me afasto dela e ela está fora de debaixo de mim na velocidade da luz. Eu deito do meu lado olhando para a sua figura recuando quando ela tropeça um pouco na quina da outra cadeira.

"Você..." Sua voz falha. "Você está..."

"Sim." Eu aceno com remorso. Sim, eu estou duro. "Isso foi fodidamente estúpido. Desculpe." Eu esfrego meus olhos cansados vigorosamente com a palma da minha mão.

"Eu..." Ela tenta uma outra frase, mas falha mais uma vez.

Eu levanto minha mão dos meus olhos e olho para ela, esperando que suas feições espelhem mortificação, mas, em vez disso, eu encontro curiosidade, o que tem as minhas sobrancelhas subindo em surpresa. Seus olhos estão fixos no meu... você sabe... protuberância nas minhas calças, e eu quase rio da sua expressão infantil. Onde está a Poderosa Swan agora? Eu movo meus quadris um pouco para chamar sua atenção, o que chama. Ela pisca freneticamente e depois recua e quase tropeça em um outro obstáculo mobiliário.

"Tudo bem aí, Senhorita Swan?" Meu pesar de mais cedo agora é ofuscado pela arrogância e ela pega isso instantaneamente.

"Não. Sim." Ela resmunga, puxando seu cabelo por cima do seu ombro como eu esperava que ela fizesse. "Eu vou para a cama." E com isso ela praticamente corre para fora da sala.

Eu rio suavemente da sua retirada nada feminina e deito-me contra o braço do sofá com um suspiro de alívio. Eu realmente não pretendia que qualquer coisa dessa fosse tão longe, mas, merda, quando ela disse aquela palavra e em seguida olhou para mim com aqueles olhos brilhando, eu estava perdido. Balancei minha cabeça em descontentamento quando me lembro da minha jogada idiota. Como eu pude fodidamente me esfregar contra ela assim? Eu estou agindo como um adolescente púbere, e tudo isso sobre uma pequena palavra. O poder que essa mulher, sem saber, tem sobre mim é aterrorizante.

Uma vez que eu... me acalmei um pouco, eu me levanto do sofá e faço o meu caminho para o quarto de Bella.

Isso só pode acabar mal.

* * *

_Oh Senhor Cullen, você pode estar com a razão... _

_Vocês querem saber se acaba mal? Me deixem saber!_

_Desculpem o atraso, Ingrid está doente e se atrapalhou um pouco! Melhoras amada!_

_Até quarta!_

**_Nai._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – O Paranóico**

_(Tradução: Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_Baby mystic lady_**_**  
**_**_you do own my night_**_**  
**_**_put my dogs to fright_**_**  
**_**_yea yea yea yea yea_**

**_riding sliding sorceress_**_**  
**_**_in your dungarees_**_**  
**_**_got me on my knees_**

**_the people in your life are cruel_**_**  
**_**_keep on riding that hard road_**_**  
**_**_the lovers in your life are few_**_**  
**_**_keep on riding that hard road_**

**Lady baby mística****  
****você possui a minha noite****  
****assuste meus cães****  
****sim sim sim sim sim**

**cavalgando e deslizando, feiticeira****  
****em seu macacão****  
****deixa-me de joelhos**

**as pessoas na sua vida são cruéis****  
****continue andando nessa estrada difícil****  
****os amantes em sua vida são poucos****  
****continue andando nessa estrada difícil**

**Mystic Lady – T. Rex**

_www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=_**_pe7FQKzkgrQ_**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Edward Cullen, meu editor júnior quente como o inferno, ainda que extremamente fora dos limites, e namorado falso, acabou de esfregar sua ereção contra mim... lá!

Foi terrível... na melhor das hipóteses, ma melhor maneira _oh meu Deus, o menino é grande. _Foi errado... de uma maneira sexy, _oh meu Deus, você viu o rosto dele enquanto ele gemia. _Foi escandaloso... de uma maneira escandalosa, _eu não fui tocada lá por muito tempo e você está tornando isso tãããão bom_. Foi... simplesmente foi... merda, merda, merda.

Olho para o meu rosto no espelho do banheiro enquanto tento descobrir exatamente como diabos eu olharei nos olhos dele novamente, sem mencionar dormir na mesma cama. O homem está me confundindo. Eu pensei que ele me odiasse. Você pode ficar excitado por algo que você odeia? Eu acho que sim... seus olhos... seus gemidos ofegantes ... a dureza entre as minhas pernas... tudo é prova de que o homem me queria.

Eu não consegui sair de lá rápido o suficiente. A última coisa que eu esperava, a última coisa que eu queria, era que isso se transformasse em algo diferente de um simples acordo de negócio profissional. Eu tive a impressão de que seria tão fácil estar perto dele. Que nós seríamos capazes de agir como um casal sem preocupações de ele acidentalmente ficar emocionalmente ligado a mim. Não que eu me considerasse imune aos seus encantos, é apenas diferente para mim. Eu não tive a necessidade por um homem em muito tempo... bem, desde Jacbo, na verdade, e, embora Edward possua alguns atributos muito sedutores, resistir aos seus apelos físicos é algo que eu venho fazendo com sucesso há dois anos.

Balanço minha cabeça enquanto deixo a água correr em minhas mãos, observando a piscina efervescente em minhas mãos antes de levá-las ao meu rosto e esfregar vigorosamente. Ele obviamente ficou excitado quando eu escrevi aquela maldita _palavra_. Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, era bastante óbvio que eu não quis dizer gato. Mas ele começou com suas palavras ridiculamente inadequadas. Eu nunca teria imaginado que escrever _aquela __palavra_ o deixaria em tal estado de confusão. Edward Cullen obviamente tem uma coisa por palavras sujas. Quer ele goste delas em geral, ou especificamente quando uma mulher as usa, eu não tenho ideia, mas o fato de que elas o deixam um pouco excitado é bastante claro.

Eu simplesmente culparei a _palavra_ pela sua reação física. Enxugo meu rosto e respiro fundo enquanto dou um passo para trás e olho para o meu reflexo novamente. Sim, foi definitivamente _a__ palavra_. Eu me recomponho antes de chegar à porta do banheiro que conduz ao meu quarto. Ele nunca demonstrou qualquer outra forma de interesse em mim e, embora ele pareça mais confortável com a nossa pequena encenação do que eu, ele nunca ultrapassou os limites, exceto na primeira noite, que ele explicou para mim e eu decidi esquecer. Não, o que aconteceu esta noite foi simplesmente uma reação inevitável entre dois adultos, que podem ou não achar o outro atraente, expostos a uma situação tão volátil. Quase como a síndrome de Estocolmo*****.

_*Síndrome de Estocolmo: basicamente é quando sequestrado desenvolve sentimentos pelo sequestrador._

Abro a porta do banheiro e congelo quando entro no quarto.

Puta merda.

Lá, deitado na minha cama cercado pela escuridão, está nada menos que a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Eu juro que estou começando a sentir como se ele estivesse fazendo isso de propósito. Edward tem seus braços cruzados atrás da sua cabeça. Suas pernas estão esticadas na sua frente e cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos, e ele está usando nada mais do que um par de calças xadrez presas por um simples cordão. Sem camisa. Nada. Apenas pele lisa sobre músculo rígido, peitoral definido, abdômen rígido, seguido pela distinta trilha 'V' e, de forma traiçoeira, minha mente imediatamente volta para a sensação daqueles quadris estreitos perfeitamente encaixados entre as minhas coxas. Devo parecer uma mulher que não teve nada para comer, ou beber, em semanas, porque meus lábios estão levemente entreabertos, minha respiração está pesada e eu tenho certeza que estou babando por todo o meu queixo. Meus olhos voltam para o seu rosto e, como esperado, eu encontro seus lábios esticados em um sorriso arrogante. Idiota.

Fecho minha boca de forma abrupta e limpo minha garganta, desesperada para encontrar algo para dizer que acabe com essa vergonha torturante.

"Espero que você não se importe." Ele fala, afastando meu monólogo interior e obrigando-me a olhar para a sua boca carnuda. Note que eu agora comecei a descrever positivamente sua boca. Isso é tão ruim. "Eu usei o outro banheiro para tomar banho. Eu não sabia quanto tempo você levaria." Neste momento, seu sorriso cresce ainda mais e eu já não me importo com a plenitude da sua boca além de querer dar um tapa para mantê-la fechada.

"Está tudo bem." Eu respondo com um encolher de ombros, tentando desesperadamente ganhar algum terreno. "Da próxima vez você provavelmente deveria apenas usar o meu, para manter as aparências, é claro".

"Claro." Ele acena com a cabeça solenemente, mas eu ainda posso ver a alegria em seus olhos. Seus escandalosamente deslumbrantes orbes verdes viajam do meu rosto para o meu corpo, e eu estou subitamente consciente de exatamente quanto estou nua, seus olhos queimando uma trilha por onde passam. Eu contemplei meu guarda-roupa por longos momentos antes de finalmente vestir uma calcinha shorts e uma velha camiseta do Jimi Hendrix. Eu geralmente costumo dormir com regatas, mas elas pareciam muito reveladoras para a ocasião. Eu amaldiçoo o fato de não usar calças de flanela, ou, neste caso, calças de moletom e regata que cobririam cada centímetro da minha pele, mas eu simplesmente não consigo dormir com camadas e camadas de roupa, vendo como elas sempre se enroscam ao redor das minhas pernas e acabam me frustrando. Eu prefiro abarrotar a cama com cobertores e edredons, em vez disso.

Seus olhos estão avidamente focados em algum lugar na região das minhas pernas, e eu de repente tenho o desejo intenso de dormir no banheiro. Levo minha mão até o interruptor e apago a luz do banheiro, disfarçando meu corpo na escuridão.

"Jimi Hendrix?" Eu o ouço perguntar da cama enquanto eu cuidadosamente trilho o meu caminho em direção a ela.

"Eu amo seu álbum 'Are You Experienced'." Eu respondo sem pensar, porque eu... amo o álbum.

"Mhhh." Ele responde suavemente, e sua voz é como mel escorrendo na escuridão do quarto e eu fico instantaneamente irritada com o quanto ele age tranquilo em situações como esta, ao passo que eu sinto como se fosse me encolher em um monte de humilhação patética. "Eu sou fã de 'Electric Ladyland'".

"Sim, esse é ótimo também." Eu respondo com um pequeno sorriso, apesar da minha ansiedade crescente.

"Este é o seu lado?" Ele pergunta quando eu levanto as cobertas, e ele deve ter se levantado enquanto eu estava caminhando em direção à cama, porque as cobertas levantam facilmente e sua voz soa mais distante. Meus olhos ligeiramente se ajustaram à escuridão e eu o vejo de pé ao lado da cama, no lado oposto, alto e magro e simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Eu engulo em seco enquanto me ocupo com as cobertas, roubando olhares para Edward enquanto ele discretamente observa meus movimentos frenéticos.

Minha avó costumava dizer que é injusto para as mulheres que Deus faça alguns homens tão bonitos. A beleza é um atributo sem o qual uma mulher não pode sobreviver, ela cantava, enquanto um homem só precisa ser viril, bem educado e dedicado e ele poderia ter qualquer mulher neste planeta. A minha opinião sempre foi que uma mulher só tinha que ser inteligente e o mundo seria o seu parquinho. Parada diante de Edward enquanto estamos prestes a subir na minha cama... juntos... eu finalmente entendo sobre o que minha avó estava falando, porque nenhuma quantidade de cérebro, nenhuma quantidade de inteligência, e nenhuma quantidade de educação, jamais teria me preparado para a visão deste homem.

"Não." Eu finalmente consigo responder, forçando os olhos a desviarem da sua figura esbelta. O homem é feito para o pecado. "Eu costumo dormir por toda a cama, então realmente não importa de que lado eu fique".

"Então eu posso esperar algum 'vira e revira'?" Ele pergunta com uma risada suave enquanto nós dois cautelosamente nos deitamos na cama. O silêncio do quarto e a iluminação leve do luar através das cortinas estão fazendo toda a conversa parecer muito mais pessoal e íntima. O movimento das cobertas envia seu cheiro em minha direção, e eu sinto uma umidade distinta entre as minhas coxas quando a essência de sabão de um homem recentemente banhado preenche os meus sentidos. Existe melhor cheiro na terra? Eu estou em uma constante batalha neste momento para controlar minha determinação em manter as coisas estritamente profissionais.

"Sim, bem, apesar de eu tentar controlar a maioria das coisas na minha vida, dormir em um lugar só parece ser algo que eu não tenho sido capaz de dominar." Tento levantar o humor, vendo como esta situação bizarra está me sufocando. Nós dois estamos sentados rigidamente debaixo das cobertas e eu não tenho ideia de como eu serei capaz de relaxar o suficiente para dormir ao lado deste homem. Felizmente, minha cama é enorme, e se tudo correr bem, nós nem saberemos sobre a presença do outro quando finalmente adormecermos, é claro.

"Por que você sente que precisa controlar tudo em sua vida?" Ele pergunta sem saber exatamente como essa questão é pesada, e a resposta é algo que eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar partilhar com alguém que, para todos os efeitos, é praticamente um estranho. Mesmo que este estranho esteja partilhando a minha cama, ou tenha se esfregado contra mim apenas momentos atrás. O quanto a vida é estranha?

"Não é realmente uma informação relevante, você não acha?" Eu aponto enquanto cautelosamente me viro de costas para ele, deitando de lado, de frente para a janela. "Duvido que meus pais esperariam que você soubesse a resposta também".

Eu o ouço suavemente gargalhar antes de sentir a cama afundar um pouco sob o seu peso. Silêncio nos envolve enquanto permanecemos ali deitados na escuridão.

"Então, você é?" Ele pergunta depois de vários minutos, e a pergunta deixa minha mente girando em confusão.

"Eu sou o quê?" Pergunto com uma carranca, que eu tenho certeza que pode ser ouvida na minha voz.

"Você é experiente?" Ele pergunta como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eu ainda estou lutando para entender dobre o que diabos ele está falando, quando finalmente percebo que ele está se referindo à minha camiseta. Eu instantaneamente sorrio para a sua sagacidade, e, simultaneamente com raiva da sua suavidade.

"Eu pensei que você saberia que não deve acreditar em tudo que lê, Sr. Cullen." Eu respondo em um tom duro. O que o meu nível de experiência quando se trata de sexo, e, tenho certeza, dada a visão que eu tive do funcionamento da mente suja de Edward que ele está se referindo ao sexo, tem alguma coisa a ver com ele?

"Então, isso é um não?" Sua voz está carregada de humor e eu reviro meus olhos diante da sua imaturidade, embora eu saiba que ele não pode me ver. "Eu posso ouvir você revirando seus olhos, você sabe." Acho que não, então.

"Isso dependeria a que você está se referindo. Se é sobre o que eu acho que é, então não é da sua conta." Estou cansada e suas insinuações são irritantes.

"A que você acha que eu estou me referindo?" Ele pergunta inocentemente e eu suspiro exasperada.

"Estou cansada de jogar seus jogos, Edward. Você obviamente não pode se controlar quando uma mulher se envolve verbalmente em qualquer coisa sexual." Eu sei que estou sendo bastante ousada me referindo ao nosso pequeno encontro anterior quando provavelmente seria melhor esquecê-lo e fingir que nunca aconteceu, mas eu tendo a perder o meu filtro afinado quando estou exausta.

"Então você acha que eu estou me referindo ao sexo?" Ele pergunta depois de um tempo, provavelmente levando um momento para se recuperar da minha declaração ousada, e escolhendo ignorá-la.

Eu decido não responder, já que realmente parece não haver resposta adequada para acabar com essa conversa.

"Você está dormindo?" Ele fala de novo e eu estou quase no limite da minha paciência.

"Estou tentando muito forte." Eu resmungo através dos lábios cerrados.

Ele ri baixinho com a minha resposta, mas permanece em silêncio. Finalmente. Exatamente quando meus olhos começam a fechar, ele fala baixinho ao meu lado. "Sinto muito sobre mais cedo, Bella. Aquilo foi completamente desnecessário".

"Esqueça isso." Eu digo cansada. "Nós dois estamos cansados, vamos dormir um pouco, ok?" Eu estou praticamente implorando, porque minhas pálpebras simplesmente não conseguem ficar abertas e eu realmente preciso que ele cale a boca sobre a sua fricção quente e todas as coisas relacionadas com sexo.

"Ok." É a sua resposta suave e é tudo que eu preciso para fechar meus olhos e cair em um sono profundo tão necessário.

Quente. Está fodidamente quente. Meus olhos parecem que estão colados fechados quando eu tento forçar minhas pálpebras a abrirem. Há um calor inexplicável permeando a minha pele e, por alguma razão, eu sou incapaz de removê-lo ou rolar para longe dele. Meu cérebro induzido pelo sono se esforça para dar sentido ao que está acontecendo em volta de mim, quando eu finalmente abro uma pálpebra. Eu estou na minha cama, isso é certo. Estou deitada no meu lado esquerdo e permito que meus olhos verifiquem o conteúdo do quarto. Aham, nada estranho ou fora do lugar, apenas este calor incrível. Meus olhos caem sobre o relógio digital na minha mesa de cabeceira e eu noto que são apenas cinco horas. A hora da manhã lentamente desencadeia o reconhecimento no meu cérebro que liga a hora à escuridão ainda me engolindo.

Eu mais uma vez tento levantar meu corpo a fim de transferir o calor das minhas pernas, mas é como se eu estivesse paralisada e tentando mover meus dedos. Eu sinto um leve pânico misturando-se com total confusão quando eu direciono meus olhos para as minhas pernas na tentativa de decifrar exatamente o que no inferno está me segurando. Estou consciente o suficiente para perceber que estou acordada, e não tendo um sonho horrível. Meus olhos lentamente se ajustam à luz fraca no quarto e fica mais fácil perceber as formas diferentes em torno de mim. É nesse momento que eu sinto um bafo quente no meu pescoço. Meu corpo imediatamente congela enquanto o medo paralisante faz com que a minha respiração se torne pesada e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu permaneço assim, lutando para tirar a coberta sem mover um centímetro, exatamente do que está me encurralando e respirando em mim. Uma coisa é certa, o que quer que esteja deitado atrás de mim, a julgar pela respiração, está dormindo.

Meus olhos cautelosamente se movem para a minha mão direita, que se agarrou em torno de algo contra o meu peito. Minha visão leva alguns momentos para se ajustar, mas então eu sou finalmente capaz de descobrir que minha mão está segurando... outra mão? Uma mão maior, com dedos longos e esguios. Bem, pelo menos eu sei que não é um cachorro, ou outro animal deitado atrás de mim. Sigo o caminho dos nossos dedos entrelaçados, pelo antebraço definido, um cotovelo de boa aparência, e em seguida, um musculoso bíceps... com uma tatuagem. Espere? Uma tatuagem?

E então, como se alguém tivesse entrado no quarto e escancarado as cortinas, a realização inunda a minha mente e eu me lembro de _tudo_. Minha frequência cardíaca não abranda por saber quem me segura tão profundamente, oh, não, isso só a aumenta.

Edward Cullen está praticamente me esmagando ao seu peito. E, pelo olhar das coisas, a Bella-adormecida não se importou com o abraço sufocante. Lembro-me de Edward mencionar que ele gosta de abraçar, e, obviamente, o menino não mente.

Agora que eu sei o que estou enfrentando, atrevo-me a mover um pouco as minhas pernas a fim de verificar exatamente onde elas estão. Ao mover meus pés, eu devo ter movido Edward atrás de mim, porque ele move uma perna, que agora eu posso sentir que está solidamente firmada entre ambas as minhas pernas, fazendo com que o seu joelho, ou coxa, ou sei lá o que, esteja esfregando com firmeza contra mim... lá... outra vez!

Meus olhos arregalam com medo de ser apanhada como uma devassa quando um gemido escapa dos meus lábios. Imagino que estivemos deitados assim por um tempo, vendo como o meu sexo está pulsando como um filho da mãe, e eu estou obviamente muito sensível a qualquer toque. Aparentemente, o Edward-adormecido está seriamente sintonizado com a Bella-adormecida, porque sua resposta é levantar seu joelho ainda mais, fazendo meus olhos rolarem para a parte de trás da minha cabeça. O atrito que ele está causando me jogará sobre a borda a qualquer momento e, por um momento, meu cérebro demente realmente considera deixá-lo terminar o que começou. Eu não tenho um orgasmo em anos, e o simples pensamento de roubar um de Edward quando ele não está nem mesmo ciente de realmente estar me dando um é muito mais tentador do que deveria ser. Eu libero a mão dele que está enrolada firmemente em torno da minha em uma tentativa de iniciar o processo de desembaraçar, mas o Edward-adormecido tem outras ideias. O Edward-adormecido quer brincar... e, merda... eu quero brincar também. A mão que eu acabei de soltar simplesmente toma conta da próxima melhor coisa e, antes que eu saiba o que está acontecendo, Edward tem sua mão debaixo da minha camiseta e firmemente colocada sobre o meu peito esquerdo.

"Merda." Eu respiro enquanto jogo minha cabeça para trás, devido à sensação da sua pele quente contra a minha. Faz muito tempo desde que alguém me tocou tão intimamente e eu silenciosamente agradeço a Bella-desperta por não usar um sutiã para dormir. A cabeça de Edward cai pesadamente para frente por causa dos meus movimentos e se instala no meu pescoço exposto, sua respiração ainda lenta soprando contra a minha bochecha. Seus dedos estão fazendo coisas incríveis enquanto correm preguiçosamente sobre meu mamilo tenso, fazendo-me morder meu lábio inferior com força. Então, sua mão se espalha enquanto ele dá um aperto firme no meu seio, esfregando contra o meu mamilo com a palma da sua mão.

"Oh." Eu suspiro e quase engulo a minha língua de emoção. Sua coxa duplica seus esforços e começa a esfregar para cima e para baixo a minha fenda com precisão fantástica e, por um breve momento, eu me pergunto se Edward está mesmo dormindo. Pânico se instala em meu peito mais uma vez enquanto eu o imagino estando bem acordado e conscientemente fazendo isso comigo. Eu absolutamente morreria. Inclino ligeiramente minha cabeça, a fim de obter uma visão do seu rosto. Sigo o rastro do seu couro cabeludo, onde os fios quase caem em seus olhos. Seus olhos fechados. Não, ele definitivamente está dormindo, porque, mesmo sua respiração se tornando errática e seus lábios levemente entreabertos, seu rosto ainda é uma máscara de calma.

Eu sei que deveria me afastar. Eu sei que deveria estar absolutamente enojada e perturbada, não só porque Edward Cullen está se esfregando em mim enquanto dorme, mas porque eu realmente estou gostando e pensando em deixá-lo , toda vez que eu pondero rolar para longe dele, ele levanta seu joelho e bate no meu clitóris perfeitamente, e eu juro que posso senti-lo girar levemente seu joelho exatamente lá antes de movê-lo para baixo novamente.

Por um segundo, eu quase me sinto mal por permitir que isso aconteça e não fazer nada para retribuir. Quero dizer, isso poderia ser visto como assédio, ou até mesmo estupro? Estou totalmente me aproveitando de um homem que há quase dois anos é o meu editor júnior, e sem mencionar meu subordinado no trabalho, enquanto ele está dormindo e sem saber o que está acontecendo. Como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos, eu sinto seus quadris levemente empurrarem contra os meus, e parece que nosso amigo de ontem à noite decidiu fazer uma aparição, porque, lá está... longo, grosso e sondando contra as minhas nádegas. Edward esfrega a ponta do seu comprimento contra a parte inferior das minhas costas e minha respiração acelera quando eu, mais uma vez, ouço aquele som sexy que ele fez na noite passada. Edward geme, e eu juro que um interruptor é ligado em algum lugar em mim porque, exatamente como antes, eu estou instantaneamente encharcada, mas agora com a vantagem adicional de ter que me preocupar que as minhas partes femininas estejam deixando um rastro de caracol em suas calças.

"Ungh..." Eu não posso segurar os sons que saem da minha boca enquanto ele move sua mão no meu peito em um ritmo perfeito com os giros dos seus quadris e carícias da sua perna. Seus movimentos são como uma sinfonia perfeita, e Edward toca meu corpo como um instrumento projetado especificamente para o seu prazer. Sem querer, porque meu cérebro está ligado a um corpo que conhece apenas uma maneira de responder a impulsos básicos, eu permito que meus quadris se contorçam com os de Edward, a fim de aumentar a pressão entre as minhas coxas. Isso me rende um choramingo desesperado vindo de Edward e meus olhos imediatamente voltam para os dele para garantir que ele ainda esteja dormindo.

Por favor, esteja dormindo... por favor, esteja dormindo.

Edward ainda está dormindo, para o meu próprio alívio. Eu cerro meus olhos fechados, lutando para me afastar, mas também lutando para ficar parada, a fim de desfrutar dessa sensação... que eu não sentia há muito tempo... que faz você querer rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo . Eu estou em uma séria necessidade de um grande 'O', pessoas, e se Edward-adormecido está disposto a me dar, quem sou eu para recusar?

Oh, merda. Meus olhos se abrem quando eu levemente inclino minha cabeça para frente para observar a progressão da sua mão, que estava no meu peito apenas um momento atrás, e agora está descendo em direção a minha calcinha. Isso mudará tudo. Esfregar-me na sua perna é uma coisa, mas a mão dele realmente... você sabe onde... boceta... aí, eu disse isso... isso é algo completamente diferente. Eu considero afastar a mão dele enquanto eu a assisto em seu caminho para o sul com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Mas eu estou muito longe agora, certo? Eu estou tão perto, e tudo que eu preciso é de um empurrãozinho, aquele toque que me deixará ao longo da borda.

Eu estou praticamente ofegando quando seus dedos bem devagar mergulham abaixo do cós da minha calcinha. Apenas mais alguns centímetros e eu estarei no céu. Nesse meio tempo, Edward ainda está dando estocadas firmes contra as minhas costas, o movimento dos seus quadris se tornando agressivo e desesperado. Eu sei como ele se sente, ou deveria sentir se ele estivesse acordado, o desejo de simplesmente se apegar a qualquer força que esteja nos levando para o alívio bem-aventurado é tão forte que eu mal posso imaginar como eu vivi sem isso por tanto tempo, quanto mais pensar nas consequências das minhas ações por tempo suficiente para parar com essa loucura.

As mãos de Edward sobem e descem pela minha barriga, só mergulhando abaixo da minha calcinha por intervalos curtos enquanto eu giro meus quadris contra sua perna com um vigor renovado. Eu novamente considero a possibilidade de ir para a cadeia, exatamente quando Edward finalmente move seus dedos sobre a parte externa da minha calcinha e lentamente segue para os meus lábios.

Não, não, não. Eu quase imploro alto quando percebo que a sua mão não entrará na minha calcinha. Mas então, seus dedos esfregam sobre os meus lábios cobertos. Oh, bem, eu vou para o inferno, de qualquer maneira.

"Por favor..." Eu não sei por que eu imploro alto, vendo como o homem responsável pela minha situação não será capaz de me ouvir, mas eu simplesmente imploro, porque eu tenho que, nas profundezas da minha mente, convencer a mim mesma que isso não é errado. Eu estou tão perto, e seus dedos estão tão perto de onde exatamente eu o quero então. "Por favor..." Eu imploro novamente, porque eu sou uma perdedora assim.

E então, finalmente, seus dedos indicador e médio tocam a minha parte mais sensível através da minha calcinha molhada, e, de forma tão inesperada quanto tudo isso começou, eu me sinto sendo arremessada em direção a uma luz ofuscante sem nenhuma maneira de parar o fim iminente, depois de apenas um par de movimentos firmes.

"Oh, merda." Eu grito através dos lábios cerrados e olhos fechados, enquanto onda após onda de puro êxtase rasga através do meu corpo. Os movimentos dos meus quadris se tornam irregulares enquanto eu monto as ondulações que consomem a minha carne.

Tão bom. Tão bom. _Tãããããoooooo booooom_.

Eu canto enquanto o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive rasga através de mim. Por alguma razão doentia, minha mente vaga para Jacob, e eu desejo que eu pudesse dar a ele um presente de casamento que declarasse que este homem, este homem dormindo atrás de mim, acabou de me dar o melhor orgasmo me tocando sobre as minhas roupas que Jacob nunca conseguiu com a penetração completa.

"Oh, meu." Eu solto um longo suspiro que eu estive segurando através da minha mente arrebatada, enquanto cada parte do meu corpo relaxa em um estado preguiçoso. Isso foi... não há palavras para descrever como foi.

"Bella?" Uma voz sussurrada me arranca da minha felicidade pós-coito e, simplesmente assim, a liberação de mudar uma vida que eu acabei de experimentar foge e deixa meu corpo rígido de medo. Depois de muitas tentativas anteriores, meu corpo finalmente reage de acordo com as minhas necessidades e me arremessa para fora da cama na velocidade da luz.

Eu giro ao redor e encontro um Edward atordoado e confuso, seu cabelo bagunçado pelo sono, tão quente, diga-se de passagem, olhando para mim interrogativamente.

"O que... eu..." Ele franze a testa em confusão quando percebe a minha aparência esgotada, minhas bochechas queimando em uma intensidade nunca conhecida antes. Seus lábios são divididos por um enorme bocejo enquanto ele estende os braços acima da sua cabeça, seu peito definido arfando pelos pulmões cheios de oxigênio. O homem é mais sexy do que deveria ser permitido a qualquer homem. "Desculpe." Ele oferece com um pequeno sorriso e me olha com cautela.

"Pelo quê?" Eu solto um rangido de pavor enquanto tento afastar a franja presa na minha testa devido ao suor do esforço de meros momentos atrás.

Oh, por favor, diga-me que você não acordou... durante... Por favor, diga-me que você não sabe. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Eu peço internamente, soando muito igual a alguns momentos antes, quando Edward ligou um interruptor que eu tinha certeza que estava quebrado há muito tempo.

A memória faz o rubor nas minhas bochechas se espalhar rapidamente para o meu pescoço e peito.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta com um pequeno franzir de testa entre as sobrancelhas. "Você parece... estranha".

"Obrigada." Eu atiro para ele sem pensar e ganho um olhar surpreso. "Desculpe." Eu murmuro enquanto tento entender exatamente por que eu me sinto incomodada agora. Eu o observo com desconfiança, procurando por qualquer sinal que indique que ele sabe o que eu fiz. O medo de ser apanhada é espesso e sufocante na minha garganta, e meu sangue está correndo pelas minhas veias em um quilômetro por minuto, fazendo um barulho chato tocar em meus ouvidos.

Ele encolhe os ombros e esfrega preguiçosa e distraidamente o abdômen com a mão. Meus olhos seguem o movimento enquanto meus joelhos quase cedem com a visão do seu corpo. O mesmo corpo que eu usei para o meu próprio prazer um segundo atrás. Sinto minha boca ficar seca por causa da culpa. Involuntariamente, meus olhos se movem mais para baixo e descubro que a calça dele ainda tem uma tenda devido à sua excitação. Eu rapidamente olho para cima para encontrar outra careta confusa em seu rosto, antes de ele abaixar os olhos para o seu colo.

"Oooops." Ele ri embaraçado e levanta o edredom para cobrir-se. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior em resposta e desvio meus olhos para os meus pés. "Isso é normal, você sabe." Ele meio que defende sua reação física, sem o conhecimento do fato de que eu sou parte da culpa para o estado em que ele se encontra. "É este o motivo?" Ele pergunta acusadoramente.

"Do quê?" Eu pergunto surpresa com sua súbita atitude agressiva.

"De você estar de pé do outro lado do quarto, parecendo prestes a rastejar em posição fetal?" É e não é, mas explicar isso para Edward é impossível. Seu rosto parece incrédulo e eu estou começando a acreditar que o Sr. Cullen estava de fato dormindo através da experiência alucinante inteira. Sinto-me relaxar um pouco e ofereço a ele um sorriso arrogante.

"Você não é tão impressionante, Sr. Cullen." Eu desdenho e jogo meu cabelo sobre o meu ombro. "Estou de pé para fazer o café da manhã".

"São cinco horas da manhã, Bella." Edward suspira dramaticamente e esfrega a testa com os dedos. "Simplesmente volte para a cama".

Isso soa muito mais convidativo do que deveria, e se eu me permitisse ser honesta, isso soa realmente bem vindo dele. Mas, eu sei que não posso. É óbvio que eu não posso confiar na reação do meu corpo a este homem, e eu não correrei quaisquer riscos adicionais desnecessários. Eu recebi a minha parte da tarifa por este negócio como esta e, aparentemente, escapei ilesa, não é preciso forçar ou tentar repetir o desempenho.

"Charlie já está de pé, e eu pensei em começar o café da manhã antes de sair para o escritório." Eu explico desajeitadamente, atirando meus braços em todas as direções por algum motivo inexplicável. Eu preciso sair deste quarto porque é meticulosamente óbvio que eu não serei capaz de agir como uma pessoa normal.

"Tanto faz." Edward suspira novamente e então rola para o seu lado com suas costas musculosas para mim. Eu fico olhando para a parte inferior das suas costas, bem onde as ondulações se formam acima dos montes das suas nádegas, mas desaparecem em suas calças. Existe alguma parte deste homem que não seja simplesmente de dar água na boca? Por um momento secreto eu imagino qual seria o sabor da sua pele, mas as minhas reflexões têm vida curta quando eu levanto meus olhos para onde os dele estão olhando para mim acusadoramente. Isso está ficando meio fora de mão.

"Você simplesmente vai ficar aí parada durante toda a manhã?" Ele pergunta sobre o seu ombro, pegando-me e deixando-me vermelha.

"Uh... não... desculpe." Eu gaguejo, colocando meu cabelo atrás das orelhas e desajeitadamente fazendo meu caminho em direção à porta do quarto. Pego meu roupão pendurado atrás da porta e visto na velocidade luz.

"Eu bebo leite integral no meu café." Edward ordena da cama e me faz pular de surpresa.

"Um pouco presunçoso, não acha?" Eu rebato. Quero dizer, honestamente, exatamente o quanto este homem pode se deixar confortável na minha casa. Abro a porta com um floreio.

"É o mínimo que você poderia fazer." Ele resmunga em resposta quando estou prestes a fechá-la atrás de mim, e eu tenho certeza que não era para eu tê-lo ouvido.

"Como?" Eu resmungo quando meu coração começa a martelar no meu peito novamente.

Ele sabe. Ele sabe.

"Eu disse, veja o que você pode fazer." Ele responde sem perder uma batida e eu olho para ele de queixo caído. A resposta de Edward é suspirar pesadamente e virar em suas costas, jogando o braço sobre os seus olhos. "Tudo bem. Eu pegarei a porra do meu próprio café, caramba".

Fecho a porta atrás de mim e fico parada em silêncio no corredor, repetindo as suas palavras uma e outra vez na minha cabeça, tentando me convencer de que ele não disse o que eu achei que ele disse. Certamente é possível que eu o tenha entendido mal, já que eu estou um pouco mais que paranoica no momento. Eu tenho quase 100% de certeza que Edward estava dormindo durante a coisa toda.

Além disso, ninguém é um ator tão bom, certo?

* * *

_Certo? Hauahauahauah_

_Ansiosa para saber o que se passa na cabecinha linda de vocês!_

_Beijo, **Nai**._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – O Fingidor**

_(Tradução: Ana)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Senhor Cullen." Eu anuncio assim que saio do meu escritório. O doador de grandes presentes está curvado sobre o seu computador, mão enfiada em seu cabelo e uma careta formando entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele imediatamente se endireita ao som da minha voz e olha para mim curiosamente. É bom ver que ele é capaz de reconhecer quem é o chefe quando estamos no trabalho. Edward pode ser o líder em todas as coisas relacionadas a Renée e Charlie... e certamente não falta a ele talento na arte de provocar os 'O' de curvar os dedos dos pés, mas, na Breaking Dawn, eu dou as ordens e estou aliviada que ele não pareça precisar ser lembrado disso. "Venha comigo." Inclino minha cabeça para a direita e começo a caminhar nessa direção sem esperar pela sua resposta.

Eu o ouço correr até mim e, em seguida, ele está ao meu lado acompanhando o meu ritmo militar. Estou extremamente satisfeita em saber que, mesmo depois da minha vergonhosa demonstração esta manhã eu ainda me encontro relativamente sob controle em sua presença. Eu sou honesta o suficiente para ser capaz de admitir que a minha paz de espírito é apenas baseada no fato de que Edward parece ser um dorminhoco de primeira. Depois das suas palavras de despedida esta manhã, ou melhor, as palavras imaginárias conjuradas pela minha mente paranóica, eu caminhei até a cozinha, encontrando Charlie já acordado e vestido, como esperado.

"Eu queria agradecê-lo por limpar o tabuleiro de Scrabble ontem à noite." Eu digo para Edward, mantendo meus olhos em frente e acenando minha cabeça para os transeuntes quando eles me cumprimentam.

"Ah... eu..." Ele balbucia ao meu lado. "Eu não consigo me lembrar..." Ele para, olhando para mim de lado quando entramos em outro corredor.

"Que você o limpou?" Eu termino a frase para ele.

"Sim." Ele admite com um sorriso tímido.

"Oh, bem, isso certamente explicaria a conversa interessante que eu tive com o meu pai hoje de manhã." Eu digo com falsa sinceridade.

"Merda." Ele respira ao meu lado, fazendo o canto meu lábio tremer levemente.

"Merda seria uma descrição muito precisa da discussão muito desconfortável que eu tive com Charlie em relação às diferentes gírias para a genitália masculina." Eu aceno em concordância e ofereço um sorriso tenso quando passamos por Jessica Stanley, que mais uma vez está proporcionando a qualquer um em um raio de 100 quilômetros a visão da sua plástica nos seios muito ruim. Ela estreita seus olhos para mim em resposta, pegando-me um pouco desprevenida. Jessica e eu nunca fomos realmente boas em termos de conversa, mas sempre fizemos um esforço para parecer civilizadas ao redor do escritório.

Estranho.

"Oi, Eddie." Ela diz quando passamos por ela e eu posso literalmente sentir os cabelos da minha nuca levantando. Tão nojenta.

"Bom dia, Jessica." Edward cumprimenta brilhantemente e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Você está livre para um café por volta do meio-dia?" Ela pergunta enquanto eu mantenho o meu ritmo rápido, forçando Edward a se mover comigo.

"Vou avisá-la!" Ele responde por cima do seu ombro.

"Pfff." O som deixa a minha mente antes que eu possa segurar minha irritação irracional e Edward responde com uma risada suave. Que seja. Por que ele quereria beber café com aquela loira burra, afinal? Nas profundezas da minha mente, eu espero e rezo para que Jessica não tenha desconfiado do meu acordo com Aro, ou com Edward.

Escolho ignorar o sentimento que está me corroendo e me concentro na discussão em mãos. "Você sabia que eu tive que descobrir do meu próprio pai que você pode também pode se referir a _isso _como uma vara ranho?" Diante disso, Edward dá uma gargalhada. Eu faço uma careta para ele, o que efetivamente silencia sua risada.

"Inferno, Bella..." Levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ele em alerta. "Senhorita Swan." Ele rapidamente corrige quando chegamos a um impasse do lado de fora da área que leva ao escritório de Aro. "Eu nem sequer pensei... Minha mente estava em outro lugar." Olho para ele com expectativa, cruzando meus braços sobre o meu peito, pacientemente esperando que ele forme uma frase completa. "Você poderia ter limpado também." Ele aponta para mim acusadoramente, lembrando-me uma criança sendo repreendida por roubar cookies.

"Lembro-me distintamente que eu tive uma boa razão para sair." Eu sussurro com força e balanço minha cabeça para ele em decepção. Eu sei que provavelmente estou sendo realmente injusta, mas mesmo que eu esteja disposta a assumir a culpa pelas minhas ações mais cedo esta manhã, a noite passada foi tudo culpa dele, e ele deveria ter tido o cuidado de desfazer as palavras muito inadequadas que nós criamos.

"Independentemente, Senhorita Swan," Edward responde em voz baixa, "é preciso dois para... jogar scrabble".

Eu rio sarcasticamente da sua tentativa de humor. O homem é inacreditável e irritantemente fofo. Merda, esta manhã realmente fodeu meus sentidos. Os ombros de Edward relaxam um pouco e seus lábios curvam em um sorriso torto.

"Tudo bem. Vamos simplesmente tentar ser mais cuidadosos no futuro." Eu admito mais rápido do que o habitual. Quero dizer, o homem deu-me o melhor orgasmo em anos, certamente eu poderia dar a ele uma folga apenas uma vez. "Eu sei que nós estamos fingindo estar envolvidos, mas mesmo se você _fosse_ meu namorado de verdade, deixar traços de comportamento inadequado para os meus pais encontrarem permanece inaceitável".

"Anotado." Ele concorda e enfia as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça, fazendo-me inadvertidamente mover meus olhos para a sua virilha. Oh, vamos lá! Levanto meus olhos para os dele acusadoramente e resisto ao impulso de bater em seu belo rostinho quando ele olha para mim com arrogância.

"Você está ficando bastante confortável em torno de mim, Sr. Cullen." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu sugiro que você aprecie enquanto dura. Em pouco mais de quatro semanas, as coisas voltarão ao normal." Ele encolhe os ombros novamente, irritando-me infinitamente. "Parece que a sua educação é decepcionante, mais uma vez".

"Eu aprendi quando... como devo colocar isso?" Ele aperta seus olhos e levanta uma mão para o seu queixo em simulada contemplação. "_Venha__*****_ para a festa".

_*Aqui Edward faz um trocadilho com o verbo 'come', que pode significar tanto 'vir' quanto 'gozar'._

Eu fico olhando para ele de queixo caído, a possibilidade de Edward saber exatamente o que aconteceu esta manhã mais uma vez ressurgindo. "O que isso quer dizer?" Meu coração está martelando no meu peito e eu sinto o sangue drenar das minhas bochechas.

Ele me olha inocentemente por um momento e então dá de ombros... _mais uma vez_ . "Eu sei quando falar, isso é tudo".

"E você não acha que agora é um bom momento?" Eu engulo em seco enquanto considero suas expressões faciais com cuidado, temendo a possibilidade de que ele possa estar implicando que estava acordado ao longo de toda a... coisa. Se ele é tão bom em 'saber quando falar' como ele coloca, ele praticou o mesmo controle esta manhã? Ele decidiu falar só _depois_ que eu gozei, na realidade indicando que ele estava acordado enquanto eu me _liberava_ em sua coxa?

"Não." Ele empurra a mão livre pelo seu cabelo, distraindo-me levemente. "Você está querendo comprar uma briga e eu não estou me apaixonando pela ideia".

"Você acha..." Eu paro de falar quando Eric Yorkie passa por nós, olhando para a nossa discussão acalorada com desconfiança. "Você acha que eu _quero_ discutir com você?" Eu digo em uma voz baixa.

"Não. Eu acho que você _precisa_ discutir comigo." Ele oferece simplesmente.

"Eu não tenho ideia de onde você quer ir com isso." Sério? O que diabos ele quer dizer?

"Tudo o que estou dizendo é que eu acho que você se sente melhor quando briga comigo. Ajuda você a ficar no controle." Ele suspira pesadamente em resposta.

"Isso é ridículo. Eu não preciso brigar com você para saber que eu estou no controle desta situação." Eu respondo teimosamente e inclino meu queixo em desafio.

"É mesmo?" Seus lábios curvam em um sorriso diabólico antes de ele se aproximar mais de mim, fazendo minhas costas bater na parede atrás de mim com um baque retumbante.

"Sr. Cullen." Eu aviso através dos lábios cerrados enquanto meus olhos varrem nossos arredores freneticamente, com medo de que alguém do escritório possa notar o nosso confronto. A última coisa que precisamos agora é que mentes inquiridoras comecem a fofocar.

"Senhorita Swan." Ele respira perto do meu rosto e faz meus olhos voltarem aos dele. Ele está tão perto que eu posso praticamente sentir o gosto do calor da sua pele e aquele formigamento familiar entre as minhas coxas dispara mais uma vez: "Eu não acho que você esteja tão no controle como gostaria de acreditar".

"Eu não acho que você me conheça, Sr. Cullen." Eu respondo friamente, mas meu rosto está em chamas e meu estômago em nós.

"Eu a conheço melhor do que você pensa." Seus olhos estão queimando nos meus, e o significado por trás das suas palavras, embora obscuro para mim, está fervendo por trás das manchas verdes e douradas das suas íris.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Eu digo com uma respiração instável e tento me afastar dele, o que prova ser difícil, já que o espaço que ele deixou entre seu corpo e o meu é praticamente inexistente.

"Ah, nem eu." Ele ri baixinho e dá um passo para trás. "Veja, eu tenho essa chefe implacável que vem trabalhar no início da madrugada todos os dias, praticamente enterrando-me sob todos os e-mails que ela manda".

"Bem, então," eu arrumo minha camisa com as mãos trêmulas e limpo minha garganta propositadamente, "melhor voltar para eles então".

"Sim." Sua voz é casual, mas seu olhar é eletrizante. Está se tornando praticamente impossível eu respirar sob o seu olhar aquecido. "Você não gostaria que ela começasse a estalar seu chicote." Ele pisca para mim, e eu o odeio, e o quero, e o odeio novamente - tudo no espaço de dois segundos.

"Você simplesmente não amaria isso?" Eu respondo secamente antes de pensar nas implicações das minhas palavras. Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas mantenho minha expressão facial neutra.

Edward olha para mim por um momento, seus olhos de alguma forma escurecendo e seus lábios separando levemente. Eu posso sentir minha respiração acelerando e o sangue martelando em meus ouvidos enquanto meu corpo responde aos velhos sinais de atração básica. Neste exato momento, ele é o homem mais perigoso e sexy que eu já vi.

Ele quebra o feitiço rindo enigmaticamente, antes de se virar e ir embora com passos fortes e propositais.

Merda.

Meu peito contrai e eu percebo que estive segurando minha respiração. Eu tomo rápidas respirações profundas e inclino minhas costas contra a parede, apoiando minhas pernas trêmulas.

O que diabos foi isso?

* * *

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Hoje à noite**_

_Querida Senhorita Swan (estou preso a formalidades, já que estamos, tecnicamente, ainda no trabalho),_

_Quais são os planos para esta noite?_

_Edward Planejador_

* * *

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Re: Hoje à noite**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen (eu concordo que devemos manter as formalidades quando ainda no escritório),_

_Minha mãe e Alice fizeram planos pelas minhas costas, então parece que eu serei submetida a uma noite de garotas hoje._

_Bella._

* * *

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Clube da Luluzinha?**_

_Querida Senhorita Swan,_

_Uma noite de garotas? Soa ameaçador.__Posso perguntar? Haverá travesseiros envolvidos?_

_Edward Macio_

* * *

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Você acredita na fada do dente?**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Lamento ser aquela a dizer a você que mulheres tendo lutas de travesseiros quando deixadas sozinhas é um mito inventado há séculos por adolescentes tristes e solitários._

_Parte do mito, no entanto, soa verdadeira até hoje.__Se você me encontrar com alguns produtos estranhos em meu cabelo, as unhas dos pés cor-de-rosa e uma onda ridícula induzida por açúcar, por favor, não me julgue.__Eu não tenho escolha quando se trata de Alice._

_Bella_

* * *

_**De: Edward**_

_**Para: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Rude despertar**_

_Querida Senhorita Swan,_

_Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse a você que suas palavras não me deixaram decepcionado e um pouco triste. Eu fui aquele garoto solitário uma vez, e estou para sempre grato que o mito não tenha sido desfeito em minha adolescência._

_Mesmo que eu tenha certeza que encontrar você em um pijama fofo e unhas dos pés cor-de-rosa certamente será um choque para o sistema, não posso imaginar o quanto eu ficarei desconfortável em encontrar o seu pai no mesmo estado. Por favor, diga-me que ele não participará das atividades desta noite._

_Edward Pesaroso_

_PS: Você está tentando me dizer que não existe fada do dente?_

* * *

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: O passatempo americano**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Eu não tenho certeza se deveria me ofender, ou ser grata, por você não me ver como um tipo de pijama fofo e unhas dos pés cor-de-rosa. Eu quero que você saiba que eu posso facilmente ser tão feminina quanto o resto delas, embora seja forçado._

_Eu estou, no entanto, muito aliviada de transmitir que Charlie não participará das nossas atividades. Ele vai, porém, assistir esportes muito viris e beber quantidades obscenas de boa cerveja (obviamente não Budweiser) na casa de Jasper._

_Portanto, você tem a noite livre, Sr. Cullen. Tenho certeza que você ficará encantado de saber._

_Bella_

_PS: Claro que ela existe... junto com o Papai Noel e o topete postiço de Donald Trump._

* * *

_**De: Edward**_

_**Para: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Mudança de local**_

_Querida Bella,_

_Tenho certeza que você é tão feminina quanto o resto da sua espécie lá fora, e garanto a você que eu nunca quis dar a entender o contrário. Pessoalmente, eu sou um fã de unhas dos pés vermelhas... muito sexy..._

_Embora eu esteja bastante contente que eu tenha a noite livre, como você colocou, eu achei que poderia ser uma boa pausa para Charlie sair de casa._

_Emmett e eu vamos nos encontrar para tomar cervejas depois do trabalho em um pub local (vê como eu estou discutindo isso com você antes?), e eu achei que poderia ser uma grande oportunidade para Charlie... deixar suas limitações de lado, por assim dizer - não tanto quanto Donald, mas, mesmo assim. Jasper poderia participar, já que eles tinham planos semelhantes juntos?_

_Edward Heineken ou nada._

_PS: Ah, qual é, Senhorita Swan, todo mundo sabe que Papai Noel não é real!_

* * *

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Re: Que legal da sua parte**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Estou bastante surpresa com a sua sugestão, e igualmente satisfeita (eu aprecio que você escolheu discutir isso comigo com antecedência). Eu farei a sugestão para Charlie e Jasper e avisarei você._

_Isso é realmente desnecessário e, mais uma vez, eu preciso agradecê-lo por ter ido mais e mais além._

_Eu tinha a nítida impressão de que você estava chateado comigo esta manhã. Portanto, devo perguntar? Por que tão confortável?_

_Bella_

_PS: A fada do dente tem halitose._

* * *

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Homem de palavra**_

_Querida Senhorita Swan,_

_Eu prometi agir como seu namorado até as cinco semanas acabarem (como você tão agradavelmente me lembrou esta manhã), e, levar o pai da minha namorada para tomar cerveja com meus amigos me pareceu como um comportamento bem de namorado._

_Acho que me lembro da sequência de eventos do nosso encontro esta manhã um pouco diferente de você. Poderia ser devido ao fato de que você ainda abriga fantasias sobre Papai Noel?_

_Edward, seu amigo imaginário_

_PS: O fato de você admitir o hálito infeliz da fada do dente, você também admite a sua existência._

* * *

_**De: Bella**_

_**Para: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: RSVP**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen,_

_Falei com Jasper e ele está mais do que ansioso para se encontrar com você. Ele mencionou algo sobre possivelmente conhecê-lo? Ele não tinha certeza, no entanto. Dei a ele o seu número e ele entrará em contato com você para confirmar a hora e o local para a devassidão desta noite._

_Eu aprecio o seu gesto, Edward._

_Bella_

_PS: Estou escolhendo ignorar o seu comentário sobre o Papai Noel, e a fada do dente, só para constar._

* * *

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: Re: Bella**_

_Querida Senhorita Swan,_

_Qual é o sobrenome de Jasper? Eu fui para a escola com um Jasper Whitlock, mas os pais dele mudaram para o Texas depois da nona série, e nós perdemos contato._

_Há muitas maneiras de mostrar para um homem sua apreciação, Senhorita Swan._

_Edward, que ama cupcakes_

* * *

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: Mundo pequeno**_

_Caro Sr. Cullen_

_Bem, eu nunca imaginei! O sobrenome de Jasper é, de fato, Whitlock. O quanto é estranho que você conhecesse o marido de Alice? Tenho certeza que vocês terão muito para conversar._

_Só para você saber, Jasper está ciente do arranjo, então não há necessidade de pisar leve. Eu, no entanto, apreciaria se você pudesse se abster de debater sobre mim esta noite, uma vez que Charlie se juntará a vocês._

_Eu já concedi a fazer os seus cupcakes, Sr. Cullen - eu sou uma mulher de palavra também, acredite ou não._

_Bella_

_PS: Estou indo para uma reunião com um dos meus escritores agora, e temo que o hálito dele dará à sua fada do dente uma corrida pelo dinheiro dele._

* * *

"Então, Jasper diz que conhece Edward." Alice sussurra para mim enquanto eu coloco os toques finais no bolo que preparei para a festa desta noite.

"Sim, o quanto isso é louco?" Levantei um dedo coberto de glacê de bolo de cenoura e o provei antes de espalhar uma boa quantidade sobre toda a massa do bolo.

"Jasper disse que vai fingir que eles se conhecem desde que vocês começaram a 'namorar'." Ela faz aspas no ar e mergulha o dedo na tigela na qual meu dedo estava um segundo atrás. "Isso é tããão booom." Ela geme enquanto espreme seus olhos fechados e rola o glacê em torno da sua língua. Eu rio baixinho e continuo o processo de espalhar.

"Edward disse a mesma coisa, então esperemos que eles sejam capazes de lidar com isso".

"Então, como vão as coisas com vocês dois?" Alice inclina a parte inferior das suas costas contra a borda do balcão da cozinha, cruzando as mãos em seu colo.

"Bem." Eu dou de ombros, não encontrando seus olhos. Alice me conhece há muito tempo e, certamente, notará se alguma coisa está me incomodando.

"O que aconteceu?" Fadinha inteligente.

"Não é nada que eu realmente queira discutir." Eu franzo a testa e finjo intensa concentração em colocar o glacê no bolo.

"Não é algo que você queira discutir? Ou apenas não comigo?" Eu posso dizer que ela está ligeiramente ofendida e suspiro em resignação.

"Com qualquer um".

"Mas eu não sou qualquer um! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!" Eu posso ouvir o beicinho em sua voz e levanto meus olhos para ela me desculpando.

"Vamos, Alice. Você sabe que eu te diria se pudesse. É só que... é embaraçoso".

"Para ele, ou você?" Ela é como um maldito cão farejador, estreitando seus sentidos em um alvo.

"Para mim." Eu sussurro cansada.

"O que você fez?" Alice está praticamente pulando com a curiosidade reprimida.

"Não agora, ok?" Peço a ela enquanto levanto o bolo e o coloco sobre o balcão da cozinha, juntamente com todas as outras guloseimas ridiculamente doces que preparamos para sua noite de garotas.

"Ei, garotas." Eu ouço a voz da minha mãe da sala de estar. "Tudo certo aqui, se vocês estiverem prontas".

"Estamos indo, Renée!" Alice grita atrás de mim antes de colocar a mão no meu ombro. Eu viro minha cabeça para olhar para o seu rosto sorridente. "Você me contará mais tarde?"

"Sim, muito mais tarde. Amanhã, na verdade." Eu concordo e faço meu caminho para a geladeira para pegar a jarra de sangria*****. "Você pegaria algumas taças de vinho?"

_*__Sangria__: é uma bebida feita com base em uma mistura de vinho tinto, ou vinho branco, suco de fruta, pedaços de frutas e açúcar. _

"Eu não esquecerei, Bella." Alice avisa com uma carranca brincalhona.

"Sim, sim. Apenas traga as taças." Eu ignoro sua persistência e faço meu caminho em direção a Renée, que está esparramada no sofá da sala iluminada pelo brilho suave de dezenas de velas acesas no cômodo.

"Pronta?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso enquanto coloco a jarra sobre a mesa.

"Oe, sangria!" Renée exclama em resposta e dispara da sua posição ansiosamente.

"Tomarei isso como um sim." Eu rio e caio em uma das cadeiras em frente a ela.

"Você deveria ver as coisas deliciosas que Bella tem lá atrás, Renée." Alice cantarola conforme entra carregando as três taças de vinho em uma mão e equilibrando uma bandeja de petiscos na outra.

"Eu senti o cheiro desse bolo assando durante a tarde toda, Ali. Estou praticamente pronta para atacar essa coisa." Renée ri e começa a derramar sangria nas taças que Alice colocou sobre a mesa.

"Só mais meia hora para dar tempo de ficar firme, então podemos comê-lo, ou atacá-lo, o que quer que vocês prefiram." Sorrio para Renee sobre a borda da minha taça antes de tomar um gole.

"Isso é bom." Alice acena sua aprovação enquanto toma um gole da sua taça e, em seguida, se estica para o controle remoto do meu aparelho de som. Ela aponta para a parede e a voz rouca de Amy Macdonald enche a sala.

"Eu amo essa música." Renée sorri melancolicamente e se inclina para trás contra as almofadas do sofá, fechando seus olhos e cantarolando com Mr. Rock and Roll.

_**And they'll meet one day  
Faraway  
And say  
I wish I was something more  
And they'll meet one day  
Faraway  
And say  
I wish I knew you...  
**__**I wish I knew you before.**_

E eles se encontrarão um dia  
Bem distante  
E dirão  
Eu desejaria ter sido algo mais  
E eles se encontrarão um dia  
Bem distante  
E dirão  
Eu desejaria ter conhecido você...  
Eu desejaria ter conhecido você antes.

Nós três cantamos juntas o refrão e, em seguida, espontaneamente irrompemos em risadas.

"A música Folk Irlandesa é muito subestimada." Renée suspira uma vez que nos acalmamos e pega um cachorro-quente de forno

"A música Sul Africana também." Alice concorda ansiosamente e afunda seus dentes em um pastel de queijo.

"Sério?" Renée pergunta curiosamente. "Eu nem sabia que eles tinham uma cena musical. Exceto pelas coisas de tambor africano que você sempre ouve nos filmes e por aí".

"Você está brincando?" Alice irrompe e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Aqui vamos nós de novo." Eu suspiro e caio contra o encosto do sofá, tomando grandes goles da minha sangria. Olho para cima para ver Renée me olhando interrogativamente. "Desculpe, mãe, eu apenas ouvi essa história um milhão de vezes desde que Alice e Jasper voltaram da sua viagem à África do Sul".

"Por que vocês foram para a África do Sul?" Renée pergunta para Alice na conversa.

"A empresa de Jasper deu a ele bilhetes para a Copa do Mundo de 2010, que foi organizada na África do Sul, e nós decidimos tirar umas férias." Alice explica entusiasmada. "Foi incrível, Renée. Você deveria ver aquele país. É lindo".

"Eu tinha a impressão de que eles têm um monte de crime lá?" Renée pondera.

"Eles têm, infelizmente. Mas assim como a maioria dos outros lugares no mundo." Alice dá de ombros e eu descubro que a minha sangria está quase acabando. Olho para o progresso das suas taças e percebo que estou avançando um pouco rápido na minha bebida. Quem se importa? Eu tive um dia estressante e estou nervosa sobre o que está acontecendo no pub com todos os caras... e meu pai. Eu me inclino para frente para uma recarga e retiro meu telefone da minha bolsa que pendurei do lado da cadeira no início desta tarde.

Alice e Renée estão em uma conversa profunda sobre como a África do Sul é um país que não é maior do que o estado do Texas, mas, ainda assim, é dez países em um só. Eu resisto à vontade de revirar meus olhos novamente. Não é que eu tenha um problema em ouvir sobre o país. Alice certamente não é a primeira pessoa a dizer o quanto o lugar é incrível, e eu amaria vê-lo por mim um dia. Mas eu já ouvi essa história mais de uma vez antes, então eu me desligo delas e começo a enviar mensagens para Edward.

_**Tudo OK por aí? *B***_

"... florestas tropicais, desertos, oceanos, montanhas incríveis e safaris selvagens, tudo na vastidão de uma perspectiva de centenas de quilômetros." Eu pego o final do discurso de Alice enquanto espero com impaciência a resposta de Edward. Eu considero o fato de que ele pode não ouvir seu telefone em um bar barulhento e tomo outro gole generoso da minha sangria. Meu telefone apita na minha mão e meu coração palpita em expectativa e medo.

_**Está tudo bem, baby. Seu pai é um animal, eu posso te dizer isso. –E**_

Eu franzo a testa para a reação do meu corpo para o uso do meu _apelido_. Eu realmente gostaria que ele parasse de me chamar assim, e se ele realmente precisa, eu desejo que ele só faça isso quando meus pais podem realmente ouvi-lo e eu dizer a ele também.

"Dave Matthews Band e Seather são apenas algumas das bandas sul-africanas que estão invadido a cena musical norte-americana".

_**Aww... não fique brava. Em minha defesa, seu pai é a causa da minha arrogância. Ele nos tem tomando tequila como se não fosse da conta de ninguém. –E**_

_**Por favor, tenha cuidado. Muitas coisas são ditas quando embriagado. Coisas que poderiam nos delatar. *B***_

Eu roí minhas unhas do dedão enquanto relia a mensagem de Edward. Eu sabia ao entrar nisso que eles provavelmente estariam embriagados no final da noite. Eu só posso esperar que Edward e Jasper sejam cuidadosos para não deixar escapar alguma coisa que deixe Charlie desconfiado. Eu não estou tão nervosa com o fato de que meus pais descobrirão a verdade. Eles perdoarão a mentira. Meu único medo é que, se eles descobrirem prematuramente, todas as apostas estão fora, e não haverá nenhuma razão para Edward me manter por perto quando a perspectiva de publicar seu livro se concretize.

_**Meus lábios estão selados. É fodidamente bom ver Jasper novamente, a propósito. Acho que, de alguma forma distorcida, tenho que agradecê-la por isso. Então, obrigado, Bella. – E**_

_**Ainda não posso acreditar que você realmente conhece Jazz. * B ***_

_**Jazz? Bem, Jazz tem me contado algumas coisas interessantes sobre você... – E**_

_**Lembro-me de pedir que você não discutisse sobre mim esta noite. O que ele te disse? *B***_

Mordo meu lábio inferior ansiosamente. Eu estava com medo exatamente disso. Eu realmente não queria que eles falassem sobre mim na minha ausência. Quem sabe que tipo de coisas Jasper poderia estar dizendo a ele? Eu não sou idiota. Estou muito ciente do fato de que os _segredos_ que eu conto para Alice são, por sua vez, contados para Jasper. Eu já aceitei isso. O que eu nunca sequer considerei foi a possibilidade de que Jasper realmente conhecesse Edward e então, em um estado de embriaguez, contasse a ele todos esses segredos.

_**Curiosa, não é? :) Vamos ver... por exemplo, ele me disse que você nem sempre foi tão convencida. Aparentemente, você costumava ser uma criança um pouco selvagem. – E**_

É isso aí. Eu vou matar Jasper quando o vir novamente.

_**Em primeiro lugar: É rude chamar alguém de convencido. Segundo: Se ele está se referindo ao show do NSYNC**__*****__** que nós fomos, eu era muito jovem, eu estava muito bêbada e tinha uma grande paixão por Lance. *B***_

Ele responde quase que imediatamente.

_**O cara gay? –E**_

Meu coração cai ao chão.

_**Ele é gay? *B***_

_**Merda, B! Desde que Martha Stewart passou um tempo na cadeia! Você não sabia? –E**_

Eu realmente precisava sair mais... ou comprar uma TV. Eu não respondo por um tempo, pensando em como é possível que eu não soubesse disso. Minhas fantasias adolescentes são oficialmente esmagadas. Droga.

"... tantas causas nobres que alguém pode facilmente se envolver. Há tanta necessidade lá." Partes da conversa de Renée e Alice registram na minha mente enquanto olho para o meu telefone sem expressão. O alerta de uma nova mensagem me faz tremer um pouco e eu ouço a conversa na sala morrer. Olho para cima para encontrar as expressões confusas de Renée e Alice dirigidas a mim.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Renée pergunta desconfiada.

"Sim. Desculpe. Eu estava apenas perdida em pensamentos." Dou a elas a minha resposta aguada e percebo que mais uma vez a minha sangria acabou. "Alguém quer um pouco mais?" Eu pergunto enquanto alcanço a jarra.

"Reabasteça-me." Renée declara brilhantemente e Alice empurra sua taça na minha direção. Encho as nossas taças e mais uma vez me sento.

"Acho que seu pai e eu deveríamos ir à África do Sul para o nosso aniversário." Eu quase cuspo toda a minha bebida sobre mim enquanto olho para minha mãe estupidamente.

"Você está brincando?" Eu declaro, lambendo a sangria derramada nas costas da minha mão. "A África é perigosa e distante e você não sabe nada sobre o lugar".

"Alice disse-me um pouco. Você não estava ouvindo?" Renée conta com confiança.

"Simplesmente vá para a Europa." Eu ignoro seu argumento.

"A Europa está superestimada." Renée afirma teimosamente, dando a Alice uma piscadela maliciosa.

"Não, não é." Eu encaro Alice, que encolhe os ombros com indiferença. "É lindo, é seguro e você nunca foi".

"É frio." Eu jogo minhas mãos para o alto em submissão e decido desviar minha atenção de volta para o meu Blackberry, sabendo que ainda há uma mensagem não lida de Edward.

_**Você devia comprar uma TV, baby. Pelo menos Justin ainda é hetero e disponível. –E**_

Eu dou uma risadinha baixa e respondo.

"Você está trocando mensagens picantes com Edward?"

"Mãe!" Eu grito em humilhação. "Eu juro que não sei de onde você vem com essas noções. Definitivamente não estou trocando mensagens picantes com Edward".

"Está tudo bem se você estiver, querida. Seu pai e eu fazemos isso o tempo todo." Renée encolhe os ombros e Alice ri de forma pouco atraente. Ela nunca foi de agüentar muito bem a bebida.

"Não estou ouvindo isso." Declaro enquanto me levanto. "Alguém quer bolo?"

"Sim, por favor!" Alice bate palmas de excitação.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Minha mãe oferece com relutância. Eu sei que ela preferiria fofocar com Alice sobre a sua vida sexual. Sempre foi assim com essas duas. Elas discutem sexo como alguém discutiria o clima.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça e praticamente corro para a cozinha, levando meu telefone comigo.

_**Justin não é TÃO pálido. Eu sou mais pálido do que ele. Você está me dizendo que me acha desinteressante também? – E**_

Eu bufo quando leio sua mensagem. Se Edward tivesse alguma ideia do quanto eu o acho atraente, tenho certeza que ele estaria correndo para a porta. Ignoro sua mensagem por agora e me ocupo com cortar e colocar as fatias de bolo de cenoura no prato. Equilibrando os três pratos e meu telefone, faço meu caminho para a sala, apenas para encontrar minha mãe e Alice cantando e dançando com música aos berros.

_**But If I had you  
That would be the only thing I ever need  
Yea, if I had you  
Then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yea, if I had you**_

Mas se eu tivesse você  
Essa seria a única coisa da qual eu precisaria  
Sim, se eu tivesse você  
Então fama, dinheiro e fortuna nunca poderiam competir  
Se eu tivesse você  
A vida seria uma festa que seria o êxtase  
Sim, se eu tivesse você

"Adam Lambert? Sério?" Eu pergunto enquanto coloco os pratos na mesa.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice declara enquanto balança seus quadris com a batida. "Você sabe que o ama".

Eu rio da sua tentativa de dançar sexy e foco minha atenção na tela do meu celular assim que dou uma mordida no bolo. Uhm, se é que posso dizê-lo.

_**Vejo que você preferiu não responder. Provavelmente é melhor assim. Há uma grande quantidade de álcool onde eu estou e não sou contra afogar minhas mágoas. – E**_

_**Gostaria de ser você. Renée e Alice estão dançando com Adam Lambert na minha sala de estar. Mate-me. Agora. *B***_

Olho as duas palhaças dançando com cautela, o bolo há muito esquecido. Às vezes eu acho que fui trocada na maternidade. Alice é uma parceira muito melhor para Renée do que eu jamais serei.

_**Eu não posso simpatizar mais. Se servir de consolo, Emmett e seu pai estiveram em uma queda de braço pela última meia hora. – E**_

Eu rio com a imagem. Eu nunca conheci Emmett antes, mas, com base em algumas coisas que Edward mencionou no passado, Emmett soa como um cara enorme.

_**Eles já discutiram suas vidas sexuais? *B***_

_**Não, ainda não, mas a noite ainda é uma criança. –E**_

"Vamos Bella! É hora de manicures!" Alice exclama em voz alta, obviamente sentindo os efeitos da sangria.

"Sim, diga boa noite para Edward, querida." Renée sorri para mim carinhosamente. "Os dois são muito fofos juntos." Ela diz para Alice.

"Não são?" Alice responde docemente, mesmo que ela nunca tenha visto Edward e eu juntos.

"Todos um sobre o outro, eu juro." Renée brinca. "E , oh, céus, aquele menino é quente, ou o quê?"

"Mãe." Eu suspiro e abaixo minha cabeça para as minhas mãos em constrangimento.

"O quê? Ele é, você não vai concordar, Alice?" Ela ri do meu desconforto.

Alice olha para mim com um sorriso maligno e eu reviro meus olhos pela enésima vez hoje.

"É verdade, Renée." Ela concorda alegremente. "Um verdadeiro destruidor de corações".

Esperemos que não, eu penso comigo amargamente. Vamos esperar que não.

Passa da meia-noite quando eu finalmente vou para a cama. Alice foi embora, prometendo pegar um táxi devido ao seu estado de embriaguez, uma vez que concordamos que Jasper poderia vir buscar o carro amanhã.

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti outra camiseta e calcinha short e caí na cama como uma pessoa morta. Esta noite foi cansativa, para dizer o mínimo. Nós consumimos grandes quantidades de sangria, comemos mais bolo do que Maria Antonieta e, com sucesso, pintamos uma maior quantidade de pele do que unhas quando finalmente chegamos à parte de manicure.

Edward me disse para não esperar por eles até muito mais tarde, assegurando-me que ele cuidaria bem do meu pai. Aparentemente, a competição de queda de braço de Emmett e Charlie criou uma comoção bem grande no pub e eles ainda estavam fazendo apostas quando Edward enviou-me uma mensagem depois das 23hs.

Fui acordada por um barulho alto. Meus olhos turvos abriram para encontrar Edward tropeçando ao redor do quarto, seu pé agarrado em suas mãos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu reclamei quando notei a hora. "Passa das 03hs." Eu declaro acusatoriamente.

"Desculpe." Ele diz arrastado e abaixa seu pé. "Eu esmaguei meu pé contra a sua messhh... meshh..."

"Mesa de cabeceira?" Eu termino a frase para ele e me encontro rindo do seu estado de embriaguez. Ele está parado ao lado da cama, olhando-me como um menino perdido. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça completa, seus olhos estão vermelhos e sua pele parece ainda mais pálida do que o habitual. Há manchas de cerveja na sua camisa branca de botões e sua calça jeans está desfigurada. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Seu pai é um monstro." Ele suspira dramaticamente e faz beicinho com seus belos lábios como uma criança.

"Como ele está?" Eu pergunto, sentando-me ereta e afastando as cobertas para Edward entrar na cama sem obstáculos indesejados.

"Melhor do que Emmett." Ele ri alto e então silencia-se com um dedo sobre os seus lábios. "Desculpe." Ele sussurra/grita e eu luto para controlar minha própria risada.

"Você vai tomar um banho?" Eu pergunto quando o vejo me olhando com os olhos vidrados.

Ele franze a testa profundamente em resposta e desta vez eu não posso evitar a risadinha escapando da minha boca. Edward bêbado é adorável demais.

"Venha aqui." Eu aponto para a cama, tentando manter minhas frases curtas e simples de entender. "Vou pegar água e uma aspirina para você".

Ele acena sua compreensão enquanto eu levanto e faço o meu caminho em direção à porta do quarto. Quando passo por ele, sinto sua mão no braço e me viro para encará-lo em surpresa. Edward está olhando para mim, e a confusão da sua expressão momentos atrás parece ter desaparecido. Ele parece quase sóbrio enquanto olha para mim pensativamente.

Ele desajeitadamente vira seu corpo até estar de frente para mim e, em seguida, solta meu braço apenas para levantar suas duas mãos para o meu rosto. Eu pulo levemente com o movimento inesperado e engulo em seco quando ele se aproxima sem quebrar o contato visual nem por um momento. Engulo com dificuldade enquanto ficamos parados ali, apenas olhando para o outro, e tenho certeza que ele pode ver através de mim. Minhas mãos tremem levemente enquanto pendem inertes ao meu lado.

"Você é uma mulher bonita, Bella Swan." Ele sussurra suavemente e envia meu coração em uma vibração.

Há um tumulto de asas de borboleta no meu estômago enquanto eu olho para ele estupefata. Seus polegares movem lentamente sobre as minhas bochechas e as acariciam delicadamente. Eu pisco rapidamente, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas causadas pela sua declaração aparentemente sincera. Ninguém jamais me fez um elogio de uma forma tão simples e honesta, e é de tirar o fôlego e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

"A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi." Ele murmura pensativamente enquanto seus olhos analisam meu rosto e param no meu lábio inferior, que eu estou mordendo sem querer. Ele move seu polegar para a minha boca e gentilmente arranca meu lábio de entre os meus dentes, lentamente correndo seu polegar sobre o meu lábio inferior em uma carícia mais suave do que asas de borboleta.

"Você faz isso quando está nervosa, sabia disso?" Ele pergunta gentilmente enquanto levanta seus olhos para mim, o verde das suas íris claras e quase brilhando. Ele é deslumbrante. Eu balanço minha cabeça, que ainda está entre os apertos das suas mãos.

"Eu a deixo nervosa, Bella?" Eu novamente engulo em seco enquanto seus olhos parecem escurecer e a intensidade do seu olhar se multiplica dez vezes. Ele está olhando para mim, sem piscar, e todo o meu corpo está cheio de um sentimento de alegria que eu nunca senti antes. Tudo sobre este homem está me atraindo. Ele levanta o canto da sua boca e minha respiração quase trava no calor do seu olhar.

"Claro que não. Nada deixa você nervosa, certo, Bella?" Eu abro minha boca para responder, mas não consigo encontrar as palavras. Edward deixa cair suas mãos do meu rosto e dá um passo vacilante para trás. Eu imediatamente tento agarrar seus braços, mas ele os puxa e desajeitadamente cai na cama com um gemido.

Eu fico ali, olhando para ele em um estado de estupor, incapaz de fazer meus pés pesados se movimentarem. Ele está olhando para mim através de pálpebras pesadas, seu rosto sem emoção. O mundo parece como se estivesse inclinado em seu eixo e, por um breve momento, eu pondero exatamente o quanto estou sóbria, parada ali, olhando para este homem irritante.

"Eu já volto." Eu grasno e, finalmente, encontro a força para afastar-me do seu olhar. Minha cabeça está se recuperando de forma positiva enquanto pego uma aspirina do armário da cozinha e uma garrafa de água na geladeira. Eu não tenho ideia do que acabou de acontecer, só sei que Edward oficialmente me despiu de todas as minhas defesas. Entro no meu quarto e o encontro espalhado sobre o seu lado da cama em nada além de uma cueca boxer preta. Seus sapatos, jeans e camisa estão em uma pilha bagunçada ao pé da cama. Eu cuidadosamente coloco a aspirina e água na mesa de cabeceira ao lado dele e suavemente faço o meu caminho para o meu lado da cama, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Deslizo debaixo das cobertas e deito nas minhas costas, olhando para o teto sem expressão. O momento que aconteceu entre Edward e eu passando atrás dos meus olhos e tornando impossível dormir. Eu nunca estive tão assustada antes. Este homem não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia de quanto poder ele tem sobre mim. Inferno, nem eu compreendia totalmente até um momento atrás.

"Bella." Edward diz roucamente ao meu lado. Eu me viro para olhar para ele com um rápido movimento e encontro sua cabeça virada em minha direção, seus olhos ainda fechados. Ele joga seu braço pesadamente sobre meu torso e me puxa para mais perto do seu lado. Minha respiração engata com seus movimentos inesperados e eu imediatamente fico rígida em seu aperto. Ele lentamente move sua cabeça para o meu ombro e a descansa ali, respirando pesadamente no meu pescoço. Eu estou congelada, olhando com os olhos arregalados na escuridão. "Eu estava acordado." Ele sussurra tão baixinho no meu ouvido que eu preciso pedir a ele para repetir.

"Eu disse," ele pronuncia lentamente, fazendo um arrepio correr pela minha espinha enquanto seus lábios macios roçam a concha da minha orelha, "Eu estava acordado".

Meu coração está martelando no meu peito enquanto eu considero suas palavras. Parece que meu corpo já ligou os pontos, mas meu cérebro confuso está lutando para entender o que ele está tentando dizer.

"Esta manhã." Ele respira com a voz rouca no meu ouvido e, para enfatizar sua confissão, ele lentamente move a mão que ele tem envolvida sobre mim e a coloca suavemente entre a junção das minhas pernas. Meu quadril automaticamente empurra contra a sua mão, em parte por reconhecimento da vontade fervendo dentro de mim, e em parte em estado de choque. Eu suspiro audivelmente, o sangue correndo através dos meus ouvidos e enchendo o silêncio do quarto com um leve zumbido.

"Merda." Eu respiro em absoluta mortificação e prazer quando Edward decide esfregar sobre meus lábios suavemente, antes de levantar sua mão de volta para o meu lado.

"Mhhh-hmmm." Ele concorda e levanta sua cabeça levemente, exatamente quando sua mão agarra a minha nuca com firmeza, virando meu rosto para ele. Olho para ele em silêncio chocada, incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente, para não falar defesa. Ele lambe seus lábios lentamente, seus olhos encobertos devido ao álcool, ou devido a algo completamente diferente. Algo mais próximo da razão pela qual eu me encontro arfando sob o seu olhar. Algo forte e inevitável.

"Você me deve." Ele murmura antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus. Seus lábios são rudes e ainda incrivelmente suaves quando ele me sufoca com sua paixão. É um beijo solitário. Nenhuma chupada. Nenhuma lambida. Apenas uma declaração sólida... ou promessa, se você quiser. Ele se afasta antes que eu sequer tenha a chance de beijá-lo de volta, ou afastá-lo. Ok, quem eu estou enganando? Ele se afasta antes que eu tenha a chance de enfiar minha língua em sua boca deliciosa.

"Bons sonhos, baby." Ele sussurra antes de desembaraçar-se do meu corpo, virando suas costas para mim e caindo em um sono quase instantâneo.

Não há palavras para descrever o meu estado de turbulência enquanto deito congelada em minhas costas, minhas partes femininas zumbindo devido ao seu toque, meus lábios formigando devido ao seu beijo e meu cérebro completamente e totalmente... fodido.

Uma coisa é certa, eu decido deitada ali olhando para o teto sem piscar, meu corpo imóvel em estado de choque. Edward Cullen é muito melhor ator do que eu lhe dei crédito... e esse parece ser apenas um dos seus muitos e muitos talentos diabólicos.

* * *

_Aha! Ele estava acordado! É claro que ele estava acordado! Pobre Bella como olhará na cara dele quando amanhecer?_

_Jasper aparece e imaginem a coincidência... amigos de infância. Tenho certeza de que vocês querem dar uma 'olhadinha' nessa noite dos meninos heim?_

_Ps.: Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Ana - a minha sócia amada - que me salvou em uma semana atribulada. Thanks Baby!_

_Beijo e até quarta!_

_**Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hei, vocês que NUNCA me mandaram um comentário sequer, mas foram bem eloquentes ao me cobrar por não ter postado na quarta-feira passada. É, todo mundo erra, enganos acontecem e eu acabei fazendo uma confusão com os capítulos, tendo o 16 traduzido e o 15 não. Não postei antes porque não quis sair do cronograma das quartas-feiras. Sem drama, eu não vou abandonar nenhuma tradução e atrasos poderão acontecer eventualmente. Espero compreensão de vocês, já que eu faço isso puramente para ajudar quem não consegue ler em outra língua. Desculpem o desabafo, você que não está entendendo nada, mas algumas pessoas seriamente me irritaram. Mas, chega de explicações... boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – A Prevenção**

_ (Tradução: Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Bella ~_**

Dizer que eu tenho evitado Edward Cullen pelo último par de dias seria o eufemismo do século! Eu estive evitando e adiando cada situação possível onde Edward e eu precisássemos estar no mesmo código postal, quanto mais no mesmo cômodo. Na quinta-feira de manhã, depois da noite anterior, quando Edward tão eloquentemente informou-me que ele sabia... sobre mim... e... bem, você sabe? Eu me levantei antes mesmo que o relógio interno de Charlie pudesse acordá-lo, tomei banho e me vesti silenciosamente e escapei da minha casa que estava lentamente começando a se tornar a minha prisão. A mortificação de perceber que Edward estava acordado durante a minha introdução ao mundo maravilhoso das habilidades sexuais de Edward Cullen estava corroendo meus nervos. Só de pensar que ele estava acordado e ciente do fato que eu estava usando sua perna e, finalmente, sua mão enquanto me contorcia e gemia e implorava... ugh... Mate-me. Agora.

Eu estava no escritório às 05hs30min, lutando meu caminho através de toneladas de papéis nos momentos em que eu não estava olhando fixamente para a minha parede, repetindo as palavras da noite anterior. Imaginando o que eu devo ter parecido para Edward quando gozei... esperando que eu não parecesse uma completa desesperada e louca por sexo.

Saí do escritório pouco antes das 08hs, sabendo que Edward chegaria atrasado devido à ressaca que ele certamente teria. Enviei a ele uma porrada de e-mails e tarefas que certamente o manteriam ocupado pelos próximos dois dias enquanto eu me escondia dele, lambendo minhas feridas... e ego. Eu também enviei um e-mail para a sua conta pessoal dizendo que eu passaria a quinta e sexta-feira com os meus pais e que os seus 'serviços' não seriam necessários pelos próximos dois dias.

No final da tarde de quinta-feira, depois de uma longa e desgastante maratona de compras com Renée, eu recebi um e-mail de Edward perguntando se ele deveria dormir na minha casa. Eu rapidamente disse a ele que não seria necessário e que ele não tinha que dormir na minha casa na sexta-feira à noite também. Eu mantive os e-mails curtos e profissionais, lutando para agarrar as últimas palhas da minha dignidade. Ele não forçou, ou fez qualquer pergunta, claramente indicando que ele se lembrava da sua admissão da noite anterior e, finalmente, esmagando as minhas esperanças por uma milagrosa amnésia induzida pelo álcool.

Se Renée e Charlie estavam desconfiados sobre o fato de que eles não tinham visto Edward na quinta-feira, ou sexta-feira, durante todo o dia, eles não deixaram transparecer... graças a Deus. Eu simplesmente não podia imaginar fabricar qualquer mentira sem que o meu rosto explodisse em chamas que tão regularmente acompanhavam minha aparência nos dias de hoje. Foi só depois do almoço no Pike Place Chowder no centro de Seattle que Renée finalmente perguntou sobre o paradeiro de Edward.

"Onde Edward está nestes dias?"

"Oh, ele está realmente muito ocupado, mãe." Eu dou de ombros com indiferença, fingindo navegar meu carro através do centro da cidade pelo tráfego da hora do almoço com grande concentração.

"Ele virá hoje à noite?" Ela é persistente.

"Não. Vocês não estarão lá, de qualquer maneira, eu tenho um monte de trabalho e Edward quer resolver uma ou duas coisas em sua casa hoje à noite." Eu minto e levanto meus olhos para o espelho retrovisor onde Renée está me acompanhando de perto do seu lugar no banco de trás. Bem, parte disso era mentira. Renée e Charlie realmente não estariam em casa hoje à noite, já que jantariam com um velho amigo de Renée dos tempos da faculdade.

"Oh, bem, eu estou ansiosa para vê-lo amanhã então." Ela me dá um grande sorriso que eu devolvo com um dos meus aguados.

"Sim, amanhã será divertido." Tento soar animada, mas, como de costume, cai tudo por terra.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que há realmente tal coisa como um Festival de Narcisos." Charlie murmura ao meu lado, seus olhos focados na janela do passageiro para os prédios voando por nós enquanto eu acelero em direção à minha casa.

"Oh, cale a boca, Charles." Renée ri e bate levemente no ombro dele. "Eu acho que é incrivelmente doce da parte Edward nos levar".

"Edward quer fazer alguma coisa para as damas, pai." Eu defendo meu namorado de mentirinha por Deus sabe qual motivo. "Além disso, eu acho que vocês tiveram o suficiente da sua própria diversão na quarta-feira à noite." Eu estremeço quando as palavras deixam a minha boca. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é ser lembrada daquela noite terrível. Meu estômago imediatamente aperta dolorosamente assim que as memórias passam como um flash pela minha mente implacavelmente. Os olhos ardentes de Edward... as mãos de Edward nas minhas bochechas... os lábios macios de Edward nos meus... a mão de Edward na minha virilha... as palavras de Edward... Ugh!

"Eu diria que sim." Renée concorda com uma risada jovial e me distrai momentaneamente do meu inferno interno.

"Foi tudo bem." Charlie admite com um resmungo.

"Por favor, Charlie?" Renée mais uma vez ri. "Você não conseguia parar de falar sobre isso a noite toda. Eu quase não dormi uma piscadela com seus murmúrios constantes sobre Emmett sendo um bom garoto, e Jasper sendo merecedor de Alice. Ele até disse que não se importaria de ter Edward como seu genro." A voz da minha mãe abaixa conspiratoriamente enquanto me olha do assento traseiro com os olhos brilhando.

Eu reviro meus olhos para ela no espelho retrovisor em resposta e tento esconder meu choque. O simples pensamento de Edward algum dia sendo meu marido é irritante e, surpreendentemente, aquece todo o meu corpo. No início, eu estou surpresa com a sensação de bem-aventurança percorrendo meu sistema, e então eu me lembro que tudo isso é uma mentira e a sensação de calor de repente me deixa apenas para ser substituída pelo frio ressentimento. O simples pensamento é ridículo. Eu não quero Edward _dessa_ forma. Eu sou a chefe dele. Eu sou Isabella fodida Swan, e eu não preciso de um homem para ser feliz... preciso?

Algumas horas depois, Renée e Charlie finalmente saem para o seu jantar. Eu estou sentada no meu sofá com uma minuta do capítulo de um dos meus escritores no meu colo, _Mumford and Sons_ tocando suavemente no fundo, o segundo copo de vinho tinto ao meu lado e o lápis de edição preso no meu coque frouxo na nuca. Estou fazendo uma varredura sobre os vários erros de ortografia e gramática e, mais uma vez, eu me vejo perplexa com o fato de que esta pessoa alega ser um escritor do idioma Inglês. Se não fosse uma história meio interessante, eu não teria nem me incomodado em assumir o romance.

Há uma batida confiante na minha porta da frente que me assusta como o inferno. Eu olho para a porta em surpresa e levanto da minha poltrona com uma expressão confusa. Quem diabos estaria na minha porta às 20hs30min em uma sexta à noite? Eu não pedi comida. Alice e Jasper têm um encontro esta noite e meus pais têm uma chave reserva do meu apartamento. Encontro-me suspirando em frustração quando a pessoa desconhecida bate novamente, brincando com os meus níveis de irritação já afinados.

Eu escancaro minha porta dramaticamente, pensando em arrancar a pele do convidado ofensivo, quando eu praticamente engulo a minha língua em alarme.

Eu estou olhando para Edward de queixo caído. Ele está do lado de fora da minha porta, encostado contra a parede do corredor com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito. Ele está usando um suéter verde, o que realmente destaca a cor dos seus olhos, com a gola de uma camiseta branca ligeiramente aparecendo por baixo, acompanhado por jeans escuros e botas. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça boa e há pelo menos dois dias de barba em seu queixo definido. Eu noto que os cantos dos seus lábios estão estranhamente caídos... nenhum sinal do seu sorriso arrogante habitual.

Levanto as minhas sobrancelhas para ele em questão, vendo que ele ainda não se preocupou em falar, e devido ao fato de que eu ainda sou incapaz de encontrar a minha voz. Edward é distraidamente quente.

"Você está me evitando." Ele diz com uma voz rouca.

"Isso é ridículo." Eu me viro para murmurar após o golpe das suas palavras.

"Eu enviei um e-mail para você." Sua expressão facial está em branco, mas eu posso ver a irritação em seus olhos.

"Eu sei." Eu dou de ombros, lutando para permanecer inalterada pela sua hostilidade.

"Eu enviei um sms para você".

"Eu estou trabalhando".

Ele solta uma bufada e endireita da sua posição contra a parede, eficazmente elevando-se sobre a minha estatura baixa.

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Eles saíram." Eu franzo a testa para ele e cruzo os braços sobre o meu peito em uma tentativa de me proteger do seu ataque invisível.

"Bom." Ele diz e passa por mim no hall de entrada do meu apartamento. Eu me viro em surpresa e o observo sua forma se afastar enquanto ele faz o seu caminho em direção à sala de estar. Sigo os movimentos do seu corpo ágil e, finalmente, fecho a porta atrás de mim com uma bufada.

"O que você quer?" Eu pergunto acusadoramente quando me aproximo da sua forma ainda de pé. Ele está segurando a minuta do capítulo que eu estava editando antes que ele me interrompesse com uma mão, a outra folheando as páginas preguiçosamente.

"Isso é uma porcaria." Ele exclama e joga os papéis de volta na mesa antes de passar uma mão pelo seu cabelo selvagem e virar para mim. Estou surpresa pela profundeza tempestuosa dos seus olhos, mas faço o meu melhor para manter o foco na minha impaciência crescente.

"Bem, é o meu trabalho decidir isso." Eu rebato enquanto corro para endireitar as páginas que ele largou a esmo. "Qual diabos é o seu problema?" Eu estou praticamente tremendo de raiva reprimida.

"Qual é o meu problema?" Edward exclama com um sorriso sardônico. "Qual diabos é _o__ seu_ problema, Bella?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum!" Eu exclamo enquanto jogo minhas mãos no ar em exasperação. Minha voz ecoa através do apartamento enquanto nós olhamos um para o outro em silêncio. Os olhos de Edward estão atirando punhais para mim e sua postura é de um gato selvagem pronto para atacar sua presa. Tenho certeza que estou parecendo o mesmo enquanto o encaro com um olhar frio.

"Você sabe, Senhorita Swan? Estou realmente surpreso com o seu comportamento adolescente." Sua voz é baixa e ameaçadora e chocalha cada osso do meu corpo. Eu sei que não deveria ficar excitada pela ameaça em sua voz, ou sua declaração condescendente, mas tudo sobre a sua postura é primal e viril e faz com que o meu corpo desperte de maneiras que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes.

"Quem você acha que...?"

Eu sou interrompida pelo corpo de Edward se aproximando quando ele dá três passos firmes em direção a mim, prendendo-me contra a lateral da poltrona atrás de mim. Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto as vibrações familiares da sua proximidade me atordoam em silêncio.

"Você montou a minha perna. Você fodeu a minha mão. E agora, você precisa superar essa porra." Ele respira sobre mim enquanto eu olho em seus olhos ardentes. Minha boca abre e fecha como um peixe fora d'água enquanto eu me esforço para encontrar alguma coisa para dizer em resposta. "Nós não fizemos sexo." Ele continua enquanto eu luto para formar um pensamento coerente. "Nós não temos 15 anos de idade. Não há nenhuma razão para você se esfregar e esconder".

"Eu não estou - eu não..."

"Não vamos enganar um ao outro, ok? Você gostou." E, lá está. O sorriso que eu estive sentindo falta desde que ele apareceu sem ser convidado na minha porta da frente. "Não há vergonha nisso".

Eu exalo uma respiração pesada e tento me mover da posição na qual ele me tem presa. Edward, no entanto, é mais rápido do que eu e me agarra pelos ombros.

"Não foi _tão_ agradável." Eu gemo em humilhação, o rubor que ele deve conhecer muito bem até agora colorindo minhas bochechas.

"Sério?" Seu sorriso cresce exponencialmente, quase em um sorriso total. "Eu não me lembro de você tendo quaisquer queixas no momento. Na verdade," ele continua sem me dar a chance de repreensão, passando as mãos dos meus ombros e levando um dedo até o canto da sua boca, "Eu me lembro de muitos gemidos e suspiros e..."

"Eu estava suplicando para você me soltar." Eu comento depreciativamente, sabendo que é uma mentira, mas recusando a dar a ele a vantagem de saber exatamente como foi bom.

"Você até usou palavrões." Ele desafiou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Isso foi quente." Sua voz assumiu um tom rouco que me deixou tremendo de necessidade.

"Eu fiquei ofendida pelo seu atrevimento." Cruzo os braços sobre o meu peito e olho para ele incisivamente.

"Você pensou que eu estava dormindo".

"Eu sabia que você estava acordado." Eu minto... de novo.

"Bobagem." Ele diz humildemente, seus olhos escurecendo no que eu só posso assumir ser desejo.

"Você nunca saberá." Eu ofereço a ele um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele sorri conscientemente e responde com um ligeiro encolher de ombros. É oficialmente um concurso de encarar, cada um de nós defendendo seu território, tentando derrubar o outro.

Edward é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio carregado.

"Você é sempre tão silenciosa quando goza?" Sua pergunta me faz engasgar com minha própria saliva.

"Não... eu... bem... sim." Eu balbucio em resposta.

"Isso é uma pena." Ele finge arrependimento. "Eu gosto das minhas mulheres barulhentas".

"Isso é uma coisa boa, então." Eu luto para me recuperar da sua declaração vulgar, "Vendo que eu não sou sua mulher".

"Você é a única com quem eu atualmente estou dormindo." Ele encolhe os ombros sem constrangimento.

"Nós não estamos dormindo juntos." Eu aponto, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito defensivamente.

"Detalhes." Ele suspira e depois se vira em direção à minha cozinha. "Você tem alguma Heineken aqui?"

"Bem, por que você não fica à vontade?" Eu grito atrás dele frustrada e depois o sigo até a cozinha.

"Eu praticamente moro aqui." Ele afirma enquanto procura através do conteúdo da minha geladeira. Eu tenho sérias dificuldades em ignorar as covinhas na parte inferior das suas costas quando sua camiseta sobe para revelar a pele.

"Detalhes." Eu jogo as suas palavras de volta para ele e recebo uma risada curta do seu corpo inclinado. Ele reaparece depois de alguns momentos e levanta a garrafa de Heineken que foi capaz de pescar da minha geladeira em oferta. Eu balanço minha cabeça e aponto para a garrafa de vinho aberta parada acusadoramente na mesa da cozinha.

"Bebendo sozinha?" Edward ri depois de abrir a garrafa de cerveja sem nenhum esforço e toma um gole do gargalo. "Sentindo-se perigosa?" Ele balança as sobrancelhas para mim e eu não posso evitar o pequeno sorriso se formando em meus lábios.

"Você viu a grafia daquele projeto." Ele assente e revira os olhos. "Confie em mim, eu preciso do vinho." Parece como se tivéssemos chegado a um impasse, e o alívio é inebriante, fazendo-me finalmente relaxar em sua companhia.

"Eu não sei por que você desperdiça o seu tempo com essas merdas".

"Não é tão ruim." Eu suspiro e esfrego minha testa com a mão. Todos os nervos reprimidos e estresse do último par de dias finalmente cobrando o seu preço. Eu estou exausta.

"O meu é melhor." Edward comenta convencido e me dá uma piscadela antes de levar a garrafa à sua boca. Eu me encontro perdida na ação do seu pomo de Adão balançando para cima e para baixo enquanto ele engole o líquido.

"Arrogante, não é?" Eu brinco quando finalmente arranco os olhos do seu pescoço.

"Apenas confiante." Ele acena e lambe seus lábios, fazendo a minha frequência cardíaca acelerar um pouco. Meu corpo é um traidor.

Eu rio baixinho e sigo enquanto Edward volta para a sala de estar, agarrando a garrafa de vinho aberta no meu caminho.

Edward se joga na poltrona que eu estava anteriormente ocupando e eu relutantemente me sento na poltrona em frente a ele depois de pegar a taça de vinho há muito esquecida.

"Vamos jogar um jogo." Ele sugere enquanto eu tomo um gole da minha taça.

"Se você está pensando em sugerir Scrabble, eu terei que recusar." Eu balanço minha cabeça constantemente. Os olhos de Edward enrugam nos cantos quando ele sorri para mim.

"Não, nada de Scrabble." Ele diz com uma risada enquanto seus olhos caem para a garrafa de cerveja descansando molemente em suas mãos dobradas.

"Se você vai sugerir 20 perguntas, então, mais uma vez, eu terei que recusar. É para isso que serve o dossiê." Eu aponto e tomo outro gole do vinho.

"Nada de 20 perguntas também." Ele balança a cabeça e me olha enquanto bebe do gargalo da sua garrafa de cerveja.

"O que então?" Eu reviro meus olhos e reclino na poltrona, tentando parecer casual e distante.

"Vamos brincar de associação de palavras. Eu digo uma palavra e você diz a primeira palavra que vem à sua mente".

Eu o observo com ceticismo enquanto considero sua sugestão e todas as formas possíveis de que esse jogo possa se mover para um território perigoso como da última vez. Parece inocente o suficiente, e vendo que eu não estou com vontade de ler mais a minuta do capítulo, eu concordo.

"Tudo bem. Mas isso não será uma coisa unilateral certo? Vamos nos revezar?"

"Claro." Ele encolhe os ombros e, em seguida, honra-me com um sorriso torto que faz meu coração pular uma batida.

"Você começa." Dou a ele um pequeno sorriso, limpo a garganta e endireito minha postura.

"Cor." Ele começa com uma simples, e eu fico grata.

"Roxo." Ele revira os olhos e eu estreito os meus para ele. Ele levanta suas mãos em um pedido de desculpas e eu sorrio para ele, triunfante.

"Cabelo." É a minha vez.

"Macio." Ele responde e eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele. Ele encolhe os ombros em resposta.

"Música".

"Bob." Eu imediatamente respondo.

"Dylan?" Ele pergunta, parecendo surpreso.

"Quem mais?"

"Boa escolha." Ele acena com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Obrigada." Eu sorrio e então pergunto. "Chefe".

"Senhorita Swan".

"É bom saber que você ainda se lembra." Eu sorrio maliciosamente e encho minha taça vazia.

"Isso foi um teste?" Ele ri.

"Talvez." Eu dou de ombros e dou a ele um sorriso amigável. Isso é mais divertido do que eu esperava, ou eu estou começando a ficar um pouco bêbada. De qualquer forma, estou feliz por estarmos fazendo isso. Está definitivamente aliviando um pouco da tensão de antes. "Eu estava realmente esperando que você dissesse Bruce".

"Mhhh..." Edward cerra seus olhos em contemplação, e eu não posso evitar pensar comigo mesma o quanto ele fica fofo quando faz isso. "Minha segunda opção provavelmente teria sido Tony Danza*****".

_*__Tony Danza__: ator americano que estrela a série de TV chamada "Quem é o chefe?"_

Eu levo a minha mão ao meu pescoço e suspiro dramaticamente. "Blasfêmia!"

Nós dois rimos baixinho, provavelmente devido ao fato de que nós dois estamos surpresos com o quanto... isso é... agradável.

"Dedos." Edward diz depois de um momento.

"Longos." Eu digo sem pensar e imediatamente sinto o rubor manchando minhas bochechas. Eu baixo meus olhos.

"Cerveja." Ele diz enquanto eu mantenho meus olhos na borda da minha taça.

"Heineken".

"Boa escolha." Levanto meus olhos e vejo que ele está de pé. "Mas, eu estava apenas dizendo que a minha está vazia. Eu já volto".

"Oh..." Eu rio timidamente. "Ok".

Eu observo Edward caminhar para a minha cozinha e deixo cair minha cabeça nas minhas mãos. Eu sou uma desajeitada.

"Ok, sua vez." Ele anuncia quando aparece rebocando duas cervejas com ele.

"Açúcar." Açúcar é seguro.

"Sexo." Acho que não.

"Sexo?" Eu exclamo em estado de choque. "Como diabos açúcar pode fazer você pensar em sexo?"

"Porra, eu não sei?" Edward responde defensivamente. "É doce... é pegajoso... porra." Ele suspira e passa a mão pelo seu cabelo, "Isso me faz pensar em sexo".

"Homens." Eu murmuro e reviro meus olhos.

"Sexo".

"Sim, eu entendi." Eu respondo depois de tomar um gole, "Açúcar faz você pensar em sexo".

"Não, a próxima palavra é 'sexo'." Meus olhos saltam para os de Edward e eu o vejo olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Uh..." Eu gaguejo. "Jacob." Muito vinho.

"Jacob?" Uma pequena carranca está puxando as sobrancelhas de Edward.

Eu dou de ombros.

"Ele é o último cara...?" Edward deixa a questão no ar enquanto eu olho para ele sem jeito.

"Não faz parte do jogo." A Bella Cadela está de volta, senhoras e senhores. Eu vejo a expressão abatida no rosto de Edward e imediatamente me sinto mal sobre a minha resposta fria. Então, e daí se ele souber? "E a resposta é sim".

Edward está parecendo ainda mais confuso do que antes enquanto me observa pensativamente por longos momentos. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer, então apenas olho de volta.

"Como isso é possível?" Ele finalmente pergunta com um aceno de cabeça.

"O que você quer dizer?" Estou com raiva de novo. Ele está sugerindo que eu sou algum tipo de puritana? Ok, bem, talvez eu seja, mas tomar cuidado com as decisões a respeito da sua vida sexual não é ser pudica. É ser responsável.

"Quero dizer, você é sexy." Oh. Eu não esperava isso. Onde está o meu escudo em forma de cabelo quando eu preciso dele? Espere? Ele acha que eu sou sexy? "Não posso imaginar como alguém não tenha..."

"Bem, ninguém tem. Então, podemos simplesmente deixar por isso mesmo?" Eu o interrompo e suspiro enquanto outro silêncio nos engole. Ele acha que eu sou sexy.

"Seios." Tento quebrar a tensão, mas a palavra é falada antes que eu possa sequer refletir sobre o que diabos eu estou fazendo.

"Jessica".

"O quê?" Eu grito e faço Edward engasgar enquanto está tomando um gole da sua cerveja, fazendo com que parte do líquido escorra pelo seu queixo.

"Porra, Bella." Ele ri e esfrega seu queixo com as costas da mão. "Acalme-se".

"Desculpe." Eu rio. "Mas, Jessica, realmente?"

"O quê?" Ele responde com indiferença. "Eles são enormes".

"Eles são falsos." Eu balanço minha cabeça em desgosto.

"Peitos são peitos".

"Isso é nojento." Eu nem sequer tento esconder o meu desgosto.

"Qual é o seu problema com Jessica, afinal?" Suas palavras fazem o sangue em minhas veias ferver. Ele. Está. Falando. Sério?

"Por onde começar?" Eu respondo com sarcasmo.

"Ela não é tão ruim assim. Um pouco delirante." Ele diz, "Mas não é uma pessoa ruim".

"Ela é uma vagabunda".

"Merda, mas você é realmente uma cadela que se acha superior, não é?" As palavras não são destinadas a ser uma piada. Elas não são ditas com humor. Elas são ditas com uma aversão subjacente que me dá calafrios.

"Como é?" As palavras saem da minha boca em um silvo e, como mais cedo esta noite, eu estou tão chateada que posso sentir minhas mãos tremendo. Eu coloco minha taça vazia em cima da mesa na minha frente, com medo de que eu possa realmente deixá-lo cair.

"Você nem sequer a conhece." Edward acusa, seu rosto distorcido pela raiva.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está defendendo aquela vadia!" Eu exclamo e salto do meu assento, sem saber para onde estou indo, mas sabendo que não posso suportar ficar sentada aqui e ouvir Edward defender aquela cabeça oca.

"Eu não estou!" Ele continua, voando do sofá em um ataque de raiva. "Eu estou defendendo todos sobre os quais você já fez suposições!"

"Eu não faço suposições." Eu digo, com uma risada seca.

"Sim, Bella, você faz." Sua voz é baixa e eu quase posso sentir o ressentimento rolando dele em ondas.

"Dê-me um exemplo".

"Você assumiu que eu estava dormindo, por exemplo." Ele sorri friamente e faz minha respiração engatar.

"Então, nós estamos de volta a isso." Cruzo minhas mãos sobre o meu peito e olho para ele friamente.

Edward olha para mim pelo que parece horas antes de um sorriso sardônico aparecer em seus lábios enquanto ele balança a cabeça. "Acho que não." E com isso ele passa voando por mim em direção à porta da frente.

"Ah, então _agora_ você está indo embora!" Eu grito enquanto praticamente corro atrás dele.

"Sim." Ele declara logo que chega à porta da frente.

"Bom." Eu simplesmente tenho que ter a última palavra. Eu não sei por que, mas, sem isso, parecerá que eu perdi essa... essa... essa discussão ridícula.

"Você sabe o quê?" Edward pergunta enquanto gira ao redor e me pega de surpresa. Eu me acovardo contra a parede em alarme. "Você está certa. Eu não deveria ir embora".

"Eu não quis dizer..."

"Eu não irei embora até que você me diga a verdade." Ele desafia enquanto caminha em direção ao meu corpo tremendo. Nossas respirações estão aceleradas e eu posso praticamente sentir sua respiração no meu rosto enquanto ele se inclina sobre mim.

"Sobre o quê?" Eu consigo expressar enquanto olho para ele.

"Você sabe sobre o quê." Ele respira sobre mim, sua voz calma, mas exigente.

"Você sabe o quê?" Eu digo com uma bufada e sorrio para ele severamente. "Tudo bem, eu pensei que você estava dormindo!" Eu praticamente grito. "Eu nunca teria permitido aquilo se eu achasse que você estava acordado".

Edward permanece em silêncio enquanto me observa de perto, seu peito subindo e descendo com o esforço da nossa discussão.

"E, você sabe o que mais?" Eu pergunto e respondo sem esperar por uma resposta. "Eu quase não senti nada." Que mentira. Eu senti _tudo_, e, ungh...

"Eu também." Ele está fervendo e é óbvio que eu machuquei seu inflado ego masculino. Eu sorrio internamente diante da minha pequena realização.

"Sério?" Eu ergo uma sobrancelha para ele, recordando a sua mão que estava espalmada contra o meu peito.

"Eu sou um cara. Eu vou me esfregar em uma árvore se isso significar que eu posso gozar." Ele dá de ombros friamente.

"Sim? Bem, o seu _pequeno_ esforço apenas serviu como um lembrete de por que eu não dormi com qualquer um depois de Jacob." Dois podem jogar este jogo, amigo.

O próximo movimento de Edward me pega completamente desprevenida. Ele agarra minha mão e a coloca firmemente em seu jeans... sobre o seu pênis... seu pênis muito grande e muito ereto.

Eu ofego audivelmente quando ele empurra minha mão com mais força contra a braguilha do seu jeans. Puta. Merda.

"Você chama isso de pequeno?" Sua voz é rouca e sexy e provoca arrepios em todos os lugares certos.

Eu não sei se é o vinho, ou a sensação causada pela nossa troca, ou apenas Edward, mas eu agarro a sua mão livre e a coloco firmemente sobre o meu seio direito.

"Você está me comparando a uma árvore?" O olhar no rosto de Edward é inestimável enquanto nós olhamos um para o outro em um silêncio aquecido. Nós dois estamos respirando como se tivéssemos acabado de correr uma maratona, nenhum de nós movendo nossas respectivas mãos. Edward esfrega minha mão contra a protuberância em suas calças ao mesmo tempo em que corre o polegar sobre o meu mamilo endurecido. Eu gemo. Ele silva. Ele deixa cair sua testa contra a minha pesadamente, e tudo o que posso fazer é olhar para os seus olhos escurecidos através da minha neblina repleta de luxúria.

"Posso te contar um segredo, Bella?" Sua respiração está úmida contra os meus lábios, nossas bocas a poucos centímetros de distância.

Eu não consigo encontrar minha voz para responder, então eu apenas aceno a cabeça, fazendo sua cabeça se mover com a minha, trazendo nossas bocas ainda mais perto uma da outra.

"Já que você finalmente disse a verdade." Sua voz é como mel líquido, "Eu direi a verdade a você também." Eu estou praticamente perdida em seus olhos, as profundezas das suas brasas verdes me hipnotizando. "Naquela manhã?"

Eu pisco em resposta.

"Naquela manhã, depois que você gozou gloriosamente em toda a minha perna?" Eu pisco de novo e movo meu olhar para os seus lábios. Ele os lambe lentamente e eu luto contra o choramingo ameaçando escapar sem a minha permissão. "Eu me toquei." Sua voz é tão suave quando ele fala que eu me esforço para ouvir o que ele está dizendo. Meus olhos levantam para ele em questão.

"Quando você saiu para fazer o café da manhã, Bella." Eu quase gozo com a forma como o meu nome rola da sua língua sedutoramente. "Eu me toquei enquanto estava deitado na _sua_ cama. Sob as _suas_ cobertas. Com o _seu _cheiro em todos os lugares." Minha respiração engata diante das suas palavras e eu sinto meu coração martelando no meu peito. Ele esfrega seu polegar sobre o meu mamilo novamente, provavelmente sentindo o pulsar do meu coração. "Eu gozei mais forte do que já gozei em um longo tempo".

Eu fecho meus olhos e gemo, porque, merda, suas palavras são sujas, e pervertidas, e simplesmente estão me matando lentamente.

"Bella?" Ele sussurra e meus olhos se abrem para olhar novamente para ele. "Eu gozei, pensando em _você_ gozando".

Oh. Doce. Amoroso. Cupcake.

Não há nada neste mundo que teria me preparado para a declaração de Edward. Não há resposta. Nada. Eu estou em branco. Estou com tesão. Estou ferrada.

Edward procura meus olhos por um momento antes de se afastar de mim. Meus braços caem moles aos meus lados.

"Vejo você amanhã às sete." Ele diz com uma voz solene, antes de se virar e sair pela porta.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fico olhando fixamente para o espaço. As palavras de Edward causando estragos na minha mente.

Ele gozou. Na minha cama. Na minha casa. Pensando em mim.

Edward acha que eu sou sexy.

* * *

**Pobre Bella... se não pegou fogo agora, não pega mais. Ou será que pode piorar? u.u**

**Beijo e até quarta!**

**Nai.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – Encontro para brincar – Parte 1**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Você não se importa se Emmett e Rose vierem, certo?" Edward sussurra no meu ouvido enquanto estamos no elevador atrás dos meus pais no sábado de manhã.

Edward apareceu na minha porta exatamente às sete horas para a nossa viagem para Tacoma. Charlie ainda não está no melhor espírito sobre o fato de precisar ir ao Festival Anual de Narcisos de Seattle, mas eu não poderia me importar menos nesse estágio. A única coisa que minha mente parece estar focada é no delicioso cheiro emanando do homem ao meu lado, apoiando-se no meu ombro. É tudo luz do sol e sândalo e Edward. Eu estou literalmente salivando.

Eu não tenho ideia de quando as coisas mudaram, mas, por alguma razão, há uma taxa constante de eletricidade em torno de Edward esta manhã. Poderia ser o fato de que eu tinha minha mão em sua virilha apenas horas atrás. Poderia ser o fato de que nós dois estamos bem conscientes do fato que ele me fez gozar, ou fato de que eu agora sabia que ele me queria... fisicamente, pelo menos. De qualquer forma, não consigo resistir de explorar a sensação de formigamento causada pela sua proximidade.

Um arrepio percorre minha espinha enquanto sua respiração faz cócegas no meu ouvido, e eu juro que posso ouvi-lo rir ao meu lado. Limpo minha garganta na esperança de que a ação simultaneamente limpará minha cabeça.

"Eu não me importo." Eu sussurro de volta, ousando virar levemente minha cabeça e olhar para os olhos brilhantes de Edward. Ele é tão bonito. Isso tira meu fôlego e faz meu coração pular. Estou muito encrencada.

"Bom. Eles estão esperando lá embaixo." Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso enquanto sua mão roça contra a minha brevemente.

Eu o encaro aturdida e vagamente percebo minha cabeça indo para cima e para baixo em concordância.

Outra risada suave deixa seu peito enquanto ele olha profundamente em meus olhos, uma pequena carranca formando entre as suas sobrancelhas.

"Você está bem?" Ele sonda meu rosto, procurando por sinais de quem sabe o que. Sua análise me faz sentir desconfortável e eu afasto meus olhos dos dele.

"Estou bem." Eu dou de ombros casualmente e foco nos números decrescentes do elevador enquanto nos aproximamos do nível térreo do prédio em que eu moro.

"Você simplesmente parece..." Ele pensa por um segundo antes de continuar, "Um pouco distraída".

Dou de ombros novamente e silenciosamente rezo para que ele simplesmente esqueça isso. Eu não tenho ideia de por que estou agindo como uma adolescente mole no momento, mas o menino tem minha cabeça girando e eu estou lutando contra cada desejo em meu corpo para estar mais perto dele.

As portas do elevador se abrem e eu tomo uma respiração profunda, só agora percebendo que a estava segurando este tempo todo. Eu sigo Charlie e Renée no hall de entrada sem dar a Edward outro olhar. Eu terei que deixar meu trabalho hoje. Quanto menos eu olhar em seus olhos iridescentes, maiores serão as minhas chances de realmente passar por este dia sem me esfregar em sua perna... de novo.

"Rose e Emmett estão esperando do lado de fora. Vocês querem vir conhecê-los antes de irmos, Renée? Charlie?" Edward pergunta enquanto fazemos nosso caminho para a calçada.

"É claro." Renée sorri docemente, "Eu adoraria conhecê-los".

Dou a ela um leve sorriso antes de Edward nos conduzir para um Jeep com aspecto imponente estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Eu agarro a mão de Edward antes de nós os alcançarmos e o puxo para mim.

"Eles não vão? Você sabe?" Eu sussurro, de repente com medo que eles possam não estar na mesma página sobre o nosso acordo.

"Eles sabem. Não se preocupe." Ele sorri encorajadoramente e me puxa para trás dele sem soltar minha mão. Seu aperto de mão é firme e seguro, e mata-me saber que isso significa... nada. Absolutamente nada.

Quando nos aproximamos do Jeep, a primeira coisa que noto é um homem gigantesco saindo do lado do motorista. Este deve ser Emmett. Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que seu amigo era enorme. O homem parece maior do que a vida e incrivelmente intimidante. Sinto a mão de Edward apertar a minha quando meu passo vacila. Viro minha cabeça levemente para pegar um vislumbre de Renée. Se ela se sentiu intimidada pelo tamanho gigantesco do homem a nossa frente, ela não demonstrou.

"Charlie, meu homem!" Emmett late jovialmente e estende uma mão gigantesca para apertar a mão estendida do meu pai. Meus olhos estão fixos no movimento e eu quase perco a aproximação de uma mulher loira que só podia ser descrita como incrível. Eu posso sentir toda a saliva deixando minha boca enquanto olho cansadamente para a beleza sueca sorrindo brilhantemente para os meus pais. Rosalie.

"Renée." Edward estende sua mão livre e suavemente a coloca no ombro de Rosalie, "Estes são Rosalie e Emmett McCarthy. Charlie, esta é Rosalie." Todo mundo aperta as mãos enquanto eu praticamente me escondo atrás de Edward em mortificação desconfortável. Edward nunca tinha falado realmente muito sobre Rosalie, mas, poxa vida, saber que este é o tipo de mulher que Edward tem em sua vida me faz sentir insegura e hesitante. Como alguém compete com a Miss Universo? Não que eu esteja competindo. Rosalie é comprometida, de qualquer forma, então não é como se Edward tivesse uma chance. Mas, ainda assim. Eu me sinto simples e insignificante.

"Bells!" Eu literalmente pulo quando Emmett chega mais perto e puxa meu corpo em um abraço sufocante. Seus braços estão praticamente esmagando minha forma rígida enquanto eu tento mover meu nariz, que está firmemente plantado contra o seu peito, por ar. "Não a vejo faz um tempo".

Graças a Deus Emmett está jogando junto, e mesmo que eu não seja uma fã de contato físico, eu posso pelo menos apreciar seu esforço.

"Ei, Emmett." Eu respiro uma vez que ele me solta, "Sempre bom ver você." Olho em seus olhos e vejo a malícia dançando lá com suas covinhas infantis. Muito fofo.

"Ei, B." Rosalie canta ao meu lado e, novamente, faz meu coração cair no chão.

Isto é tudo tão surreal. Eles devem achar que eu sou a maior perdedora do planeta; tendo o melhor amigo deles fingindo ser meu namorado.

"Oi, Rosalie." Dou a ela um sorriso inseguro e tento esconder minha vergonha.

"Oh, por favor, desde quando você me chama de Rosalie, sua boba!" Ela produz uma risada borbulhante que teria me relaxado se eu não tivesse notado o olhar férreo em seus olhos.

Chame isso de intuição feminina se você quiser, mas o que quer que esteja causando uma braçadeira fria sobre o meu coração, está claro que Rosalie está menos entretida pelo nosso pequeno arranjo.

Ela me puxa para um abraço controlado e então, muito sutilmente, nos distancia da conversa em curso entre o resto da nossa festa.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não aprovo." Ela sussurra docemente no meu ouvido, "E se você machucar um fio de cabelo na cabeça daquele garoto, isso será entre eu e você." Com isso, ela me dá um pequeno aperto significante como alerta e não como conforto e se afasta. Eu engulo em seco enquanto ela sorri para mim antes de voltar para Emmett e envolver seu braço em torno do meio dele. A mulher deveria ganhar um Oscar pela performance. Ela é ainda melhor nisso do que eu.

Chame-me de louca, mas eu instantaneamente a respeito. Há algo muito reconfortante sobre saber que Edward tem alguém em sua vida que o protegerá de mulheres... como eu. Eu me movo na direção de Edward e pego sua mão. Tento me convencer que estou fazendo isto para mostrar, mas no fundo eu anseio pelo arrepio e conforto que sua pele tem oferecido. Ele se vira e sorri suavemente, seus olhos cheios de perguntas. Ele sabe que não faz parte da minha natureza iniciar o contato físico. Ele sabe que algo está acontecendo.

"Vamos indo." Edward anuncia e puxa minha mão, "Nós não queremos perder a melhor parte".

Charlie e Emmett bufam simultaneamente e Renée e Rosalie batem simultaneamente nas costas deles.

Tenho inveja do pequeno movimento de castigo. É real, o que eles têm. O que eu tenho não é nada. Absolutamente nada.

O Festival de Narcisos é enorme. E eu quero dizer, realmente, realmente enorme. Há literalmente milhares de pessoas espalhadas pelas ruas do centro da cidade de Tacoma. Há mais de 40 carros alegóricos decorados com narcisos, bandas e até mesmo os barcos na marina estão decorados com flores. É lindo e, com toda honestidade, um pouco estranho.

Estivemos fazendo nosso caminho através da multidão, comendo algodão doce e boquiabertos para os carros alegóricos passando. A viagem até Tacoma foi curta e extremamente desconfortável... pelo menos para mim. Edward tinha sua mão na minha coxa durante toda a viagem até aqui, apenas a tirando de mim quando precisava mudar a marcha do seu Volvo. A ação é normal quando você está em um relacionamento, e tenho certeza que Renée estava radiante no banco de trás. Mas não estamos em um relacionamento real, e não tenho ideia por que o pensamento é tão problemático para mim hoje.

Acho que Edward e eu cruzamos a linha ontem à noite que era melhor ter deixado em paz. Não está me fazendo nenhum bem saber que este homem quente como o inferno está atraído por mim. É lisonjeiro? Sim, claro que é. Isso faz meu interior se contorcer? Sim, como não é da conta de ninguém. É absolutamente frustrante que Edward pareça levar tudo na esportiva e mal deixe transparecer tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Como o inferno que é!

Estou completamente irritada pelo fato de que ele não parece afetado. Honestamente, estou mais frustrada comigo mesma. Como é mesmo possível que uma veterana em acordos de negócios sem emoções parece desmoronar pelas costuras? Se alguém deve permanecer calmo e sereno, deveria ser eu, não ele.

Eu o observo pelo canto do meu olho enquanto ele ri de algo que Charlie diz. Como ele faz isso? Como ele parece tão confortável e descontraído em torno dos meus pais? Esta artimanha não o está atingindo? Não está corroendo suas entranhas e o mantendo acordado durante a noite como eu? Eu obviamente subestimei Edward Cullen. Ele parece ser um mestre neste jogo e, pela primeira vez desde que todo este caso sórdido começou, estou realmente com medo de que posso ser aquela recebendo o jogo aqui.

"Ei, Bella." Emmett fala atrás de mim e me puxa das minhas divagações internas, "O que você me diz de eu e você darmos uma caminhada pela marina para dar uma olhada nos barcos?"

"Oh eu..." Eu gaguejo e dou um puxão na mão de Edward para ganhar sua atenção. Ele me olha curioso enquanto eu silenciosamente imploro para ele não me deixar sozinha com seu amigo. Seu sorriso cresce em tamanho e ele acena seu encorajamento.

"Vamos lá." Emmett ri suavemente e agarra minha outra mão, "Eu não mordo." Ele sussurra e me solta do aperto de Edward. Edward ri pela minha expressão mortificada e eu ofereço a ele uma carranca de raiva.

"Nós estaremos juntos em um segundo." Edward ri novamente e balança sua cabeça para mim como se eu estivesse exagerando. Estou furiosa, mas respeito em parte porque sei que provavelmente matarei Edward se eu ficar e em parte porque Emmett está me puxando atrás dele com a força de uma boiada.

Eu resmungo irritada enquanto luto para acompanhar o ritmo de Emmett. Eu poderia apenas parar de andar junto e tê-lo me arrastando como uma boneca de pano, mas não quero estragar meus sapatos.

"Então." Emmett começa uma vez que estamos fora do alcance da audição dos outros, "Como você está mantendo isso?"

"Bem." Eu murmuro e tento puxar meu cabelo para trás da orelha quando o vento o chicoteia pelo meu rosto.

Emmett ri lenta e ruidosamente e, por um segundo, eu contemplo o quanto sua risada profunda se encaixa em comparação a sua forma.

"Você não soa muito convincente." Ele comenta quando nos aproximamos da marina, onde todos os barcos estão flutuando, decorados com narcisos florescendo.

Eu não respondo enquanto olho através das águas agitadas. O que eu deveria dizer, afinal? Eu certamente não vou admitir que de repente estou contemplando meu desenvolvimento lento de sentimentos românticos pelo seu melhor amigo, ou que Edward tem uma maneira de me fazer sentir completamente desejada e como uma completa estranha ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou confusa... isso é muito claro... e repleto de luxúria... o que é um grande dado.

"Olhe." Emmett suspira ao meu lado, fazendo-me olhar para o seu olhar amigável, "Eu não estou dizendo que necessariamente concordo com o que vocês dois estão fazendo." Ele vira sua cabeça levemente e encara a água exatamente como eu fiz há um segundo e, novamente, eu estou presa pelo tamanho deste homem, "Mas, cada um na sua, eu sempre digo".

Eu sorrio para isso. Emmett parece ser um cara realmente doce, considerando que ele provavelmente seria capaz de matar você com suas mãos de urso.

"Edward é um cara bom".

Eu aceno e viro meu olhar para a mesma direção do dele.

"Ele também pode ser muito impulsivo." Com isso eu bufo e então cubro meu rosto com meu cabelo enquanto minhas bochechas queimam. Eu sei exatamente o quanto Edward pode ser impulsivo. "Acho isto vem com o território. Eu não acho que você pode ser um bom escritor se você não está disposto a assumir riscos incalculáveis".

Eu aceno novamente enquanto olho para os meus pés, esperando o rubor diminuir.

"Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que vocês dois devem ter cuidado." Olho para Emmett novamente e o encontro observando-me com um sorriso conhecedor, "O que começa como uma brincadeira pode deixar o mundo inteiro chorando".

Eu franzo a testa ligeiramente com a escolha das suas palavras e então rio suavemente.

"Você está citando Bee-Gees para mim?"

"Ei, eles tinham algumas músicas boas." Emmett dá de ombros e sorri de forma pateta para mim. Eu rio mais forte enquanto balanço minha cabeça para ele.

"É apenas negócios." Eu minto, e acho que Emmett pode perceber, pelo olhar cético que está me dando, "Mas levarei seu conselho em consideração." Minha frase termina quase em uma pergunta.

Emmett sorri e então acena sua cabeça afirmativamente.

"Sabe." Ele diz enquanto joga seu braço enorme sobre o meu ombro, arrastando-me em um meio abraço, "Você não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que seria".

"Um..." Eu tento relaxar em seu abraço, "Obrigada?"

Sinto as vibrações da risada de Emmett contra o meu lado e não posso evitar o sorriso se espalhando em meus lábios.

"Ei, pessoal." A voz rouca de Edward flutua sobre nós e instantaneamente envia uma vibração quente pelo meu corpo. Eu me viro do abraço de Emmett e percebo o olhar apertado de Rosalie. Edward pega minha mão na sua e oferece-me um sorriso de desculpas, que eu escolho ignorar. Eu ainda não estou satisfeita com o fato de ele me deixar sozinha com seu amigo, mesma que a conversa não tenha sido tão terrível quanto eu esperava.

"Onde estão Charlie e Renée?"

"Eles se dirigiram a um dos restaurantes para o almoço. Eles estão guardando uma mesa para nós." Eu aceno para a explicação de Edward e permito que ele me puxe junto dele.

"Bom." Emmett declara atrás de nós, "Eu estou faminto".

"Você sempre está faminto." Edward comenta secamente.

"Por isso eu não sou uma vara magricela." Emmett retruca, o que me faz rir baixinho.

"Ei." Edward repreende bem humorado e me puxa para mais perto do calor do seu corpo, "Eu a deixo com ele por cinco minutos e você já está do lado dele?"

Eu coro levemente com a familiaridade da situação e a breve sensação de pertencimento e luto contra a vontade de me enroscar em seu calor.

"Ah, não se sinta mal, Eddie." Emmett não perde a oportunidade, "A maioria das mulheres gosta dos seus homens grandes e corpulentos".

Rosalie chia um _Amém, irmão_, que surpreendentemente me faz rir novamente.

"Eu nunca tive qualquer reclamação." Edward defende e metaforicamente despeja um balde de água fria em mim. É claro, isso não é algo que ele teria dito se realmente estivéssemos namorando. Mas nós não estamos. E eu odeio que eu me permita ter esquecido isso momentaneamente. O momento despreocupado é perdido quando nós quatro caímos em um silêncio desconfortável. Eu solto as mãos de Edward e enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco de lã.

"Ei." Edward me empurra suavemente com o seu ombro, "Você está bem?"

"Claro." Eu murmuro e olho para a minha frente. Não, eu não estou bem, mas isso não é culpa dele. É minha por esquecer que isto é tudo uma farsa. Uma farsa, lembre-se, que eu construí e na qual insisti. Se eu pudesse chutar minha própria bunda agora, eu chutaria.

"Então, por que você soltou minha mão?" Ele pergunta em um sussurro feroz. Eu me recuso a olhar para cima. Eu me recuso a ser sugada novamente para a terra do Nunca-Jamais pelo seu olhar hipnotizante.

"Meus pais não estão por perto. Não há necessidade de fingir." Eu dou de ombros e lentamente começo a andar.

"Oh." Estou chocada por ouvir o tom abatido em sua voz, mas foco meus olhos na rua à frente. Se nós dois estamos ficando confusos, então eu precisarei tomar as rédeas para redefinir as regras. Isso está ficando fora de mão, e como Emmett avisou, pode acabar realmente mal se eu não conseguir conter estes sentimentos desconhecidos.

Pelo menos um de nós precisará ter nossas cabeças de volta ao jogo. Já que eu sou a única sem nada a perder, terá que ser eu.

"Este foi um dia incrível." Renée declara quando estamos do lado de fora do meu prédio dizendo nossos adeus para Emmett e Rosalie.

"Foi muito melhor do que eu esperava." Emmett concorda e dá a Renée um abraço de despedida, "E foi muito bom conhecer vocês".

"Criança doce." Renée murmura e aperta as bochechas de Emmett, que ele oferece de bom grado.

Eu internamente reviro meus olhos para a minha mãe, mas aprecio a forma como todos parecem simplesmente se apaixonar por ela e meu pai. Eles realmente são pais incríveis, e às vezes é preciso uma perspectiva de fora para lembrar-me exatamente por que eu me sinto tão sortuda por ser filha deles.

Foi um ótimo dia, por todos os fins e propósitos, e acho que eu deveria estar agradecendo Edward pelo esforço. Meus pais, até mesmo Charlie, tiveram um ótimo momento e por isso eu estou muito agradecida. O dia inteiro foi jovial e divertido, apesar de eu me sentir oprimida pela situação, e os constantes olhares questionadores de Edward. Eu mantive minha distância, mais do que a maioria, tentando perceber algumas perspectivas. Edward certamente percebeu, e depois do almoço e minhas tentativas óbvias de colocar muito mais espaço entre nossos corpos, sua atitude em relação a mim tornou-se mal-humorada, para dizer o mínimo. Ninguém percebeu, ninguém exceto Rosalie, é claro, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas delatando seu interesse. Eu estava muito além do ponto de me importar, no entanto. Sim, ela era intimidante, mas eu não cheguei onde estou hoje sendo intimidada por loiras altas e peitudas. Posso me segurar em qualquer situação e esta não é diferente.

Meu telefone vibra exatamente quando estou prestes a dar um abraço em Emmett. É Alice.

"Com licença." Eu me desculpo e saio da festa.

"Ei, li." Eu digo com um suspiro pesado.

"O que há de errado?" Ela me conhece tão bem.

"Nada." Eu minto. Vê? Eu disse a você que estava ficando boa nisso. "O que há?"

"Ouça, eu recebi sua mensagem de texto de que vocês estavam em Tacoma com os amigos de Edward e, honestamente, Bella." Eu reviro meus olhos porque sei o que está vindo, "Eu me sinto deixada de fora".

"Mhh-mhh." Eu respondo conhecedoramente.

"Então, Jasper e eu pensamos que seria justo que você e Edward fizessem algo conosco hoje à noite." Ela continua sem tomar uma pausa.

"Eu não sei Alice, eu estou realmente cansada." Eu suspiro, esfregando minhas têmporas, "Foi um longo dia".

"Eu realmente não me importo." É a resposta pensativa dela e engulo a minha indignação, "Será apenas para beber, tenho certeza que você será capaz de lidar com isso".

"Quem é?" Edward pergunta atrás de mim, fazendo-me pular. Eu franzo a testa para ele enquanto me viro, querendo perguntar a ele se é da sua conta, mas percebo que todos os olhos estão em mim.

"É Alice." Eu digo com uma voz cortada, desesperadamente lutando para parecer civilizada.

"Deixe-me falar com ele." Alice interrompe.

"Dê-me o telefone." Edward fala ao mesmo tempo. Eu o encaro de queixo caído e o observo retirar meu Blackberry da minha mão congelada.

Que diabos?

Eu bufo em frustração enquanto observo Edward se afastar alguns passos, falando animadamente com a _minha_ melhor amiga no _meu_ telefone.

"Parece ótimo." Eu o ouço dizer e cerro meus dentes, "Eu estava esperando que você tivesse ligado por essa razão." Ele continua e eu me encontro espantada pela forma que ele simplesmente parece assumir o controle de todos os aspectos da minha vida, "Nós queríamos encerrar o dia com bebidas, então isso será perfeito." Viro minha cabeça para Emmett em uma pergunta silenciosa e recebo um dar de ombros perplexo dele, "Vejo vocês em duas horas então." Minha cabeça vira para Edward novamente e desta vez eu estou simplesmente irritada. Como ele ousa fazer planos com os meus amigos sem me consultar primeiro? Eu vou em direção a ele, sabendo que meu comportamento é um pouco juvenil, mas eu simplesmente não consigo dar a mínima. Isso está levando as coisas longe demais. Eu estou emocionalmente exausta por este dia, tentando manter esta farsa que temos em curso e simultaneamente tentando lutar contra a atração natural do meu corpo em direção a Edward.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu cuspo através dos dentes cerrados uma vez que estou na frente de Edward.

"Sim, ela parece irritada." Ele ri, como se estivesse compartilhando uma piada pessoal com Alice, o que só faz a minha pressão arterial subir ainda mais, "Eu a deixo com você. Vejo você mais tarde".

Com isso, ele entrega o telefone de volta para mim, dá-me uma piscadela arrogante e caminha de volta para os meus pais.

"Alice." Eu resmungo no meu telefone enquanto inconscientemente observo a bunda de Edward se mover em seu jeans. Maldito seja ele e seu corpo. Maldito seja ele e seu sorriso. Maldito seja ele e seu cabelo. Simplesmente... maldito seja ele!

"Uau, ele parece muito legal, Bella." Alice canta do outro lado, o que faz com que eu solte o ar que estive segurando com uma bufada, "Veremos vocês em uma hora ou duas horas, ok?"

Eu não respondo. Ainda estou tentando conseguir controlar a minha raiva.

"Não fique brava, eu apenas sinto realmente a sua falta." Ela diz docemente.

"Isso é injusto, Alice, e você sabe disso." Eu respondo tristemente enquanto meus ombros caem em derrota.

"Eu sei." Ela tem a decência de admitir, "Mas eu realmente sinto a sua falta e quero muito conhecê-lo. Jasper simplesmente está falando sobre o seu Edward e eu sinto que sou a única que não está nisso".

"Ele não é o meu Edward." Eu sussurro e viro minhas costas para a minha multidão encarando.

"Por agora ele é. Então, vamos lá, coloque algo sexy e nos encontre para beber. Será divertido." Ela tenta levantar meu humor e consegue, levemente.

"Tudo bem." Eu concedo, "Onde vamos nos encontrar?"

"Chop Suey." Posso ouvir a animação em sua voz, "Vista aquele tubinho prata que compramos no outro dia. Isso a fará ter todos os homens babando em cima de você".

"Não é pelo que eu realmente estou indo, mas, obrigada." Eu me viro para fazer meu caminho de volta, "Vejo você mais tarde".

"Eu ouvi que nós vamos sair?" Emmett pergunta ansiosamente uma vez que eu me junto a eles novamente. Eu nem sequer me atrevo a olhar para Edward, com medo de que meu olhar possa prejudicá-lo no lugar.

"De fato nós vamos." Tento parece animada, mas tenho certeza que eles podem dizer que estou fingindo.

"Oh, ser jovem e cheia de energia..." Renée para com um olhar distante em seus olhos.

"É claro que vocês são mais do que bem-vindos a se juntarem a nós." Edward oferece gentilmente e me faz desprezá-lo ainda mais. Ok, eu realmente não o desprezo, mas eu o desprezo por ser tão agradável. Por que ele está sendo tão legal?

"Oh, inferno, não." Charlie entra na conversa e balança sua cabeça veementemente. "Eu ainda estou me recuperando da última vez".

Renée parece visivelmente desapontada, mas eu sei que não há nenhuma maneira que ela aprecie a música alta no Chop Suey, apesar do quanto ela seja _moderna._

Nós dizemos nossos adeus e concordamos em encontrar Emmett e Rosalie no Chop Suey em duas horas. O passeio no elevador é quieto, em parte porque estamos cansados, mas principalmente porque estou realmente irritada com Edward.

Quando entramos no apartamento, eu faço o caminho direto para o meu quarto. Eu preciso de um banho para lavar o dia e relaxar meus músculos tensos. Posso ouvir Edward atrás da porta do banheiro, provavelmente procurando por algo para vestir enquanto eu ligo o chuveiro. Estou tão brava com a sua atitude. Eu sei que deveria estar agradecida por ele estar fazendo todo o possível para fazer tudo isso parecer legítimo, mas é como querer que seus pais gostem do seu melhor amigo e mais tarde se ressentir do seu amigo porque seus pais gostam muito deles... sentir como se eles gostassem do seu amigo mais do que de você. O melhor de tudo é que eu não posso nem mesmo chamar Edward e eu de amigos. Ele é praticamente um estranho que está se incorporando no meu grupo de amigos e familiares como um casaco velho. E nada disso é real. Absolutamente nada.

Depois que lavei meu cabelo e fiquei sob o chuveiro pelo que pareceram horas, permitindo que a água quente lavasse a tensão no meu corpo, eu saio do banho e me cubro com uma toalha.

Uma leve batida na porta me faz girar, meu coração imediatamente pula para a minha garganta.

"Ei, você está decente?" A voz doce de Edward permeia pelo vapor ao meu redor.

"Não." Eu resmungo em choque, encarando a maçaneta da porta em confusão, observando atentamente o nosso medo de que ela possa começar a virar.

"Ok, eu só..." Ele para por um estranho segundo. "Simplesmente vou terminar de me arrumar no banheiro de hóspedes".

"Ok." Eu não consigo esconder o alívio na minha voz.

"Ok." Ele responde suavemente. Fico olhando para a porta por mais um minuto, de alguma forma não acreditando que ele se foi, e finalmente liberando minha respiração.

Eu lentamente faço meu caminho para a porta e giro a maçaneta suavemente, enfiando a cabeça no meu quarto para garantir que estou de fato sozinha. Edward não está lá, mas posso sentir seu cheiro em todos os lugares, e o mero pensamento dele se movendo pelo meu quarto me tem levemente excitada. Eu me forço a ignorar a pontada de desejo no meu estômago e faço meu caminho em direção ao meu closet depois de trancar a porta do meu quarto. Eu não arriscarei.

Fico olhando para os confins do meu closet quando meus olhos caem sobre o vestido prata ousado que Alice sugeriu que eu usasse esta noite. É realmente bonito e complementa minhas curvas perfeitamente. É um tubinho simples coberto de miçangas prateadas e seguidas. O vestido só cobre a minha bunda e, eu tenho que admitir que o comprei porque fiquei bem nele, não porque eu algum dia tive a intenção de usá-lo. Enquanto mordo meu lábio inferior , eu me decido. Se Edward quer tomar o controle desta situação... Se ele quer jogar este jogo como se fosse o mestre nele... Vamos vê-lo tentar comigo usando _isto_. Risada maligna.

É uma hora mais tarde quando saio do meu quarto. Meu cabelo está pendendo em cachos suaves ao redor dos meus ombros, cumprimentos do melhor amigo de cada menina... GHD*****. Minha maquiagem está feita em um tom mais escuro do que o habitual, cumprimentos do melhor amigo de cada modelo... MAC. O vestido está pendendo em mim como se tivesse sido desenvolvido especialmente para o meu corpo, e eu me sinto sexy e confiante, cumprimentos da minha melhor amiga... Alice. E os sapatos que estou usando... bem, vamos apenas dizer, Jimmy Choo sabe o que está fazendo. Eu me foderia usando estes sapatos.

_*****__GHD__ (Good Hair Day): marca de produtos para o cabelo._

Faço meu caminho para a sala de estar, segurando minha pequena bolsa em uma mão. Só é grande o suficiente para o meu Blackberry, batom e cartão de crédito. Quem precisava de algo mais, certo? Meus pais e Edward estão sentados na sala estar, conversando sobre os eventos do dia. Edward está de costas para mim, e eu ainda sou apanhada desprevenida com a estranha sensação de vê-lo na minha casa. É como se a sua aura preenchesse todo o cômodo e simplesmente fizesse tudo zumbir com cores vibrantes. Minha confiança desliza por um segundo, mas rapidamente volta quando ouço um assobio baixo do meu pai.

"Boa escolha, querida." Renée grita, "Você está maravilhosa".

Eu teria corado, mas as palavras não vieram de Edward, então eu não coro.

A cabeça de Edward se vira e eu o observo... observando-me... E, oh, Deus... O olhar em seus olhos muda de curiosidade para pleno desejo explodindo em um milésimo de segundo. É como se o tempo parasse enquanto faço meu caminho em direção a eles lentamente. Eu me sinto como se estivesse descendo a escada da casa dos meus pais na noite do baile. Só que, desta vez, o menino parado de queixo caído para mim não é um Jacob adolescente e desajeitado, não, é um cara muito gostoso e perigosamente sexy. É um homem modelo que você gostaria de ter um encontro. É um homem que deixaria qualquer outro homem em uma boate ciumento, e o mero pensamento de que a minha aparência pode fazer _este_ homem me olhar _desse jeito_, é inebriante e poderoso.

Ele se levanta quando paro na sua frente, seus olhos viajando dos meus pés lentamente para o meu rosto, queimando uma trilha pelo meu corpo. Eu assisto seu pomo de Adão enquanto ele engole em seco. O jogo começou, Eddie.

"Uau." Ele sussurra roucamente, e posso dizer que ele estaria dizendo um par de coisas impertinentes se meus pais não fossem testemunhas da nossa troca.

"Uau, de fato." Meu pai entra na conversa atrás de nós. Olho para o meu pai, em vez disso, ainda não conseguindo fazer contato visual com Edward, temendo que o fogo em seu olhar me deixe acesa, "Você está maravilhosa, Bells".

"Obrigada, pai." Eu respondo suavemente, e desta vez eu coro, porque receber um elogio do meu pai não é realmente algo que eu esteja acostumada, "É melhor nós irmos se não quisermos chegar atrasados".

Olho novamente para Edward, mas não em seus olhos. Em vez disso, foco no pedaço de pele visível no seu pescoço da sua camisa cinza de botões. Ele é realmente pálido. É meio bonito.

"Sim." Ele mais uma vez me responde com menos controle do que o usual e eu sorrio internamente pela minha vitória.

Eu me viro para dar um beijo em minha mãe e meu pai e então faço meu caminho em direção à porta da frente, sentindo os olhos de Edward em mim enquanto eu ando. O conhecimento de que ele está me observando me faz sentir desejável e eu absolutamente me delicio com isso.

Estamos em silêncio enquanto o elevador se aproxima. Eu nervosamente agarro minha bolsa e tento meu melhor para não remexer os dedos.

Entramos no elevador em silêncio, e Edward para apenas levemente atrás de mim enquanto eu observo os números descendo. Paramos no oitavo andar para deixar um casal de idosos entrar no elevador conosco, acenando em saudação. Dou um passo levemente para trás para dar espaço e sinto meu cotovelo roçar contra Edward, fazendo minha pele irromper em arrepios.

"Está com frio?" Ele pergunta roucamente em meu ouvido, sua respiração soprando contra a minha pele fazendo minha pele tremer ligeiramente.

"Não." Eu sussurro e luto contra o impulso de inclinar meu pescoço a fim de dar a ele mais acesso à minha pele.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio, mesmo que eu ouça meu coração martelando no meu peito.

Quando chegamos ao térreo, o casal mais velho sai e eu faço meu caminho atrás deles. Sou interrompida de repente quando a mão de Edward se encaixa no meu cotovelo, efetivamente me parando na porta do elevador.

"Senhorita Swan." Ele respira no meu pescoço, o que faz minha respiração engatar, "Você está com tantos problemas".

E, com isso, ele levemente me puxa pelo cotovelo e me empurra através das portas no hall de entrada.

Minha cabeça pende em surpresa com as suas palavras e eu finalmente me permito olhar em seus olhos, e o que vejo lá faz meus joelhos tremerem.

Oh merda. Eu acho que simplesmente posso estar.

* * *

_Eu estou começando a ficar com pena de Bella e vocês? Será que Edward é todo insensível assim como ela está achando?_

_Beijos!_

_**Nai**._


	17. Chapter 17

**Deixa eu dizer uma coisa - esse capítulo é UAU...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Encontro para brincar – Parte 2**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Oh, Bella Swan não absolutamente nenhuma ideia exatamente do quanto está encrencada.

Estou farto de ser cortês. Estou farto de ser brincalhão e agradável. Ela está caindo... e de uma forma diferente dos meus planos originais de trazê-la aos seus joelhos. Oh, sim, eu ainda terei a minha vingança, isso é malditamente certo. Mas, esta noite... esta noite Bella Swan saberá o que é brincar com fogo e se queimar.

Seu comportamento evasivo e distante hoje em Tacoma não ficará impune. Ela positivamente se tornou uma estátua de pedra uma vez que Rose e eu nos juntamos a ela e Emmett na marina, e, foda-se ela se ela acha que seu comportamento está bom para mim. Eu me senti um maldito idiota pelo resto da tarde, tentando o meu melhor para agir como o namorado apaixonado e simplesmente recebendo seus olhares críticos e dar de ombros frios. Por quem exatamente ela acha que eu estou fazendo isso? Certamente não é mais sobre mim. Eu sei, depois do pequeno vômito de palavras de Jessica de que o meu livro é tão bom quanto vendido para Aro. Eu realmente não preciso mais de Bella fazendo uma propaganda para ele mais. A única razão pela qual estou mantendo essa farsa é para ensinar à Senhorita Swan uma merecida lição. E a primeira lição começa esta noite.

Luto contra o sorriso perverso ameaçando dividir meu rosto enquanto a observo balançando suavemente seus quadris enquanto entramos no Chop Suey, onde encontraremos o resto dos nossos amigos. O vestido que ela está usando esta noite foi cuidadosamente trabalhado para atrair todos os homens no raio de um quilômetro sem parecer óbvia ou vagabunda. Ele a faz parecer fodidamente arrebatadora e, fôda-me se eu não estou tão faminto como um lobo desde que ela saiu daquele quarto parecendo com sexo.

Mas, esse era o plano dela, certo? Eu não sou nenhum tolo, senhoras e senhores. Eu conheço os pequenos truques que as garotas gostam de jogar se elas desejam fazer um homem se contorcer. Eu certamente sei que Isabella Swan não é o tipo de mulher que usa vestidos como _esse _se sua única intenção fosse meramente desfrutar de uma bebida, ou três, com seus amigos. Oh não – esse vestido está adornando seu belo corpo por uma razão e apenas uma – para me fazer desejar o que eu não posso ter. Bem, eu tenho novidades para a minha chefe pretensiosa de coração frio – o que eu quero, eu terei – e ela me dará isso de bom grado.

Chegamos no bar lotado, nem uma única palavra foi dita entre nós desde que saímos do seu prédio. Eu faço um levantamento da área e, como sempre, percebo os olhares baratos das mulheres que nos rodeiam. Sim, eu tenho jogo. O que eu não tenho é uma necessidade para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, e por essa única razão, eu manterei meu pau em minhas calças. Posso praticamente sentir o cheiro da promiscuidade emanando de cada uma delas - como fêmeas no cio. Nojento.

Eu me inclino no ouvido de Bella, sabendo que pelo menos metade das garotas batendo seus cílios para mim terá orgulho o suficiente para aceitar que estou comprometido pela noite, mesmo que a própria Bella ainda não tenha consciência disso.

"O que você bebe?"

Posso sentir Bella tremendo contra mim quando meu peito toca suas costas e seguro a risada construindo no meu peito.

Bem, olhe aí. Parece como se o pequeno velho Edward Cullen tem alguns truques em seu arsenal também.

"Gim e tônica." Ela sussurra, fazendo-me inclinar ainda mais para ouvi-la falar sobre a batida da música alta.

"Você quer ver onde os outros estão enquanto eu pego as nossas bebidas então?" Pergunto suavemente, praticamente hipnotizado pelos arrepios adornando seus ombros nus. Eu realmente não quero deixá-la fora da minha vista em um lugar como este, mas eu também não quero estragar tudo me esfregando nela neste bar.

"Claro." Ela acena lentamente e se afasta de mim para procurar nossos amigos, "Enviarei uma mensagem para você de onde estamos".

Eu aceno em resposta, dou a ela um sorriso torto que faz suas bochechas queimarem e então me afasto dela e em direção ao bar antes de ela ver meu sorriso maroto. Isso é quase fácil demais.

Quinze minutos mais tarde eu tenho o gim e tônica de Bella e minha Heineken em uma mão e meu telefone em outra.

_**Estamos sentados em uma cabine atrás da pista de dança, mais próxima do bar. *B***_

Eu os encontro momentos mais tarde e caio ao lado de Bella no último espaço aberto na nossa cabine.

"Ei, pessoal." Eu cumprimento enquanto entrego a Bella sua bebida e propositalmente permito que meus dedos escovem contra os dela. São todas as pequenas coisas que fazem a diferença em um jogo da sedução. Embora eu nunca realmente tenha tido tanto conhecimento real no passado, vendo que as mulheres tendem a vir a mim, eu sei que quebrar Bella será o maior desafio da minha vida. E o mais divertido, isso é certo.

"Ei, cara, deixe-me apresentá-lo para a minha esposa." Jasper balança minha mão e então indica a pequenina mulher com cabelo preto espetado sentada entre ele e Bella; "Esta é Alice. Querida, este é Edward".

"Olá." Alice me dá um pequeno aceno e um sorriso enorme. Eu posso ouvir Bella bufar ao meu lado, o que faz Alice revirar seus olhos para mim de brincadeira. Que gracinha.

"Bem, olá, Alice." Dou a ela um sorriso genuíno, porque eu já posso dizer que vou gostar dela. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você." Pisco na direção de Jasper, o que a faz rir, "Jasper, no entanto, nunca contou que você era pequena o suficiente para caber no bolso dele." Ela ri novamente enquanto Jasper a puxa para o seu lado e beija sua testa.

"Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo?" Eu pergunto enquanto viro minha atenção em direção a Emmett e Rose , que estão sentados na minha frente.

"Não, chegamos aqui pouco antes de vocês." Emmett responde a dá uma piscadela para Bella, o que faz com que ela se remexa ao meu lado. Dou a ele um olhar questionador quando percebo Bella abaixar seu queixo no peito em uma tentativa de esconder seu rubor. Oh, quão bem eu a conheço. Emmett ri com vontade e apenas encolhe os ombros.

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?" Eu me inclino para sussurrar para Bella enquanto Rose puxa Emmett em uma conversa.

"Não." Ela murmura e tenta virar sua cabeça para longe da minha.

"Ok." Eu dou de ombros e tomo um gole profundo da minha cerveja enquanto me afasto dela, tentando ignorar a agitação causada pelas cócegas do cabelo dela. Eu saberei de tudo com Emmett mais tarde.

"Então, Edward." Alice praticamente grita com a intenção de ser ouvida sobre a música pulsante, "Bella disse que teve um ótimo dia hoje".

"Agora ela teve?" Eu franzo a testa enquanto olho para Bella, que parece estar se concentrando muito na bebida em sua mão, "Eu tive a nítida impressão que Bella não aproveitou muito." Eu tento, mas falho em esconder o sarcasmo na minha voz.

"Eu tive." Ela protesta apaixonadamente, levantando o olhar do seu copo para me olhar suplicantemente.

"Poderia ter me enganado." Rose late antes de eu ter a chance de responder a declaração surpreendente de Bella. Observo Bella quando seu olhar se volta para Rose e, bom sofrimento, se olhares pudessem matar. A maioria das mulheres ficaria petrificada pela natureza intimidante de Rose, mas não Bella Swan. Eu conheço o poder de um dos olhares férreos de Bella e, puta merda, eu me sinto quase aliviado que não é dirigido a mim no momento e estranhamente excitado ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, eu digo que beberemos algumas doses, huh?" Emmett pronuncia, tentando levantar o humor, o que funciona até certo ponto, "O que será?" Quando ele não recebe resposta de ninguém, ele pula, "Tequila!" E, com isso, ele agarra a mão de Rose e a puxa atrás dele em direção ao bar.

"Aquilo não foi desconfortável." Jasper diz com uma gargalhada e um leve aceno de cabeça. Eu não poderia ter dito isso melhor.

"Jazz." Alice avisa e dá uma cutucada em sua costela com seu cotovelo.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta quase rindo, o que me tem sorrindo para ele como um idiota. O menino está obviamente dominado. Alice sacode sua cabeça na direção de Bella, fazendo-me deslocar meu olhar e encontrar Bella rasgando um guardanapo em seu colo.

"Afaste-se do guardanapo, Bella." Jasper tenta fazer piada, o que faz com que ela suspire dramaticamente e afaste os pedaços rasgados do seu colo, cruzando seus braços sobre a sua barriga em agitação.

"Você está realmente fazendo beicinho?" Eu pergunto para ela incrédulo enquanto observo sua pequena amostra infantil.

"Não." Ela resmunga e me dá um olhar condescendente.

"Certamente parece isso." Eu sorrio com humor, altamente entretido pela sua falta de compostura, "Você precisa de um tempo?" Ela não responde além de fixar seu rosto em um olhar entediado, "Um brinquedo macio, ou sem expressão?" Eu pergunto, trazendo nossos rostos mais perto e abaixando minha voz levemente, "Uma palmada?" Eu praticamente sussurro uma vez que meu rosto está a poucos centímetros do dela. Deixo cair meus olhos para a sua boca enquanto ela suga seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e luto contra o impulso de correr minha língua sobre a sua boca.

"Tequila!" Emmett grita atrás de mim, o que faz Bella recuar e puxar sua cabeça que esteve a centímetros da minha sem nenhum de nós perceber a distância. Estou muito focado nos movimentos da sua boca para sequer reconhecer a presença dele, e aproveito a oportunidade para deliberadamente correr meus olhos pelo corpo dela.

"Você esqueceu alguns." Estou momentaneamente surpreso pela rouquidão na minha voz enquanto foco meus olhos na pequena quantidade de guardanapo rasgado no seu colo.

"O quê?" Ela pergunta quase em um grito, deixando sua cabeça cair para seguir meu olhar.

"Isto." É tudo que eu digo em explicação antes de mover minha mão e, muito lentamente, corrê-la pela sua coxa exposta, afastando os pedaços de guardanapo com uma escovada prazerosa dos meus dedos, e deleitando-me com a suavidade da sua pele lisa. Para o meu choque, Bella não recua, mas eu na verdade a sinto separando suas pernas muito ligeiramente. Fôda-me, isso é quente.

"Oh." Bella expele com um suspiro trêmulo, o que faz os cantos dos meus lábios se contorcerem, entre outras partes da minha anatomia.

Levanto meu olhar para o dela e percebo as ofegadas suaves deixando seus lábios entreabertos, lembrando-me dos sons e suspiros que ela fez enquanto se contorcia contra mim, apenas algumas manhãs atrás.

Oh, em que problema você se meteu, Senhorita Swan.

Meus dedos, que ainda estão girando suavemente em círculos na parte interna da sua coxa, contraem levemente, lembrando-me do fato de que estou praticamente a apalpando na presença dos nossos amigos. Felizmente, todos os movimentos acontecem sob a mesa e, além disso, não é minha culpa que o vestido dela seja tão curto assim, expondo a carne que nenhum homem de sangue quente deveria ser capaz de ver. Eu não posso resistir à tentação de beliscar levemente a pele delicada exatamente ao lado da sua calcinha, e eu quase gozo quando Bella ofega com o contato e fecha seus olhos com força.

_Primeiro passo: Tê-la quente e incomodada. Feito._

Eu risco da minha lista de tarefas, muito como quando risco minhas tarefas de trabalho.

Eu abruptamente levanto minha mão da sua coxa e volto minha atenção para Emmett, que está olhando de queixo caído para nós. Meus olhos derivam para o resto dos ocupantes da nossa mesa e os encontro praticamente na mesma posição.

"Eu amo tequila." Eu declaro em uma tentativa de retirá-los do seu transe e alcançar a minha dose, "Devemos a brindar a que?"

"Sexo." Emmett desabafa.

"Foder." Rose saliva, ainda olhando Bella.

"Umm..." Jasper gagueja.

"Uau." Alice respira.

"Bella?" Eu pergunto com uma risadinha quando a encontro exatamente na mesma posição, olhos ainda fechados apertados. "Pelo que você quer brindar?"

"Açúcar." Bella suspira pesadamente e corre a língua sobre os seus lábios, ainda desconhecendo a atenção que está recebendo. Eu engulo em seco pela sua resposta.

"Açúcar?" Alice pergunta com uma risada, o que finalmente puxa Bella do seu transe. Ela pisca um par de vezes e então percebe que todos os olhos estão nela. Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas enquanto ela deixa cair seu olhar para as suas mãos e se desloca desconfortavelmente em seu assento.

"Bella gosta de açúcar." Eu digo com um sorriso diabólico, secretamente emocionado que apenas Bella e eu sabemos que ela estava se referindo ao sexo.

"Você gosta?" Jasper pergunta confuso, "Por que eu não sei disso?"

"Desenvolvi recentemente." Bella murmura enquanto me dá um olhar de soslaio.

Eu rio novamente e dou a ela uma das doses.

"Ao açúcar!" Emmett anuncia e eu engulo a tequila, mantendo meus olhos em Bella. Ela faz o mesmo e aperta seu nariz enquanto o álcool queima sua garganta.

"Ugh, eu odeio essa merda." Rose faz uma careta para confirmar seus sentimentos.

"Próxima, por favor." Alice anuncia com um salto animado, o que faz todos rir.

"Eu pegarei esta rodada." Bella anuncia e indica que gostaria de sair da cabine.

Eu saio e pego sua mão na tentativa de ajudá-la a sair. Uma vez que ela está de pé na minha frente, ela retira sua mão da minha com um puxão, recusando-se a olhar para mim.

"Eu vou com você".

"Não, obrigada." Ela responde um pouco friamente, "Eu já volto".

"Bella, espere." Alice chama e segue sua amiga.

Eu observo enquanto elas empurram seu caminho através da multidão e então caio de volta no meu lugar.

_Segundo passo: Fazê-la relaxar. Algo que o álcool certamente fará. Feito._

"Puta merda, cara, que porra foi aquela?" Emmett pergunta assim que Bella está fora do alcance de nos ouvir.

"Eu não sei, o que você quer dizer?" Pergunto com um dar de ombros enquanto tomo um gole da minha cerveja. Jasper ri com conhecimento, fazendo-me sorrir na minha garrafa.

"Tanto faz, cara." Emmett suspira pesadamente e então ri, "Nós todos sabemos que alguma merda aconteceu aí embaixo. Quero dizer, realmente, você poderia sentir o cheiro de tensão sexual a um quilômetro de distância".

Eu dou de ombros novamente e pego Rose observando-me com uma careta em seu rosto.

Dou a ela um olhar questionador, que ela responde com um pequeno dar de ombros e um sorriso maligno. Mulheres são tão fodidamente inteligentes.

"Então, Alice e eu estávamos conversando." Jasper fala enquanto joga um braço sobre o encosto da cabine, "Talvez todos nós pudéssemos sair no fim de semana. Você e Bella, Charlie e Renée, Alice e eu. E, é claro." Jasper diz gentilmente enquanto olha na direção de Emmett e Rose, "Vocês seriam mais do que bem-vindos para se juntar." Sorrio para o meu amigo de infância em apreciação. Emmett e Jasper realmente se deram bem quando saímos com Charlie na outra noite. Um sentimento de medo passa sobre mim quando eu considero onde as coisas ficarão com a nossa amizade uma vez que eu demolir Bella em seu próprio jogo. Certamente nós não seríamos capazes de sair, já que a lealdade de Alice ficará com Bella, e não há nenhuma chance no inferno que tanto Bella como Alice me perdoem pela merda que eu pretendo fazer.

"Sim, cara." Emmett responde e me puxa das minhas reflexões internas, "Parece bom. O que vocês têm em mente?"

"Bem, meus pais têm uma cabana fora de Washington." Jasper explica, "Dá para pescar, o que Charlie amaria, fazer trilhas e, no geral, apenas serenidade e tranqüilidade ao redor".

"Parece incrível." Eu aceno.

"O que parece incrível?" Alice fala ao meu lado. Minha cabeça se vira para encontrá-la parada sozinha na nossa mesa com cinco doses. Onde Bella está, e onde está sua dose?

"Onde está Bella?" Pergunto enquanto saio da cabine permitindo que Alice passe.

"Bem ali." Alice inclina a cabeça na direção geral atrás de mim. Eu me viro para avaliar a área com o cenho franzido e, fôda-me se eu não encontro Bella Swan balançando e girando em torno de outro homem na pista de dança.

"O que diabos ela está fazendo?" Eu me pergunto, mas claramente falo alto o suficiente para o resto ouvir.

"Parece que ela está dançando." Rose menciona o óbvio.

"Sem merda, Rose." Eu bufo, mas me recuso a remover meus olhos da forma de Bella balançando.

"Parece que ela está gostando demais." Emmett provoca.

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Eu resmungo e me rebaixo desanimadamente no meu assento. Bem, porra. Eu certamente não estive trabalhando tão duro nisso só para ter outro homem investindo.

"A surpreendente virada de eventos." Emmett levanta seu copo. Eu levanto o meu sem entusiasmo e engulo o líquido ofensivo, apreciando a forma como ele queima em seu caminho pela minha garganta.

Meus olhos continuam voltados para Bella, e uma vez que todos na mesa começam a discutir os planos para o próximo fim de semana, eu desisto de tentar esconder o fato que a estou observando.

Quem saberia que a travada Bella Swan podia se mexer? E, porra, ela sabe se mexer. Se ela não estivesse toda envolta em um homem fracamente me lembrando Viggo Mortensen, eu talvez tivesse notado a curva elegante do seu pescoço fino enquanto ela joga a cabeça para trás. Eu poderia ter notado a forte curva dos seus braços leitosos enquanto eles arqueiam por cima do seu corpo. Eu poderia até ter notado a maneira atraente que seus quadris mergulhavam e giravam, mas tudo o que posso ver é vermelho: fumegante, ardente, vermelho enfurecido. Eu estou fodidamente irritado, e quanto mais eu os observo, mais irritado eu fico.

"Foda-se." Eu anuncio e faço todos ao meu redor pular enquanto bato meus punhos contra a mesa, "Preciso de outra bebida".

Estou indo em direção ao bar sem esperar por outros pedidos e empurro meu caminho através da multidão com força.

"Merda fodida." Eu murmuro para mim mesmo enquanto o bartender atende meu pedido. Eu me viro, inclinando minhas costas contra o bar, e levanto a cerveja gelada até os meus lábios. Meu olhar cai em Bella exatamente quando ela vira nos braços do Aragorn, esfregando sua bunda contra a virilha dele. Exatamente quando Viggo levanta suas mãos para envolver sua cintura, a cabeça de Bella levanta e nossos olhos travam.

Eu arqueio minha sobrancelha e ela retorna com uma sobrancelha arqueada dela. Um desafio. Eu quase rio alto enquanto ela aumenta seus esforços para dar ao Sr. Senhor dos Anéis a maior ereção deste lado do continente americano. Meus olhos estão queimando nos dela enquanto eu me recuso a quebrar o contato visual. Ela está dando tanto quanto recebe, recusando-se a desviar o olhar. Ela lentamente abaixa suas mãos e as entrelaça com as _dele_. Nem por um segundo ela desvia seu olhar do meu enquanto lentamente inclina sua cabeça para permitir a ele acesso ao seu pescoço, que ele toma avidamente. Posso me sentir rosnar como um fodido cachorro, o que faz os cantos dos seus lábios levantar em delírio.

"Olá." Eu sinto em vez de ouvir a saudação ofegante do lado do meu pescoço, fazendo-me estremecer de desgosto, em vez de desejo. A mulher cheira como se usasse vodca como spray corporal.

"Hei." Eu respondo sem mover meus olhos da maldição da minha existência. Bella momentaneamente olha para a mulher ao meu lado e eu me deleito com o fato de que seu passo vacila levemente com o que ela vê.

Bem, agora, como possivelmente seria a mulher ao meu lado se Bella parece surpresa?

Afasto meus olhos de Bella e permito que eles caiam na garota pendurada no meu braço. Bem, olá, Ruiva. A garota olhando para mim não é outra senão a ruiva que dormiu comigo apenas uma semana atrás. Tammy... Tamera... Aspirador… qual era o nome dela?

"Oi, Edward." Ela arrulha e arranha uma unha contra a minha mandíbula. Eu sorrio, instantaneamente entretido e encantado com a minha sorte.

"Oi, Tanya." Eu cumprimento e agradeço minhas estrelas da sorte pelo nome dela ter surgido na minha cabeça exatamente antes de eu falar.

"Por que você está parado aqui sozinho, dando àquela moreninha simples um olhar ruim?" Ela pergunta, inclinando sua cabeça na direção de Bella. Sigo seu olhar e encontro Bella olhando para nós em choque, seu corpo mal se movendo com tanto vigor como momentos atrás.

"Apenas entretido pelo show, eu acho." Eu dou de ombros e volto minha atenção para a Ruiva.

"Mhh..." Ela ronrona no que eu tenho certeza que ela considera ser sexy, mas na verdade não faz nada comigo. Estranho como esta mulher parecia tão atraente há uma semana, e agora, tudo que consigo pensar é sobre outra mulher dançando a apenas alguns metros de mim com as mãos de outro homem nela... mãos que deveriam ser minhas, "Quer dar a eles seu próprio showzinho?"

"Claro." Eu respondo sem pensar e permito que O Aspirador me puxe para a pista de dança, apenas alguns metros de Bella.

Seus braços estão em volta do meu pescoço antes que eu tenha um momento para piscar e, novamente, sou agredido pelo cheiro forte de vodca e cigarros. Fodidamente nojento.

A batida da música tocando muda drasticamente à medida que flui para os primeiros acordes fodidamente incríveis de Starlight. Que apropriado. Eu amo Muse.

Tanya está sedutoramente girando seus quadris junto com os meus e eu tento fazer um show de que estou realmente desfrutando da sua proximidade. Minha cabeça levanta do seu ombro e eu encontro Bella olhando para mim de queixo caído. Desta vez, eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ela. Sua resposta é instantânea e deliciosa. Ela visivelmente bufa, joga a cabeça para trás contra o peito de Viggo e desliza para cima e para baixo no corpo dele. Estou salivando, e não tem nada a ver com as tentativas de Tanya de levantar meu pau com sua pélvis.

_**The Starlight  
I'll be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore**_

_A Luz da Estrela  
Eu perseguirei sua luz da estrela  
Até o fim da minha vida  
Eu não sei mais se isso vale a pena_

Tanya se vira em meus braços exatamente quando estou a ponto de me afastar e ir até Bella. Ela está lentamente esfregando sua bunda contra o meu pau e, merda, eu sou apenas um cara. Se uma mulher com curvas suaves se esfrega tempo suficiente contra suas partes masculinas, coisas começam a acontecer... lá embaixo. Eu gemo, mas luto para manter meus olhos em Bella. As mãos de Tanya estendem atrás da minha cabeça enquanto ela desliza para cima e para baixo no meu corpo, e é uma sobrecarga sensorial. Bella está visualmente me estimulando mais do que uma mulher deveria ter permissão, e Tanya está me esfregando em todos os lugares certos. Isso é alguma merda fodida.

_**Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold, you in my arms**_

_Segurar você em meus braços  
Eu só queria segurar você em meus braços_

**Posso ver o movimento de Bella falhar quando eu a observo por baixo dos meus cílios, salpicando beijos no ombro exposto de Tanya.**

**"****É isso aí, querido." Tanya suspira e joga suas mãos atrás de mim, agarrando minha bunda firmemente.**

**Bella gira ao redor e vira Viggo o suficiente para permitir-me uma visão das costas dele, e as mãos dela vagando sobre elas. Ela as move mais para baixo e então, para o meu próprio fodido choque, aperta a bunda dele com firmeza. Eu gemo, e é claro que Tanya leva isso como uma motivação para aumentar seus esforços.**

**"****Porra." Eu suspiro quando Tanya corre uma mão na protuberância na minha calça, fazendo-me apertar meus olhos fechados com a sensação, o rosto de Bella impresso sob as minhas pálpebras.**

_**My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

_Minha vida  
Você eletrifica minha vida  
Vamos conspirar para reacender  
Todas as almas que morreriam só para se sentirem vivas_

Meus olhos se abrem quando lembro de me recompor e manter meu olhar treinado em Bella. Ela se foi. Viggo está parado pasmo e sozinho, mãos enfiadas em seu cabelo. E Bella se foi. Eu torço meu corpo para longe de Tanya e giro um círculo completo, desesperadamente à procura de um vislumbre de prata e marrom. Nada.

"Porra." Eu exclamo e começo a empurrar meu caminho através dos parasitas ao meu redor. Posso fracamente ouvir Tanya chamando meu nome sobre os acordes finais da música, mas dificilmente me importo de dar a ela um segundo olhar. Isto foi fodidamente longe demais. Não posso acreditar no quanto eu fui idiota. Porra!

Chego em nossa mesa para encontrar Alice empoleirada no colo de Jasper, beijando seu pescoço bastante entusiasmada. Jasper me vê primeiro e me dá um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Ei, cara." Ele acena, "Bela Ruiva".

"Sim." Eu suspiro impaciente e empurro meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, "Você viu Bella?"

"O quê?" Jasper pergunta com uma expressão confusa e procura na pista de dança atrás de mim, "Ela não está mais se esfregando contra o Aragorn?"

"Não." Eu rebato em frustração, mas não posso evitar uma pequena risada pela descrição exata de Jasper sobre o parceiro de dança de Bella.

"A bolsa dela não está aqui?" Alice declara levemente em pânico, tendo olhado no assento ao lado dela sem que eu sequer percebesse.

"Merda!" Eu grito e começo a correr em direção à saída da boate, "Merda, merda, merda!"

Uma vez que saio da boate, eu viro em todas as direções, procurando por algum sinal de Bella. Ela teria que chamar um táxi, já que viemos com o meu carro. Após virar para a minha esquerda, pego um vislumbre de prata assim que ela vira a esquina do quarteirão. Começo a correr a toda velocidade em direção a ela, ofegando fortemente enquanto forço minhas pernas a se moverem mais rápido. Quando viro a esquina, eu quase trombo nas costas de uma figura parada. Bella.

"Que porra é essa!" Eu grito mais alto do que pretendia e a faço gritar em surpresa.

"Merda, Edward." Ela repreende enquanto se vira para me lançar um olhar mortal, "Por que você não me dá a porra de um ataque fodido enquanto está nisso".

"O que você está fazendo?" Ignoro seu discurso e luto para ter minha respiração sob controle.

"Estou indo embora." Ela dá de ombros, tendo se acalmado, e me olha impassível, "Não é óbvio?"

"Por quê?" Minhas frases são reduzidas a uma pergunta de duas palavras enquanto dou profundas respirações calmantes.

"Por que o quê?" Ela pergunta inocentemente e delicadamente empurra seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

"Não se faça de boba." Eu aconselho.

"Estou cansada".

"Besteira." Eu digo a ela.

"Eu estava cansada antes mesmo de virmos para cá." Ela responde com um suspiro e levanta sua mão na tentativa de pegar um táxi.

Eu estendo minha mão para frente e puxo seu braço para baixo, ganhado uma bufada alta de Bella.

"Você não parecia tão cansada quando estava girando contra a virilha de algum homem estranho antes." Minhas palavras são atadas com veneno e obviamente a surpreendem.

"Quem é você para falar." Ela aponta friamente, "Aquela vagabunda estava a dois centímetros de chupar você na frente de todo mundo".

"Eu não aleguei estar cansado." Eu rio amargamente e encaro Bella com um olhar impaciente, "E ela não fez nada além do que você estava fazendo com Viggo".

"Quem diabos é Viggo?" Bella exclama em confusão, "E quem diabos você pensa que é?" Ela está praguejando mais do que o normal e eu sinto meu pau mexer em apreciação, "Aquela víbora estava apalpando você através das suas calças." Seu peito está levantando e descendo em raiva, seu peito está corado e suas bochechas estão mais vermelhas do que eu já as vi, ela é tão fodidamente gostosa, "Nojento!" Ela cospe e vira as costas para mim.

"Você quer saber o que é fodidamente nojento?" Eu a viro pelo seu braço. Ela sai do meu aperto e cruza os braços sobre o seu peito, olhando para mim como se eu fosse a criatura mais revoltante andando na face da Terra.

"Por favor, diga." Ela pronuncia sarcasticamente e mantém seu olhar firmemente fixado no meu.

"Seus sinais, Bella." Eu digo irritado, cerrando meus punhos em bolas apertadas nos meus lados.

"Meus sinais?" Ela parece confusa, o que faz uma risada sardônica deixar minha boca.

"Sim, seus fodidos sinais." Dou um passo para mais perto dela, fazendo seus olhos arregalarem de medo, "Um momento você é quente, no próximo você é fria." Estou fodidamente lívido e não há maneira de parar as palavras cuspidas de mim, "Você suplica, e depois se afasta." Eu continuo minha aproximação até que estamos quase nariz com nariz, "Você quer me foder, mas não quer admitir isso." Eu sei que ela pode sentir minha respiração contra a sua boca enquanto ela lambe seus lábios e seus olhos momentaneamente flutuam para a minha boca.

"Você quer me foder, Bella?" Minha voz é apenas um sussurro enquanto eu corro meu nariz contra a sua bochecha, ganhando um miado suave dela. "Você quer que eu te foda, baby?" Abaixo minha cabeça e roço meus lábios contra o seu pescoço, saboreando sua pele com a minha língua. Tão. Fodidamente. Macia.

"Eu..." Ela gagueja e levanta suas mãos para agarrar minha camisa com força. Seu corpo está balançando e eu rezo para tudo que é sagrado que não seja o único de nós dois sentindo este desejo intenso de consumir. Eu a quero. Eu quero que ela me tome.

"Você o quê, Bella?" Eu resmungo contra o vão do seu pescoço, "O que você quer?" Estou praticamente implorando para ela ceder enquanto raspo meus dentes contra a sua clavícula.

Eu vagamente registro a chegada de um táxi assim que ele para ao nosso lado.

"Posso sentir o fodido perfume dela em você." Meu sangue corre frio enquanto Bella sussurra através dos dentes cerrados contra o meu ouvido. Meu corpo pula quando sinto seus dentes não tão suavemente mordendo meu pescoço. "Você fede".

E, com isso, eu sinto seu corpo se afastar do meu quando o ar frio bate em partes do meu corpo que estavam quentes por partes dela que não estão mais lá.

Giro nos meus calcanhares exatamente a tempo de ver a porta do táxi fechando antes de ele ir embora.

Porra.

_Terceiro passo: Levá-la para casa. Falha épica._

Eu nem me preocupo em voltar para a boate. Mando uma mensagem de texto para Emmett, avisando-o que Bella e eu estamos indo para casa e faço meu caminho em direção ao meu carro.

Esta noite simplesmente saiu completamente do controle. É ridículo o quanto eu fodi com isto.

_**Vocês estão indo juntos, ou ela está indo com o Aragorn? Em**_

Eu rio e reviro meus olhos para a sua avaliação.

Eu decido não responder a mensagem de Emmett ainda. O que eu devo dizer?

_Não, Emmett, estamos indo embora separadamente, mas, felizmente, A Primeira Escolha foi deixada para trás e não se juntará a nós em Morhdorh._

Minhas mãos estão apertando o volante do carro enquanto faço meu caminho em direção à casa de Bella. Tenho certeza que ela preferiria que eu ficasse na minha casa. Chame-me de masoquista se quiser, mas dormir não é o mesmo sem sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Além disso, os fios dos seus lençóis, que ultrapassam de longe os meus, são muito convidativos para ignorar. Eu me tornei estragado pela roupa de cama cara. Sou como um fodido maricas.

_Entro no silêncio do seu apartamento e furtivamente faço meu caminho em direção ao quarto dela, rezando para que ela já esteja dormindo. Eu simplesmente não tenho energia para continuar as nossas discussões ridículas._

_Assim que entro no quarto, percebo que Bella já está na cama, suas costas viradas para longe de mim._

Suspiro pesadamente e faço meu caminho em direção ao seu armário, onde minhas roupas estão guardadas.

Posso muito bem tomar um banho, eu penso enquanto entro no banheiro.

Uma vez que entro sob o jato do chuveiro, sinto meus músculos relaxarem. Melhor lavar quaisquer vestígios de Tanya, já que Bella deixou muito claro que estou fedendo. Eu rio das palavras dela, e não posso evitar ficar apaixonado pelas habilidades desta mulher de me derrubar em um ou dois golpes. Eu odeio que meu ego tenha sido ferido esta noite, mas, de alguma forma, eu sei que foi necessário. Eu estava agindo um pouco arrogante demais, e esqueci quem é meu oponente. Bella Swan nunca foi uma mulher que eu teria subestimado no passado, e ao fazer isso esta noite, eu tive minhas bolas entregues a mim em uma bandeja.

Falando de bolas, parece que eu ainda tenho um pouco de problema lá embaixo. Entre a dança de Bella, a esfregação de Tanya e eventualmente a pele de Bella abaixo dos meus lábios, tenho tido um tempo muito difícil em manter meu pau sob controle esta noite. Porra, sua pele era tão macia sob os meus dedos enquanto eu acariciava sua coxa... tão doce quando eu a chupei na minha boca fora da boate.

Minha mão viaja em sua própria vontade em direção ao meu pau pulsante enquanto flashes das pernas de Bella, e cabelo e olhos passam por baixo das minhas pálpebras fechadas. Sinto uma brisa fria nas minhas costas e me aproximo do jato, permitindo que minha mão bombeie para cima e para baixo constantemente, imaginando que é a mão de Bella, os lábios de Bella... abro meus olhos e flagro seu shampoo no chão do banheiro. Eu me inclino e esguicho um pouco dele na minha mão, antes de voltar para o meu pau. O cheiro de Bella...

"Bella." Eu gemo baixinho enquanto aumento o ritmo da minha mão deslizando sobre minha pele sensível da base até a ponta.

"Sim?"

"Porra!" Eu grito e me viro para a reposta ao meu gemido que eu nunca esperei. Meus olhos se apertam para encontrar a fonte do som através do vapor grosso que está pairando no ar. Meu queixo quase cai no chão quando encontro Bella parada na soleira da porta do banheiro, quadris projetados para fora e os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu grito como uma menininha e tento cobrir minha violenta ereção com as minhas mãos.

"Você chamou." Ela encolhe os ombros timidamente e eu juro que percebo seus ombros tremerem com a risada. É difícil dizer através de todo o vapor no pequeno espaço.

"Saia." Eu rebato através dos lábios cerrados, lutando para esconder a mortificação do meu rosto. Não me entenda mal, eu sou qualquer coisa além de tímido sobre a minha masculinidade, mas ser pego dando prazer a si mesmo pela pessoa que você está imaginando enquanto se dá prazer, é simplesmente meio vergonhoso.

"É o meu banheiro." Ela dá de ombros e casualmente corre seus olhos sobre o meu torso. Eu queria me encolher pelo seu olhar, mas percebo que ela não seria capaz de ver muito pela condensação contra o vidro.

"Então eu sairei." Eu sugiro, embora eu possa sentir minha relutância quando seus olhos vão para minhas mãos cobrindo meu pau completamente ereto e seu lábio inferior imediatamente entra em sua boca.

"Não será desconfortável se você não tomar conta _disso_?" Ela levanta seus olhos semicerrados de volta para os meus.

"Tenho certeza que vai... desinflar... em breve." Eu dou de ombros, tentando descobrir exatamente o que diabos ela está jogando. Nunca, nem uma vez, eu teria imaginado Bella sendo tão... confiante quando se trata de me ver nu. Ela sempre parece tão assustada.

"Não parece que vai a lugar algum." Ela diz com uma contração dos seus lábios e olha para o meu pau, que ainda está semi-coberto pelas minhas mãos.

Eu me sinto mais confiante agora, percebendo seu peito arfante e o jeito que ela está brincando com seu lábio inferior. Ela está excitada. Meu pau se contrai sob o seu olhar, o que certamente a teria feito corar se ela fosse capaz de vê-lo. Levanto minhas mãos da minha virilha e as coloco confiantemente nos meus quadris, dando a ela uma boa visão da minha excitação.

Eu posso ouvi-la engolir por todo o caminho daqui.

"Você estava se tocando." Sua voz é apenas um sussurro.

"Sim." Eu respondo simplesmente, meus olhos vagando sobre a sua figura. Ela está usando uma daquelas calcinhas estilo short de novo... você sabe... aquelas que dão a você apenas um vislumbre das nádegas. Em vez de cobrir sua linda figura com uma camiseta de grandes dimensões, ela está vestindo uma camisola e, fôda-me, estúpido, mas não há alças de sutiãs aparecendo. Meu pau está praticamente vazando em excitação. Tenho quase certeza que posso ver seus mamilos endurecidos empurrando contra a seda da sua camisola, mas não posso dizer com a névoa branca que nos rodeia.

"Você estava se tocando com o meu shampoo?" Ela olha para mim através dos seus cílios e faz minha respiração engatar. Engatar, eu fodidamente digo a você. Como uma fodida garota.

"Sim." Eu resmungo enquanto sinto minha respiração se tornando superficial sob seu escrutínio.

"Por quê?" A pergunta é simples, mas eu sei que a resposta me despirá do pouco de orgulho que me resta.

"Eu – uh." Eu gaguejo desconfortavelmente e olho em qualquer lugar além dos seus olhos curiosos, lutando contra a vontade de me cobrir novamente, "Tem um cheiro bom." Pronto, eu disse, agora, fodidamente mate-me, por favor.

"Tem?" Ela parece quase surpresa e eu viro meu olhar para ela, desejando que meus olhos a façam entender exatamente o quanto isso cheira bem. Devo ser bem sucedido, porque ela deixa cair suas mãos do seu peito e as esfrega contra as suas coxas. Alguém está nervosa. Obrigado, porra, eu não sou o único.

"Ouça Bella." Eu começo, percebendo que provavelmente devo a ela um pedido de desculpas por tentar me masturbar em seu chuveiro, "Eu realmente sin-"

"Cale-se, Edward." Bella demanda suavemente, o que faz meus olhos quase pularem da minha cabeça, "Por que mais você está usando meu shampoo, Edward?"

Caramba, podemos apenas seguir em frente com o shampoo já? Eu comprarei para ela a porra de um novo frasco.

"Eu não – eu-" Abaixo minha cabeça com vergonha e suspiro pesadamente, "Eu não quero mais sentir o cheiro de Tanya".

"Tanya?" Ela pergunta e dá um passo para mais perto de mim. Eu sigo seus movimentos cansados, sentindo meu coração acelerar no meu peito. O que diabos ela está fazendo? "É esse o nome dela?"

"Sim." Eu respiro.

"Você prefere sentir o meu cheiro, então?" Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado em questão.

"Sim".

"Você estava pensando em mim quando se tocava, Edward?" Sua voz é tão confiante e isso é tão excitante que minhas mãos se contorcem para descer para o meu membro pulsante.

"Sim".

"Por quê?" Ela pergunta, dando outro passo para mais perto. Minha respiração é tão pesada neste ponto que eu sinto que posso desmaiar. "Você me quer, Edward?"

"Sim." Eu admito, jogando minha cabeça para trás e sentindo a água quente escorrer pelo meu cabelo e costas. Minha mão tem mente própria e imediatamente pega meu pau. Eu acaricio uma vez e paro quando ouço Bella ofegar. Minha cabeça se levanta e eu percebo que ela está quase contra o vidro do chuveiro, seus olhos presos no movimento da minha mão.

"Desculpe." Eu retiro minha mão com culpa. O que diabos há de errado comigo?

"Não pare." Sua voz é um mero sussurro enquanto ela lambe seus lábios e olha para mim com fome. Eu quase engasgo com o olhar em seus olhos. Eu já vi Bella excitada antes, mas eu nunca a vi assim. O olhar em seus olhos é escuro e possessivo e tão malditamente sexy que eu tenho certeza que serei capaz de gozar só com o seu olhar.

"Você quer que eu me masturbe?" Eu finalmente encontro a minha voz, meus olhos a olhando suplicantes.

Ela acena e engole em seco, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus nem por um momento.

"Você quer que eu cheire como você, Bella?"

Ela acena novamente.

Minhas mãos se moveram para a cabeça sensível do meu pau e não posso evitar o gemido que deixa minha boca.

"Qual é a sensação?" Ela pergunta baixinho e eu abro meus olhos levemente para olhá-la através das ranhuras.

"É muito bom, baby." Eu suspiro e corro minha palma por todo o caminho até o meu eixo, fazendo meus quadris empurrarem para frente em reflexo.

"Você está imaginando que é a minha mão?"

"Sim." Eu silvo e me curvo para inclinar-me contra o vidro com o meu braço, nos trazendo praticamente nariz com nariz, com apenas o vidro nos separando.

Bella se aproxima mais ainda, seus olhos queimando nos meus. Minha mão pega velocidade, e tudo o que pode ser ouvido é o bater da água no chão, o movimento da minha pele enquanto eu a bato furiosamente, e nossas respirações.

"Não as de Tanya?"

"Só as suas." Eu digo através dos dentes cerrados enquanto luto contra o desejo de derramar-me todo sobre o chão do seu chuveiro. O olhar em seus olhos é primal e, pela minha vida, eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dos dela enquanto me aproximo da libertação.

"Você fodeu Tanya antes?" Ela pergunta, seus olhos prendendo-me no chão.

"Sim." Eu admito.

"Foi bom?"

Que porra é essa? Eu nem sequer me importo mais. Eu só preciso gozar, e as palavras sujas de Bella estão me deixando fodidamente louco.

"Sim." Eu não mentirei. Tanya era boa na cama.

"Eu serei melhor." Ela diz bastante confiante e, merda, isso foi tão quente.

"Porra, sim, Bella." Eu gemo enquanto suas palavras quase me enviam sobre a borda. Eu seguro o aperto, no entanto, não disposto a me envergonhar com uma finalização rápida. Nossos suspiros estão fazendo o vidro entre nós embaçar e então clarear assim que o frio o atinge. O movimento está estabelecendo um ritmo constante das minhas carícias e me ajudando a focar em segurar meu clímax.

"Eu aposto que você seria".

"Eu faria isso tão bom para você, baby." Eu respiro contra o vidro, sentindo os músculos do meu abdômen ficarem tensos.

"Você já fez isto antes?" Ela muda o curso das suas perguntas, confundindo-me ainda mais.

"O quê?"

"Você já tocou seu pau pensando em mim antes?"

"Porra Bella." Eu gemo e aperto meus olhos fechados, lutando por controle. Ouvi-la dizer a palavra pau será o meu fim.

"Responda-me, Edward." Ela exige, e, eu juro, tudo que ela precisa é de um par de sapatos de salto alto e um chicote e terei minha própria fodida Dominatrix.

"Sim." Eu concedo, nivelando-a com um olhar luxurioso, "Mais na última semana do que antes".

"Então, mostre-me." Ela diz enquanto empurra seu torso contra o vidro, pressionando seus seios no meu rosto, seus mamilos claramente visíveis através do tecido fino da sua camisola.

"Mostrar o que, baby?" Eu achei que já estivesse mostrando a ela.

"Mostre-me como você goza." Ela faz uma pausa, morde seu lábio inferior e olha para mim através dos seus cílios, "Pensando em mim." Ela respira, e é tudo que eu preciso.

Jogo minha cabeça para trás e choramingo. Eu fodidamente choramingo, porque esta mulher será a porra do meu fim. Eu sinto a pressão crescendo no meu abdômen, o formigamento familiar nas minhas bolas enquanto elas contraem.

"Olhe para mim, baby." Ela sussurra e eu forço meus olhos a abrirem exatamente quando o orgasmo mais alucinante da minha existência destrói meu corpo.

"Porra, baby – Bella – eu." Palavras nada inteligentes caem da minha boca enquanto meu sêmen cai no chão, girando e sendo levado pela água corrente, "Ahh..." Eu grito enquanto onda após onda de felicidade percorre através da minha espinha.

A respiração de Bella é pesada enquanto ela me observa se desfazer, nossos olhos trancados avidamente um no outro. Eu gentilmente esfrego minha mão para cima e para baixo no meu eixo enquanto meu orgasmo lentamente desaparece, deixando-me flácido e saciado.

Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro, por um longo tempo sem falar. A água do chuveiro se torna fria, mas eu não poderia dar a mínima. Esta deusa diante de mim acabou de me dar o melhor orgasmo da minha vida, e eu serei amaldiçoado se deixar um pouco de água gelada quebrar o feitiço que ela lançou em mim.

Ela lentamente se afasta do vidro do chuveiro, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Não toque outra mulher na minha frente de novo." Ela sussurra, sua voz cheia de luxúria, "Não enquanto ainda estamos vinculados a este acordo".

Eu pisco para ela idiotamente por um segundo, surpreso pelas suas palavras, e então aceno lentamente. "O mesmo vale para você." Eu engulo enquanto minha respiração volta ao normal, "Nunca se esfregue contra outro fodido homem enquanto estamos vinculados a este acordo".

Ela acena em concordância e depois lambe seus lábios.

"É melhor terminar de se lavar antes que a água fique fria." Ela sorri timidamente. Ela sorri fodidamente timidamente! Meu cérebro está praticamente virando em minha cabeça com as mudanças de humor que essa mulher tem. Momentos atrás ela estava exigindo que eu gozasse para ela, e agora ela muito delicadamente com um rubor adornando suas feições pede para eu me lavar como se fosse a coisa mais suja que ela tivesse dito durante toda a noite.

Eu aceno como um retardado e a vejo caminhar em direção à porta do banheiro, meus olhos focados no balanço preguiçoso dos seus quadris. E, lá está, o pequeno pedaço de nádega que eu estive ansioso para ver desde que ela entrou no banheiro.

"Oh, e, Edward?" Ela chama sobre o seu ombro enquanto abre a porta. Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas em reconhecimento.

"Eu pareço realmente gostar de açúcar também, baby." E, com isso, ela se foi.

Puta. Merda.

_Quarto passo: Fazê-la gozar. Bem, a pessoa errada gozou, mas eu acho que este passo pode ser riscado como fodidamente... feito._

* * *

_Ingrid, a minha companheira de tradução aqui em T&CA sugeriu que déssemos um 'presentinho' para quem comentasse, então é o seguinte: comentou, ganha um preview do próximo capítulo por PM. Se você não tiver conta, deixe seu e-mail no review!_

_Beijo, **Nai**._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo fresquinho saindo... seguinte, a Ingrid acaba de me mandar o capítulo e a nossa Beta chique está nos Estados Unidos. Sim, Boas férias Ju! Eu fiquei com preguiça de betar, então corram atrás da Ingrid porque se tiver algum erro será todinho dela. Palavras dela, não minhas! Kkk. Bem, vamos lá?**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – A Espiadela**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_~ Edward ~_

Mel e canela são as primeiras coisas que reconheço quando finalmente me mexo. Mel e canela e a porra dos lençóis impressionantes. Coloco meu nariz profundamente no travesseiro e respiro profundamente. O cheiro de Bella é como criptonita para a minha firme resolução. Minha mão se contorce ao meu lado enquanto estou deitado de bruços, e sem pensar duas vezes, estico meu braço em busca do corpo quente de Bella. A cama está fria e vazia ao meu lado. No começo estou um pouco frustrado pelo fato de que Bella fugiu mais uma vez, mas por outro lado, percebo que isso provavelmente é bom.

A noite passada não foi o que eu esperava. Com certeza, minhas intenções eram menos que honráveis, mas eu certamente não tinha a intenção de aquilo acontecesse. Uma vez que a alta do meu orgasmo se desvaneceu quando me coloquei nas calças de pijama, percebi um elemento muito crucial enquanto toda a cena se desenrolou em retrospecto. Eu admiti que queria Bella. E Bella? Bem, ela só admitiu que gostava de sexo, e nem mesmo diretamente. Eu mostrei a Bella minha mão, e como a grande jogadora de pôquer que ela é, ela me mostrou absolutamente foda-se tudo, além do fato de que ela é uma filha da puta com tesão bem como eu.

Com meu pós-coito abrasador levemente desaparecendo nas bordas devido à realidade da situação, entrei no quarto de Bella só para encontra-la mais uma vez de costas para mim, dormindo. Eu cautelosamente entrei debaixo das cobertas e me virei para olhar atrás da sua cabeça no escuro. Em algum lugar entre contemplar minha falta de contenção com esta mulher e considerando a possibilidade de sufoca-la com meu travesseiro em seu sono, ela virou seu rosto para mim. Ela ainda estava dormindo, mas era obvio suas mãos correndo por seu corpo se contorcendo que ela estava procurando por mim. A Bella dormindo deixou claro que ela me queria. Ela finalmente encontrou meu quadril com mãozinha quente e se puxou completamente contra o meu corpo, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu devia ter a afastado, bem como eu deveria ter ignorado ela na boate e trancado a porta do banheiro quando estava tomando banho. Em vez disso, virei para me deitar nas minhas costas, levando Bella comigo, e apenas me deliciava com a sensação de suas curvas suaves moldadas contra meu plano rígido enquanto ela se aconchegou contra mim em um suspiro de satisfação.

E agora ela se foi.

Ergo minha cabeça preguiçosamente do travesseiro e vejo o lado de Bella na cama. Sim, não está lá. Viro-me de costas com um gemido e esfrego os olhos com a palma da minha mão. Este dia vai ser um inferno. Enquanto me levanto em meus cotovelos, checo a porta do banheiro e a encontro aberta. Ela definitivamente não está no quarto. Caio de volta para os travesseiros com um suspiro audível e fecho meus olhos por um momento, ainda lutando persistente contra cair no sono.

Depois te dado a mim mesmo uma conversa estimulante com palavras fortes, eu finalmente tropeço para fora da cama e faço meu caminho em direção ao closet de Bella. Eu tomei banho ontem à noite – se você poderia chamá-lo assim – então não há necessidade de repetição. Agarro o primeiro par de jeans que vejo, um casaco azul e um par de cuecas e ando em direção ao banheiro.

Após vários flashes dos eventos da noite passada reprisando em minha mente, reemirjo do banheiro, rosto lavado, dentes escovados, e completamente vestido. Puxo um par de meias e sapatos e ando confiantemente em direção à porta do quarto.

Eu não tenho ideia do que está me esperando no outro lado desta porta, mas não há forma que eu possa me esconder no quarto de Bella pelo resto da minha vida, então eu poderia muito bem encarar isso de cabeça erguida.

O corredor é silencioso além das vozes abafadas vindo do quarto de hóspedes. Lentamente faço meu caminho em direção ao som e paro do lado de fora da porta quando vejo que ela está aberta. Estou prestes a me afastar e procurar por Charlie, ou ainda melhor, café, quando ouço meu nome sendo falado por Bella. Congelo e esforço-me para ouvir a conversa como o fodido perseguidor que sou. Se ela está falando sobre mim, eu quero saber que porra está sendo dita.

"Ele é um bom garoto." Renee.

"Eu sei, mãe." Bella.

Eu sorrio. Aposto que está matando ela ter que admitir isso.

"Então? Vocês estão sérios?" Renee pergunta baixinho e posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Eu não sei, mãe. É complicado," Bella suspira e revir meus olhos. Esse é o eufemismo da porra do ano.

"Bem, o que poderia ser complicado? Ele é um homem bom e ele é muito suave para os olhos. Inferno, Bella, se eu fosse vinte anos mais jovem aquele garoto poderia estar em um monte de problemas," Eu luto contra o riso ameaçando escapar. Renee é uma pequena arrecadadora do inferno. Bom para ela.

"Isso é simplesmente nojento, mãe," Bella zomba. Que estraga prazeres.

"Só estou dizendo," Renee dá uma risadinha. "Você tem que seguir em frente com este cara."

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" Bella interrompe e estou um pouco aliviado. Esse não é o tipo de conversa que eu gostaria de estar a par. "Ou não falar nada?"

"Tudo bem," Renee suspira pesadamente. "Vamos falar sobre o casamento de Jacob então?" Oh, merda.

"O que está acontecendo com você esta manhã?" Bella parece irritada.

Eu não sei para qual das duas estou torcendo, mas isto está definitivamente ficando interessante. Todos os pensamentos de fazer uma saída silenciosa estão perdidos. Eu preciso ouvir isto.

"Você está indo completamente contra as regras desta pequena tradição. Você deveria ficar em silêncio, se lembra?" Bella está certa. Ela disse que elas nunca conversam, só se abraçam. Um ponto para a Equipe Bella.

"Mas nunca chegamos a conversar," Renee murmura. Isso é verdade. Pelo o que pude reunir, Bella não fala com seus pais regularmente afinal. Da mesma forma que eu, eu devaneio. Eu deveria provavelmente ligar para minha mãe. Não é culpa dela...

"Isso é porque a conversa sempre volta para o Jacob," Bella interrompe minha trilha de pensamentos.

"Eu só quero ter certeza de que você está fazendo tudo certo," Renee explica. É um argumento perfeitamente razoável. Ela é sua mãe afinal. Todas as mães querem ter certeza, certo? Equipe Renee tem um ponto.

"Edward não é indicação suficiente de que estou indo perfeitamente bem," Ela é tal mentirosa talentosa que não posso deixar de estar impressionado com a forma que ela desvia da pergunta de Renee. Definitivamente parece que Bella está em liderança considerável.

"Você só disse que é complicado." Boa, Renee. Enquanto estou registrando os pontos percebo que parece que tenho uma tendência a transformar todas as coisas relacionadas à Bella em um jogo. Gmpf?

"Isso não significa que tudo não está bem," Bella retruca.

"Eu só queria que você pudesse falar com Jacob. Você sabe, tentar e enterrar a machadinha." Eu gosto de onde Renee está indo com isto. Eu certamente não gostaria de falar com alguém que me tratou como Jacob tratou Bella. Então, novamente, há três lados de toda história. – dela, dela e a verdade. Decido perdoar Renee por sua sugestão... por agora.

"Por que _eu_ deveria tentar enterrar a machadinha?" Bella praticamente cospe e sinto um calafrio correr pela minha espinha como isto sempre é feito quando sua voz se torna defensiva e fria. "Se Jacob não tivesse _enterrado_ uma certa parte de sua anatomia em certa parte da anatomia de Leah, não iriam haver _machadinhas_ afinal." Eu acho graça e cubro a boca com a minha mão. É silêncio por um momento e rezo pra que elas não tenham me descoberto atrás da porta.

"Eu sei que ele te traiu, Bella," Ufa. Sinto meus ombros relaxarem enquanto lentamente tiro a mão da minha boca. "Só acho muito triste que vocês dois não são mais amigos." Silêncio. "Vocês costumavam ser tão bons amigos," Renee sussurra tristemente. Não tenho certeza o que Renee levará daqui, mas isso não é da minha conta. O que eu tenho certeza é de que Bella ainda está na liderança aqui; eu tive que dar pontos extras para o seu jogo inteligente de palavras mais cedo.

"Eu prefiro não ter amigos no final, do que ser amiga de Jacob Black novamente." Tenha cuidado com o que deseja, baby.

"Essa é uma coisa muito tola a se dizer, querida," Renee repreende baixinho, fazendo-me franzir a testa.

"Você está brincando comigo agora?" Bella implora, e pela primeira vez desde que decidi ficar e bisbilhotar, ouço a voz de Bella quebrar. "Você estava tão obcecada por me ter seguindo em frente de Jacob, e quando eu finalmente o faço, você decide fazer uma nova rota e me forçar a ser amiga dele novamente."

"Nós só estamos tentando-"

"Não há nós, mãe! Isto tudo é você! Papai não poderia dar uma merda. Ele entende por que estou fazendo isto." A voz de Bella quase soa histérica. Eu sei que este é provavelmente o momento que eu devo me afastar da porta fodida, mas minhas pernas não se movem. "Ele entende o quanto Jacob me machucou. Ele entende por que não posso enfrentar a única pessoa que eu realmente amava e confiava." Bella funga, e agora sei que ela está chorando. Minha mente imediatamente se torna branca. Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas eu não sou muito bom com meninas chorando. Isso fodidamente me enlouquece.

"Ele foi meu primeiro em _tudo_, mãe. Eu pensei que ele seria o meu último, também." Ela fica quieta por um momento antes de continuar em um quase sussurro. "Você sabia que conversamos sobre ficarmos noivos na mesma noite antes de encontra-lo na cama com Leah?"

Oh porra. Eu preciso ir embora agora. É fodidamente muita informação e de forma alguma serei capaz de manter a pontuação se esta é a direção que a conversa está tomando. Minha mente se embaralha por um momento enquanto contemplo minha fuga, e então, como se isto não fosse estranho o suficiente, ouço meu nome mais uma vez. E não é falado por Renee ou Bella.

"Edward?" Eu congelo em meio passo enquanto Charlie chama meu nome, bastante fodidamente alto da sala de estar, devo acrescentar. Tudo está em silêncio. Bella está em silêncio. Renee está em silêncio. Até o meu coração parou fodidamente de bater, só para adicionar o efeito dramático. Aperto meus olhos fechados e respiro calmamente. Fodidamente pego em flagrante.

"Charlie," Minha voz grasna enquanto dou um passo para frente, colocando-me diretamente na frente da porta do quarto de hóspedes, e diretamente na linha de visão de Bella e Renee. Por algum razão fodidamente idiota viro minha cabeça e oportunamente um olhar para o quarto. Renee está sentada na beira da cama, seu corpo virado em direção a Bella, que está empoleirada e completamente vestida contra a cabeceira. Quero olhar de volta para Renee, esperando encontrar seu sorriso suave usual, mas meus olhos estão congelados nas lágrimas no rosto aflito de Bella. Ela está me dando um olhar que só pode ser descrito como o mesmo olhar que Meryl Streep dá a Anne Hathaway naquele filme de mulheres, _O Diabo Veste Prada_.

Agora, antes de você começar a se perguntar por que exatamente eu já vi esse filme, há uma explicação perfeitamente razoável. Veja, Rosalie e Emmett estão constantemente me arranjando com as amigas de Rose e me arrastam em encontros duplos. Desta vez – estou tentado a dizer, no acampamento da banda, mas discordo – fomos ao cinema com uma garota do trabalho da Rose que estava tentando me montar por meses. Bree, acho que era o nome dela. De qualquer forma, como sorte, ou deveria dizer Rosalie, teria isso, acabamos assistindo _O Diabo Veste Prada_. Agora, eu gostaria de dizer que não me lembro muito do filme, mas isso seria uma mentira, sendo que me lembro de cada cena vividamente. A razão para isso seria porque Bree tinha uma intensa fascinação pelo meu pescoço e passou a maior parte do filme o sugando, enquanto eu desesperadamente tentava focar no filme invés do grande mau hálito dela. Essa garota poderia dar um vampiro um chupão com sua dedicação sem impedimentos.

De volta ao presente. Aquela cena aonde Anne chega a Meryl tendo uma discussão com seu marido? Você sabe essa? Onde Meryl está intimidando uma Anne assustada e lhe dá o olhar mais mortal e de aço de sempre. Bem, Bella é Meryl, e eu pareço ser Anne. Azar me fodendo.

Engulo em grosso enquanto segundos que mais parecem horas passam sem Bella sequer piscar.

"Sinto muito."

"Estou saindo." Bella interrompe a minha tentativa de me desculpar, pulando do seu assento na cama e invadindo na minha direção. Eu instintivamente saio do caminho permitindo que ela passe, deixando meus olhos no chão.

"O que?" Renee chama atrás de Bella bem quando ela está prestes a sair do quarto. "Bella, não há necessidade."

"Eu preciso de ar," É tudo que Bella diz enquanto marcha passando por mime m direção à porta da frente.

Olho para cima para ver Charlie encarando a forma de recuar de Bella, sua boca aberta em confusão. Viro minha cabeça para Renee, encontrando seu olhar cabisbaixo e triste. Ela devolve meu olhar e sorri suavemente para mim.

"Eu provavelmente deveria..." Paro e empurro minha cabeça na direção de Bella. Eu realmente não quero segui-la, mas é a coisa habitual de um namorado fazer em tal situação, então acho que tenho que fazer.

Renee acena bruscamente e tenta um sorriso encorajador. É aguado e pouco convincente, mas sorrio de volta de qualquer forma e me viro para seguir Bella.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Charlie chama atrás de mim, mas não tenho certeza se ele está pergunta a mim ou Renee, então decido deixar Renee explicar.

A porta do elevador está prestes a fechar quando entro no lado de fora do corredor do apartamento de Bella. Faço uma corrida nele na tentativa de me espremer através do espaço pequeno, sabendo que não há nenhuma maneira que vou passar por aquela pequena abertura.

"Por que você está me seguindo?" Bella demanda, mas estou fodidamente chocado ao descobrir que na verdade estou dentro do elevador com ela, que eu mal ouço o que ela diz. Não consigo acreditar que me encaixo através daquele pequeno espaço. Preciso comer a porra de um sanduíche.

"Você acha que sou muito magro?" Pergunto a Bella em confusão, meus olhos olhando de soslaio para a porta, ainda tentando fazer a matemática.

"O que?" Ela engasga em frustração.

"Sou muito magro?" Pergunto novamente, virando meus olhos para os dela. Ela está de pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sua pele ainda corada pela cena que se desdobrou momentos atrás.

"O que? Não," Ela bufa e olha para mim como se eu fosse um animal que escapou do zoológico.

"Mhh," Eu murmuro e volto a olhar para a porta. Dou de ombros e decido que as portas devem ter feito algo quando forcei meu caminho para dentro.

"Você se importa em responder minha pergunta agora?"

"Mhh?" Volto minha atenção de volta para Bella e olho-a fixamente por um momento. "Oh, sinto muito," Balanço um pouco minha cabeça. "Não estou seguindo você." Dou de ombros e volto a encarar os números decrescentes do elevador enquanto nós lentamente descemos para o térreo. Minha resposta é para informa-la que não estou seguindo-a para fora do prédio, embora seja uma mentira, mas ela compreende mal.

"Por que você está aqui, Edward? Você está me seguindo?" Ela diz as palavras coratadas e lentamente como se eu tivesse algum tipo de problema mental.

"Eu entendi você na primeira vez, Bella," Respondo da mesma forma. "Eu disse que não te seguindo. Estou indo para casa."

"Oh," Ela responde desanimada, e sorrio para ela, porque eu fodidamente posso, e porque adoro vê-la um pouco nervosa e insegura de si mesma.

Há um momento de silêncio antes de finalmente reunir coragem de falar.

"O que aconteceu lá?"

"Oh, eu não sei?" Bella comenta sarcasticamente. "Por que você não me conta? Parece que você ouviu tudo muito bem."

Posso sentir o topo das minhas orelhas queimarem em vergonha, mas simplesmente dou de ombros e mantenho meus olhos focados nos números.

"Quero dizer, por que você saiu?"

"Por que você se importa?" Ela atira de volta.

"Eu não me importo," Dou de ombros novamente e enfio minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça.

"Então não pergunte." Ela me pegou. Não tenho nenhum problema com isso, no entanto. Eu realmente não preciso ser parte deste drama.

Estamos em silêncio novamente, e me encontro cantarolando baixinho com "Oh Danny Boy". Sempre me perguntei de onde diabos vêm às músicas do elevador, e agora estou me perguntando por que diabos estou familiarizado com a música tocando agora.

"Parece que Renee só quer falar com você," Eu sei que provavelmente não deveria estar oferecendo algum conselho, mas o quão ruim isso pode realmente ficar depois que já aconteceu.

"Todo mundo fala demais," Ela murmura e me encontro com um leve sorriso.

"Você não parecia ter um problema com isso ontem à noite," Indico, lembrando exatamente o quão vocal Bella estava com suas exigências.

"Estou me referindo aos meus pais," Ela entende e ri.

"Eu sei," Dou de ombros.

"Você sempre tem que ser tão grosseiro?" Ela pergunta por entre os lábios.

"Devemos falar sobre isso." Estou quase sendo sério... quase. Eu concordo com ela. Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso no final. O que eu realmente quero é mostrar a ela exatamente o quão quente eu achei o que fizemos. O quanto eu gostei, eu quero que ela admita que me quer também.

"Este não é o momento ou o lugar," Ela diz com uma voz suave, mas sua irritação ainda é óbvia pela fora que ele se segura.

"Vamos mudar esta conversa para o meu banheiro então?" Pergunto com um sorriso arrogante, ainda mantendo meus olhos focados nos números decrescentes.

"Você pode ir em frente sem mim. Aparentemente você já fez isso antes." Bem, touché pequeno gafanhoto.

Eu devia estar envergonhado, mas não estou. Eu sou um homem afinal, e, além disso, não há vergonha em se masturbar. É perfeitamente saudável, então não vou permitir que ela faça me sentir envergonhado sobre isso.

"Descobri que sua presença excita na última vez. Eu realmente não vou me importar se você me obrigar novamente."

"Preciso de ar, então não, obrigada," A resposta dela é dura, mas tenho quase certeza que detecto um indício de sorriso em sua voz.

"Eu poderia ir com você?" Digo enquanto o elevador finalmente se aproxima do térreo.

"Eu prefiro que você não vá," Ela me informa bem quando as portas deslizantes se abrem.

Eu a sigo enquanto ela entra no hall de entrada, indo em direção à porta que só posso supor que leva ao estacionamento.

"Pensei que você disse que não estava me seguindo," Ela chama sobre seu ombro sem abrandar o passo. Meus olhos de forma constante se concentram em sua bunda desenvolta coberta pelo jeans apertado, e desta vez não estou preocupado em ser pego olhando afinal. Ela viu meu pênis, pelo amor de Deus, um pouco de bunda cobiçada não é nada inapropriado neste estágio.

"Não estou," Respondo distraidamente.

"A porta da frente é do outro lado," Ela comenta e empurra a porta aberta.

"É bom falar sobre seus problemas!" Chamo atrás dela enquanto a porta quase fecha em mim. Abro-a e inclino-me contra ela com meu ombro, observando-a andar propositalmente até seu carro.

Bella não para de considerar meu comentário por um momento. Ela faz algo que é completamente inesperado e absolutamente divertido. Ela levanta a mão direita um pouco acima do ombro, suas costas ainda me encarando, e então habilmente levanta seu dedo do meio. Como um resumo, minha garota está me dando um pássaro.

Comecei a rir por causa de todas as respostas que esperava dela, essa dificilmente tinha passado pela minha mente. Eu rio tanto, eu realmente esqueço que meu ombro está segurando a porta de se fechar, e tenho que me atrapalhar um pouco para que ela pare de me empurrar.

"Você é vastamente elegante, Miss Swan!" Chamo atrás dela através das risadas.

Bella alcança a maçaneta do seu carro, lentamente vira no meio da minha direção só me dando uma visão do seu perfil, dá de ombros e se vira para entrar no carro fofo, o Mini. Juro que vejo o começo de um sorriso em seus lábios, mas então ela fecha a porta do carro atrás dela e dispara o motor.

Assisto o Mini vermelho uma vez que este grita para fora do estacionamento, deixando o cheiro distinto de borracha queimada em seu rastro.

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça lentamente. A mulher fodida nunca deixa de me surpreender. Essa é uma coisa boa... eu acho.

**~T&CA~**

Estou indo para um café perto do prédio de Bella.

Emmett ligou momentos depois que reentrei no apartamento de Bella. Ouvi vozes vindas do quarto de hóspedes novamente, mas desta vez não parei para ouvir. Eu só podia assumir que Charlie e Renee estavam conversando sobre o que aconteceu com Bella mais cedo.

Emmett ligou bem quando cheguei ao quarto de Bella e concordamos em nos encontrar para o café da manhã, vendo que Rosalie foi fazer comprar com sua melhor amiga, Emily.

"Então," Emmett fala depois engolir uma boca cheia de ovos. "Como foi o desenrolar de ontem a noite depois que Bella e você foram embora?"

Dou de ombros em resposta e pego uma mordida do meu burrito* de café da manhã.

*Burrito é um tipo de Taco Bell.

"Vocês-" Emmett para e me encara incisivamente. "Você sabe?"

"Não," Eu praticamente grito e franzo a testa em seu descaramento. "Que porra é essa, Emmett?"

"Sinto muito," Ele dá de ombros, mas não parece nem um pouco sentido. "Vocês realmente pareciam um afim do outro ontem à noite."

"Bem, nós não estamos," Murmuro e foco na comida na minha frente.

"Bem, os olhares que vocês estavam dando diz o contrário," Ele sorri maliciosamente e honestamente, não posso culpa-lo. É um pouco ridículo que estou tentando entrar nas calças da minha inimiga.

Dou de ombros. Meu café da manhã está quase acabando e prolongo o último par de mordidas a fim de ter algo do regojizante, sorridente, tolo na minha frente para me focar.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu," Emmett ri e dá um tapa em sua coxa ofensivamente. "Está escrito em seu rosto."

"Não, não está," Resmungo e suspiro, sabendo que Emmett não vai deixar isso pra lá até eu que lhe alguns detalhes. Então eu dou. Não pense que crio um hábito de beijar e contar. É só que eu realmente preciso da rotação de Emmett em outras coisas, dado que estou tão confuso e tudo.

Conto a ele tudo, mas deixo a maior parte dos... detalhes mais gráficos fora.

"Puta merda," Emmett respira depois que termino minha história.

"Sim," Eu digo com um riso e empurro meu prato. Não podia comer o que restou do meu café da manhã, mesmo que eu quisesse. Toda a situação me tem nervoso pra caralho. É muito difícil entrar em um relacionamento físico com alguém que você nem mesmo gosta. Adicione todas as intrigas e jogos nesta mistura e você têm a si mesmo numa situação muito confusa.

"Então, você gosta dela e merda?" É uma pergunta justa. Quero dizer, depois do que contei a ele, não é irrazoável dele fazer essa suposição.

"Não, cara," Balanço minha cabeça com veemência. "Ela ainda é a mesma pessoa que era antes. Claro, há vislumbres de uma pessoa real debaixo de toda a merda, mas elas são poucas e distantes entre si."

Emmett acena com a cabeça, pensativo.

"Posso te dizer que ela é muito mais divertida do que eu originalmente pensava." Eu rio, lembrando-me do jeito que ela me mostrou o dedo mais cedo esta manhã. "Inferno, eu não acho que ela mesma sabe o quão divertida ela pode ser. Mas apesar de tudo, eu não tenho visto muito além do que já sabia." É uma meia verdade. Eu sei que já vi vislumbres de Bella que são só, bem, ótimos. Como seu senso de humor, sua timidez, e o fato que parece de que ela só fica comigo. Mas não vou admitir tanto disso para Emmett. É uma conversa inútil, vendo que não estou disposto a explorar os sentimentos de Bella pelo menos.

"Você a cobiça, no entanto," É uma declaração mais do que uma pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça, porque é verdade.

"Só seja cuidadoso, Edward." Emmett finalmente suspira e olha pra mim implorando.

"Eu sou." Eu rio de sua expressão subitamente séria. "Eu não planejo meu machucar ou qualquer merda assim, Emmett. Só estou me divertindo."

"Eu sei que você vai ficar bem, Edward. Estou falando sobre Bella."

"Você fez eu me perder," Fico boquiaberto em confusão.

"Não machuque ela, cara," Emmett suspira dramaticamente. "Parece que ela já passou por muita coisa."

"Você está brincando comigo agora?" Dizer que estou fodidamente chocado pela preocupação de Emmett é dizer pouco. Do lado de quem ele está exatamente? "Você pode ouvir o que está dizendo?"

"Eu sei, eu sei," Ele sorri timidamente. "Só parece que há mais dessa garota do que os olhos veem."

"Sim, eu sei," Murmuro enquanto olho para fora da janela do café. Contemplo as palavras de Emmett e percebo que meu esquema todo é baseado em ferir Bella. Ele não tem ideia do que Jessica me contou, e não estou planejando em dizer a ele também. Tenho certeza que quando eu lhe contar os detalhes sórdidos no final desta charada, ele vai entender que machucar Bella foi um simples dano colateral, certo? Não estou nem mesmo certo que meu plano vai ferir Bella afinal. Ele certamente vai derruba-la de um degrau ou dois, mas não vai realmente machuca-la, não vai? Porra, agora estou ainda mais confuso.

**~T&CA~**

Já passa de nove horas da noite quando ouço uma batida na minha porta.

Deixei o café não muito tempo depois da minha discussão com Emmett sobre Bella e seus sentimentos. Passei a maior parte do dia lavando roupa, limpando meu apartamento praticamente abandonado e recuperando o atraso em algum trabalho.

Chutei meus sapatos e meias quase imediatamente depois que passei pela porta esta manhã. Eu odeio usar sapatos quando estou em casa. Sempre fui um bandido descalço. Ainda tenho meu jeans desta manhã, mas substituí meu casaco com um avental branco quando decidi fazer uma limpeza de primavera.

Levanto-me de trás da minha escrivaninha e faço meu caminho em direção à porta da frente. Remexo a porta com um floreio e quase engasgo quando encontro Bella em pé no corredor do lado de fora do meu apartamento.

"Bella?" Pergunto, como se dizer o nome dela poderia fazer o fato de que ela está do lado de fora da minha porta uma realidade.

"Hey," Ela diz confiante. "Tenho notícias."

Vejo seu ceticismo por um momento, e depois piso para o lado, agitando um braço como convite para ela entrar.

Ainda estou a observando quando ela passa por mim com estilo, ainda vestindo aquele jeans delicioso desta manhã com algum tipo de top de babados, e mais uma vez, o salto agulha faz uma aparição. Eu fodidamente amo uma mulher em saltos. Tão quente.

"Então," Eu digo enquanto fecho a porta atrás de nós e a vejo examinando meu apartamento.

"Lugar agradável," Ela finalmente diz e se vira para encontrar meu olhar.

"Obrigado," Dou de ombros. Rosalie ajudou com a maior parte dele, vendo como tenho pouco ou nenhum sentido quando se trata de decorar uma casa. A decoração é em tons de preto e marrom, camurça e couro. Isso que terá que fazer.

"Você disse que tem notícias?" Tento convencê-la a falar, porque tudo que ela parece fazer agora é encarar meus braços de urso. Flexiono meus bíceps para pegar sua atenção e rio quando ela rapidamente desvia o olhar e cora. A garota me viu completamente nu, e agora ela cora por um par de braços expostos.

"Eu não noite sua tatuagem ontem... à noite..." Ela para desconfortável e parece estar olhando para todo lugar além de mim.

"Acho que você pode ter estado um pouco preocupada," Eu digo com um sorriso maroto e depois rio suavemente quando ela limpa sua garganta e cora um tom ainda mais profundo de rosa.

"O que ela simboliza?" Ela pergunta, mais uma vez focando no braço com a tatuagem.

"Essa é uma conversa para outra hora," Respondo rispidamente. "Então, as notícias?"

"Oh sim, é claro," Bella puxa os ombros para trás confiantemente e me dá um sorriso, que não é necessariamente genuíno, mas certamente parece vitorioso. "Aro ligou. Ele leu os primeiros dois capítulos do seu livro e até agora, ele gosta dele."

"É mesmo?" Pergunto casualmente. Eu sei que ele gosta do livro fodido. Jessica disse por si mesma. Então eu deixo Bella continuar com mais de suas mentiras enquanto passo por ela em direção à cozinha. "Você que algo para beber?"

"Só um pouco de água seria ótimo." Bella parece decepcionada com a minha resposta. Ela provavelmente esperava que eu estaria pulando e saltitando com a notícia, mas então novamente, ela não sabe de nada.

"Aqui está," Digo enquanto passo uma garrafa de água para Bella e então tomo um gole da minha cerveja, a vendo cuidadosamente por cima da garrafa.

"Então, isso é ótimo, não é?" Ela tenta encorajar alguma resposta minha, mas cai por terra.

"Sim," Sorrio com força. "É muito bom." Dirijo-me para longe dela e tento me recompor. Estou fodidamente chocado pelo fato de que ela veio todo o caminho até aqui só para fodidamente mentir no meu rosto. As preocupações de mais cedo de Emmett ressurgem, e desta vez, eu não tenho nenhum problema fodido de descarta-las. O plano ainda está cem por cento em movimento, e estou ainda mais determinado do que nunca.

"Por que você veio todo o caminho até aqui para me contar isto, Bella?" Pergunto enquanto me viro em direção a ela.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de saber," Ela franze a testa para mim incrédula.

"Você poderia ter ligado. Você poderia ter me contado no trabalho amanhã. Por que você veio até aqui para me contar?"

"Eu não sei, apenas pensei que vendo como você e eu..." Ela para e morde seu lábio nervosamente. "Obviamente eu estava errada," Ela finalmente murmura e começa a fazer seu caminho em direção à porta da frente.

"Você está com medo de voltar para sua casa?" Chamo atrás dela. Estou quase fodidamente certo de que essa é a razão da sua quando vejo seus ombros endurecerem e seu pé para o movimento.

"Onde você passou seu dia, Bella?" Pergunto enquanto ando até ela.

"Você estava no escritório?" Ela acena, mas não se vira enquanto chego para ficar logo atrás dela.

"Você precisa de um lugar para ficar?" Pergunto suavemente, meus olhos vagando pela imensidão do seu cabelo macio.

"Não, eu poderia ir para a casa de Alice ou Jasper."

"Mas você veio aqui em vez disso?" Ela acena novamente. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu não ter que revelar a história toda." Bella suspira pesadamente. "Alice gosta de detalhes, e eu só não tenho a energia."

Permaneço em silêncio, só respirando seu perfume e considerando suas palavras.

"Ok então." Concordo com a cabeça decisivamente embora ela não possa me ver. "Obrigado por ser honesta." E eu realmente quis dizer isso. Nesta teia de mentiras enganos, alguma porra de honestidade é muito refrescante.

"Eu não quero impor," Bella diz baixinho uma vez que já me afastei dela.

"Minha cama é grande suficiente para nós dois," Eu digo com um riso, porque merda, nós temos estado dormindo na mesma cama por quase uma semana. O fato de que essa conversa é tão estranha como ela é só parece tolo e fodidamente desnecessário.

"Não, eu posso dormir no sofá, na verdade," Bella responde rapidamente enquanto eu ando em direção à cozinha para jogar minha garrafa agora vazia de cerveja. "Não há pais por perto para enganar, você sabe?" Ela diz com um sorriso brilhante enquanto reentro na sala de estar.

"Fique à vontade." Dou de ombros e sorrio de volta para ele. Parece que a tensão está finalmente quebrada, e posso respirar novamente. A olho por um momento. A mulher é uma mentirosa, uma vadia enganadora, mas porra, ela é linda. Eu gostaria de poder lhe contar que suas mentiras são suficientes para me repulsar, mas não posso. Ela obviamente se torceu tão bem para esse jogo dela que não há como espaçar dele sem carregar a si mesma.

E quem sou eu para julgar, certo? Eu sei da fodida verdade, e decidi não vira-la limpa. Oh, não, eu decidi mantê-la em segredo e observar ela se torcer em um aperto de traição. Um é só tão ruim quando o outro. Finalmente, finalmente vejo algo que Bella e eu temos em comum. Tenacidade – e cargas de merda fodidas disso. Isso, e é claro este constante rasgar de roupas um do outro.

"Deixe-me pegar alguma roupa de cama e algo para você dormir," Murmuro depois de um momento e permito que meus olhos viajem pelo comprimento do corpo de Bella. Ela se contorce sob minha análise e morde o lábio inferior. "Você não pode dormir muito bem nisso." Olhos para o seu jeans incisivamente e então a ofereço um sorriso.

"Obrigada," Ela acena e torce os dedos juntos na frente dela.

Afasto-me dela em busca de travesseiros extras, cobertores e roupas e retorno momentos depois com tudo que ela pode precisar.

"O sofá é confortável," Eu digo quando flagro Bella parada no mesmo lugar que a deixei, olhando para fora do apartamento e inquieta. "Ou então eu já disse." Sorrio e deposito os cobertores e travesseiro no sofá. "O banheiro é logo ali." Aponto na direção dele, mas mantenho meus olhos firmemente nos dela. "Só chamar se precisar de alguma coisa," Digo enquanto ando em direção a ela e entrego-lhe o casaco e camisa que encontrei.

Bella os pega de mim e nossos dedos se escovam.

"Ok, estou indo para cama. Grande dia amanhã com as notícias de Aro e tudo." Por que isto é tão fodidamente estranho?

Viro-me para fazer meu caminho em direção à cama.

"Obrigada, Edward," Bella diz atrás de mim.

"Sem problema, Miss Swan," Respondo sem me virar, e então fecho a porta do quarto atrás de mim, expelindo um suspiro alto.

Bem, isso poderia ter sido melhor.

**~T&CA~**

"Edward," Ouço Bella chamar baixinho meu nome e gemo de quão intenso e real este sonho parece. Eu sei que ainda estou dormindo. Eu sei que estou sonha sobre Bella e seu dedo do meio e sua bunda desenvolta, de pé completamente nua no meu banheiro, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Edward," Ela murmura novamente e uma respiração sai da minha boca. Ela parece próxima desta vez, e estou praticamente a puxando para mais perto de mim.

"Edward," Ok, essa é não é Bella do sonho. A Bella do sonho fala suavemente e sedutoramente, não urgente e rispidamente. Abro meus olhos na escuridão do meu quarto e encontro Bella em pé ao lado da minha cama.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sim, não sou muito simpático quando sou acordado no meio da noite de um sonho perfeitamente bom.

"Não consigo dormir," Ela sussurra e se inquieta com a bainha da camisa que emprestei a ela. É grande demais para ela, e ela parece bastante ridícula nisso, em uma forma muito fodidamente fofa.

Fico olhando para ele sem entender. O que exatamente ela espera que eu faça com essa informação?

"O que você quer que eu faça sobre isso, Bella?" Expresso meus pensamentos.

"Eu não sei?" Ela sussurra em exasperação. "Talvez você possa dormir no sofá?" Ela encolhe os ombros com indiferença.

"E dar a você a minha cama?" Pergunto com espanto.

"Claro, você reivindicou que o sofá era confortável, e eu discordo, então..." Ela para, mordendo seu lábio.

"Eu não vou dormir no sofá," Declaro com firmeza, esfregando os olhos com a costa das mãos. "Só pule na cama, Bella," Eu exijo quando a encontro ainda de pé no lado da minha cama, mais uma vez brincando com a barra da minha camisa.

Eu rio a despeito de mim mesmo enquanto ela literalmente pula em cima da cama ao meu lado e rapidamente está debaixo das cobertas. Ela se parece como uma menininha na manhã de natal. Tão fodidamente fofa.

Ela deita rigidamente sobre suas costas, seus braços fixando as cobertas aos seus lados. Eu sei que ela pode não estar confortável e suspiro exasperadamente.

"Venha aqui," Resmungo, e sem esperar sua resposta, puxo seu corpo contra o meu para espelhar a mesma posição em que dormimos na noite passada.

Seu corpo é tão rígido quanto uma tábua contra o meu, e reviro meus olhos na escuridão.

"Relaxe," Gemo e começo a esfregar círculos suavemente em suas costas pela camisa.

Ela relaxa infinitamente e cuidadosamente coloca seu braço na minha cintura.

"Sabe que você adormeceu exatamente na mesma posição ontem à noite?" Pergunto contra o seu cabelo, colocando meu nariz mais fundo nele.

"Eu dormi?" Ela pergunta baixinho.

"Sim. Parece que apesar de você se recusar em estar perto de mim quando está acordada, você não tem absolutamente nenhum problema em me tocar quando estou dormindo."

Permanecemos em silêncio por longos momentos enquanto eu acaricio sua costa e cheiro o cabelo dela.

"Obrigada por não me forçar a falar sobre o que aconteceu de manhã," Bella sussurra na noite.

"Sem problema," Dou de ombros, fazendo a cabeça de Bella ficar ligeiramente pêndula.

Caímos no silêncio novamente, e então Bella me surpreende completamente por se aconchegar mais perto de mim, seu nariz tocando minha clavícula pela minha camiseta. Sinto suas costelas expandirem enquanto ela respira profundamente.

"Você acabou de me cheirar, Miss Swan?" A chamo com uma risada suave.

"Oh, como se você não estivesse cheirando meu cabelo todo este tempo, Sr. Cullen," Ela repreende com sua própria risada suave.

Eu não respondo, só a puxo impossivelmente para mais perto do meu peito, enrolando suas pernas com as minhas.

"Eu contei a você que gosto de aconchegar," Disse contra seu cabelo enquanto senti seu sorriso contra meu peito.

"De fato você aconchega," Ela concorda e aperta seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Boa noite, açúcar," Sussurro contra sua cabeça.

O corpo de Bella enrijece, e então a sinto deliberadamente se forçando a relaxar novamente.

"Boa noite, baby," Ela sussurra de volta, fazendo-me sorrir em seu cabelo e ela sorrir no meu peito.

Amanhã de manhã não vou ser um cavalheiro, eu pensei antes de cair no sono. Amanhã de manhã, vou fazer Bella Swan admitir que ela me quer, mesmo que tenha que lhe dar orgasmos suficientes para durar uma vida inteira.

* * *

**Eu já visei lá em Mask Of Indifference, mas pode ser que alguém leia aqui e não lá, então lá vai: vou viajar sexta-feira nas férias escolares das ferinhas e volto dia 1° de agosto. Vou postar todas as fics da semana e então nos vemos lá! **

**Beijo.**

**Nai.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19 – As linhas de reconhecimento**

_(Tradução – Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Edward ~_**

**6:15 - Ele tem um objetivo**

"Bom dia." Eu cumprimento brilhantemente quando saio do meu banheiro e esfrego meu cabelo com uma toalha. Bella está sentada no meu sofá com uma xícara de café pressionada em suas mãos. Ela levanta a cabeça para me cumprimentar e então para, fitando-me boquiaberta, um guincho de surpresa deixando seus lábios.

Sim, eu sei. É um truque sujo, sair do banheiro vestindo apenas uma toalha, mas eu tenho um plano, lembra?

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha para ela e envolvo a toalha que eu estava secando meu cabelo no meu pescoço.

"Bella?" Eu pergunto e luto para reprimir um sorriso.

"Bom dia." Ela praticamente choraminga enquanto seus olhos viajam pelo meu corpo. Eu me sinto levemente exposto, mas, merda, eu sei que ela gosta das mercadorias. Não há nenhuma maneira de eu recuar agora.

"Vejo que você encontrou o café." Eu indico para a xícara em suas mãos quando seus olhos finalmente alcançam os meus.

Ela assente, cora e então baixa sua cabeça a fim de cobrir seu rosto com o cabelo. Tão previsível.

Eu literalmente desfilo na frente dela em minha busca por café. Eu me sirvo uma xícara, observando Bella pelo canto do meu olho enquanto ela praticamente faz amor com sua xícara. Eu a pego roubando olhares para mim e finalmente ofereço a ela um sorriso torto, inclinando contra a mesa da cozinha com o meu quadril.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento antes de ela romper o silêncio com uma voz trêmula.

"Você acordou cedo".

"Sim." Eu aceno. "Eu vou cortar o cabelo antes de ir para o escritório".

"Oh." Ela franze a testa ligeiramente. "Por quê?"

"Está ficando um pouco rebelde, você não acha?" Eu dou de ombros, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Eu assisto Bella seguir o movimento e lamber seus lábios enquanto seus olhos caem para o meu bíceps tatuado. Minha toalha está pendurada por um fio, e se eu não tomar cuidado, eu darei à Senhorita Swan mais do que o que ela pagou. Ainda não.

"Eu gosto dele assim." Eu a ouço resmungar baixinho quando ela mais uma vez baixa seus olhos.

"Você dormiu bem?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso enquanto bebo o resto do meu café, observando-a sobre a borda da minha xícara.

"Sim." Ela pisca um par de vezes e engole em seco.

"Bom." Eu concordo e coloco minha xícara sobre o balcão. Eu caminho em direção a ela, parando apenas a poucos metros de distância dela. "Eu dormi como um bebê." Eu observo Bella forçar-se a manter os olhos focados em mim, em vez de baixá-los para o meu abdômen, que está precariamente perto dela.

"Bom." Ela assente e deixa cair sua cabeça levemente para tomar um gole da sua xícara.

"Enfim, sinta-se em casa." Eu aceno minha mão na direção geral do banheiro. "Eu vou me vestir".

Bella acena sem olhar para mim, e eu não posso evitar rir levemente.

"Eu a verei no escritório, Senhorita Swan." Eu digo da porta do meu quarto. Bella se vira na minha direção e sorri com força. Eu dou a ela uma piscadela e, exatamente antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, ainda sentindo os olhos de Bella em mim, eu deixo cair a toalha em volta dos meus quadris.

Eu ouço Bella ofegar antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Eu fico parado com as minhas costas contra a porta, um sorriso de comedor de merda espalhando pelos meus lábios. Isto está indo melhor do que o esperado. Eu prometi a mim mesmo ontem à noite que eu faria Bella admitir que me quer. Enquanto tomava meu banho hoje de manhã, pensando exatamente em como eu farei isso acontecer, eu percebi que as mulheres gostam muito mais das preliminares do que da ação real. Claro, eu não estou dizendo que as mulheres não gostam de ter orgasmos, mas, exatamente como tudo na vida, o prêmio é muito mais atraente quando a tarefa é um desafio.

E eu darei à Senhorita Swan o desafio da porra da sua vida hoje.

**9:35 - Ele atira**

"Oi, Edward." Jessica arrulha ao lado do meu cubículo. Eu olho para cima do meu computador e dou a ela um sorriso amigável. Claro, Jessica não é realmente uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, mas eu também estou ciente do fato de que Bella tem uma visão aérea do meu cubículo, e certamente assistirá a nossa troca com cuidado.

"Bom dia, Jessica." Eu sorrio e me levanto da cadeira para dar à Senhorita Swan uma visão melhor. Meus olhos rapidamente atiram na direção do seu escritório e, certo como o dia, Bella está me observando atentamente. Eu luto contra a vontade de sorrir e volto a focar minha atenção em Jessica.

"Você cortou seu cabelo?" Jessica tenta sorrir sedutoramente enquanto dá um passo para mais perto de mim.

"Sim, você gosta?" Eu sorrio torto, pegando Jessica um pouco desprevenida. Ela não está acostumada comigo retornado sua paquera incessante. Seu sorriso amplia drasticamente enquanto ela se aproxima mais de mim.

"Eu gosto muito." Ela sussurra com a voz rouca, fazendo minha pele arrepiar, mas eu mantenho o sorriso no meu rosto e permito que ela feche a distância entre nós.

"Posso tocar?" Ela pergunta cuidadosamente, lambendo seu lábio inferior. Estou prestes a vomitar um pouco na minha boca, mas um olhar na direção de Bella reforça a minha determinação. Bella está praticamente olhando de boca aberta para a nossa troca, e mesmo sem estar na mesma sala que ela, eu posso ouvi-la praticamente grunhindo em aborrecimento.

"Claro." Eu dou de ombros e foco minha atenção de volta na mulher desesperada na minha frente. Eu não me abaixo para conceder a ela um acesso mais fácil ao meu cabelo, em vez disso, eu permaneço ereto, obrigando-a a se esticar e pressionar seus seios exageradamente falsos contra o meu peito. Ela corre seus dedos através do meu cabelo bem cortado e expele um gemido baixo.

"Tão macio." Ela ronrona em meu ouvido e eu engulo em seco, lutando contra o impulso de afastá-la de mim. Ela tem um cheiro completamente errado. É toda lavanda e algo sufocantemente doce, e nem um pouco parecido com o cheiro que eu desejo.

Eu me afasto levemente, fazendo com que Jessica balance contra o meu peito. Eu agarro seus cotovelos e gentilmente a afasto de mim com um sorriso forçado.

"Obrigado." Eu aceno e limpo minha garganta de forma desconfortável. "É melhor voltarmos ao trabalho, hein?"

"Claro." Jessica sorri para mim mais uma vez. "Vejo você na hora do almoço?"

"Claro." Eu aceno humildemente e tomo uma respiração instável enquanto ela se afasta de mim, dramaticamente balançando seus quadris cobertos por uma saia muito apertada.

Meus olhos atiram de volta para Bella e descubro que ela está teclando no seu celular. Estou levemente desapontado e desanimadamente me jogo na minha cadeira. A porra da mulher é quase impossível de quebrar.

Exatamente quando eu arrasto a minha cadeira para mais perto da minha mesa, meu BlackBerry soa.

Com uma careta, eu o pego.

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: RE: Jogos**_

_**Pensei que tínhamos passado da fase dos jogos, Edward?**_

_**Bella**_

Eu rio baixinho e levanto a minha cabeça para espiar Bella sentada atrás da sua mesa, roendo sua unha. Eu sei que ela pode me sentir olhando para ela, mas, ainda assim, ela se recusar a encontrar o meu olhar.

_**Para: Bella**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Assunto: RE: Meu cabelo**_

_**Não fique brava com Jessica.**__**Já me disseram que o meu cabelo é difícil de resistir.**_

_**A propósito... o que você achou?**_

_**Em busca de elogios – Edward**_

_**PS: Você gosta dos jogos que jogamos.**_

Eu me recosto em minha cadeira com um sorriso vitorioso. Obviamente, a pequena exibição com Jessica desencadeou uma reação em Bella. Obrigado, porra. Eu odiaria pensar que eu tive que suportar toda aquela esfregação e gemidos sem algum tipo de recompensa.

Meu telefone emite um som, e é quase suficiente para me deixar duro. Eu fodidamente vivo para os nossos duelos.

_**Para: Edward**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Assunto: RE: Contaminado**_

_**Bem, se eu gostava dele antes, eu certamente não gosto mais.**__**Jessica o estragou.**_

_**Eu não gosto dos jogos.**__**Você é quem insiste em jogá-los, lembra?**_

_**Bella**_

Eu suspiro pesadamente quando leio seu e-mail. Bella é fodidamente bipolar. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos ela quer, e agora eu percebo que a própria Bella não tem nenhuma porra de ideia também. Isso será mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Eu agressivamente empurro minha cadeira para longe da minha mesa e marcho em direção ao escritório de mundo no escritório está me olhando com simpatia em seus rostos. Eles provavelmente acham que eu estou em apuros novamente. Eles podem estar fodidamente certos.

Eu escancaro a porta de Bella e a fecho atrás de mim com um clique retumbante. Ela pula em seu assento e olha para mim em estado de choque enquanto eu ando em direção à parede de janelas que separa seu escritório da área do andar onde todos os seus escravos trabalham e aperto o botão que fecha eletronicamente suas persianas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela pergunta com uma voz estridente quando eu me viro na sua direção.

"Eu estou aqui para ensinar a você uma fodida lição." Eu digo humildemente, e lentamente caminho até sua mesa.

"O quê?" Ela guincha e empurra sua cadeira para longe da mesa em uma tentativa de se levantar e fugir.

"Não há nenhum lugar para correr, Bella." Eu rio sarcasticamente enquanto me aproximo para ficar na frente dela, forçando minhas pernas entre os seus joelhos.

Seus olhos estão arregalados e ela olha para mim com espanto.

"Eu não sei-" Ela começa, mas eu a interrompo ficando de joelhos na sua frente.

"Toque." Eu exijo suavemente, puxando suas pernas mais afastadas com as minhas mãos para que o meu peito descanse entre elas confortavelmente. O olhar no rosto dela é fodidamente inestimável. Ela está realmente sem palavras e, se nada mais, isso, pelo menos, deveria ser registrado como uma porra de primeira vez.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Ela sussurra e olha para mim com frieza. "Você está louco, ou apenas... apenas..."

"Simplesmente toque, porra." Eu exijo em uma voz mais firme, o que a faz fechar sua boca escancarada com um estalo. "Se Jessica o contaminou, então fodidamente conserte isso." Eu praticamente rosno e levo minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas nos seus joelhos até seus braços. Eu corro meus dedos lentamente pelos seus antebraços cobertos de seda até minhas mãos encontrarem as dela. Eu entrelaço meus dedos ao redor de uma mão, apoiando-a em seu joelho, e lentamente movo sua outra mão para o meu cabelo, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos dela.

Suas pupilas dilatam assim que eu pressiono sua mão no meu couro cabeludo, forçando seus dedos através dos meus fios muito mais curtos. Ela ainda está rígida como uma tábua, mas seus olhos nunca deixam os meus. Eu esfrego meu polegar contra as costas da sua mão em seu joelho e mantenho o movimento das nossas mãos na minha cabeça.

"Se você quer algo, você precisa dizer." Minha voz é áspera, e meus movimentos ainda mais. "Eu estou cansado de fodidamente supor o que você quer, Bella." Eu nivelo meu olhar com o dela de forma dura enquanto tento transmitir minha frustração. "Se você me quer, então já me tome. Porra, você sabe que eu quero você. Eu já disse isso a você".

Ela abre e fecha sua boca várias vezes, completamente pasma pelas minhas ações menos que apropriadas. Esta é a primeira vez desde o nosso acordo que eu me atrevo a me aproximar dela sexualmente no escritório. Tenho certeza que isso está fodidamente a matando.

"Eu não sei..." Ela para e morde seu lábio inferior nervosamente. "Este não é o lugar".

"Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de decidir me enviar e-mails pessoais durante o expediente." Eu dou de ombros, puxando a minha mão da dela na minha cabeça. "Eu tenho visto você exigir o que você quer a cada fodido dia pelos últimos dois anos. Eu vi isso outro dia na sua cama quando eu a fiz gozar. Eu vi isso no chuveiro na outra noite quando você me fez gozar. Agora, fodidamente mostre-me de novo".

"Eu não sou aquela fazendo joguinhos." Ela bufa e puxa sua mão do meu cabelo. Eu agarro seu pulso antes que ela tenha a chance de movê-lo ainda mais longe e o levo à minha boca. A respiração de Bella fica agitada e curta, seus olhos seguindo a descida da sua mão com fascinação extasiada.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça antes de suavemente lamber a pele exposta do seu pulso. "Você é simplesmente uma provocadora do caralho".

"Eu não sou." Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, mas eu posso dizer que ela não acredita em suas próprias palavras.

"Então, prove isso." Eu desafio e de repente solto seu pulso.

Bella olha para mim por longos momentos, e eu posso ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça, a luta feroz por trás dos seus olhos.

E então, milagrosamente pra caralho, sua mão começa a se mover e hesitantemente arrasta seu caminho em direção ao meu cabelo novamente. Eu posso praticamente ouvir um coro de anjos cantando quando seus dedos timidamente tocam o meu cabelo. Sua mão hesita por um momento, antes que ela desvie seus olhos dos meus e os concentre na tarefa em mãos.

Muito lentamente, Bella move seus dedos com mais confiança em um movimento torturante pelo meu couro cabeludo, levemente me arranhando com suas unhas.

Eu fecho meus olhos e gemo porque, porra, não importa o quanto eu tente negar, algo sobre o toque de Bella me faz esquecer toda a merda que estamos fazendo um ao outro. Isso me faz esquecer que eu deveria odiá-la. Isso me faz esquecer que eu deveria estar jogando um jogo muito cuidadosamente trabalhado. Isso me faz esquecer por que eu não estou fodendo essa mulher em sua mesa, em sua cadeira, no chão... na minha cama.

Ela puxa meu cabelo com apenas força suficiente para me arrancar das minhas reflexões internas. Abro meus olhos novamente para observá-la com fascínio. Seus dedos curvam ao redor da concha da minha orelha enquanto ela arranha suavemente a pele sensível lá.

"Diga que você me quer." Eu forço através dos dentes cerrados, lutando para permanecer no controle do filho da puta hormonal dentro de mim. "Diga-me que você quer isso e todos os jogos acabarão".

Bella move sua mão e preguiçosamente passa seus dedos sobre o cabelo na minha nuca antes de mover seu olhar de volta para o meu.

Exatamente quando Bella abre a boca para dizer as palavras que eu estive esperando dias para ouvir, seu telefone do escritório toca. Nós dois congelamos e eu xingo internamente com a intromissão indesejada.

Imploro com os meus olhos para ela deixá-lo tocar - para responder minha pergunta. Mas é da Senhorita Swan que estamos falando aqui. Nenhuma quantidade de homens ajoelhados em frente a ela a impedirá de fazer seu trabalho. Ela deixa cair sua mão da minha cabeça e eu gemo em frustração. Eu me levanto abruptamente e passo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo em aborrecimento enquanto faço meu caminho em direção à janela com vista para o horizonte de Seattle.

"Sim Aro." Bella atende o telefone suavemente atrás de mim. Meus ouvidos imediatamente se aguçam. "Será feito".

Eu ouço o clique suave de telefone de Bella quando ela desliga.

"Aro quer vê-lo em seu escritório." Ela diz baixinho atrás de mim.

Eu suspiro profundamente e me viro para ela, dando a ela uma visão bastante clara das minhas calças apertadas.

"Agora?" Pergunto com uma voz rouca.

"Agora." Ela acena e mantém os olhos em mim.

"Nós não terminamos aqui." Eu comento quando passo por ela.

"Edward." Ela diz assim que estou prestes a abrir a porta do escritório. Eu me viro cautelosamente, mantendo minha mão firmemente na maçaneta da porta e arqueio uma sobrancelha em questão. "Eu fodidamente amo o seu cabelo." Ela diz depois de um momento.

Eu rio roucamente e balanço minha cabeça em confusão. Eu a vejo sugar seu lábio inferior entre os seus dentes antes que ela o libere e me dê um sorriso cheio de dentes.

"Você sabe que isso não é o que eu quero ouvir, açúcar." Eu digo com um sorriso torto. "Mas servirá por agora." Eu pisco para ela e saio do seu escritório, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim.

"Ei, mãe." Eu sorrio para o meu telefone quando minha mãe me cumprimenta com entusiasmo.

"Edward." Ela suspira feliz do outro lado, fazendo-me sorrir ainda mais. "Como você está, querido?"

"Eu estou bem." Eu digo com uma risada e passo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu estou parado na calçada do lado de fora da Breaking Dawn. "É por isso que eu estou ligando, na verdade".

"Conte-me tudo." Minha mãe responde calorosamente, o que faz meu coração apertar com a culpa. Faz muito tempo desde que eu fui visitá-la.

"Bem, a Breaking Dawn escolheu o meu romance, mãe." Eu luto para esconder o entusiasmo da minha voz, mas falho miseravelmente. "Eles vão publicá-lo".

"Oh meu Deus, Edward." Ela suspira. "Essa é uma notícia fantástica, querido".

"Eu sei." Eu exalo uma respiração que estive segurando desde que saí do escritório de Aro alguns momentos atrás. Surpreendentemente, não havia mais ninguém para quem eu quisesse contar a melhor notícia da minha vida além da minha mãe. É estranho como o elo entre uma mãe e seu filho nunca muda, mesmo com milhares de quilômetros os separando.

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Edward." Ela diz carinhosamente. "Eu não posso esperar para contar a seu pai a notícia".

"Ele está no hospital?" Eu pergunto distraidamente enquanto dou a uma mulher bastante atraente passando por mim na calçada o meu sorriso torto marca registrada. Seu passo vacila um pouco enquanto ela sorri de volta timidamente. É bom saber que eu não perdi o meu toque. Bella me faz duvidar muito das minhas habilidades.

"Sim, claro." Eu posso ouvi-la rolando seus olhos e rio de novo.

"Diga para ele me ligar mais tarde, ok?"

"Eu direi, querido".

"É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho, mas eu falarei com você depois, ok?" Eu me sinto mal por cortar a conversa, mas não é hora do almoço ainda, então eu realmente tenho negócios não resolvidos atrás da minha mesa agora. Além disso, há uma certa senhora sentada em seu escritório neste momento, provavelmente fazendo um buraco em seu tapete em frustração.

"Ok." Minha mãe soa triste. "Falo com você depois".

Eu desligo com um peso pesado em meu coração. Eu realmente deveria falar com a minha mãe com mais freqüência. Eu decido então que irei visitá-los em breve. Está na hora.

O resto da minha tarde é gasto fazendo 30 cópias de um novo manuscrito a ser entregue aos respectivos editores, fazendo as tarefas restantes na lista de Bella e praticamente perdendo a minha paciência no telefone com um escritor insistente. Eu não vejo Bella.

Quando eu finalmente volto para o meu cubículo, a porta do escritório dela está fechada e ela está tendo uma discussão acalorada em seu telefone.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, enquanto estou fazendo o meu caminho para casa, o meu BlackBerry toca no bolso da minha calça.

É Bella.

"Oi." Eu digo hesitantemente.

"Oi." Ela diz com um suspiro suave. "Você está a caminho de casa?"

"Sim".

"Posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro." Eu dou de ombros enquanto faço uma curva em direção ao meu apartamento.

"Eu falei com a minha mãe hoje..." Ela para.

"Ok..." Eu paro também e reviro meus olhos. "Está tudo bem agora?"

"Sim, nós conversamos." Eu posso ouvir a tensão desconfortável na voz de Bella. Ela ainda não está completamente feliz em compartilhar detalhes da sua vida pessoal comigo, mas eu presumo que ela precise, a fim de me pedir o tal favor.

"Isso é bom." Eu tento fazer conversa fiada, a fim de preencher o silêncio doloroso.

"Eu estava me perguntando se estaria tudo bem se eu fosse até a sua casa novamente." Bella solta a frase tão rápido que eu quase não entendo o que ela está pedindo.

"Oh." Eu faço uma careta e as engrenagens começam a girar. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito..."

"Sim, eu sei, mas." Bella suspira pesadamente. "Eu meio que queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje".

"Você está finalmente pronta para admitir que me quer?" Eu pergunto presunçosamente enquanto paro o carro no estacionamento do meu prédio.

"Não." Ela praticamente grita no meu ouvido, fazendo-me afastar o telefone ligeiramente para evitar que meu tímpano estoure. "Merda, desculpe." Ela emite uma risada seca. "Eu estava falando sobre o seu encontro com Aro".

"Oh, bem." Eu dou de ombros. "Não há muito a dizer".

"Então ele não pediu para você escolher um editor?" Ela não soa convencida.

"Não, ele pediu." Eu confirmo. "Eu já disse a ele".

"Quem você escolheu?" Ela pergunta hesitantemente e eu não posso deixar de sorrir presunçosamente. Agora nós estamos realmente chegando à razão de Bella ter ligado. Bella quer saber se eu a escolhi.

"Oh, eu não quero dizer ainda." Eu finjo inocência. "Acho que é melhor esperar até que eu tenha a chance de dizer a ela pessoalmente".

"Então, é uma mulher?" Eu posso ouvir o aborrecimento na voz de Bella e sufoco uma risada.

"Claro que é." Eu respondo com indiferença.

"Então você não vai me dizer quem você escolheu?" Ela parece irritada agora. Eu permaneço em silêncio, incapaz de falar sem rir da sua triste tentativa de me persuadir com a informação. "Tudo bem, eu simplesmente perguntarei para Aro".

"Ele não dirá a você." Eu respondo simplesmente.

"Aro me diz tudo." Ela responde.

"Não desta vez, baby." Eu digo com condescendência. "Eu pedi a ele especificamente para manter a informação para si mesmo até que eu tivesse a oportunidade de falar com ela".

"Oh, pelo amor de..."

Eu mordo a minha língua, lutando contra a vontade de rir alto.

"Eu estou indo até aí".

"Eu tenho planos." Eu realmente não tenho planos, eu só quero que ela grite um pouco mais.

"Eu não me importo." Ela rosna. "Eu o verei em uma hora".

"Tudo bem." Eu cantarolo e desligo. A atrevidinha sorrateira não tem nenhuma ideia do que eu tenho guardado para ela, e é hora de começar a mostrar.

**18:35 - A multidão vai à loucura**

Eu abro minha porta da frente após incessantes batidas ecoarem através da minha casa.

Bella está parada na minha frente, soltando fumaça. Ela me empurra ao passar por mim, deixando-me levemente atordoado e completamente entretido enquanto fecho a porta atrás de nós.

"Bem, boa noite para você também, açúcar." Eu provoco, inclinando-me com o ombro contra o batente da porta, observando minha garota caminhar de um lado a outro com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Não me chame de açúcar." Ela diz através dos dentes cerrados enquanto me excita com sua beleza feroz e furiosa. É estranho como a raiva dela costumava me deixar frio apenas uma semana atrás – e agora - bem, agora ela simplesmente me faz querer pular em seus ossos. É meio que fodidamente fofo quando você vê as ações dela pelo que elas são - uma garota pequena, erguendo paredes para proteger o seu coração já esmagado. Eu não sou um fodido poeta, acredite em mim. Eu certamente não estou tentando romantizar a natureza obviamente egoísta de Bella, mas as mulheres simplesmente sabem me enrolar de todas as maneiras fodidamente corretas. Então, processe-me.

"Água?" Eu pergunto com as sobrancelhas levantadas, desesperadamente tentando levá-la a sério, mas falhando epicamente. Suas intenções tornaram-se tão transparentes no último par de dias que está se tornando quase demasiadamente fácil amarrá-la com a minha pequena charada. Eu estou gostando demais disso, percebo com uma careta. Estou mais uma vez a subestimando-a. Erro fodidamente enorme.

"Não, eu não quero água." Bella balança sua cabeça de forma decisiva e franze a testa para mim irritada. "Eu quero saber quem você escolheu".

"Por que eu deveria dizer a você?" Eu pergunto com um encolher de ombros e me empurro da porta, passando por ela e caindo no meu sofá com um suspiro exasperado.

"Porque eu o ajudei a conseguir tudo isso, em primeiro lugar." Bella diz de forma incrédula enquanto se vira e segue as minhas ações.

Eu corro as duas mãos pelo meu cabelo e deixo a minha cabeça cair contra o encosto do sofá. Irrita-me imensamente quando ela mente na minha cara. Irrita-me porque eu estou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, e eu fodidamente desprezo isso. Isso não é quem eu sou. Pode ser a maneira como ela lida com as suas merdas, mas mentir e ser enganoso não é fodidamente quem eu sou. Este jogo está constantemente me puxando para baixo e, por um breve momento, eu considero simplesmente derramar o feijão sobre essa porra macabra.

"O que você quer saber?" Eu pergunto com um suspiro pesado e abro meus olhos levemente para ver a expressão de surpresa de Bella.

"Tudo." Ela diz com um encolher de ombros e finalmente abaixa as mãos do seu peito.

"Tudo?" Eu pergunto com uma risada amarga. "Você quer saber tudo, Bella?" Eu me sento ereto e percebo o olhar em seu rosto se tornar cauteloso.

Ela acena.

Eu aceno.

"Por onde eu começo..." Eu levo a minha mão ao meu queixo, fingindo uma profunda reflexão. "Por que nós não começamos com toda essa fodida farsa?"

Seus ombros enrijecem enquanto ela afasta seus olhos dos meus e olha para todos os lugares, exceto para mim.

"Não é isso." Ela balança sua cabeça e vira seus olhos para mim de forma suplicante.

"Veja você." Eu digo com um aceno de cabeça. "Este é exatamente o problema, não é?" Ela franze a testa para mim em confusão. "Você entra aqui, exigindo todos os tipos de coisas de mim que você não tem o direito de pedir. Você insiste que eu a ajude com esta mentira fodidamente desnecessária que você contou aos seus pais, ainda assim, você não está disposta a me explicar exatamente por que você mentiu para eles, em primeiro lugar. Você espera que eu confie nas suas intenções quando você nem sequer confia em si mesma para admitir o que você quer." Eu abruptamente me empurro do sofá, o que faz Bella se assustar levemente. É quase fodidamente divertido vê-la tão nervosa. Eu estou irritado... mas eu não estou tão irritado para deixar isso passar. Eu preciso quebrar suas defesas de uma vez por todas.

"Você quer que eu mova um quilômetro por você, mas, novamente, eu fodidamente não a vejo dando um centímetro." Estou pairando sobre ela, e a expressão de Bella é de angústia e medo. Ela vai admitir que ela me quer, antes mesmo de eu ousar dizer a ela o que eu sei que ela quer ouvir.

"Não, Bella." Eu balanço minha cabeça firmemente. "Eu não direi a você o que eu disse a Aro até que você me diga o que diabos você quer." Eu rio sem graça. "Isto é, se você souber mesmo o que você quer".

Eu olho profundamente nos olhos dela, lançando minha respiração irregular sobre o seu rosto, antes de eu me afastar dela e ir em direção à cozinha.

Eu preciso de uma porra de cerveja.

Eu pego uma Heineken na geladeira e uma garrafa de vinho do armário. A julgar pela expressão de Bella, eu considerei que ela precisará de algum alívio alcoólico também. Abro o vinho e sirvo uma taça para ela antes de abrir a tampa da minha cerveja.

Volto para a sala de estar, encontrando Bella na mesma posição em que eu a deixei, braços cruzados sobre o seu peito novamente.

Eu ofereço a taça de vinho tinto para ela, que ela pega hesitantemente. Ela olha para ela curiosamente, antes de erguer os olhos para os meus.

"Não está envenenado." Eu digo com uma risada e tomo um gole da minha cerveja, incitando-a a fazer o mesmo.

Ela finalmente leva a taça aos seus lábios e toma um gole com os olhos fechados.

"Obrigada." Ela murmura enquanto abaixa a taça e olha para mim através dos seus cílios. A porra da garota não tem ideia do quanto ela é sedutora.

"Sem problema." Eu dou de ombros e tomo outro gole de cerveja. "Ouça-"

"Não, espere." Bella levanta sua mão e suspira pesadamente. Eu a observo com expectativa e acompanho o movimento da sua língua enquanto ela lambe o vinho dos seus lábios. "Você está certo." Ela acena enquanto minhas sobrancelhas levantam para a linha do meu cabelo em surpresa.

"Eu estou?" Pergunto com suspeita e tomo uma respiração profunda enquanto ela expele uma risada suave.

"Sim, você está." Ela revira seus olhos. "Você merece algumas respostas".

"Eu mereço?" Eu estou tão fodidamente chocado com esta mudança inesperada dos acontecimentos que estou achando difícil colocar mais do que duas palavras juntas.

"Sim." Bella acena com a cabeça e toma um gole do seu vinho. "Podemos sentar?"

Eu aceno minha mão em um gesto para ela sentar onde ela quiser.

Ela ocupa um lugar na poltrona mais próxima dela e eu opto por cair no sofá.

Ela me olha por cima da borda da sua taça por um bom tempo antes de erguer seus olhos para os meus.

"Eu menti para os meus pais porque eu estava cansada de ouvir a simpatia em suas vozes cada vez que eu tinha que dizer a eles que eu ainda estou solteira." Ela libera uma respiração pesada e, em seguida, dá de ombros. "Uma garota tem seu orgulho, você sabe".

"E você tem fodidas toneladas." Eu sorrio para ela de forma encorajadora e recebo uma gargalhada breve como resposta.

"Eu acho que sim." Ela admite e bebe seu vinho lentamente. Eu engulo em seco, imediatamente reconhecendo a reação traiçoeira do meu corpo por ela.

"Por que mais?" Eu insisto, sabendo que deve haver mais.

"Acho que eu queria me convencer que eu _o _superei também." Ela encolhe os ombros e abaixa os olhos para as suas mãos. "Viver a mentira tornou mais fácil acreditar que é verdade, sabe?"

"Eu posso entender isso." Eu concordo, embora eu não ache que eu entenda. Há muito mais nessa história do que Bella está contando, mas eu não preciso saber mais. Eu só preciso que ela seja honesta, para que ela possa finalmente admitir que há algo entre nós. Algo forte e fodidamente louco e simplesmente absolutamente-fodidamente viciante.

"Você me perguntou o que eu quero." Bella continua. Eu acho que ela também decidiu que o suficiente foi dito sobre Jacob.

Eu aceno em resposta e bebo o resto da minha cerveja antes de colocar a garrafa vazia na mesa de centro.

"Eu _quero_ que o seu livro seja publicado." Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas em surpresa. "É realmente bom, e eu acho que você merece isso".

"Bem, porra." Eu rio suavemente. "Eu não estava esperando por isso".

"Eu sei que eu nunca disse isso antes, mas é. Você sabe? Muito bom." Ela acena seriamente e eu sinto as pontas das minhas orelhas queimando. Se ela continuar com isso, eu posso realmente começar a acreditar que, pelo menos, algo saindo da sua boca é verdade. E eu honestamente desejo que seja, porque receber um elogio assim de alguém tão talentoso como Bella Swan é o maior fodido elogio pelo qual eu poderia pedir.

"Obrigado." Eu aceno com sinceridade e ofereço a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu também _quero_ que a melhor pessoa possível o edite." Ela continua sem reconhecer meu agradecimento. "Eu sei que a melhor pessoa sou eu, mas eu não posso forçá-lo a concordar, mesmo se eu realmente quiser." Ela diz com uma risada sem humor.

"Bella, eu-" Ela me impede levantando a mão e dando-me uma careta. Eu fecho minha boca com um pop audível e engulo em seco.

"Eu não quis dizer isso para fazê-lo se sentir culpado, Edward. Eu realmente só queria que você percebesse sozinho que eu seria a melhor pessoa para o trabalho, mas eu sei que você provavelmente escolheu Jessica. Eu não posso culpá-lo, eu acho." Ela encolhe os ombros desanimada e, puta merda, ela está ainda mais bonita neste momento honesto do que já esteve em qualquer uma das suas explosões de raiva. Porra. Quem poderia imaginar?

"Dito isto, eu acho que você está esperando ansiosamente que eu admita que eu quero você, certo?" Ela está olhando para mim implorando, e eu sinto meu coração acelerar seu ritmo. É isso. Este é o momento em que Bella Swan ou vai me deixar entrar, ou finalmente me afastará. Minha garganta aperta enquanto eu tento engolir a bile.

Eu não consigo encontrar a minha voz para responder. Eu não consigo forçar minha cabeça a assentir. Eu simplesmente olho para ela, esperando ansiosamente as palavras que eu estive ansiando para ouvir dela por dias.

Bella faz algo que eu não espero. Ela levanta da poltrona, coloca sua taça na mesa e lentamente caminha em direção a mim, não tirando seus olhos dos meus por um momento. Ela para uma vez que suas pernas estão entre os meus joelhos afastados, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar para ela com admiração. Ela é a coisa mais fodidamente sexy que eu já vi. Minha garota é uma deusa.

"Você acha que eu quero você, baby?" Sua voz é rouca e quente e, sem o meu consentimento, meu pau ganha vida e se junta à conversa.

Eu aceno, incapaz de falar.

Bella levanta sua perna esquerda e a coloca ao meu lado no sofá. Em seguida, sua perna direita faz o mesmo e, sem eu sequer perceber exatamente o quanto este momento é fodidamente monumental, eu me encontro sendo montado pela minha chefe. Minha chefe irritante, mal-intencionada e fodidamente sexy.

Minha cabeça está no nível da cintura de Bella enquanto ela se mantém suspensa acima de mim. Seu cabelo cai sobre os seus ombros enquanto ela olha diretamente através de mim com seu olhar de chocolate derretido. Lentamente, mas com confiança, Bella levanta suas mãos e planta ambas em meu cabelo, correndo seus dedos por ele suavemente.

Meu cérebro finalmente responde e eu levanto minhas mãos flácidas dos meus lados e as coloco firmemente nos seus quadris, incitando-a a abaixar-se totalmente no meu colo. Bella obedece e eu quase choramingo uma vez que suas coxas finalmente entram em contato com as minhas. Eu sinto seu calor permear através da sua saia frágil.

Eu afasto meus olhos dos dela e observo suas pernas abertas sobre as minhas. Isto é quase fodidamente surreal e, por um rápido momento, meu cérebro grita para eu abortar. É quase fodidamente demais para lidar quando seu cheiro me envolve. Eu fecho meus olhos e apenas me deleito com a sua proximidade e, não pela primeira vez desde que todo este calvário começou, eu percebo que estou completamente fodido.

Meus olhos se abrem assim que Bella puxa rudemente meu cabelo, forçando-me a levantar meus olhos de volta para os dela. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas com a luxúria quando ela olha para mim, sua respiração combinando com minhas ofegadas irregulares.

"Bella." Eu consigo dizer e limpo minha garganta ruidosamente. "Há algo que você provavelmente deve saber antes que isso vá mais longe." Eu aperto seus quadris para dar ênfase e me delicio com o seu gemido suave.

"Você realmente quer falar agora?" Ela pergunta sem fôlego e, para efeito extra, empurra seus quadris contra os meus.

"Porra." Eu gemo quando seu centro conecta com o meu pau já duro e eu aperto meus olhos fechados em uma tentativa de reunir algum controle.

"Eu tenho." Minha voz soa forçada e estranha para os meus próprios ouvidos. Eu mantenho meus olhos fechados, forçando os quadris de Bella a permanecerem imóveis contra a minha virilha. "Você deve saber." Eu digo depois de recuperar algum controle, e abro meus olhos para os dela. "Que eu escolhi você".

"Para quê?" Bella levanta as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Para ser minha editora, Bella." Eu suspiro exasperadamente. Agora não é hora de bancar a tola, baby.

"Você me escolheu?" Ela soa genuinamente surpresa e seus lábios lentamente se curvam em um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Escolhi." Eu aceno em confirmação e retorno o seu sorriso.

O sorriso de Bella permanece em seu rosto por um segundo, antes de lentamente começar a desaparecer. Seus olhos, que apenas milissegundos atrás pareciam iluminados de felicidade, agora parecem ocos e tristes. Antes de eu ter a chance de questioná-la sobre isso, ela limpa sua expressão e lentamente se inclina contra o meu corpo, obscurecendo seu rosto de mim.

"Bem, então, Senhor Cullen." Bella sussurra em meu ouvido, fazendo-me esquecer completamente a expressão de um momento atrás. "Então provavelmente é importante que você saiba." Ela começa a correr sua língua suavemente da minha nuca até o lugar atrás da minha orelha.

Eu gemo alto e, sem cerimônia, empurro meus quadris contra os de Bella. Ela geme bem ao lado do meu ouvido, e o som é suficiente para me fazer rosnar contra a sua clavícula.

Suas mãos agarram firmemente em meu cabelo enquanto ela rola seus quadris nos meus, fazendo-a expelir um suspiro sexy enquanto eu enterro meus dedos em seus quadris.

"As próximas semanas serão realmente..." Ela morde o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Realmente..." Ela lambe a concha da minha orelha. "Fodidamente..." Ela respira no meu pescoço, fazendo meus quadris movimentarem bruscamente em reação. "Interessantes".

Ela se afasta e me olha com fome. Meus quadris ainda estão se esforçando para obter mais atrito enquanto Bella continua olhando para mim, desanimando-me e excitando-me ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu quero você, baby." Ela diz suavemente, mantendo seu olhar em mim atentamente. A sinceridade das suas palavras me faz parar minhas tentativas de me esfregar contra ela. Eu pisco em choque. Eu praticamente gozo nas minhas calças. Eu engulo em seco. Eu repreendo meu coração por acelerar seu ritmo. Eu devoro suas palavras como se fossem a última coisa verdadeira que eu já ouvi. Eu ainda estou com fome por mais, e Bella não decepciona.

"Eu quero você mais do que eu provavelmente deveria." Ela admite suavemente, correndo seus dedos quase carinhosamente pelo meu pescoço e debaixo do meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça mais para cima. Eu faço o que ela quer, porque agora, neste momento, Bella me possui.

Ela corre seu dedo sobre meus lábios e quebra o contato visual para atentamente acompanhar o movimento de seu polegar. Eu abro meus lábios e solto um suspiro necessitado, lambendo a ponta do seu polegar quando ela o empurra gentilmente na minha boca, passando-o sobre os meus dentes antes de espalhar a umidade da minha própria saliva sobre o meu lábio superior.

Eu fecho meus olhos e me afogo na minha necessidade. Eu pensei que poderia lidar com ouvi-la admitir que ela me quer. Eu pensei que estava no controle de toda esta situação. Eu pensei errado.

Bella Swan será a minha morte, e será a morte mais doce pela qual eu poderia pedir.

Eu a sinto se mexer em cima de mim, e assim que eu abro meus olhos para protestar, a boca de Bella toca a minha.

"Unghhh." Eu gemo em seus lábios enquanto ela acaricia suavemente meu lábio superior e depois passa para meu lábio inferior exatamente tão gentilmente.

"Nós começaremos a trabalhar no seu primeiro esboço amanhã." Ela fala contra os meus lábios.

Eu aceno incompreensivelmente, ainda perdido nas sensações. Meus dedos flexionam contra seus quadris enquanto ela suavemente os esfrega em mim.

"Eu não darei tratamento especial a você, Edward." Ela fala de novo, e desta vez beija o canto da minha boca.

Eu aceno novamente e gemo quando ela mal empurra seus seios contra o meu peito.

"Nós falaremos sobre as partes duras depois." Ela enfatiza o duplo significado das suas palavras empurrando seu núcleo firmemente contra o meu pau. Eu engasgo e em seguida gemo, lutando para manter meus olhos abertos e minha mente clara.

"Mas, hoje à noite." Ela suspira e percorre sua língua sobre o meu lábio inferior. "Esta noite você precisa descansar." Ela beija a umidade do meu lábio inferior. "Você precisará de toda a sua energia para isso".

E então ela se foi. O frescor do ar que nos rodeia bate no meu colo como um tapa na cara. Eu olho para ela incrédulo enquanto ela se afasta de mim, seus olhos escuros e encapuzados.

"Não vá." Eu gemo e faço uma tentativa de mover meus membros pesados.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela suspira e pega sua bolsa da cadeira que ela ocupava anteriormente. "Meus pais estão me esperando".

"Eles entenderão se você ficar." Eu argumento desajeitadamente enquanto tento livrar o meu cérebro das teias de aranha tecidas por esta aranha perigosa na minha frente.

Ela me dá um sorriso tímido e então lentamente caminha para a minha porta, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Você vai fingir que isso nunca aconteceu?" Eu pergunto a ela, sem sucesso em tentar esconder a amargura da minha voz.

Bella arqueia uma sobrancelha em minha direção e então revira seus olhos.

"Eu não quero dormir sem você." Eu tento de novo e me repreendo silenciosamente por soar tão desesperado.

Bella ri disso, o que só faz com que meu humor azede ainda mais.

"Eu não consigo dormir sem você." Eu murmuro como uma criança mimada e luto contra a vontade de fazer beicinho para ela.

"Essa é a única razão pela qual você precisa que eu fique?" Bella pergunta maliciosamente quando coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Sim." Eu rebato com petulância.

"Você sabe que não é isso o que eu quero ouvir, baby." Ela joga as minhas palavras de hoje cedo de volta contra mim. "Mas servirá por agora." Ela pisca e então sai pela minha porta, fechando-a com um clique suave atrás dela.

**19:49 – Ponto para ela.**

* * *

_**Eu não vou comentar. Prefiro ouvir vocês... e agora? ^^**_

_**Muito bom estar de volta. Saibam que eu li cada review durante as minhas pequenas férias e amei cada um deles. Obrigada! Estou feliz também pelas novas pessoas seguindo as minhas traduções, me seguindo e algumas até me colocaram como autora favorita! Obrigada gente! **_

_**Até quarta!**_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	20. Chapter 20

***Esse capítulo não foi betado, então os eventuais erros encontrados pelo caminho são meus. Quem encontrar não precisa devolver. u.u**

_**Agora, antes de deixar que vocês leiam eu quero compartilhar a experiência que eu tive nas minhas pequenas férias. Uma experiência inesquecível, aliás. Quem lê Mask of Indifference, ou leu Closer e A Betting Man conhece a minha amiga/sócia Ana ou AnnaP, como ela é conhecida no . Nós nos chamamos de sócias por causa de Closer (que escrevemos juntas na época do Orkut e foi uma experiência única, como minha primeira fic). Eu esbarrei com a Ana (e com mais algumas meninas maravilhosas que hoje eu chamo de amigas) no fórum de uma fic que por acaso líamos. Isso foi em 2009. Nós nos falamos quase que diariamente desde então e em julho eu fui para o Rio e finalmente pude conhecê-la pessoalmente. Passamos a tarde juntas, aprontamos no Starbucks, foi incrível! Eu havia me esquecido de contar para vocês e ontem ela me puxou a orelha. Rs. Não sei se muitos de vocês entenderão o que eu estou falando, mas eu considero meu grupo de 'amigas virtuais' como amigas de verdade, muitas vezes até mais que algumas que estão perto de mim, então ter tido a oportunidade de estar pertinho da Ana, como aconteceu também com a Faby é algo que eu nunca esquecerei. Vocês podem estar se perguntando 'e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?' Nada, realmente, mas eu queria contar para vocês que por causa de uma fic eu conheci pessoas maravilhosas e isso não tem preço! Não é mesmo Mastercard? Kkkk.**_

**Agora sim, aproveitem o capítulo e o mais novo acordo desses dois... desses dois.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

**A Progressão - parte 1**

**Segunda-feira**

"Onde você quer fazer isso?"

"No meu escritório soa bem."

"Eu gosto da idéia de fazê-lo em seu escritório."

"Ainda bem que eu tenho um, então."

"De fato. Então, Senhorita Swan, onde você sempre quis fazer isso?"

"Bem, Senhor Cullen, eu pessoalmente gosto da idéia de fazê-lo em um lugar público."

"Mhh. Talvez amanhã a gente possa tentar?"

"Eu não acho que a edição de um livro em um lugar público vai funcionar, embora. Muito barulhento."

"Verdade. Talvez possamos pensar em outra coisa que pudéssemos fazer em um lugar público?"

"O que você tem em mente, Senhor Cullen?"

"Café?"

"Coisa selvagem, não é?"

"Eu sempre fui meio rebelde."

**Terça-feira**

"Ugh. Eu não gosto da sensação disso, Bella."

"Por quê?"

"Eu acho que você está passando por cima disso."

"Eu poderia focar a minha atenção em outra parte e voltar para esta mais tarde?"

"É um componente vital. Sem ela não há construção do clima e, essencialmente, não haverá clímax."

"O clímax é a melhor parte."

"Não poderia ter dito melhor eu mesmo, Senhorita Swan."

"É por isso que você me escolheu Senhor Cullen."

**Quarta-feira**

"Alguma vez você já pensou em escrever seu próprio livro, doçura?"

"Eu não sou uma escritora, Edward. Eu sou uma leitora."

"Um papel muito importante - sem você, o escritor não é nada."

"Estou feliz que você percebeu isso, baby."

**Quinta-feira**

"Estas horas de atraso estão me matando."

"É melhor se acostumar com isso. Nós ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer."

"É sempre assim?"

"Com outros autores?"

"Sim".

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Bem, os outros autores não praticamente moram comigo."

"Então se você não trabalha à noite, porque está me dando um tratamento especial?"

"Não. Eu disse que não iria."

"Ótimo. Porque se é assim que você dá às pessoas um tratamento especial, eu prefiro que você me odeie."

"Você está um pouco chorão, não é? Eu não conhecia esse seu lado."

"Você não sabe muito sobre mim, em geral, Bella."

"Você não me diz muito sobre você, em geral, Edward."

"Não há muito a dizer."

**Sexta-feira**

_**Erros gloriosos estão ansiosamente à espera de serem cometidos**__**  
Nos braços de um colapso nervoso eu penso em abraçar**__**  
você apertado quando você não tem nada a dizer**_

_**Eu sei que seus esqueletos estão implorando para sair de seu guarda-roupa**__**  
não poderia deixá-los de melhor maneira**__**  
ensine-os a dançar e deixe-os ir.**_

_**Conheça os seus ossos**__** -**_ **A**_**king**_

"Olá!" Eu chamo quando entro no apartamento tranquilo de Bella. O local parece abandonado. _Onde diabos estão todos?_

"Aqui!" Bella chama de seu quarto como se pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos.

Eu encontro Bella debruçada sobre uma mala aberta esparramada em sua cama; roupas, calçados e artigos de higiene cobrem seus lençóis.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Pergunto com uma risada suave enquanto eu cautelosamente chego mais perto.

"O que diabos você usa na floresta?" Bella pergunta em exasperação e joga as mãos no ar.

Eu rio novamente. Ela parece completamente confusa e atrapalhada. Suas bochechas estão coradas, os cabelos empilhados em um coque bagunçado extraordinariamente em cima de sua cabeça, e seu peito está arfando de frustração.

Meu riso se transforma em uma risada completa quando eu percebo o desespero em seus olhos.

"Acalme-se, Bella", eu digo com um aceno de cabeça e tomo as medidas finais para fechar a distância entre nós. Eu retiro os dedos dela de seu cabelo, pegando suas mãos nas minhas e esfregando as palmas das mãos com meus polegares.

"Você sabe, quando alguém diz que você precisa se acalmar, quase sempre tem o efeito contrário", ela bufa, mas, apesar de suas palavras, ela parece infinitamente mais relaxada.

Eu a observo pensativo por um momento, muito surpreso ao descobrir a normalmente calma Bella Swan em um estado tão desgrenhado, e então sorrio de forma encorajadora.

Eu libero as mãos dela e me viro para a tempestade merda que ela criou em sua cama. Há literalmente roupas em todos os lugares. Eu tento ignorar as pequenas calcinhas nos montes de roupa.

Meninas e seus ridículos pedaços de babados do pecado.

"Isso", eu digo, levantando uma blusa fina, com babados na parte superior da pilha, "é um não". Eu lanço a roupa para o chão. Eu olho para ela e a encontro me olhando atônita, mas ela não protesta.

Eu tomo o seu silêncio como um incentivo e volto novamente a minha atenção para a tarefa.

"Isso é bom." Concordo com a cabeça, levantando um par de jeans e colocando-o cuidadosamente em cima de sua mala. "E isso". Eu pego um suéter e coloco com os jeans. "Basicamente, jeans, blusas, casacos, jaquetas e assim por diante é o que você deve levar. Seda e vestidos..." Eu enfatizo as minhas palavras ao pegar um vestido curto verde da pilha e ergo para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada - "não".

Bella toma o vestido das minhas mãos e abraça a peça de roupa contra o peito. Eu rio de novo, porque porra, ela parece tão inocente e confusa e realmente bonita pra caralho.

"Onde está Alice?" Eu pergunto após uma batida, percebendo que ela poderia ser muito melhor equipada para a tarefa.

"Alice e Jasper já saíram, e eles levaram meus pais com eles", explica ela com um suspiro pesado, jogando o vestido no chão com a blusa que eu eliminei mais cedo.

Bem, isso explica por que a casa parecia deserta quando eu entrei mais cedo. Eles provavelmente saíram mais cedo para arrumar as coisas antes que os outros chegassem. Esta semana, com todas as horas extras que Bella e eu fizemos com meu livro, ficamos de fora com o resto do mundo. Eu quase me esqueci sobre a viagem que Jasper havia mencionado no clube há quase uma semana, até Bella me lembrar na noite passada.

A notícia de Bella ser a editora do meu livro causou um grande conflito no escritório esta semana. Dizer que eu tinha minhas mãos cheias com porradas de perguntas curiosas dos meus colegas seria a porra do eufemismo do século. Houve a merda de um grande choque quando eles descobriram sobre a minha escolha para editor.

"Forks é uma floresta enorme, não é?" Eu pergunto depois de um momento. "Você não sabe o que vestir por experiência própria?"

Bella revira os olhos e começa a cavar as roupas espalhadas na cama, pegando jeans e blusas de mangas compridas. "Nós realmente não vivíamos _na_ floresta, Edward. É uma cidade bem desenvolvida, com estradas, casas e até mesmo lojas." Seu tom sarcástico se transforma quando ela me olha com o canto dos olhos, as mãos freneticamente ainda classificando a bagunça que ela fez.

Eu dou de ombros e, em seguida, verifico as horas no meu pulso.

"Precisamos começar a se mexer, se quisermos estar lá antes da meia-noite", eu a informo, observando o seu progresso lento, com um toque de irritação.

"Eu vou estar pronta em apenas um minuto," Bella geme e começa a dobrar e colocar as escolhas mais apropriadas em sua mala.

Meu olho pega um pedaço de cordão, balançando precariamente do lado da cama. Eu abaixo a mão e puxo o fio dental preto. Eu balanço o pequeno pedaço de morte pendurado no meu dedo, na frente do rosto de Bella.

"Você pode levar isso", eu digo com um sorriso.

Bella olha para mim e um rubor rosa suave colore suas bochechas, e ela puxa a calcinha da minha mão em um movimento fluido. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha quando Bella olha para o item na mão dela por um segundo antes de jogá-lo drasticamente na pilha com seu vestido verde e a blusa de seda, dando-me sorriso vitorioso.

"Acho que não." Eu rio, e me viro para deixá-la terminar de fazer as malas.

"Emmett e Rose acabaram de chegar", Bella me diz enquanto coloca o seu BlackBerry de volta na sua bolsa.

Concordo com a cabeça em resposta, mas mantenho os olhos na estrada.

Saímos da casa de Bella cerca de uma hora atrás, depois que ela finalmente conseguiu colocar todas as suas coisas na mala que ela escolheu para a nossa viagem. Quem sabe o que está naquela coisa, mas eu posso dizer que depois de transportar a carga monstruosa do seu apartamento para o carro, que eu comecei a ponderar a possibilidade de que Bella possa ter um corpo guardado nela. Eu lutei por dez minutos, tentando colocar a carga inábil no porta-malas do meu carro. Eu finalmente desisti e joguei a mala sobre o banco traseiro com um rosnado, recebendo um olhar a morte de Senhorita Swan, que eu escolhi ignorar. Meninas e suas roupas de merda.

Eu também me sinto um pouco na borda. Quase uma semana se passou desde que Bella finalmente admitiu que me queria, e toda aquela porra absoluta aconteceu. Agora veja, eu sou um homem razoável. Eu entendo que nós trabalhamos muito duro no meu livro - até horas ímpias da noite, na verdade. Sei também que mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não teria sido capaz de fazer um movimento, já que eu estava tão malditamente cansado. Mas, merda - nada? Nem mesmo um carinho na coxa – um puxão no meu cabelo – uma fungada em seu pescoço? Nada.

Eu aprendi realmente muito rapidamente que uma vez que Bella Swan se senta para trabalhar, não há absolutamente _nenhum_ espaço para brincadeira. Nenhum. Meu livro é grato por seus esforços. Minhas bolas, por outro lado? Nem tanto!

"Você está quieto", Bella observa suavemente. Eu olho para ela com o canto do meu olho e percebo que ela está me observando de perto. Eu me mexo desconfortavelmente no meu lugar e dou de ombros.

"Só pensando".

"Sobre o quê?" ela insiste.

"Nada". Eu dou de ombros novamente.

Eu ouço Bella rir sarcasticamente, antes de virar seu corpo para longe do meu e olhar para fora da janela do passageiro.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto confuso e viro a cabeça em sua direção.

Ela se vira para olhar para mim e balança a cabeça antes de voltar sua atenção para a janela.

"O quê foi?" Pergunto novamente. Que porra é essa?

"Nada". Ela encolhe os ombros, mas não se importa em olhar para mim.

"Não me parece nada", eu murmuro com mau humor e dirijo o olhar para a estrada.

"Você sabe, Edward." Ah, lá vai. "Para alguém que pode, ou não, achar que eu sou distante e inacessível..."

"Eu nunca disse isso", eu interrompo.

Bella se vira para me dar uma olhada do tipo 'sério?' antes de continuar.

"Você com certeza é muito mais distante e inacessível do que eu poderia ser", ela declara com uma risada e depois se vira para a janela.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Eu exclamo com uma risada. "Você deve estar brincando comigo?" Eu estou chocado para dizer o mínimo. Ela não tem absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que está falando. Eu nunca, jamais foi acusado de ser inacessível. As mulheres correm atrás de mim. Eu tenho um monte de amigos homens. Mesmo pais me amam, Renee parece ser o caso também.

"Não, eu não estou brincando." Bella finalmente vira seu corpo para o meu outra vez e sacode a cabeça vigorosamente. "Claro, você tem amigos e as pessoas tendem a gostar de você, em geral, mas quantas pessoas realmente te conhecem?"

"Muita gente me conhece, porra", eu retruco de volta irritado. Ela perdeu a cabeça do caralho.

"Sério?" ela me desafia com uma risada. "Então por que é que você sabe quase tudo sobre a minha vida em apenas duas semanas que temos estado... bem, o que quer que seja que eu e você estejamos fazendo. Eu ainda não sei absolutamente nada sobre você?"

Eu sinto as minhas sobrancelhas se juntarem em uma carranca enquanto eu tento manter meus olhos na estrada, mas opto por não responder. Como eu digo a mulher em cujas calças eu estou tentando entrar que eu fui deliberadamente vago sobre o meu passado? Eu não quero que ela saiba nada sobre mim. Eu não quero que ela saiba de nada.

"É só comigo?" Eu a ouço perguntar em voz baixa. Eu não consigo negar sua observação. Porra de garota inteligente.

"Ok". Ela aceita meu silêncio como resposta e vira-se para longe de mim novamente.

Eu olho para ela por um momento e suspiro pesadamente.

"Não é só você", eu digo baixinho, esperando ser capaz de escapar dessa.

Minhas palavras se deparam com o silêncio.

Eu passo a mão pelo meu cabelo em frustração e suspiro novamente.

"No começo, eu não achei necessário você saber muito sobre mim para que isso funcionasse", eu prossigo, escolhendo cuidadosamente as minhas palavras. Eu não posso simplesmente dizer a ela que eu estou mantendo minha vida e o meu passado em segredo porque eu simplesmente não confio nela.

"E agora?", ela pergunta em voz baixa, mantendo a cabeça afastada de mim.

"Agora?" Pergunto, na esperança de ganhar algum tempo. Como diabos eu explico que quanto menos soubermos sobre o outro, melhor tudo isso vai acabar quando a merda bater no ventilador? Eu não quero complicar ainda mais as coisas por partilhar a minha vida com ela. Como posso dizer a ela que quando eu ligar uma pessoa com sentimentos, sonhos e dores de cabeça a ela, que eu não poderia ser capaz de ir adiante com o meu plano?

"Você não acha que eu preciso conhecê-lo melhor, a fim de fazer a sua justiça ao livro?", ela pergunta antes que eu possa mesmo pensar em uma resposta.

"Não, na verdade." Sacudo a cabeça.

"Eu acho que você está errado", ela ressalta.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio por um momento, as batidas suaves de uma música tocando no rádio preenchem o silêncio pesado do carro enquanto eu pondero o meu próximo passo.

"Você se masturba?"

"Desculp...o quê?" Bella grita do meu lado e, finalmente, vira a cabeça em minha direção, fazendo com que o cheiro dela invada o pequeno interior do meu carro.

Eu rio nervosamente e passo a mão pelo meu cabelo de novo. Eu poderia ter facilitado para que um melhor.

"Você toca uma, doçura?" Digo mais uma vez, incapaz de manter o humor da minha voz.

"Bem... isso é apenas..." Ela gagueja, e sei que se eu me virar e olhar para ela agora, ela provavelmente estará corando em todos os tons de vermelho. "Isso não é da sua conta." Ela cruza as mãos sobre o peito e inclina a cabeça erguida em desafio.

"Sinto muito, mas apenas ir com o fluxo por um segundo, ok?" Eu ofereço-lhe um sorriso amável. "Eu estou tentando explicar uma coisa aqui."

"Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso eu conseguiria compreender o que diabos meus hábitos masturbatórios tem a ver com esta conversa." Ela balança a cabeça com veemência.

"Você irá em um minuto." Eu rio baixinho. "Vamos." Eu me viro para olhar para ela com um sorriso. "Você já sabe que eu faço."

Bella revira os olhos para mim, mas eu noto o canto dos lábios dela se contraindo.

"Tudo bem", diz ela com um gemido e cruza as mãos ao seu colo. "Sim".

"Ok". Concordo com a cabeça. "Regularmente?"

"A quantidade normal de vezes", diz ela com uma voz cortada e foca os olhos nos dedos torcidos em seu colo.

"Você goza?" Eu continuo, forçando as imagens de Bella tocando-se fora da minha mente. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é fazer essa viagem com a porra de um pau duro.

"Claro." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Você conhece as zonas erógenas do seu corpo?" Eu continuo com delicadeza.

"Eu _conheço_ as zonas erógenas". Eu engulo grossa em sua resposta.

"Mas você conhece as suas?" Eu empurro.

"Não, na verdade." Sua resposta é apenas um sussurro.

"Então você não tem idéia do que faz você se sentir bem além de seus dedos _lá_?" Sou só eu ou a temperatura neste carro subiu exponencialmente? "Você não sabe que partes do seu corpo respondem a lambidas, chupadas, mordiscadas...?"

Eu vejo Bella sacudir a cabeça na minha periferia.

"Será que Jacob sabe?" Eu continuo forçando.

"Sabe o quê?", ela pergunta em confusão.

"Onde lamber?" Eu respondo baixinho. "Onde chupar?" Eu abaixo a minha voz ainda mais. "Onde mordiscar?" Minha voz está tão entrelaçada com a luxúria, que soa estranha aos meus ouvidos. Merda, a _minha_ conversa suja está _me_ deixando duro. O garoto aqui tem habilidades. Vou dar a mim mesmo um 'hi-5' por isso, obrigado.

"Não." A voz de Bella é rouca, e eu percebo que eu não sou o único excitado com a conversa.

"Você diria que Jacob conhecia você?" Eu pergunto depois de tomar uma respiração constante para acalmar os meus hormônios.

"Ele sabia tudo sobre mim." Bella soa mais no controle.

"Ele sempre fazia você gozar?" Eu sei que posso estar indo longe demais, mas eu preciso que ela responda para eu provar o meu ponto.

"Nós éramos apenas crianças, Edward", ela defende fracamente. "Nós quase não sabíamos nada sobre sexo."

"Mas vocês conheciam um ao outro, certo?" Eu continuo sem perder uma batida.

"Sim". Ela suspira, exasperada.

"Ele fazia você vir?" Pergunto novamente, de forma mais lenta, deliberadamente.

"Não durante..." Bella para de falar e vira a cabeça de volta para a janela. "Não, na verdade." Eu havia imaginado.

"Você conhecia Jacob melhor do que ninguém?"

"Eu pensava que conhecia", ela responde com frieza.

"Assim, mesmo considerando o fato de que Jacob conhecia você melhor do que ninguém e você o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, ele ainda não era capaz de fazer você gozar? Fazer você tremer e se arrepiar? Fazer você gritar o nome dele? "

"Eu entendo o ponto, Edward," Bella interrompe as minhas divagações com um resmungar.

"Não, eu não acho que você entende, Bella", eu digo com um sorriso suave. "Eu estou tentando transmitir-lhe que, apesar de que Jacob conhecia que você tão bem, ele ainda não conseguia te dar um orgasmo." Eu suspiro com vontade, frustrado por ela ainda não ter entendido o que eu estou tentando dizer. "O que estou dizendo é que talvez saber o que você está fazendo é mais importante do que realmente conhecer quem está fazendo ou com quem".

"Eu não estou acompanhando", Bella admite.

"Eu desconfiava." Eu rio e faço uma curva, como indicado pelo GPS. "Eu acho que você vai fazer um grande trabalho com o meu livro, sem me conhecer, só porque você sabe o que está fazendo."

Bella vira a cabeça de volta para mim de boca aberta.

Eu rio novamente.

"Você não podia simplesmente ter dito isso? Você tinha que mergulhar na minha vida sexual ou na falta dela, para provar o seu ponto?" Ela parece espantada, e eu não posso evitar sorrir para ela.

"Eu só queria saber um pouco sobre a minha competição." Eu dou de ombros e rio enquanto sua boca se abre ainda mais em estado de choque. "Eu estou brincando." Eu rio ainda mais e sacudo a cabeça para ela.

"Ouça", eu digo depois de me recompor. "Eu estou apenas tentando ilustrar que alguém não é necessariamente uma receita para o sucesso. Se você não sabe o que está fazendo, as chances são de que você se foda, mesmo se você tiver a melhor das intenções".

Eu olho para ela para ver se ela ainda está me seguindo. Seus olhos estão nos meus, e eu pisco quando acho que ela está me olhando com interesse em vez de desgosto.

"Se o que você está dizendo é verdade, não deveria conhecer alguém _e_ saber o que você está fazendo ser o objetivo final?" ela pergunta depois de um momento.

"Eu acho que conhecer alguém pode ser benéfico, sim." Concordo com a cabeça. "Mas normalmente as pessoas tendem a tomar decisões erradas com base no que acreditam saber sobre alguém. As presunções feitas por pensar que você conhece alguém muito bem poderiam ser prejudiciais para qualquer relacionamento."

A mágoa atravessa o rosto de Bella antes que ela vire a cabeça para longe de mim, puxando seu cabelo sobre o ombro para cobrir o rosto do meu olhar.

Merda, eu acho que eu acabo de pisar em um calo chamado Jacob.

"Eu não quis insinuar o que aconteceu com você e Jacob", eu peço desculpas baixinho.

"Eu sei". Bella dá de ombros. "Não se preocupe com isso."

Nós permanecemos em silêncio até que nos aproximamos da saída para a estrada que leva à cabana da família de Jasper.

"Então". Eu desajeitadamente limpo a minha garganta. "Você não conhece as suas zonas erógenas?"

"Não", ela finalmente responde, fazendo com que o peso no meu peito alivie um pouco.

"O que você diria de outro jogo?" Eu pergunto com cuidado, tentando manter a minha voz leve e amigável. Eu me sinto um merda por fazâ-la sentir como merda, e foda-me se eu não quero fazer alguma coisa - qualquer coisa para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu estou pensando em Bella aqui, mas eu também estou pensando no meu caso de bolas azuis.

"Você e seus jogos." Bella suspira, mas eu posso ouvir a alegria em sua voz e tomo isso como um bom sinal para prosseguir.

"Eu vou te dizer mais sobre mim", eu começo devagar, a postura de Bella endireita um pouco com interesse.

Ela vira a cabeça para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"O que você propõe?" ela pergunta desconfiada.

"Bem, digamos que, para cada zona erógena que eu achar, você tem direito a me fazer uma pergunta", eu explico enquanto um plano se forma na minha cabeça. "Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa?" Bella levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

"Sim, qualquer coisa." Eu aceno e sorrio para ela de forma tranquilizadora, tentando transmitir a verdade em minhas palavras. Eu vou dizer qualquer coisa a ela. Eu poderia editar algumas informações, mas definitivamente não pretendo mentir para ela. Ela nunca vai saber a diferença, de qualquer maneira.

"No que vai implicar a sua pesquisa?" Ela parece cética novamente, e eu tenho que pensar rápido antes de perdê-la.

"Vou mantê-la acima de suas roupas. Eu não farei nada em momentos inapropriados. Eu não vou envergonhar você na frente da sua família ou amigos", eu rapidamente divago os termos do nosso novo arranjo. "E começa agora e termina no domingo."

Eu espero ansiosamente por Bella responder a minha sugestão, praticamente morrendo de antecipação.

"Tudo bem". Ela balança a cabeça depois de um momento. Eu expilo o ar que eu não sabia que havia segurado e ofereço-lhe um largo sorriso.

"Chegamos." Inclino a cabeça na direção da cabana enquanto estaciono o carro. É uma construção bonita de três andares, situada profundamente nos bosques de Washington.

"Finalmente". Bella suspira e se move para abrir a porta do carro.

"Só um minuto", eu digo, agarrando o pulso de Bella antes que ela possa trocar o calor do carro pelo calor da casa. "Devemos dar as mãos para selar o acordo você não acha?"

Bella se vira para mim e oferece-me um aceno de cabeça.

Eu movo meus dedos de seu pulso e seguro sua mão na minha, dando-lhe um aperto firme.

Bella sorri e move-se para puxar a mão da minha, mas eu não deixo.

Dou-lhe um sorriso torto, baixando os olhos para a mão dela, e muito lentamente levo o braço à minha boca.

Eu levanto o meu olhar para o dela e encontro Bella me olhando atentamente. Eu levanto o braço ainda mais e trago o dorso da mão dela logo abaixo do meu nariz antes de virá-la, expondo a pele pálida em seu pulso.

Eu sempre tão lentamente passo o meu nariz pelas veias de seu pulso até onde começa o seu suéter, apenas deslizando pela superfície de sua pele. Ela cheira incrível, como esperado. Eu fecho meus olhos por um segundo e, em seguida, levanto o olhar para o dela de novo, querendo ver os efeitos das minhas ações.

Bella está olhando para o lugar onde o meu nariz está tocando seu braço, seu lábio inferior firmemente preso entre os dentes.

Eu suprimo um sorriso abrindo a minha boca, apenas o suficiente para respirar o ar quente e úmido sobre a pele sensível. A respiração de Bella acelera, e o meu coração salta uma batida do caralho com o som.

Eu pressiono os meus lábios ao seu pulso delicadamente, logo no vinco onde o braço termina e sua mão começa, e passo a minha língua contra o seu pulso. Eu sinto Bella se contorcer, quase puxando o braço do meu alcance. Eu movo a minha mão livre para o cotovelo e seguro com firmeza, colocando o polegar no vinco. Eu pressiono para baixo com o polegar e começo a fazer pequenos círculos em conjunto com os movimentos da minha língua, mantendo ambos os movimentos suaves, mas insistentes e lembrando os movimentos que se faria ao dar um oral a uma menina.

Eu levanto os meus olhos para Bella mais uma vez e encontro seu rosto corado e seu peito arfando com respirações rasas. Minha menina está excitada, com toda a fodida certeza.

Eu retardo os traços da minha língua e os círculos do meu polegar e depois pego o ritmo novamente causando um impulso constante - suave e com força, rápido e lento.

Depois de deixar Bella devidamente excitada, percebendo como ela está esfregando as coxas, eu encerro o meu jogo, fechando os meus dentes em torno da pele em seu pulso e mordendo suavemente a carne delicada.

"Merda", Bella suspira quando eu dou uma mordiscada, e em seguida, lambo, mordisco, e em seguida lambo novamente.

Eu sorrio contra seu pulso, dando à pele dela um beijo suave, e depois me afasto dela, colocando a mão em seu joelho.

Ha.

Bella engasga olhando para mim com o queixo caído, sua respiração ainda irregular, seu rosto tingido de rosa, as pálpebras pesadas de desejo.

Eu lhe dou uma piscada e um sorriso arrogante antes de desprender o meu cinto de segurança.

"É melhor pensar em sua primeira pergunta doçura", Eu ronrono antes de abrir a minha porta e sair do carro.

Isso foi mais fácil do que tirar doce da porra de uma criança.

"Porra, finalmente!" Emmett anuncia assim que eu entro pela porta da frente da cabana, a minha mochila e a mala de Bella no reboque. Bella tinha entrado antes de mim enquanto eu pegava as malas. Achei que ela precisava de um momento para si mesma depois da minha exposição no carro.

"Hei, cara." Eu rio depois de colocar a bagagem no saguão e apertar a mão de Emmett.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome cara", Emmett rosna e dá um tapa nas minhas costas com entusiasmo.

"Vocês realmente deveriam ter ido em frente e comido sem nós." Eu ouço a voz de Bella em algum lugar na casa. Meus olhos digitalizam o interior do primeiro andar. A cabana é aconchegante e quentinha, e há uma lareira crepitante no fundo. Os móveis são bonitos e acolhedores. Em geral, o lugar é do caralho.

"Os outros estão na sala de estar." Emmett me cutuca. "Você deveria ver essa porra de lugar, homem."

"Sim", eu concordo distraidamente, seguindo Emmett através do hall de entrada até uma sala aberta de estar e jantar. O cheiro doce da madeira está em toda parte. Foda-se, madeira, está em toda parte, cobrindo quase todas as superfícies em seu esplendor de borgonha. O mobiliário é de maioria branca e praticamente brilha com um tom dourado à luz do fogo.

"Hei, todo mundo." Eu aceno quando entro na sala onde todos estão reunidos ao redor do fogo.

"Hei, cara." Jasper caminha até mim e dá um tapa no meu ombro. "Vocês encontraram fácil o lugar?"

"Sim, sem problemas em tudo." Concordo com a cabeça e aperto sua mão. "Ótimo lugar que você tem aqui."

"É dos meus pais". Jasper dá de ombros. "Mas obrigado de qualquer maneira."

Eu caminho através do grupo e saúdo a todos antes de Alice anunciar que o jantar está servido.

A comida é deliciosa, e eu estou morrendo de fome, então eu como duas porções. As vozes estão fluindo animadamente através do barulho de talheres nos pratos e a abertura de garrafas de cerveja e vinho. Tudo somado, estamos tendo um momento incrível, e eu tenho que admitir que estou ficando um pouco tonto pelo fluxo livre de álcool e da conversa barulhenta.

"Eu estou cheio", Emmett geme uma vez que tudo foi consumido - a maioria por ele.

"Você comeu um frango inteiro, pão, milho e batatas, e eu acho que vi você comeu um pouco da abóbora também", Charlie assinala secamente, fazendo todo mundo rir em silêncio.

"Era um frango muito pequeno", Emmett defende, ganhando uma bufada de Rosalie.

"Aquele frango era quase tão grande quanto um peru, cara", ressalta Jasper com uma risada.

"Parecia pequeno de onde eu estava sentado." Emmett encolhe os ombros e pisca para Rose, que simplesmente revira os olhos.

"Deixem Emmett em paz", Renee repreende de brincadeira. "Ele é um menino em fase de crescimento." Ela acena para ele e nós explodimos em ataques de riso.

"Obrigado, mamãe Swan." Emmett acena com a cabeça em concordância, dando-nos um sorriso vitorioso.

"Vamos passar para a sala de estar," Alice oferece. Todos aprovam e lentamente caminhamos em direção à suavidade convidativa das almofadas do sofá.

Eu caio em um dos sofás, jogando minha cabeça para trás. A semana foi realmente esgotante para mim, eu percebo enquanto luto para manter meus olhos abertos.

Sinto o sofá ao meu lado afundar e abro um olho para ver quem é. Bella.

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu jogo o meu braço em volta dos ombros dela e puxo o seu corpo contra o meu. Depois de ter seu corpo suave pressionado contra o meu, a cabeça apoiada na curva do meu pescoço, é apenas o que eu preciso para finalmente relaxar e permitir que o estresse da semana escoe dos meus ossos. Eu sou um homem depois de tudo, e Bella é uma mulher suave, macia, quente e sexy. Eu não dar quaisquer desculpas para meu comportamento.

As pessoas estão falando em voz baixa enquanto o fogo crepita na lareira, e o álcool queima em nossas veias.

Eu corro minha mão preguiçosamente através do cabelo de Bella, esfregando a nuca com o polegar. Sinto mais do que ouço seu suspiro contra mim, e aperto o meu domínio sobre ela. Eu abro um pouco os olhos e observo os casais que nos rodeiam, todos confortavelmente aninhados contra seu parceiro. Meus olhos pegam o olhar questionador de Rosalie. Eu desvio os meus olhos para os pais de Bella e depois volto para ela como se para explicar a minha proximidade com Bella. A expressão da Rosalie não revela se ela acredita em mim ou não, mas eu estou muito confortável e com muita preguiça para me importar, caralho.

Eu fecho os meus olhos e permito que o calor do corpo de Bella me esquente ainda mais.

Eu sinto Bella inclinar a cabeça para a minha. Eu permito que minhas pálpebras se abram minuciosamente, e olho para ela por cima do meu nariz.

"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou?" Sua pergunta é suave e hesitante.

No início, eu estou surpreso, e então eu percebo que essa é a sua primeira pergunta, para coincidir com a primeira zona erógena descoberta.

Eu mantenho a minha expressão neutra e meus olhos fixos nos dela.

"Depende", eu sussurro.

"Por quê?" Bella sussurra de volta.

"Se você quer dizer se eu já me apaixonei por uma mulher, ou se eu me apaixonei em geral". Nossas vozes são silenciosas e impossíveis de ser ouvidas por mais ninguém além de nós. O momento parece muito íntimo, por algum motivo e me faz sentir um pouco desconfortável, mas eu não demonstro. Em vez disso, eu corro minha mão em círculos lentos nas costas de Bella, pressionando-a contra mim.

"Ambos, então", a voz de Bella assume outra qualidade. Não é apenas suave e apenas acima de um sussurro mais, oh não, agora é tingida com a luxúria e profunda de desejo. Ele irradia de sua pele e penetra meus ossos, fazendo com que meu pau para tome conhecimento dela... de novo.

"Eu me apaixono todo dia", eu admito, mantendo nossos rostos próximos, nossos narizes quase se tocando. "Eu sou apaixonado por música. Eu sou apaixonado pela escrita. Eu sou apaixonado pelo meu piano. Há muitas coisas pelas quais eu sou apaixonado."

Bella se move contra mim, fazendo com que o seu peito quase encoste no meu, a perna direita quase entre as minhas coxas. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas. Sua respiração é superficial. Ela está a dois segundos de distância de transar comigo. Eu não iria impedi-la. Eu não acho que eu poderia.

"E pelas mulheres?", ela pergunta em voz baixa, movendo os olhos para minha boca enquanto eu lambo os meus lábios.

"Eu fui uma vez", eu admito. Eu não me importo de dizer isso a Bella. Eu fui apaixonado por uma garota antes. Porra, quem não foi? Lauren e eu namoramos por quase dois anos na escola. Nós terminamos quando fomos para faculdades diferentes. O rompimento foi amigável e, embora, no momento, eu pensei que meu coração fosse quebrar, isso não aconteceu. Lauren se casou no ano passado. Eu fui convidado para o casamento, e eu fui. Por que não, porra? Eu acabei pegando um de suas damas de honra na cozinha na recepção. Foi uma noite divertida.

"Foi Rose?" Bella faz a pergunta que eu não esperava.

"O quê?" Minha voz se eleva um pouco, causando uma pausa na conversa em torno de nós. Eu levanto o meu olhar para o resto dos casais e encontro Jasper e Alice observando Bella e eu cuidadosamente. Reviro os olhos para eles e concentro a minha atenção de volta em Bella. "Não." Sacudo a cabeça ligeiramente. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Bem". Bella dá de ombros ligeiramente e baixa os olhos para a mão que está pousada no meu peito. Ela brinca com o material do meu moletom por um momento antes de o olhar novamente para mim. "Parece apenas que vocês já se conhecem muito bem. Eu pensei que talvez vocês tivessem uma história."

"Eu conheço Rose desde a faculdade. Nós nos conhecemos e nos tornamos amigos instantaneamente. Emmett e Rose já estavam namorando quando eu a conheci, e mesmo que não estivessem, ela não é o meu tipo." Bem, lá vai. Eu não poderia dizer isso mais claramente. O pensamento de ser íntimo com Rose faz a minha pele arrepiar. Ela é como uma irmã para mim, porra.

"Qual é o seu tipo então?" Bella pergunta com cuidado, olhando para mim através de seus cílios. Bem, já que recentemente Senhorita Swan, o meu tipo parece ser cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, pele pálida e beleza afeminada. Eu não digo isso a ela - Regras são regras, afinal.

"Tsk tsk", eu repreendo Bella por sua tentativa sorrateira. "Apenas uma de cada vez, Bella."

Ela revira os olhos para mim, mas me dá um pequeno sorriso antes de virar e deixar cair a cabeça para trás na dobra do meu pescoço.

"Além disso". Eu baixo a minha boca até que repousa sobre sua orelha e movo os meus quadris para enfatizar o meu ponto, esfregando meu pau duro contra sua coxa que ainda está um pouco estendida sobre a minha perna. "Eu acho que a resposta para isso é bastante óbvia". Pode-se dar duro com uma menina – com o perdão do trocadilho.

Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça de volta ao seu antigo lugar de descanso contra o encosto do sofá, fecho os olhos e sorrio quando Bella se contorce contra mim antes de se fixar novamente.

Bem, esta foi certamente uma progressão agradável, eu penso antes de permitir que o cobertor de escuridão me cubra.

O sono vem* rapidamente - assim como Bella virá, uma vez que o nosso novo jogo chegue a seu auge.

_*Trocadilho com a palavra 'vir', que em inglês pode significar gozar._

* * *

**_Devo dizer que esses dois não saião os mesmos dessa cabana?_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – A Progressão – Parte 2**

_ (Tradução – Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Parece a manhã perfeita para cantarolar enquanto eu mexo o creme de confeiteiro para o bolo de cenoura preguiçosamente esfriando após ter saído do forno. O ar está fresco, e a luz da manhã é brilhante enquanto eu permito que meus olhos percorram a extensão da floresta pela janela da cozinha. O sol está rompendo através das copas das árvores, tingindo a água com gotas de luz passando através dos ramos pendurados com um esplendor quase como diamante.

Eu quero cantarolar, mas a melodia lutando para romper meus lábios é silenciada pelos nós revirando no meu estômago. Nós de fraude.

Tudo está fora de controle. Eu estou fora de controle – e a causa disso ainda está dormindo no sofá da sala de estar, onde todos nos deixaram na noite passada, e eu o deixei esta manhã, cuidadosamente me desembaraçando do seu aperto firme.

Como eu pude me permitir ficar perdida nesse formigamento elétrico? O simples pensamento da insistente corrente faz meu corpo tremer enquanto eu mergulho um dedo na mistura e chupo o prazer cremoso em minha boca.

Edward invade cada pensamento meu, até mesmo roubando os momentos de paz que eu tenho quando me viro para a única coisa que me acalma. Eu não tenho nada, nem mesmo cozinhar está fornecendo o seu consolo habitual. Eu odeio isso nele. Eu odeio isso em mim mesma.

Eu puxo o bolo de cenoura refrigerado mais perto e cuidadosamente começo a espalhar a cobertura sobre ele.

Edward me surpreendeu com a sugestão do novo jogo ontem à noite. Eu mal podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos quando ele se ofereceu para compartilhar sua vida, seu passado comigo. A informação vem com um preço, se você me entende. Mas, sejamos honestos, é um preço que eu estou mais do que disposta a pagar pelos olhares rápidos no coração e mente do homem que aprendeu a conhecer quase todos os segredos que eu tenho. Eu quase recusei sua sugestão, mas eu sou uma mulher orgulhosa, não há absolutamente nenhuma maneira de eu deixar este arranjo sendo a única exposta.

Sua arrogância é frustrante e irritantemente sexy, e eu me encontro desprezando e o querendo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu admiti que eu o quero.

Merda, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que fiz isso. Sua admissão de que ele me escolheu para editar seu livro, sem eu sequer ter que implantar toda a estratégia que eu tinha diligentemente invocado, deixou-me chocada e envergonhada. Lá estava eu, sentada em seu colo, silenciosamente implorando a ele para tomar a melhor decisão para o seu livro, quando ele me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Ele sempre parece me ter. Eu tinha que dar algo a ele, qualquer coisa para transmitir o meu apreço. Então eu admiti o que eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca faria. O que me chocou ainda mais foi o fato de que era verdade.

Eu admiti que eu o quero.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

"Bem, bom dia para você também." Sua voz me assusta quando eu me inclino sobre o bolo para garantir que cobri todas as partes.

"O qu..." Eu engasgo e giro ao redor da minha posição precária, jogando minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo impertinente. Edward está parado na entrada da cozinha, seu cabelo deliciosamente desgrenhado, roupas amassadas, sorriso torto no lugar.

Ele rio. Eu coro.

"O que a tem dizendo palavrões tão cedo?"

"Ah... eu..." Eu gaguejo. Merda, eu disse aquilo em voz alta? Eu fico instantaneamente irritada com o fato de que ele interrompeu meu momento de reflexão interna. Parece que ele está _em toda parte_ hoje em dia. No meu apartamento, na minha cabeça, na minha cara.

"Apenas tendo problemas com a cobertura do bolo." Eu minto e puxo minhas mãos de volta para as laterais do meu corpo, a espátula pesadamente pendurada na minha mão.

Uma carranca curiosa puxa suas sobrancelhas juntas assim que seus olhos se dirigem para a espátula, em seguida, curiosamente para o meu rosto e depois para o bolo atrás de mim. Suas sobrancelhas endireitam e atiram para cima em surpresa antes que ele mova seus olhos de volta para os meus.

"Bem, bem, bem..." O que quer que ele estivesse planejando dizer morre em seus lábios quando seus olhos baixam dos meus para os meus... seios? Que diabos?

Sua expressão lentamente muda de surpresa para algo mais. Luxúria. Eu conheço _esse_ olhar agora. Faz minhas entranhas se apertarem e trepidarem de desejo.

Eu abaixo meus olhos com uma careta, procurando qualquer coisa que ele pareça estar olhando e, aí está. Cobertura de bolo olha acusadoramente para mim de cima do meu seio direito. Merda. Eu estou vestindo apenas uma fina blusa azul de manga comprida, o sol rompendo as nuvens esta manhã fez jaquetas e suéteres desnecessários.

"Parece que a cobertura ganhou." Ele me assusta de volta à realidade enquanto a minha cabeça se volta para eu olhar para ele estupefata.

Eu lanço a espátula em cima da mesa na minha frente com um som estridente e suavemente xingo, erguendo minhas mãos freneticamente para remover a bagunça que eu fiz.

"Não." A voz de Edward interrompe meu momento de pânico silencioso. Minhas mãos congelam quando eu olho para ele com embaraço. "Deixe." Sua voz é apenas um sussurro enquanto ele dá um passo para mais perto de mim.

Minha primeira reação é dar um passo atrás, meu coração martelando no meu peito quando a bancada bate na parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Edward." Eu digo em aviso enquanto ele anda em minha direção.

"Shh..." Ele leva um dedo aos seus lábios, seus olhos voando até o teto, indicando que não estamos sozinhos.

Ele está quase parado bem na minha frente e, pela minha vida, eu não consigo decidir se quero lutar ou fugir.

Eu franzo a testa em desaprovação quando o seu olhar fixo começa a me aquecer.

"Sério?" Eu pergunto exasperada. "Ainda não são nem sete da manhã. Não podemos dar aos jogos uma pausa por um momento?"

Ele sorri com uma piscadela arrogante. Arrogante imbecil.

"Você sabe, Senhorita Swan." Ele diz com uma voz grave enquanto caminha para ficar bem na minha frente, cuidadosamente impedindo seu peito de pressionar contra a bagunça que eu fiz no meu. "Você torna muito _duro_ para eu manter minhas mãos longe de você".

"Você é tão grosseiro." Eu suspiro em contrariedade com as suas palavras sugestivas e a reação que o meu corpo tem a elas.

"E você é tão bonita." Ele suspira enquanto seus olhos baixam dos meus, de volta ao meu peito. Eu começo a cobrir meus seios, mas meus pulsos são rapidamente capturados pelas suas mãos e presos aos meus lados.

"O que há de errado, Senhorita Swan?" Ele levanta seus olhos que agora me lembram a floresta do outro lado da janela, para olhar para os meus. "Eu pensei que você quisesse saber mais sobre mim?"

Eu fico de boca aberta para ele em confusão. O que diabos ele está tramando agora?

"Você deve saber que o mamilo é a zona erógena mais óbvia no corpo de uma mulher." Não é falado como uma pergunta, mas ele arqueia uma sobrancelha, de qualquer caso.

"Claro que eu sei disso." Eu retruco, mortificada.

"A maioria das pessoas acha que beliscar forte e morder o mamilo é a maneira de excitar o corpo de uma mulher." Ele continua sem pausa enquanto baixa os olhos para o meu seio direito. "Embora isso tenha suas vantagens..." Ele levanta seus olhos para os meus, como se para garantir que eu estou seguindo. Reviro meus olhos em troca, ganhando uma risada. "As preliminares requerem um toque muito mais suave." Suas palavras são ditas em um sussurro reverente.

Seu olhar cai de volta para o meu seio e eu sinto meu braço esquerdo sendo solto. Antes que eu tenha a chance de mover minha mão em sinal de protesto, seu polegar sempre muito gentil limpa a cobertura no meu peito, aquecendo meu mamilo no processo.

Eu suspiro e fecho os olhos com força. Eu estou com tantos problemas. Merda.

Eu o ouço chupando seu dedo antes de expelir um gemido baixo.

"Tão atraente." Eu tremo diante do duplo sentido das suas palavras e forço meus olhos a abrirem novamente.

Eu quero impedi-lo quando noto o que ele planeja fazer a seguir, mas não posso. Se há uma coisa que este homem sabe fazer, é me fazer esquecer minhas inibições e resoluções. Eu me sinto como o galo maluco no telhado da igreja, primeiro girando em uma direção e, em seguida, na próxima, incapaz de evitar a grande força dos ventos mudando. Edward é o vento, e eu sou sempre deixada confusa. Eu acho que ele pode ter tido um pouco de razão quando me chamou de bipolar.

Eu o observo enquanto ele abaixa a cabeça e, em seguida, lambe a cobertura da minha blusa. Uma suave e única lambida e eu estou me contorcendo. Ele se afasta levemente e então faz de novo sem me dar um segundo para me recompor. Ele lambe novamente, mas desta vez gira sua língua sobre o ponto logo acima do meu mamilo, onde não poderia ter mais nada de cobertura. Ele fecha sua boca em volta do meu mamilo sobre a minha blusa e sutiã, e ambos gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Acho que eu serei capaz de cantarolar esta manhã, apenas não a música que esteve presa na minha cabeça desde que acordei, mas sim a música aninhada no fundo dos meus ossos. É uma música que toda mulher tem dentro dela. É a música que se estende ao homem que a faz...

"Ugh..." Eu pronuncio quando Edward move ambas as mãos para a frente da minha blusa, soltando e empurrando meu sutiã de lado por baixo da blusa em um movimento constante.

Seus dedos correm sobre os meus seios e param para fazer curvas lentas sobre os meus mamilos.

"Deve ter sido um homem que projetou o sutiã com fecho frontal." Ele resmunga para si mesmo enquanto mantém seus olhos intensamente focados em suas mãos.

Eu solto um pequeno grito quando o sinto colocando as mãos nas minhas coxas e, antes que eu tenha a chance de protestar, ele me ergue e me coloca na borda da bancada como se eu não pesasse nada.

Os nervos entre as minhas coxas estão formigando tão furiosamente que eu anseio fechar minhas pernas, mas Edward se coloca firme entre elas, recusando-me o atrito muito desejado. Através da nuvem de necessidade me sufocando, eu contemplo me esfregar contra ele, mas eu sou teimosa. Além disso, eu quero ver o que ele tem em mente. Conhecendo a mente perversa de Edward, eu tenho certeza de que o que ele tem planejado superará quaisquer ideias de prazer que eu possa ter.

"Do que você chama estas calças?" Edward me surpreende com uma pergunta que me obriga a limpar a minha mente enlouquecida por um momento.

"Calças da yoga." Eu franzo a testa para a sua cabeça, que está inclinada, curiosamente inspecionando as calças pretas que eu vesti mais cedo.

'Calças de yoga?', ele pergunta, passando as mãos pelas minhas pernas e fazendo meu corpo tremer. Seus polegares cavam nas minhas coxas a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do local desejando muito o seu toque. "Eu acho que a minha teoria sobre a sua flexibilidade será finalmente respondida." Ele respira, e então, sempre muito gentil, engancha sua mão esquerda sob o meu joelho direito e coloca o meu pé para cima contra a bancada. A nova posição me deixou esparramada e aberta na frente dele, assim como um sapo no laboratório de biologia no ensino médio.

"Muito bom." Seus olhos estão escuros e eu praticamente vejo os demônios dançando dentro das profundezas de verde e dourado. Ele passa sua mão pela minha panturrilha até o meu joelho dobrado, mantendo seu olhar fixo no meu enquanto sua mão desce para a parte externa da minha coxa e quadril muito lentamente. Nós estamos compartilhando oxigênio, já que nossas respirações forçadas nos obrigam a permanecer de boca aberta.

Minha mão direita, presa ao redor da borda do balcão, é rapidamente arrancada de lá pelos seus dedos ágeis. Eu permito que ele levante a minha mão e engulo em seco quando percebo o seu destino, envolto em seu aperto firme, ainda que delicado. Eu sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu ainda estou em estado de choque quando ele coloca minha mão entre as minhas pernas.

Ele espera com ansiedade, sua mão ainda cobrindo a minha, cobrindo minha parte mais sensível. Eu quero desesperadamente pressionar para baixo para aliviar a tensão lentamente construída, mas eu estou congelada em estado de choque. Choque com o que estamos fazendo, choque com o quanto eu quero fazer isso, choque com o fato de que é _este_ homem quem está me fazendo querer fazer isso.

Edward levanta sua mão da minha e puxa o cós da minha calça para longe do meu corpo. Eu imediatamente olho para baixo, curiosa para observar seus movimentos, mas ele para, mantendo a calça afastada dos meus quadris como um convite. Um convite para eu...

Meus olhos voam de volta até os seus quando percebo o que ele está esperando que eu faça. O olhar em seus olhos confirma minhas suspeitas. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior nervosamente, considerando o meu próximo passo ansiosamente. Ele levanta sua mão direita, que esteve segurando o meu quadril sem eu sequer perceber, e a coloca suavemente sobre o meu peito, aplicando uma doce pressão em meu mamilo sensível.

Eu gemo com meus olhos fechados e, como se o som confirmasse a ruptura definitiva da minha determinação, eu levanto minha mão de onde estava entre as minhas pernas e a empurro na minha calça e por baixo da calcinha. Meus dedos pairam sem vida em meus lábios nus, inseguros e incapazes.

Edward libera o cós das calças e coloca sua mão sobre a minha, do lado de fora da minha roupa, gentilmente esfregando para cima e para baixo com a palma da sua mão, incentivando-me a estabelecer o ritmo.

Eu gemo mais alto quando os meus dedos contraem debaixo dos dele.

"Shh." Edward ronrona baixinho, fazendo meus olhos abrirem, e eu reconheço o fato de que existem outras pessoas na casa. "Você tem que ficar quieta, doçura." Sua voz é profunda e suave, quase irreconhecível por causa da luxúria.

Eu aceno, mordendo o lado de dentro da minha bochecha quando ele mais uma vez instiga a minha mão a se mover com a dele. Eu mergulho meu dedo médio entre meus lábios e sufoco meus gemidos quando descubro meu clitóris inchado.

Edward solta um gemido longo e gutural quando minha respiração engata enquanto o atrito tão necessário faz com que todo o sangue em minhas veias se reúna nas terminações nervosas entre as minhas pernas.

"Desculpe." Ele ri baixinho, percebendo que ele terá que manter os ruídos que ele faz em um volume baixo também.

Eu murmuro algo incoerente e sinto minhas coxas tremerem sob o ritmo lento que criamos entre as minhas pernas.

"Não pare." Ele murmura enquanto sua mão levanta da minha e arrasta o seu caminho em direção ao meu seio direito, segurando-o firmemente na palma da sua mão. Eu não posso parar, mesmo se eu quisesse, mesmo quando meu cérebro silenciosamente me repreende por ser estupidamente fácil. Seu olhar está firme, focado no meu como se eu fosse algum tipo de reality show fascinante.

Eu exalo uma respiração pesada quando ambas as suas mãos lentamente começam a acariciar meus seios, suas palmas das mãos gentilmente esfregando contra os meus mamilos, causando um atrito implacável. Meus dedos dos pés se curvam quando meu dedo passa dos seus movimentos suaves para pequenos círculos firmes em volta do meu clitóris.

"Coloque o seu dedo na sua boceta." Edward sussurra roucamente. Ele lambe seus lábios e aplica mais pressão aos meus mamilos. "Mantenha a palma da sua mão contra o seu clitóris".

Eu me encontro assentindo com os olhos fechados enquanto abaixo meu dedo médio e lentamente o empurro para dentro de mim, mantendo o atrito contra o meu clitóris com a palma da minha mão, de acordo com as instruções.

Eu choramingo e tremo com a nova sensação.

"Porra, Bella." Edward engasga. Eu abro meus olhos e o encontro com a cabeça inclinada, seus olhos observando o movimento da minha mão por baixo das minhas calças. Eu sigo o seu olhar e quase gozo quando vejo o que ele está me assistindo.

"Essa é a coisa mais fodidamente quente que eu já vi." Ele diz em um quase rosnado. Eu o sinto balançar sua cabeça quando seu cabelo suavemente roça na minha bochecha.

Uma mão se afasta do meu peito e se instala entre as minhas pernas novamente. Nós dois observamos com uma fascinação extasiada quando a sua mão se move contra a minha. Ele empurra a palma da sua mão contra a palma da minha, aumentando a pressão contra o meu clitóris e me fazendo empurrar meus quadris.

Ele levanta sua cabeça ligeiramente e bloqueia minha visão sugando meu mamilo em sua boca, cantarolando suavemente contra o meu peito enquanto nossas mãos trabalham em um ritmo frenético.

Meu corpo inteiro está formigando e eu posso me sentir constantemente me aproximando da crista da minha libertação.

"O que você sente?" Edward pergunta contra o meu peito.

Minha respiração combina com a dele, saindo em jorros desesperados, dirigindo-me à borda.

"Tudo." Eu consigo pronunciar, fechando meus olhos com força enquanto permito que as sensações familiares engulam meu corpo.

"Como é?" Ele pergunta e então lambe contra a minha blusa de novo.

"Tão bom." Eu gemo. Isso é provavelmente o maior eufemismo da minha vida, mas eu sou incapaz de formar uma frase coerente enquanto o meu orgasmo lentamente começa a se construir na minha espinha, empurrando lentamente para frente.

Ele geme contra o meu peito, exatamente quando um estrondo no andar de cima nos assusta.

"Merda." Eu ofego, tentando puxar minha mão de dentro da minha calça. Alguém está acordado e poderia descer a qualquer momento.

"Não." Edward demanda, empurrando sua mão firmemente contra a minha e prendendo minha mão nas minhas calças. Ele levanta seus olhos para mim, avisando-me calorosamente.

"Eles podem descer a qualquer momento." Eu dou um gritinho de terror, meus olhos provavelmente estão semelhantes aos de uma de adolescente em êxtase, arregalados, assustados e fora de controle.

"Eles não vão." Ele balança a cabeça firmemente. "Ouça-me." Ele exige, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos implorando. "Você confia em mim?"

Eu fico de boca aberta para ele, piscando meus olhos furiosamente, tentando ganhar qualquer forma de controle.

"Em teoria." Eu finalmente murmuro.

"Então, não pare." Ele diz com um sorriso leve, empurrando sua mão contra mina em ênfase.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um momento, meus ouvidos se esforçando para ouvir qualquer movimento do andar de cima, mas quem quer que fosse está silencioso agora.

Eu aceno, surpresa com a facilidade com que eu me permito ser convencida por ele.

Ele pisca e depois abaixa a cabeça para o meu peito de novo. Uma vez que sua boca toca meu outro mamilo, eu estou perdida, tendo esquecido completamente o andar de cima e o perigo iminente à espreita.

Nossas mãos voltam a trabalhar entre as minhas pernas e, em pouco tempo, estou de volta ao meu estado anterior de desejo.

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu estou duro agora?" Ele pergunta contra a minha clavícula, arrastando seu nariz contra a curva do meu pescoço.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e aperto meus olhos fechados. Falar assim me terá gozando em segundos.

"Você está perto?" Edward pergunta como se pudesse ler a minha mente.

Eu aceno.

Minha resposta o envia de volta ao meu peito, suavemente cutucando o meu mamilo com o seu nariz.

Eu sou uma bagunça ofegante e trêmula. Meus ouvidos estão zumbindo do sangue correndo em minhas veias e, se eu estou fazendo barulhos, eu não posso ouvi-los.

"Isto é quando um pequeno toque rude nos mamilos tem seus benefícios." Edward observa antes de fechar seus lábios sobre o meu mamilo e suavemente morder.

Eu quase grito quando o meu corpo sacode com uma dor prazerosa.

Ele lambe e tudo fica melhor, e então se move para o outro mamilo, sugando-o rudemente em sua boca. Eu não posso imaginar que o material da minha camisa tenha um gosto bom, mas se não tem, Edward não mostra sinais de relutância.

Minha mão entre as minhas pernas está se movendo em um ritmo desesperado, e exatamente quando eu penso que não posso aguentar mais, Edward empurra sua mão em minhas calças. Eu quero gritar de prazer quando seu dedo médio empurra debaixo da minha mão rudemente, revestindo-se na minha excitação quando ele passa sobre o meu clitóris e,em seguida, empurra para dentro de mim. Ambos os nossos dedos estão agora entrando e saindo, e eu mordo meu lábio para me impedir de gritar meu êxtase.

"Porra, eu sinto muito." Ele ofega contra o meu peito, esporadicamente lambendo meus mamilos. "Eu estou quebrando as regras".

"Eu não me importo." Minha resposta vem em um gemido quando ele empurra contra o meu clitóris. Eu quero ficar chocada com o fato de que Edward tem uma parte do seu corpo no interior do meu, mas a pressão é tão irresistivelmente maravilhosa que eu esqueço qualquer outra coisa.

"Então, mostre-me." Ele resmunga enquanto seu dedo curva para cima e sua boca desce mais uma vez no meu mamilo.

Está ali, e está em toda parte. A luz, o formigamento, o grande 'O'. Meu corpo convulsiona agressivamente enquanto meu orgasmo quebra cada célula do meu corpo.

Meus lábios se separam em um grito silencioso enquanto as emoções me percorrem, e, exatamente quando o som ameaça explodir de mim, eu baixo minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e mordo.

"Porra, porra." Edward geme enquanto eu balanço e me agito contra as nossas mãos, mordendo a carne dele onde seu ombro encontra o pescoço. "Eu quero foder você tão-" Ele empurra seu dedo mais profundamente em mim, "fodidamente-" ele puxa e empurra novamente, "forte".

Eu mordo ainda mais forte em seu ombro, as sensações das suas palavras e do seu dedo estão me virando do avesso.

Ele esfrega e acaricia suavemente até que cada sensação de formigamento lentamente saia do meu corpo, minhas pernas se contorcendo em volta dele.

"Merda." Eu respiro contra o seu pescoço uma vez que a euforia desaparece lentamente, deixando meu corpo mole e caído contra o dele. Eu desço a minha perna da bancada enquanto Edward lentamente retira as nossas mãos das minhas calças.

"Isso foi intenso." Ele respira junto ao meu ouvido, esfregando lentamente as duas mãos para cima e para baixo nas minhas coxas, aliviando as dores nos meus músculos suavemente.

Eu aceno, incapaz de falar, ainda esgotada. Eu lambo o local onde os meus dentes marcaram sua pele. Eu lambo tão bem como ele fez.

Seu corpo estremece contra o meu antes que ele se afaste delicadamente, levando suas mãos para os meus braços, esfregando-os meticulosamente também.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por alguns segundos silenciosos. Seus olhos estão tentando transmitir algo para mim que eu não entendo. Eu me encontro franzindo a testa, incapaz de decifrar o significado por trás deles.

Com um suspiro, Edward deixa cair seu olhar do meu e depois ri. Eu olho para o meu peito, para onde ele está olhando mais uma vez, e vejo os círculos molhados causados pela sua boca na minha blusa.

"É melhor cobrir isso." Ele diz com uma risada final, antes de se afastar de mim. Olho para ele em confusão, minha mente ainda lenta para entender frases simples. Eu nunca tive um orgasmo que me abalasse a ponto de me deixar estúpida. Eu me empurro do balcão e luto para me equilibrar nas minhas pernas trêmulas. Caramba.

Edward retorna momentos mais tarde com um avental em suas mãos. Eu o pego dele, rindo suavemente do seu engenhoso plano. Eu o puxo sobre a minha cabeça, mantendo meus olhos nos seus pés, fingindo concentração enquanto o amarro atrás das minhas costas.

Eu sinto mais do que vejo Edward passando por mim. Quando ele retorna ao seu lugar, eu finalmente crio coragem de olhar para ele. Eu ofego quando vejo seu dedo que estava dentro de mim momentos atrás, agora coberto de glacê de cream cheese desaparecer em sua boca.

Ele fecha os olhos e geme em torno do seu dedo.

"Delicioso." Ele murmura quando puxa o dedo da sua boca com um 'pop' retumbante, balançando as sobrancelhas para mim sugestivamente.

"Isso é nojento." Eu estremeço.

"Eu tenho que discordar." Ele responde com uma piscada e seu sorriso arrogante marca registrada. "Parece que a cobertura não ganhou, afinal." Eu sinto meus lábios contraírem em uma linha de desaprovação em sua referência ao seu comentário anterior.

"Você está sugerindo que você ganhou?" Eu rio com sarcasmo.

Ele encolhe os ombros, o sorriso ainda firmemente plantado em seus lábios.

Ele é tão irritante.

"Eu tenho que discordar." Eu atiro suas palavras de volta para ele e incisivamente abaixo meus olhos para a sua virilha, onde seu pênis parece estar lutando uma batalha perdida contra os limites do seu jeans.

Eu rio quando as orelhas de Edward são tingidas de vermelho. _Agora_ ele escolhe ficar constrangido?

Eu me viro e pego um pouco do glacê do bolo com o mesmo dedo que fez coisas pervertidas anteriormente.

Eu estalo o dedo na minha boca, ouvindo a respiração de Edward engatar. Eu quero engasgar do gosto nojento da deliciosa cobertura misturada com - eu - mas mantenho minha face neutra e gemo ao redor do meu dedo. Eu nunca entenderei como os homens podem gostar disso. Eu libero meu dedo com um 'pop' vitorioso e me viro para encontrar Edward me encarando, sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta, sua respiração pesada.

"Porra." Ele murmura e, sem cerimônia, acaricia a mão sobre sua ereção. O movimento é erótico, mas eu mantenho a calma. Dois podem jogar este jogo, otário.

"Bom dia, pombinhos." A voz de Emmett ecoa de trás de Edward, pegando-nos desprevenidos. Edward puxa a mão da sua virilha na velocidade da luz e gira ao redor em surpresa.

"Bom dia, Emmett." Eu digo com um sorriso, encantada com a interrupção. "Rose." Eu aceno para a bela loira quando ela sai de trás da forma imponente de Emmett, recebendo um aceno de cabeça dela em resposta.

"Algo cheira como..." Não diga sexo, não diga sexo. Eu canto ansiosamente, movendo meus olhos para Edward, que ainda parece estar na mesma posição em estado de choque. "Bolo".

"Bolo de cenoura." Alice canta quando pula na cozinha com Jasper a reboque. Eu sorrio com força, tentando esconder o meu alívio. Meus olhos caem sobre Rosálie, que está observando Edward e eu desconfiada. Ela sabe. Eu sei que ela sabe. A intuição de uma mulher é um dom perigoso. Os olhos dela estreitam quando caem nos meus. O que eu posso fazer? Eu certamente não darei a ela a satisfação de baixar o olhar, então eu arqueio uma sobrancelha e encolho os ombros.

Alice me puxa para longe da interação silenciosa, jogando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço em um abraço.

"Eu te amo." Ela declara alegremente.

"Você ama o meu bolo de cenoura." Eu aponto com uma risada assim que ela se desembaraça de mim.

"Eu não gosto de bolo de cenoura." Eu ouço Rosalie comentar friamente.

"Por que não?" Emmett pergunta com horror, fazendo-me achar graça.

"É cenoura em um bolo." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu não gosto de coisas que fingem ser algo que não são".

Enquanto isso, Edward se moveu lentamente da sua posição, secretamente tentando escapar do cômodo sem ser visto. Ele está parado atrás de Rosalie quando ela faz sua declaração final. Ele franze a testa para a nuca dela, pegando o duplo significado das suas palavras, que deixou todos em um silêncio constrangedor.

"Eu gosto de bolo de cenoura." Ele declara e levanta os olhos para os meus com uma piscadela.

"Você deveria." Rosalie murmura, mas eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de Edward enquanto ele os revira dramaticamente.

Ele indica com um aceno de cabeça que está indo lá em cima, provavelmente para tomar um banho. Eu aceno e quase explodo em gargalhadas quando Edward esbarra completamente no meu pai quando vira a esquina para sair.

"Merda, desculpe, Chefe Swan." Ele murmura enquanto salta de volta. Meu pai olha para ele com ceticismo. Edward passa a mão pelos cabelos ansiosamente, expelindo uma risada nervosa. "Eu vou apenas - eu vou - deixa para lá." Ele diz com uma risada nervosa, dando a volta em Charlie e desaparecendo ao virar da esquina.

Charlie olha para ele por um segundo, balança a cabeça em confusão e, em seguida entra na cozinha.

"O que há com esse menino?" Ele resmunga enquanto cumprimenta todos ao redor. Ele planta um beijo na minha testa e dá um tapinha no meu ombro. "Bom dia, Bells".

"Algo está definitivamente _de pé_." Jasper responde com uma risadinha quando Charlie começa a procurar por café antes que eu possa responder. O duplo sentido não se perde para mim. Eu dou a Jasper um olhar de advertência enquanto sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem. Todo mundo percebeu o tesão de Edward? Todos, exceto Emmett, é claro.

Eu volto minha atenção para Rosalie, pronta para dar a ela um olhar mortal pelo seu comentário anterior, e encontro minha mãe em pé atrás dela, seus olhos movendo de Jasper para mim com desconfiança. Agora ela sabe também. Fodidamente ótimo. Como eu disse anteriormente, a intuição de uma mulher é uma dádiva perigosa.

Ela sorri para mim conhecedoramente, e eu coro – forte.

"Quem me ajudará com o café da manhã?" Ela anuncia assim que entra na cozinha. Eu suspiro de alívio.

Todo mundo começa a se mexer enquanto Renée grita ordens. Viro minhas costas para eles e olho pela janela da cozinha. Está nublado novamente, o sol recuou de volta para o seu esconderijo, como se nunca tivesse a intenção de fazer sua presença conhecida. Ele simplesmente desapareceu, como se fosse tudo um ardil, ou manobra, de aumentar suas esperanças para nada.

A culpa sobre a mentira iminente que eu estou vivendo ressurge com tudo. Está sempre lá, nublando o meu dia ensolarado, obrigando-me a me lembrar que nada disso é real.

**xoxo**

É noite, e todo mundo está indo para a cama depois do longo dia. Eu me sento na beirada da cama de casal no quarto que Edward e eu compartilhamos. Ele está no chuveiro, apenas uma porta longe de mim. Minha mente vagueia para a última vez que eu me vi nesta posição, e depois em várias outras posições contra a parede do chuveiro. Eu balanço minha cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos.

Hoje foi um dia longo. Os homens passaram a maior parte do tempo no rio, não muito longe da cabana. Charlie queria pescar e os meninos queriam aprender. Eu passei a maior parte do meu dia lendo e evitando as perguntas de Alice. Como eu poderia explicar a ela que o meu plano funcionou perfeitamente com apenas um obstáculo? Eu quero foder o alvo.

O jantar foi peixe grelhado, não surpreendendo. Emmett não conseguia parar de alardear sobre o fato de que ele pegou dois, enquanto Charlie, Jasper e Edward não pegaram nenhum. A única resposta de Charlie foi um encolher de ombros e um resmungo atribuindo a captura de Emmett como sorte de principiante. Emmett não se importou, porém, nada poderia colocar um amortecedor naquele espírito de menino. Eu gosto disso nele. Eu me ressinto por isso também.

Eu fiquei ponderando tudo o que aconteceu na cozinha esta manhã. As coisas estão progredindo muito mais rápido do que eu imaginava que seria. Merda, eu mal esperava que elas progredissem. A última coisa que eu tinha em mente quando entrei neste acordo era que Edward e eu seríamos incapazes de manter nossas mãos para nós mesmos. Eu sempre fui orgulhosa do fato de que eu poderia permanecer controlada, não importa qual seja a situação. Eu estava tão, tão errada. E agora? Agora eu tenho tudo o que eu queria quando fiz a proposta a Edward, e muito mais. E é a parte do 'e muito mais' que me preocupa. Eu não posso permitir que isso vá mais longe quando tudo isso é baseado em uma mentira unilateral.

Eu sei que perderei a oportunidade de editar o livro se eu contar a verdade a Edward, mas o pensamento de permitir que esta atração física continue com uma mentira de tal magnitude é algo com o qual eu não posso ficar em paz.

Eu ouço a água desligar no banheiro e o som distinto de uma porta de chuveiro sendo aberta. Eu respiro fundo, sabendo que terei que enfrentá-lo. Sabendo que eu terei que abrir o jogo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando Edward abre a porta do banheiro, entrando no quarto mal iluminado com apenas uma toalha em volta da sua cintura.

Ele certamente não torna isso mais fácil aparecendo assim.

Gotas de água correm pelos seus peitorais perfeitamente definidos, escorrendo do seu cabelo molhado. Eu permito que meus olhos viagem pelo seu abdômen esculpido para onde sua 'trilha da felicidade' está aninhada entre aquele V perfeito, que desaparece na toalha pendurada baixa em seus quadris. Ele é tão bonito.

"Sim, eu sei que você quer um pedaço disso." Edward ronrona, fazendo-me levantar meus olhos para ele. Sua boca está puxada em um sorriso arrogante, seus olhos brilhando com alegria. Idiota.

Eu dou de ombros, fingindo indiferença. Ele ri. Ele sabe que é uma mentira.

"Seu pai leva realmente a sério a pesca." Ele muda de assunto e vai até o armário onde eu descompactei sua mala mais cedo hoje. Eu sigo o movimento da sua bunda envolvida na toalha. Ele me deu uma espiada da sua magnificência alguns dias atrás. É uma bunda muito, muito boa. "Obrigado por isso." Ele acena para as blusas e calças dobradas. Eu aceno, tentando esconder o rubor causado pela memória de cheirar suas camisas antes de eu delicadamente dobrá-las.

"Charlie acha que pescar é um esporte de verdade." Eu comento enquanto sigo as linhas das suas costas tonificadas. Eu estou praticamente salivando quando meus olhos focam nas duas pequenas covinhas na parte inferior das suas costas. Essa toalha está realmente pendurada por um fio, eu noto.

"Depois de hoje." Edward diz com uma risada, pegando suas calças de cordão de uma pilha bem feita e virando-se para mim, "Eu tendo a concordar".

Eu rio baixinho, sabendo o quanto pode ser cansativo quando você pesca com Charlie. Ele é um perfeccionista.

Em um movimento surpreendente, Edward gira seu pulso, fazendo a toalha cair no chão. Ele está de frente para mim, completamente nu. Eu engulo em seco enquanto luto para manter meus olhos nos dele. Eu me lembro como Edward é _lá._ Se eu quiser manter minhas pernas fechadas em torno deste homem e minha mente clara, eu não me atrevo a dar uma espiada.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha para mim em desafio. Eu deliberadamente levo a mão à minha boca e finjo um bocejo, o que faz Edward jogar a cabeça para trás e rir.

"Você realmente é outra coisa, Senhorita Swan." Ele diz com um aceno de cabeça, não fazendo nenhum movimento para se cobrir.

"Você não é realmente nada fora do comum, Sr. Cullen." Eu conheço este jogo. Ele já deveria saber que eu sempre ganho este jogo. Lembra quando eu disse que estava ficando boa em mentir? Bem, eu realmente não estava mentindo quando disse isso – irônico, eu sei.

"A quem você está tentando convencer?" Ele sorri e se curva para puxar as calças, mantendo seus olhos nos meus.

"Você nunca saberá, não é?" Eu respondo sarcasticamente. Se eu achasse que Edward seria uma ameaça menor com as calças, eu estava errada. Ele é exatamente tão pecaminosamente lindo.

"Eu tenho minhas maneiras para descobrir." Sua voz assume o mesmo ruído profundo de mais cedo.

"Você está se referindo a esta manhã?" Ele acena. "Tudo o que você foi capaz de arrancar de mim esta manhã foi um orgasmo, Edward. Nenhum segredo profundo e subjacente".

"Isso é um desafio, Bella?" Edward sorri sombriamente, lentamente se movendo para mais perto de mim.

"Não, Edward. É apenas a verdade." Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Você é simplesmente impossível de agradar, não é?" Ele suspira exasperado e para a uma distância segura de mim.

"Você quer me agradar?" Eu pergunto com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele dá de ombros.

"Então, responda à minha pergunta." Eu respondo.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha feito uma." Ele responde sem pestanejar, sua voz soando levemente irritada.

"Eu não fiz." Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Mas eu acredito que você me deve uma".

As feições de Edward se iluminam com a realização.

"Depois desta manhã, eu provavelmente devo duas a você." Ele exala confiantemente e cai na cama ao meu lado, deitando de costas, seu rosto coberto com os braços.

Eu tenho que me virar para encará-lo e aproveito a oportunidade para apreciar os músculos tensos dos seus braços enquanto ele esfrega seus olhos. Edward está cansado. Mas não haverá sono até que eu tenha a minha resposta.

"Qual é a pior coisa que alguém já fez para você?" As mãos de Edward param de repente e seu corpo fica tenso. Eu preciso saber a resposta para esta pergunta antes de eu decidir se direi a verdade a Edward. Tudo depende da sua resposta.

Ele finalmente retira as mãos do seu rosto e olha para o teto pensativamente.

"Meu pai mentiu para mim sobre algo por uma grande parte da minha vida." Ele responde baixinho, o humor e a arrogância pela primeira vez ausentes da sua voz. Foram substituídos por uma emoção que eu nunca pensei que ouviria dele. Amargura. É um som tão familiar para mim, porque eu já domino a emoção. Estou surpresa ao descobrir o quanto eu odeio ouvi-la em sua voz. Não combina nada com ele e, por uma fração de segundo, eu me arrependo de ter feito a pergunta.

"Sobre o quê?" Eu pergunto com cautela, com medo da sua resposta.

Ele balança a cabeça e então abaixa seus olhos para os meus. "Sem ofensa, mas quase ninguém sabe isso sobre mim, e não é algo que eu me sinta a vontade de compartilhar com você." Suas palavras machucam, mas eu não posso culpá-lo. É óbvio que ainda é um ponto sensível, e apenas por causa das regras do nosso joguinho não me concede pleno acesso aos segredos mais profundos do seu coração.

Eu aceno.

"Você já o perdoou?" Eu pergunto suavemente, mantendo meus olhos nos dele.

"Esta é a sua segunda pergunta?" Ele pergunta em tom cansado.

Eu aceno novamente.

"Sim. Mas nosso relacionamento sofreu. Eu não confio mais nele." Sua voz está agora vazia de qualquer emoção. Eu não sei sobre o que seu pai mentiu, mas deve ter sido algo realmente grande para afetar Edward tão profundamente. Está escrito nas linhas em seu rosto que eu nunca percebi antes.

Eu engulo em seco.

"Nós terminamos?" Eu espero que não, eu respondo em silêncio à sua pergunta.

Eu aceno.

"Então, venha aqui." Ele me chama para mais perto com seu dedo. Eu reajo instantaneamente e me movo em direção ao seu corpo. Edward estende a mão para mim e me puxa para o seu lado, forçando-me a me aconchegar em seu peito.

Nós ficamos em silêncio deitados lá, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Edward provavelmente pensando em seu pai. Eu, pensando na mentira que contei a ele, e na verdade que se revelará em breve.

Os braços de Edward me libertam e, quando eu estou a ponto de protestar, eu sinto o cobertor sendo puxado sobre nós, nos embrulhando em calor.

Eu fico acordada até que a respiração dele fica rasa.

Uma coisa é certa depois do que ele me disse esta noite. Eu terei que dizer a ele a verdade, e nada jamais será o mesmo depois disso.

* * *

**_Uma coisa é certa depois desse pensamento de Bella... apertem os cintos!_**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes de qualquer coisa que gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários. Eu quero que vocês saibam que apesar de não respondê-los, eu leio cada um deles, dou risadas com as teorias loucas que vocês criam, e quando uma pergunta é diretamente feita eu respondo, então não me crucifiquem!**

**No capítulo anterior eu sugeri que vocês apertassem os cintos, pois peguem as capas de chuva porque a tempestade está chegando... **

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – O Presente**

_(Tradução – Ingrid Andrade)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto com uma carranca quando Edward coloca sua mão no bolso de trás do meu jeans e, sem nenhuma cerimônia, aperta a minha bunda.

"Estou acariciando a bunda da minha namorada." Ele dá de ombros, dando-me uma piscadela de lado.

"Na frente dos meus pais," Eu falo sem expressão, tentando sair do seu aperto.

"Exatamente." Ele ri, puxando-me firmemente para o seu abraço de um braço.

"É muito inapropriado." Eu suspiro, desistindo de lutar.

"O que nós fizemos ontem de manhã foi _muito inapropriado._" Ele fala com outro aperto na minha nádega.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, mas luto contra o sorriso puxando meus lábios querendo se tornar um sorriso completo. Ele percebe. Ele sempre percebe.

Estamos parados à beira de um precipício há pouco mais de um quilômetro da cabana. Jasper fez todos nós acordarmos ao romper da aurora, declarando que precisávamos olhar ao redor antes da tempestade prevista pela previsão do tempo se aproximar. No início eu estava relutante. Eu não tinha vontade de caminhar pela mata úmida e fria em uma manhã de domingo quando a maioria das pessoas estava dormindo, mas agora – agora que estou parada aqui, olhando para uma vista magnífica das colinas, quilômetros e quilômetros de floresta, e o som de uma cachoeira jorrando a distância – eu não posso dizer que sinto muito. A visão é de tirar o fôlego.

"Ninguém estava por perto ontem de manhã." Eu aponto e suspiro em resignação. É óbvio que sua mão não vai a lugar nenhum, e se eu for completamente honesta, eu não posso dizer que me importo _tanto_. Tudo o que Edward faz, seja deliberadamente sensual ou não, coloca o meu corpo em um frenesi. É um sentimento que eu me acostumei e sei que vou perder mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mais cedo, no caso, porque hoje é o dia em que contarei a ele a verdade.

"Uma pena, realmente." Edward murmura contra o meu pescoço.

"Você é um pouco exibicionista, Edward?" Viro minha cabeça para ele, fingindo surpresa.

Seus olhos estão brilhando contra o cenário da floresta verde. Se eu alguma vez pensei que Edward Cullen era bonito, nada podia se comparar com a forma que ele está agora. Eu engulo em seco, mas mantenho meus olhos em sua expressão divertida, tentando fortemente não olhar para a sua boca sexy. Eu beijarei aquela boca antes de ele sair da minha vida. Acho que terá que ser hoje, então, já que eu não tenho ideia de quanto tempo Edward ficará por perto depois que eu soltar a bomba.

"Apenas orgulhoso pela forma magnífica que você gozou em toda a minha mão. Alguém deveria estar por perto para testemunhar meu triunfo." Ele balança suas sobrancelhas para mim e, simplesmente assim, eu me lembro por que é tão fácil desprezá-lo. Tão arrogante. Tão quente.

"Você é um porco." Eu bufo e reviro meus olhos.

Edward ri da ironia. Eu revido empurrando a minha mão que estava descansando em seu quadril no bolso de trás do seu jeans e belisco sua bunda duramente.

Ele grita. Eu sorrio diabolicamente. Charlie murmura desaprovações atrás de nós.

Eu nunca admitirei o quanto sua bunda é boa contra a minha mão. Existe alguma coisa neste homem que não é perfeita? Oh, sim, ele não é meu, e certamente nunca será após hoje.

"Eu gostaria desse aperto firme um pouco mais na frente, docinho." Edward pronuncia baixinho, estando ciente do fato de que não estamos, de fato, sozinhos.

"Uma pessoa pode sonhar." Eu respondo secamente.

"Você sonha em tocar o meu pau, então?" Ele considera rapidamente. Ele está tentando ser brincalhão, mas sua voz é grossa e rouca, traindo o seu desejo.

"Eu estava me referindo a você." Eu mantenho minha voz sem impressões, mas meu coração está praticamente saltando do meu peito. O familiar formigamento entre as minhas pernas faz sua reaparição.

"Oh, eu toco o meu pau mais do que o suficiente, obrigado." Ele está sendo deliberadamente ignorante, o que me irrita e excita.

"Você já disse isso." Eu sorrio, lutando para manter minha mão imóvel no bolso do seu jeans. Eu quero esfregar e apertar e tocar...

"Edward." Jasper chama ao nosso lado. "Venha ver isso".

Eu sou puxada dos meus pensamentos quando Edward balança a cabeça e remove sua mão da minha bunda. Ele puxa minha cabeça em sua direção e planta um beijo brincalhão do lado da minha boca. Seus lábios fazem barulho com o impacto e me pegam desprevenida. Ele pisca e então se vai.

Eu suspiro pesadamente, assistindo sua forma se afastar. Eu odeio e amo o fato de que não consigo me controlar ao redor dele.

Meus olhos voltam para o cenário diante de mim e, por um longo momento, eu fico presa no silêncio feliz que nos rodeia.

"Você vai contar para ele, não é?" Eu não sou assustada pela voz de Alice ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela se aproximaria em breve.

"Sim." Eu aceno, mantendo meus olhos focados na minha frente.

"Por quê?" Mais uma vez, sem surpresas.

"Isso é errado." Eu dou de ombros.

"Vocês… você sabe?" Eu viro meu olhar para Alice e balanço minha cabeça levemente em resposta antes de desviar o olhar novamente. "Mas vocês vão?"

"Se eu não contar a ele." Eu admito.

"Isso seria tão ruim?"

"O que seria tão ruim?" Eu franzo o cenho e olho para ela novamente.

"Dormir com ele?" Oh.

"Não é por isso que eu contarei a ele." Eu explico, dando a ela um pequeno sorriso. Dormir com Edward seria ruim em todas as formas possíveis, mas não do jeito que ela pensa. Seria ruim pelo controle do qual costumo me orgulhar. Seria ruim para a minha carreira profissional. Seria ruim para todas as paredes que eu já fui capaz de construir.

Nenhum desses motivos é relevante mais, no entanto. Meu controle foi chutado para longe. Nós passamos os limites do profissionalismo há muitos dias. Minhas paredes já estão desmoronando. E... eu quero isso. Eu o quero. Mas não assim.

"Então, por quê?" Alice fala, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Porque eu não sou _essa _garota, Ali." Eu suspiro pesadamente. "Eu sou muitas coisas – sou uma vadia, sou uma..."

"Amante e uma criança e uma mãe?" Alice termina minha frase com uma risadinha, obviamente tentando aliviar um pouco da tensão crescente. Eu balanço minha cabeça para ela com um sorriso exasperado.

"Eu não posso dormir com ele com esta mentira entre nós." Eu termino e viro minha cabeça para frente novamente.

"Porque seria mais do que sexo?" Ela resume corretamente.

Eu aceno. Ela dá um tapinha nas minhas costas. Eu deixo minha cabeça cair e suspiro.

"Será para mim." Eu admito.

"Você está apaixonada por ele?" Ela persiste.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça veementemente. "Eu só não estive com ninguém desde Jake. Eu não sei como funciona o sexo casual, e eu só acho que não fui criada assim".

"Se você contar a ele, você perderá o livro." Alice aponta o óbvio. "Ele nunca falará com você novamente." _Direito no dinheiro, pequenina_, eu penso sarcasticamente enquanto meu peito se aperta com suas palavras. "É isso o que você quer?"

"Não." Eu respondo firmemente. "Mas eu sobreviverei".

"Você irá?" Sua voz é suave, mas conhecedora. "Desta vez?"

Eu me viro para franzir a testa para ele. Onde ela está querendo chegar?

"Eu sempre estive com os meus pés no chão." Eu defendo, um pouco apaixonadamente demais. _A senhora protesta demais,_ eu pondero a minha resposta amargamente.

"Eu desejaria que fosse de outro jeito." Sua voz assume um tom triste, sonhador. "Eu gosto dele".

"Não há outra forma." Eu respondo, lutando para manter minhas emoções sob controle. Fico olhando fixamente para a visão diante de mim. Eu observo as nuvens escuras rolando dentro da extrema direita. A calma antes da tempestade – em mais de um sentido.

**xoxo**

"Nós devemos voltar." Jasper anuncia enquanto embalamos nossos últimos pratos vazios e copos no refrigerador que trouxemos para a caminhada.

"Eu gostaria que não tivéssemos que ir." Emmett suspira, deixando sua cabeça cair preguiçosamente no ombro de Rosalie. Eu não o culpo. A última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é sair da minha posição contra a rocha.

"Eu não consigo carregar você." Rose adverte, acariciando a barriga dele de brincadeira.

Eu sorrio para a troca e deixo meus olhos caírem para as minhas mãos que estão dobradas no meu colo. Percebo a mão de Edward deslizando na minha coxa, acariciando-a suavemente. Levanto meu olhar e o encontro olhando ao longe. O fato de que ele faria algo tão afetuoso sem pensar ou calcular faz meu interior protestar contra a minha decisão. Eu cubro sua mão com a minha e entrelaço nossos dedos. Sua mão para quando sua cabeça se vira para a minha. Seus pensamentos ainda parecem distantes enquanto ele olha para mim pensativamente, seu polegar lentamente acariciando as costas da minha mão. Ele deixa sua cabeça cair em um movimento surpreendente e, mais uma vez, planta um beijo no lado da minha boca, envolvendo-me em seu delicioso cheiro.

Desta vez, não é brincadeira. Desta vez é suave e doce e parece que durou para sempre. Seus lábios são impossivelmente gentis e eu me sinto derretendo nesse calor. Ele se afasta um pouco, e eu sou assustada com a tempestade feroz em seus olhos. Movendo-me sem pensar, eu levanto minha outra mão e puxo sua cabeça para baixo para mim antes de plantar minha boca firmemente contra a dele. Ele só está assustado por um segundo, depois eu sinto seus lábios retornarem a pressão dos meus. Suas mãos apertam no meu colo enquanto ele move sua boca lentamente e puxa meu lábio inferior entre os dele. É necessitado e calor líquido, e eu estou morrendo por dentro por este homem.

"Já basta vocês dois." Eu pulo quando a voz de Renée entra divertidamente através da bolha que criamos. Nós nos afastamos, mas não o bastante para ser considerado adequado. Estou perdida no movimento da língua de Edward enquanto ele lambe seus lábios languidamente.

"Vocês vêm?" Ouço a voz irritada de Rosalie em seguida.

"Não ainda, mas em breve." Edward responde com um sorriso malicioso. Eu não tenho certeza se sou a única que pega o duplo sentido das suas palavras, mas não consigo me importar. Sua respiração, abanando meu rosto enquanto ele fala, me tem sob algum tipo de feitiço de vodu. Eu quero lamber, chupar e tocar tudo dele. Eu quero tanto isso que eu quase esqueci... quase.

"Bem, não fiquem muito tempo por aqui." Charlie avisa rispidamente. "A tempestade está a menos de uma hora de distância".

"Nós desceremos em breve, pai." Eu finalizo, afastando meu olhar de Edward e sorrindo de forma tranquilizadora para Charlie. Ele parece desconfortável, e eu luto contra a vontade de rir. Charlie nunca foi bom com carinho de nenhuma forma. Tenho certeza que ele está simplesmente morrendo de vontade de ir embora antes de ver algo que ele não quer.

"Nós faremos as malas quando chegarmos à cabana." Alice diz com bom humor. "Se vocês não voltarem até a hora que tivermos terminado, nós simplesmente nos veremos em Seattle, ok?"

Eu aceno, dando a ela um sorriso agradecido. A última coisa que eu preciso é dos meus pais sendo testemunhas do drama que está prestes a desenrolar. Eu sei que terei que explicar por que Edward não estará por perto na última semana da visita deles. Contar a verdade para Edward tem ofuscado a verdade que eu terei que contar aos meus pais. Eles entenderão. Eu deveria saber disso desde o início.

Eu vejo Rosalie estreitar seus olhos para mim enquanto Emmett balança sua sobrancelha para Edward antes de eles se virarem para fazer seu caminho de volta.

Nós estamos sozinhos. Eu sinto a minha convicção e bravura de mais cedo vazar pelos meus ossos. Engulo em seco e nervosamente viro o meu olhar novamente para Edward.

Ele está me observando atentamente. Seus olhos lentamente avaliam meu rosto, dos meus olhos às minhas bochechas queimando para a minha boca. Eu engulo em seco novamente.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Eu finalmente consigo forçar as palavras a sair.

"Essa é a última coisa que eu quero fazer." Ele murmura baixinho, seus olhos agora focados exclusivamente na minha boca.

"Bem, eu..."

"A menos que você queira conversa suja?" Ele levanta seus olhos para os meus enquanto sua boca puxa para cima em um sorriso malicioso.

"Não, eu não..."

"Que pena." Ele me interrompe novamente enquanto rapidamente me puxa para mais perto dele, até que eu estou montada nele. Eu me sento rigidamente em seu colo, me recusando a encontrar seu olhar, me recusando a reconhecer a energia estalando e crescente entre os nossos corpos.

"Edward, nós não podemos..."

"Você está me deixando louco." Ele me interrompe mais uma vez, e eu consigo sentir a luxúria penetrando em meu comportamento enquanto ele deixa sua cabeça cair para a dobra do meu pescoço, plantando beijos de boca aberta onde quer que ele encontre pele exposta. "E aquele beijo?" Ele geme enquanto eu choramingo quando ele corre sua língua sobre a concha da minha orelha. "Porra, Bella".

Eu sinto meus quadris rolarem contra os dele e suspiro pesadamente quando meu núcleo faz contato com a sua dureza.

"Não me interrompa novamente." Eu choramingo quando ele puxa meus quadris ainda mais firmes contra o dele, forçando o ritmo da rotação.

"Não pare." Ele geme enquanto seus quadris empurram desesperadamente contra os meus, sua língua lambendo a minha pele bem abaixo da minha orelha. Sobrecarga sensorial.

O frenesi está crescendo novamente, e eu sei que terei que pará-lo agora, antes que seja tarde demais.

"Eu tenho que dizer uma coisa a você." Eu consigo expressar enquanto Edward pega a minha bunda e me empurra contra ele fortemente.

"Agora não." Ele rosna antes de morder minha clavícula.

"Agora." Eu respondo teimosamente, mas enfio minhas mãos em seu cabelo em contradição.

Estamos nos contorcendo um contra o outro, e eu não acho que já gostei tanto de transa a seco em toda a minha vida.

Eu puxo seu cabelo e o forço a levantar sua cabeça. Seus olhos são fendas escuras enquanto ele olha para mim com pálpebras pesadas. Sua respiração está deixando seu peito em fortes exalações. Suas mãos estão flexionadas na minha bunda, arrastando-me contra ele sem pausa.

"Nós temos que parar." Eu digo a ele com uma voz que nem convenceria a mim mesma.

"Eu discordo." Ele geme enquanto seus olhos viram para o fundo da sua cabeça.

Olho para baixo enquanto suas mãos se movem para a frente do meu jeans, com o objetivo de soltar o botão de cima. Percebo uma mancha molhada no seu jeans, onde o topo do seu pênis está pressionado fortemente contra o material.

A neblina cobrindo o meu bom senso se limpa imediatamente. Nós precisamos parar.

"Não." Eu empurro meus quadris para longe das suas mãos e me empurro contra os seus ombros para me levantar do seu colo.

"O que..." Edward olha para mim em confusão atordoada enquanto eu tremulamente encontro meus pés. "Para onde você está indo?"

"Nós temos que conversar." Estou começando a soar como um disco quebrado enquanto freneticamente endireito minha camiseta.

"Sobre o quê?" Suas mãos ainda estão frouxamente nos seus lados, como se o seu corpo e cérebro não estivessem na mesma página. Seu cabelo está desgrenhado pelas minhas mãos. Sua camiseta é uma bagunça enrugada contra o seu torso. Seu jeans está apertado, e aquela mancha molhada ainda está olhando para mim acusadoramente. Pau provocador.

"Eu tenho que contar uma coisa a você." Eu o lembro quando ele finalmente senta-se ereto e passa uma mão frustrada pelo seu cabelo.

"Então me diga já e fodidamente volte aqui." Ele diz frustrado.

"É sobre o nosso arranjo." Eu endireito meus ombros e respiro profundamente. É agora ou nunca.

"Ugh , Bella." Ele suspira exasperado. "Eu estou tão fodidamente doente de falar sobre este arranjo. Quero dizer, honestamente," ele continua, "que porra a mais pode ser dita? Nós esclarecemos essa merda. Nós conversamos sobre cada fodida coisa. Eu não quero falar sobre..."

"É tudo uma mentira." Eu deixo escapar antes que eu possa me impedir, efetivamente colocando um fim ao seu discurso. Sua cabeça atira para cima rapidamente enquanto sua boca cai ligeiramente aberta.

Silêncio. Silêncio longo, cansativo, intenso.

Nada é dito. Nós apenas nos olhamos. Meu coração está batendo a uma velocidade frenética; minhas palmas estão úmidas, minha respiração presa no meu peito.

"O quê?" Ele finalmente fala, e eu estou surpresa pelo tom duro em sua voz.

Deixo meus olhos caírem dos dele e mexo meus pés nervosamente. Merda – eu não sei como dizer isso a ele.

"Não." Ele me assusta e eu levanto meus olhos novamente. Seu rosto é uma máscara sem emoção, mas eu posso sentir a raiva saindo dele em ondas. "Você não pode ficar toda tímida e insegura agora".

"Eu menti." Eu digo com uma voz muito mais alta do que eu pretendia, e limpo a minha garganta. "Sobre tudo isso".

"Seja." Ele se levanta. "Mais." Ele dá um passo intimidante para mais perto de mim. "Específica".

Eu pisco um par de vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras.

"Eu menti sobre o seu livro." Eu finalmente admito e, por alguma razão ridiculamente injusta, eu me sinto mais leve após dizer isso. Eu me sinto livre. Eu arrisco um olhar na direção de Edward, e então me sinto uma merda. Eu me sinto derrotada. Ele vai me odiar.

"Meu livro?" Sua voz é estranhamente calma. Isso me enlouquece completamente.

"Não fui eu quem falou dele para Aro." Minhas palavras saem com pressa. "Jessica fez isso. Eu descobri. Eu fiquei irritada. Eu o queria. Eu tinha lido o seu manuscrito e fiquei brava porque ela me venceu nisso. Meus pais ligaram. Eu enlouqueci. Alice – não, espere..." Eu me interrompi. "_Eu_ surgi com a ideia de me aproximar de você. De sutilmente convencê-lo a me escolher." Eu aperto meus olhos fechados e tomo uma respiração instável. "Eu o queria." Eu repito para mim mesma pateticamente, mas mantenho meus olhos fechados. Eu não consigo encontrar coragem em mim para olhar para ele. Eu me odeio, mas tenho certeza que ele me odeia ainda mais.

Pelo menos eu consegui o meu beijo.

Depois de um silêncio longo e doloroso, eu finalmente abro meus olhos. Edward não disse uma palavra e, por uma fração de segundo, eu entro em pânico que ele possa ter se afastado. Mas ele não o fez. Ele está parado enraizado no mesmo local, sua mão esfregando sua sobrancelha vigorosamente, sua cabeça caída. Seus ombros estão baixos, e eu me sinto ainda pior por fazê-lo parecer tão... cansado.

"Eu sin..."

"Por que você está me contando isso agora?" Edward pergunta de repente, deixando sua mão cair e encontrando meus olhos. Seu rosto ainda está sem emoção, mas seus olhos são um turbilhão de emoções. Isso me atordoa ao silêncio.

Minha boca abre e fecha um par de vezes, disposta a falar, mas incapaz de formar as palavras.

"Eu não queria mais mentir." Eu respondo debilmente.

"Não." Edward balança sua cabeça e ri sarcasticamente. "Eu já sei sobre a mentira, Bella. Eu quero saber, _por que_ você está me contando isso, _agora_?"

Um alto zumbido estridente enche os meus ouvidos. Meu coração para no meu peito. Minha boca fica completamente seca. Eu devo estar imaginando isso. Não há nenhuma maneira na terra que Edward tenha acabado de me dizer que ele sabe sobre tudo isso. Sem chance.

"O quê?" Eu dou um gritinho.

"Eu sei." Ele diz sem expressão e, simples assim, tudo o que eu achava que sabia torce e se contorce em nada.

"Como?" Estou chocada com a firmeza da minha voz, com a firmeza repentina dos meus pensamentos, com a força nos meus membros enquanto eles se endireitam.

"Jessica venceu você nisso, Bella." Ele soa exasperado. "Ela me contou sobre tudo no dia em que seus pais chegaram".

"Jessica contou a você?" Estou começando a soar como um eco, mas, de alguma forma, repetir as palavras de Edward torna isso mais real.

"Ela me disse que mandou o livro para Aro. Ela me disse que você pediu para Aro manter isso em silêncio, que eu sou discreto, ou alguma merda assim. Ela disse que você roubou o livro bem debaixo do nariz dela." Ele para, passa a mão pelo seu cabelo e suspira.

"Você sabia o tempo todo e não disse nada." Não é uma pergunta, mas sim uma observação.

"Sim".

"Por quê?" Eu posso sentir a histeria crescendo na boca do meu estômago.

Ele dá de ombros – seus lábios estão apertados, seus olhos duros. Tudo sobre a forma que ele está olhando para mim agora contradiz o calor e a paixão de momentos atrás. Eu quero deixar meus olhos caírem para a mancha molhada no seu jeans, para me lembrar que isso aconteceu mesmo – para me puxar desse universo alternativo que nós entramos agora, mas eu não deixo.

"Eu me sinto uma idiota." Não há como parar agora. A fúria está crescendo, e não importa o quanto eu tente, não há nenhuma chance que eu seja capaz de manter isso sob controle. "Eu sou tão fodidamente idiota!" Eu grito, ouvindo as colinas ao meu redor ecoarem rudemente as palavras de volta para nós, tornando isso real – fazendo isso afundar.

Edward está olhando para mim com a mandíbula apertada, seus olhos transmitindo nada.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não disse nada." Eu fervi, me movendo para frente para cutucá-lo no peito. "Eu não consigo acreditar que você mentiu para mim assim".

"Você está se ouvindo?" Edward finalmente me repreende. "Não fui eu quem começou esta fodida bagunça".

"Você certamente não teve nenhum problema em terminá-la." Eu me sinto traída e triste, e como uma fodida hipócrita.

"Você fodidamente mentiu primeiro." A voz de Edward aumenta em volume. Nós estamos quase completamente gritando um com o outro agora.

"Nós estamos no jardim da infância agora, Edward?" Eu rio ocamente. "O fato da questão é, independentemente de quem contou a primeira mentira, nós dois continuamos".

Nossa respiração é pesada enquanto encaramos um ao outro, nenhum disposto a ceder.

"Você é um mentiroso exatamente como eu. Como você se sente?" Eu desafio amargamente.

"Eu _não_ sou como você." Edward responde categoricamente.

"Você está certo." Eu aceno. "Você sabe por quê?"

Ele não responde.

"Porque eu tive a fodida coragem de contar a você a verdade antes disso..." Eu aceno minha mão entre nós dois "ir mais longe. Antes de um de nós se machucar. Antes de nós _fodermos_." Eu cuspo a última palavra como se fosse veneno.

"Oh, que nobre." Edward ri e balança a cabeça, fazendo minha raiva aumentar e, em seguida, diminuir até um baixo fervor. "Você acha que só porque teve a vontade súbita de esclarecer as coisas, que de alguma forma isso a torna uma pessoa melhor?"

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha em resposta. Por que, sim – sim, eu acho.

"Você estava mentindo para mim, para os seus pais." Ele ri novamente. Eu quero bater nele. "Eu, na verdade, não menti. Eu só deixei você se enrolar mais no plano que você criou".

"Por que se incomoda?" Eu jogo minhas mãos no ar. "Por que se incomoda, a menos que você..." Eu paro. Eu pisco. Eu ofego.

Algo não está fazendo sentindo. Algo sobre o fato de que ele não esclareceu as coisas antes não faz nenhum maldito sentido. E então isso me atinge como uma tonelada de tijolos.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu nem sequer termino a minha frase enquanto a bile sobe de repente na minha garganta. "Eu não consigo acreditar".

Edward olha para mim silenciosamente, mas eu posso ver que ele sabe que eu já descobri tudo.

"Então é isso, não é?" Eu sinto minha garganta contrair em dor. "Você ensinaria uma lição ao chefe, não era?" Edward pelo menos tem a decência de parecer tímido.

Ele fecha seus olhos, e eu observo seu pomo de Adão enquanto ele engole em seco.

Levanto minhas mãos e começo a bater palmas lentamente, o som reverberando pelos topos das colinas. Os olhos de Edward se abrem com o barulho e me olham com confusão horrorizada.

"Bravo, Sr. Cullen." De alguma forma, sem a minha permissão, lágrimas escapam dos meus olhos e estão fazendo uma descida lenta pelas minhas bochechas. Eu as ignoro.

"Bella..."

"Parece que o professor se tornou o aluno." Eu luto para continuar controlada. Eu não quebrarei na frente dele. Eu não permitirei que ele veja o quanto isso machuca.

"Começou dessa forma." Ele ignora minhas últimas palavras. "Mas tudo mudou..."

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça com força e levanto a mão para silenciá-lo. "Eu não consigo nem mesmo olhar para você agora." Eu dou um passo para trás, tentando colocar distância entre nós.

Meu pé enrosca e eu caio. Eu estou sobre o penhasco, e minha respiração sai acelerada dos meus pulmões.

"Bella!" Eu ouço Edward gritar de longe acima de mim. Estou caindo, e então tudo fica preto.

Não, só brincando. Eu na verdade não caí sobre o penhasco, embora esse pudesse ter sido um fim melhor para toda esta merda. Eu simplesmente caio na minha bunda – forte.

"Merda, Bella." Edward começa a vir na minha direção. "Você está bem?"

"Não chegue perto de mim." Eu grito em mortificação, lutando para me empurrar de volta aos meus pés. Parece como se eu tivesse quebrado a minha bunda – e o meu ego. Um soluço escapa dos meus lábios enquanto eu esfrego minhas mãos arranhadas contra as minhas coxas, minhas bochechas queimando de vergonha.

"Não chore." Sua voz soa dolorida e desesperada.

"Não finja se importar." Eu respondo sem rodeios e me viro para ir embora.

"Bella." Ele chama mansamente atrás de mim, fazendo meu passo vacilar. Eu permaneço parada, de costas para ele, respirando fundo para me recompor.

"Quando você me contou sobre o seu pai ontem à noite, eu me senti uma merda completa." Eu falo sem me virar. "Foi a motivação final que eu precisava para esclarecer as coisas." Eu viro. Eu engulo em seco. Edward parece abatido. Eu fico feliz. "Agora, eu não posso evitar me perguntar." Seus olhos estão ardendo nos meus. Eu ignoro sua atração. "Você disse que o perdoou pelas suas mentiras, mas eu não posso evitar me perguntar se a tensão no relacionamento de vocês é culpa sua." Ele franze o cenho. Eu aceno. "Você o está punindo também, não é? Você está ensinando uma lição a ele também, certo?" Eu vejo seu rosto desmoronar; seus ombros caem. Isso quebra o meu coração, mas não o suficiente para ficar. Eu me afasto enquanto os trovões aparecem ao longe. Eu pego meu ritmo. Eu evitarei ser engolfada em pelo menos uma tempestade hoje.

**xoxo**

"Ótimo." Eu murmuro enquanto empurro a porta da cabana fechada atrás de mim com uma mão trêmula. Todos foram embora, o que me deixa em uma posição muito precária. Nós viemos no carro de Edward. Eu fugazmente considero a possibilidade de chamar um táxi, mas eu duvido muito que exista serviço de táxi que opera tão longe nas florestas de Washington, e com a tempestade chegando... eu espio pela janela ao lado da porta da frente e vejo as nuvens escuras rolando constantemente.

Eu terei que esperar por Edward.

O pensamento faz meu estômago apertar em trepidação. Estou farta de chorar. Eu estive chorando todo o caminho pela colina, soluçando sem parar até a minha garganta doer. Eu chorei sobre tudo. Chorei sobre ser traída por Edward. Chorei sobre ser traída por Jacob, algo que eu nunca tinha feito em anos. Chorei porque, ultimamente, meu ego tem sido ferido, possivelmente além de reparos dessa vez.

Parada no hall de entrada, observando pequenas gotas de chuva batendo contra o vidro da janela, eu realmente me sinto muito, muito sozinha. Eu empurro outra onda de lágrimas e fungo bastante grosseiramente. Sozinha e com raiva.

Eu ando de um lado a outro por alguns momentos, passando ao longo da nossa conversa uma e outra vez em minha cabeça. Ele _queria_ me humilhar. Ele _queria_ me machucar. Eu posso ter mentido, mas eu não pretendia machucá-lo. Eu pretendia alavancar a minha carreira e, ultimamente, a dele. Eu estava sendo enganosa, sim. Mas eu não estava sendo cruel. Não, isso tudo é ele.

Eu franzo a testa enquanto me lembro das suas palavras. _Começou assim, mas tudo mudou. _O que mudou? Eu puxo meu cabelo em frustração. Por que eu tinha que interrompê-lo? Eu queria saber o que diabos mudou. O que diabos ele quis dizer. E agora, eu nunca saberei. Eu sei que as minhas palavras de despedida foram cruéis, e duvido muito que ele me perdoe por isso.

Eu quero que ele me perdoe? Eu rio amargamente enquanto faço meu caminho para cima.

Começo a jogar minhas roupas casualmente na minha mala. Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio por me fazer sentir dessa forma. Por me fazer querê-lo. Por me fazer parecer como uma fodida idiota pela segunda vez na minha vida.

Quem se importa se ele não me perdoar? Tenho certeza como inferno que eu nunca o perdoarei por isso.

Estou farta.

Uma vez que a minha mala está pronta, eu me esforço para ouvir se Edward veio para a cabana, mas o lugar está completamente em silêncio além das batidas pesadas do meu coração nos meus ouvidos. Eu esfrego os olhos. Eu estou exausta.

Eu decido me deitar sobre as cobertas da cama, puxando minhas pernas até o meu peito e fazendo uma careta para a dor nas minhas costas causada pela minha queda de mais cedo. Por um breve segundo eu me preocupo sobre onde Edward está enquanto mais um relâmpago aparece por trás das cortinas. E, em seguida, dentro de poucos momentos, eu adormeço.

**xoxo**

Eu salto quando um súbito clarão de relâmpago reverbera pela cabana.

"Merda." Eu murmuro enquanto me sento e limpo meus olhos sonolentos. O quarto está completamente escuro. Quanto tempo eu dormi? Franzo o cenho enquanto pego o meu celular para verificar a hora.

19h30min.

"Merda." Eu murmuro novamente, franzindo a testa para os dígitos brilhantes, piscando profusamente para tentar fazer algum sentido do que me rodeia. Eu dormi por horas.

Edward.

"Edward!" Eu chamo quando de repente salto da cama. Onde diabos ele está? Eu tropeço pelo corredor escuro, agarrando-me no corrimão da escada enquanto faço meu caminho para baixo freneticamente.

"Edward!" Eu grito novamente, girando no meu lugar ao pé da escada. A cabana está completamente escura e silenciosa. Onde quer que Edward esteja, não é aqui.

Eu corro para a porta da frente, abrindo-a agressivamente e ofegando quando uma rajada de vento e chuva me assalta. Eu pisco para a escuridão. O carro dele continua aqui. Volto para a cabana, usando toda a minha força para fechar a porta atrás de mim contra a resistência causada pelo vento uivando.

"Edward!" Eu chamo uma última vez, desesperada para ouvir a resposta dele. Ele não pode estar lá fora ainda. Certamente ele não estaria lá fora neste tempo. Talvez ele tenha caído e batido sua cabeça contra algo no caminho de volta? Ele pode estar morto em algum lugar. Eu me sinto começar a hiperventilar enquanto todas as cenas terríveis passam pela minha mente.

Eu corro de volta para o nosso quarto com as pernas trêmulas procurando meu celular que deixei caído lá.

"Por favor, esteja bem, por favor, esteja bem." Eu canto baixinho enquanto pressiono o botão da discagem rápida para Alice.

"Ei, Bells!" Ela canta. "Está tudo bem?"

"Você teve notícias de Edward?" Eu pergunto em pânico, minha voz quebrando.

"Não." Ela responde lentamente. "Ele não está aí com você?" Eu fico olhando fixamente para o nada, mal ouvindo sua voz. Ele não ligou para eles. Ele não pegou um táxi para Seattle. Ele ainda está lá fora.

"Alice, eu não sei onde ele está." Eu divago. "Nós brigamos e eu o deixei no topo da colina e adormeci." Um choro estrangulado sai dos meus lábios. "E se ele estiver machucado, Alice? Há uma grande tempestade lá fora e ele deveria estar aqui e eu não..."

"Acalme-se, Bella." A voz de Alice gentilmente me puxa do meu estado agitado. Eu terei que procurar por ele. "Você ainda está na cabana?"

Eu poderia pegar uma lanterna e procurar por ele. Sinto um soluço construindo no meu peito enquanto penso sobre a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Eu balanço minha cabeça para limpar a minha mente de tais pensamentos e lembro que Alice me fez uma pergunta.

"Sim, e eu não sei onde..." Eu ouço a porta da frente se abrir e fechar com uma batida alta.

"Edward!" Eu grito, correndo em direção à escada novamente.

"Oh, merda." Eu respiro quando o vejo parado com as costas contra a porta, completa e totalmente encharcado até os ossos.

"Eu o encontrei." Eu sussurro ao telefone. "Ligo para você mais tarde, Alice." Deixo o telefone cair da minha mão enquanto meu braço cai do meu lado.

Estou congelada. A sala está escura, mas o relâmpago piscando lança luz suficiente na sala para pegar breves relances dele – e ele está olhando diretamente para mim.

"Edward." Eu sussurro, incitando meus pés a se moverem. Eles se movem, eventualmente, mas parece como se eu tivesse chumbo nos meus sapatos. Eu tropeço no meu caminho pelas escadas, mantendo meus olhos nos dele todo o caminho e paro a alguns metros dele. Ele deve estar congelando, eu percebo quando meus olhos caem para o seu peito. Sua camiseta está grudada em seus músculos fortes, sua calça praticamente colada em suas pernas magras. Eu posso vê-lo tremer – seus músculos abdominais tremendo sob o tecido molhado. Eu tremo só de olhar para ele, embora a cabana esteja quente e confortável. Levanto meus olhos para os dele lentamente e sinto o calor permeando cada célula do meu corpo uma vez que meu olhar se prende ao dele.

Seus olhos estão tão escuros, seu olhar ardente e intenso. Eu amaldiçoo o fato de que ele é capaz de me fazer esquecer sobre tudo só olhando para mim. Estou perdida no calor do seu olhar e, simples assim, como tantas vezes no último par de semanas, eu esqueço que isso significa nada.

"Onde você esteve?" Sinto minha raiva irracional queimando como ácido no meu peito.

Ele não responde, mas pelo menos se mexe. Ele se empurra da porta e lentamente começa a andar em direção a mim.

"O que há de errado com você?" Eu franzo o cenho, dando um passo para trás com medo. Algo sobre o seu comportamento, sobre o olhar escuro em seus olhos, faz meu coração acelerar de emoção e eu sinto um leve toque de medo.

Eu baixo meus olhos para o seu peito, incapaz de manter meus olhos dos dele. Ele para a centímetros de mim, e eu sinto sua respiração quente ao meu redor, e o cheiro distinto de Edward e chuva.

"Olhe para mim." Ele finalmente fala – sua voz áspera. Por um momento eu considero me virar e fugir da sua intensidade, mas fico enraizada no lugar, incapaz de me afastar dele.

Lentamente, eu levanto minha cabeça e encontro o seu olhar. Minha respiração deixa o meu corpo. Ele está tão perto e, ainda assim, não perto o suficiente. Eu me ressinto do fato de que ele me transforma em uma poça d'água patética. Eu quero bater no peito dele com meus punhos por tão facilmente quebrar minha firme determinação, por me deixar preocupada com ele quando eu não deveria.

"Você está bem?" Eu me encontro sussurrando.

"Não finja que você se importa." Ele joga minhas palavras de mais cedo para mim, mas os cantos dos seus lábios se levantam.

Eu franzo o cenho pelo fato de que ele acha minha preocupação divertida. Ele não tem ideia do quanto eu estava preocupada. Eu pensei que ele estava caído em algum lugar da floresta machucado... ou talvez até morto. Eu não conto isso a ele. Eu não sei como sem me perder nele completamente.

Eu posso literalmente sentir meu rosto se puxando em uma máscara sem emoção. Posso sentir minhas paredes se erguendo novamente. Isso tudo ainda é um jogo para ele, e eu não quero mais jogar.

Eu estou farta.

"Eu não me importo." A plenitude fria da minha voz surpreende até a mim. Eu dou a ele um último olhar de nivelamento e então me viro para me afastar. Eu não consigo ir muito longe, no entanto. Eu mal dou um passo quando sinto seus dedos curvando ao redor do meu pulso, parando-me no meio do caminho.

"Não se importa?" Ele murmura baixinho.

Eu sinto meus ombros cederem levemente.

"Pare de mentir." Ele diz em uma voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

"Eu não estou..." Eu começo, mas minhas palavras somem quando ele puxa meu pulso e me força a virar em sua direção. Eu tropeço, e minhas mãos se esticam reflexivamente, pousando em seu peito para me impedir de cair.

Eu olho para ele em surpresa e raiva. Assim que encontro meu equilíbrio, eu tento me afastar dele. Suas mãos serpenteiam ao redor da minha cintura e me seguram no lugar.

Eu estou farta.

"Não me obrigue a fazer de você uma mentirosa novamente, Bella." Ele adverte sombriamente, seus olhos perfurando os meus.

Minha boca fica completamente seca. Minha respiração tornou-se forçada, combinando com a dele. Eu sinto meu mundo inclinar e então eu sei – não há como fugir disso – sem escapatória.

Eu estou perdida.

"Faça isso." Eu desafio, cavando meus dedos em seu peito, apreciando a forma como seus músculos recuam e ondulam sob a minha investida. Eu levanto minhas mãos e agarro o cabelo na sua nuca. "Mostre-me." Eu desafio, dando um passo para mais perto dele até que nossos corpos se encontram. A umidade fria das suas roupas infiltra nas minhas, mas tudo o que eu posso sentir é o seu calor. Tudo o que eu almejo é ele. "Faça-me uma mentirosa".

Eu ouço Edward grunhir momentos antes dos seus lábios colidirem com os meus.

Eu estou tão, tão, _tão_ perdida.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu também xinguei a autora por parar aí... mas o que vocês acharam do começo da conversa? Sim, tem muito mais a ser revelado...**

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – O Prazer**

_(Tradução – Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

**_~ Bella ~_**

Sinais de desidratação:

Sede

Pele corada

Boca seca

Calafrios

Tontura

Sabe aquela sensação quando você teve uma noite selvagem de festa e consumiu grandes quantidades de álcool? Quando você acorda de um sonho sobre beber litros de água? Você sabe, aquela intensa necessidade de empurrar sua boca debaixo de uma torneira e simplesmente beber e beber até que seu estômago exploda, ou o desespero desapareça?

Bem, isso é como é ser beijada por Edward Cullen.

Eu me sinto como se tivesse chegado a um oásis em um deserto e só quero sugar e lamber e consumir cada gota de alívio molhado. O desejo é tão intenso que eu literalmente moldo minha boca na fonte e reivindico.

Meu corpo está dobrado para trás em um ângulo de 45° com o chão enquanto Edward me empurra para frente, uma mão no meu pescoço, a outra em torno da minha cintura. Eu posso sentir meus dedos dos pés formigando pela pressão - ou prazer, eu não estou completamente certa - e eu não posso dizer que completamente me importo.

Eu não posso realmente dizer se sua boca é macia, ou flexível, ou sequer se o sabor é doce, porque as linhas dos seus lábios estão tão furiosamente fundidas com as minhas, que é como se ele estivesse no deserto comigo, lutando por sobrevivência.

Meus joelhos começam a tremer quando sua mão fecha na minha blusa e seus dedos quase dolorosamente se agarram em torno da base do meu pescoço. Eu solto um gemido contra os seus lábios em sinal de rendição e desconforto.

Ele afasta sua boca brevemente, nós dois ofegando por ar. Eu posso sentir sua caixa torácica se levantando contra a minha.

"Porra." Ele respira duramente contra os meus lábios. "Por que nós não fizemos isso antes?"

Eu quero responder que não tenho idéia do por quê. Eu quero parecer levemente coerente, mas não consigo. Todo o senso de razão e controle está desligado, e a única coisa que registra em meus pensamentos confusos é que eu quero mais. Eu preciso de mais.

Sem hesitar, seus lábios estão de volta nos meus. Ainda é desesperado e agressivo, mas, desta vez - desta vez eu posso sentir seus lábios enquanto se movem sobre os meus, e eles _são_ macios, e flexíveis e doces, exatamente como eu lembro do nosso beijo anterior. Ele puxa meu lábio inferior entre os seus e chupa e morde e lambe. Minha boca se abre com um suspiro, e então, sua língua é empurrado para dentro - exigente – reivindicando – fodidamente sexy.

Uma onda de desejo corre sobre mim enquanto nossas línguas empurram e pressionam uma contra a outra. Parece que estamos lutando pela dominação, mas, na realidade, eu só estou lutando por mais.

Ele enrola sua língua contra a minha de uma forma provocante, e eu imediatamente inclino minha cabeça para a direita tanto quanto possível para conceder-lhe um acesso ainda melhor, praticamente arrombando o meu queixo para senti-lo mais profundamente.

Edward geme quando eu empurro de volta, minha língua entrando em sua boca enquanto nossos corpos se realinham em uma posição mais ereta. Eu me aproximo ainda mais do seu corpo, lutando contra a necessidade de praticamente escalá-lo enquanto enrolo minha língua em torno da dele. Meus cotovelos estão descansando em seus ombros, minhas mãos firmemente tecidas em seu cabelo, e meu corpo se equilibrando precariamente nas pontas dos meus dedos.

Ele muda o ritmo e começa uma carícia lenta e tentadora da sua língua contra a minha, quase recuando completamente em sua boca, e então sensualmente empurrando para a frente para brincar novamente. Suas mãos movem deliberadamente pelas minhas costas e firmemente plantam-se na minha bunda, segurando e puxando. Ele define um ritmo com suas mãos para coincidir com a sua língua, languidamente movendo e quase preguiçosamente esfregando meus quadris contra os dele.

Eu gemo alto quando sinto sua ereção empurrar contra a parte inferior do meu abdômen, o que só incentiva Edward a aumentar a pressão... em todos os lugares.

Ele afasta sua boca da minha com um gemido pesado e empurra seu rosto no meu pescoço, lambendo e rodopiando sua língua debaixo da minha orelha, nunca parando a esfregação lenta que nós temos acontecendo mais ao sul.

"Você beija de uma forma fodidamente sexy." Ele geme abaixo da minha orelha.

Suas palavras enviam um formigamento eletrizante até o centro do meu calor, fazendo-me agarrar seu cabelo mais apertado.

Ele responde o meu apelo silencioso levando sua mão até a minha coxa esquerda e engatando meu joelho sobre o seu quadril. Nós gememos simultaneamente quando eu finalmente o sinto exatamente _lá_.

Ele grunhe em meu pescoço e puxa a minha outra coxa. Eu me empurro pelos cotovelos e coloco minhas pernas em torno dos seus quadris enquanto Edward aperta a minha bunda, puxando-me contra ele. Eu posso sentir _tudo_.

Ele começa a nos levar para as escadas, sua boca se afastando do meu pescoço e seus olhos encontrando os meus. O calor em seu olhar faz minha respiração falhar no meu peito quando a umidade do seu jeans lentamente começa a se infiltrar no meu.

Eu tremo.

"Você está com frio?" Sua voz está áspera e rouca e faz outro arrepio correr através de mim.

"Eu estou quente." Eu consigo choramingar com um balanço instável da minha cabeça quando ele lentamente começa a subir as escadas.

"Isso você é." Ele dá uma risadinha, e eu coro.

** corada**

Seus olhos nunca deixam os meus enquanto ele dá passos firmes. Nós ainda estamos nos esfregando ali em baixo, mas aqui em cima, onde nós ofegamos e engolimos as respirações um do outro, um cenário completamente diferente está definido.

"Você fode de forma tão sexy quando você beija, Bella?" Edward fala apenas acima de sussurro. Meu corpo inteiro cora diante da pergunta e eu luto contra o desejo de esconder o rosto atrás do meu cabelo.

"Você fode tão bem quanto fala, Edward?" Eu me encontro perguntando em vez disso, corajosamente.

As sobrancelhas de Edward atiram para cima em surpresa, mas logo sua expressão volta para a de confiança arrogante.

"Você fode tão bem quanto mente, doçura?" Sua voz fria me pega de surpresa, mas suas ações ainda mais. Antes que eu possa sequer responder, ele me tem empurrada contra a parede ao lado da porta do nosso quarto. Suas mãos puxam as minhas do seu cabelo e as bate acima da minha cabeça. A única coisa me mantendo suspensa são as minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura e seu peso enquanto ele inclina fortemente contra mim.

Sua boca está pairando acima da minha, seus olhos escuros de raiva e desejo.

"Nem sequer remotamente tão bem quanto você, baby." Eu respondo, meus lábios roçando os dele quando eu falo.

"Como você sugere que resolvamos isso?" Ele murmura, empurrando sua língua para fora brevemente para lamber o canto da minha boca. Eu jogo minha cabeça para trás com um baque e aperto meus olhos fechados enquanto seus quadris moem contra os meus com um vigor renovado.

"Talvez devêssemos ir diretamente para o sexo violento." Eu engulo em seco enquanto tento aumentar o atrito entre as minhas pernas empurrando meus quadris para a frente.

"Oh." Edward geme. "Nós definitivamente vamos diretamente para o-" Ele mói seus quadris com força contra os meus. "Sexo." Ele se afasta. "Violento." Ele empurra seus quadris para a frente novamente, levantando-me ainda mais contra a parede com a força do seu corpo.

Ele engole o longo gemido escapando dos meus lábios com sua boca ávida. O beijo é quase uma punição pela maneira que nossas línguas se chocam uma contra a outra.

Suas mãos soltam as minhas e voltam para a minha bunda, empurrando abaixo o material da minha calça e calcinha para apalpar e apertar minha pele nua. Ele nos puxa para longe da parede e tropeça em direção à porta do quarto, empurrando-a quando o frenesi entre nós aumenta.

Minhas mãos encontram seu caminho entre os nossos corpos e tremulamente puxam os botões do seu jeans, desesperada para senti-lo. A umidade passando através das suas roupas torna praticamente impossível soltar os botões, e eu gemo em frustração contra os seus lábios.

No momento seguinte, eu sou colocada de pé enquanto uma risada baixa reverbera através do peito de Edward. Encontro meu equilíbrio em pernas trêmulas e olho para ele em confusão, meus dedos ainda lutando desesperadamente contra os botões, e seus dedos pressionados acima da cintura da minha calça.

O sorriso arrogante nos seus lábios faz minhas mãos pararem momentaneamente.

"Você me quer fodidamente demais." Ele declara presunçosamente enquanto suas mãos alcançam a barra da minha blusa e começam a puxá-la para cima. Eu levanto meus braços e permito que ele retire o material de mim com um único golpe. Seus olhos descem para o meu peito por um momento, antes de ele esmagar sua boca na minha novamente.

"Como se você pudesse ficar longe." Eu engasgo entre beijos famintos e copio seus movimentos puxando sua camiseta. Ele se afasta e, em seguida, estende a mão por trás de si e puxa sua camiseta sobre a cabeça como os homens sempre fazem. A ação faz seu cabelo levantar em todas as direções, fazendo-o parecer fofo e delicioso e praticamente irresistível. Praticamente.

Eu mal tenho tempo para cobiçar seu peito antes que sua boca esteja na minha novamente. Meu coração está correndo nos meus ouvidos enquanto seus dedos urgentemente acariciam e arranham a pele exposta.

Sinto o fecho do meu sutiã abrir e, momentos depois, as alças caem dos meus braços deixando-me exposta. Meus mamilos endurecem imediatamente e são rapidamente cobertos por mãos quentes.

"Eu posso ficar longe quando motivado." Edward geme com a voz rouca enquanto se afasta da minha boca e enterra seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Suas mãos estão esfregando languidamente sobre os meus seios, fazendo meus mamilos enrijecerem quase dolorosamente. Eu posso sentir o fio invisível conectado à minha boceta esticar e puxar enquanto a umidade escoa de mim.

"Você precisa de motivação, Sr. Cullen?" Eu digo entre respirações trêmulas enquanto meus dentes raspam a pele do seu pescoço, ameaçando morder. "Porque eu posso terminar isso sozinha, sabe?"

Por que diabos eu acabei de dizer isso?

"É isso mesmo, Senhorita Swan?" Edward se afasta, olhando para mim interrogativamente. "Você não precisa de mim para..." Ele abaixa seus olhos para o meu peito, lambe seus lábios e, em seguida, olha para o meu jeans. Suas mãos seguem a trilha dos seus olhos e agilmente soltam o botão do meu jeans antes de baixar o zíper lentamente.

Mais uma vez. Por que diabos eu acabei de dizer isso?

"Muito bem então." Ele acena, levantando seus olhos de volta para os meus e dando um passo para trás. O olhar em seus olhos é desafiador e feroz.

Ele puxa suas mãos para trás e, sem muito esforço, abre os botões do seu jeans, um meticulosamente por um.

Ele dá uma risadinha e pisca para mim, claramente tirando sarro da minha luta anterior. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele e habilmente empurro meu jeans sobre os meus quadris, deixando-me em nada além da minha modesta calcinha branca. O quê? Uma garota não faz caminhadas usando lingerie sexy.

Se é um desafio que ele quer, é um desafio que ele terá.

Eu dou um passo para trás até sentir a beirada da cama bater na parte de trás dos meus joelhos. Edward está observando meus movimentos curiosamente, seus olhos nos contornos do meu corpo.

Ele está ofegante, e eu também.

Eu me abaixo na beirada da cama e depois me arrasto para trás, inclinando-me em meus cotovelos.

** seca**

Minha boca fica seca quando eu penso no que pretendo fazer a seguir. Eu nunca fui tão ousada no quarto antes - então, novamente - minha única experiência no quarto, além dos poucos encontros com Edward, foram com Jacob nos meus tempos de faculdade, e isso mal conta como experiência.

Eu movo minha mão direita tremulamente, lentamente a arrastando sobre meu peito e abdômen. Os lábios de Edward se separam ligeiramente e sua respiração aumenta e, em pouco tempo, seus dedos arrancam os sapatos e meias, nunca tirando seus olhos da minha mão em movimento.

"Eu aposto que você não será capaz de ficar longe." Eu suspiro suavemente quando meus dedos descem para a minha boceta, gentilmente acariciando meus lábios cobertos. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior quando descubro o quanto estou úmida e sensível. "Esteja preparado para perder, Sr. Cullen." Eu aviso logo antes de mergulhar minha mão no cós da calcinha e encontrar a pele quente abaixo.

"Porra, Bella." Edward geme enquanto eu me esfrego sob o material.

Mergulho um dedo entre as minhas dobras molhadas e encontro o meu clitóris. Eu gemo. Edward suspira.

Seu jeans é empurrado para fora e chutado para o lado enquanto seus olhos travam uma guerra entre focar na minha mão e focar no meu rosto.

Eu sigo suas mãos enquanto ele empurra sua cueca boxer pelos seus quadris, expondo sua ereção muito generosa. O menino está suspenso.

"Merda." Eu gemo quando ele agarra sua ereção e bombeia agressivamente.

"Eu gosto das coisas duras e ásperas, docinho." Edward grunhe. A batida da sua pele e o estrondo de um trovão no fundo definem um ritmo torturante entre as minhas pernas.

Eu abaixo minhas costas na cama, esforçando-me para manter meus olhos nos dele, e então levo a minha outra mão até a minha calcinha, puxando-a para o lado para me expor a ele.

"Eu aposto que você deseja substituir meus dedos com o seu pau." Eu provoco, aumentando meu ritmo.

"Porra, porra, porra!" Ele choraminga e bombeia seu punho ainda mais rápido sobre o seu comprimento, torcendo seu pulso quando atinge a cabeça, e, em seguida, descendo de volta à base.

"Eu gosto lento e profundo." Eu ofego e empurro primeiro um e depois dois dedos dentro de mim.

Eu posso sentir a tensão familiar em meu abdômen, o arrepio na minha espinha e os espasmos nas minhas pernas. Eu estou perto.

Assistir Edward se masturbar com a visão de eu me masturbando é uma sobrecarga sensorial.

"Você se masturba como uma garota suja".

Assistir Edward se masturbar com a visão de eu me masturbando é uma sobrecarga sensorial, mas ouvi-lo dizer _aquilo_ causa o colapso total do meu corpo.

E gozo.

Forte.

"Oh, meeeeerda..." Eu grito e jogo minha cabeça para trás, permitindo que as sensações reivindiquem o meu corpo quando meu orgasmo chega.

Está em toda parte e, ainda assim, fora de alcance.

Meu coração está martelando no meu peito quando eu finalmente ressurjo. Estou levemente confusa e estarrecida com a rapidez que aconteceu. Meus ouvidos se esforçam para ouvir Edward, mas o som da sua pele parou e tudo o que pode ser ouvido é a minha respiração acelerada e o tamborilar da chuva contra a janela.

Levanto minha cabeça, piscando um par de vezes para limpar a minha visão embaçada.

Edward parece como uma estátua erótica - punho congelado sobre o seu pau, boca completamente aberta e sem respiração. Minha expressão espelha a dele, já que minha mão permanece imóvel na minha boceta ainda pulsando.

"Você acabou de gozar?" Ele finalmente fala com uma voz quebrada.

Eu aceno com firmeza enquanto os músculos no meu pescoço enrijecem.

E então, tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou fugindo para fora da cama, praticamente lançando-me em seus braços, enquanto Edward se joga em minha direção, pegando-me em seus braços capazes.

"Você perdeu." Eu declaro, quando o impacto dos nossos corpos encontrando quase tira o ar dos meus pulmões.

"Eu ganhei." Ele suspira ao mesmo tempo antes de capturar a minha boca com a sua.

Eu estou montando sua cintura novamente, esfregando meu sexo contra o dele, sem vergonha.

"Você está molhado." Eu menciono quando nossas bocas se separam, e eu começo a lamber seu pescoço.

Eu o sinto rindo contra mim.

"Você também." Ele enfatiza suas palavras com um movimento delicioso dos seus quadris, fazendo sua risada se transformar em um longo gemido, combinando com o meu.

Edward nos leva para a cama, mergulha e nos joga no meio. Eu solto minhas pernas do seu aperto firme ao redor da sua cintura e permito que meus joelhos caiam abertos debaixo dele.

Ele se instala entre os meus joelhos, fazendo seu pau se estabelecer contra a minha boceta.

"Inferno fodido, Bella." Ele geme enquanto empurra seus quadris para frente e, de forma eficaz, esfrega sua ereção entre as minhas dobras.

Eu mal posso responder enquanto meu corpo treme com a sensação da sua pele exposta na minha. Eu retiro meus dedos do seu cabelo e os abaixo para a sua bunda, empurrando para baixo para aumentar o atrito.

"Proteção?"

"Pílula." Eu respondo. Ordenando.

Ele inclina a cabeça para baixo e descansa sua testa contra a minha, mantendo nossas bocas a apenas um sopro de distância. Seu ar é o meu ar.

Levanto meus quadris em uma carícia para cima, desesperada por mais.

As mãos de Edward estão alojadas em meu cabelo, mas ele mantém seu peso em mim, garantindo que seu peito esfregue contra os meus mamilos com cada movimento. Eu percebo que posso gozar somente dessa esfregação e puxo minhas pernas ainda mais distantes para obter ainda mais exposição.

Eu o sinto tremer quando eu suspiro.

"Lento e profundo." Ele murmura, e então ele está me beijando novamente – sua língua mergulhando tanto na minha boca que eu juro que ele lamberá minhas amígdalas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Duro e áspero." Ele geme enquanto se afasta, engatando minha perna esquerda sobre o seu ombro, e então, empurra.

"Ungh..." É tudo que eu sou capaz de pronunciar quando ele se enterra em mim em um movimento suave.

"Porra de yoga." Ele geme contra o meu pescoço.

Estamos respirando tão pesadamente que eu tenho certeza que um de nós hiperventilará, mas antes de eu ter um momento para tentar lutar pelo controle, ele puxa e empurra para frente novamente.

"Puta merda." Eu guincho quando a força da sua entrada impulsiona-me mais para cima da cama.

Edward levanta sua cabeça para olhar para mim, e o olhar selvagem em seus olhos me tem choramingando em antecipação. Seu braço direito está agarrando meu joelho, inclinado contra o meu peito enquanto ele empurra seu braço esquerdo por baixo das minhas costas e agarra o meu ombro. Ele molda meu corpo ao dele. Não há escapatória - não que eu esteja pensando em ir a qualquer lugar.

Estou perdida em seus olhos enquanto Edward define um ritmo extenuante - empurrando para frente - revirando seus quadris - puxando para trás - e, em seguida, de novo... e de novo... e de novo.

"Eu já fiz de você uma mentirosa?" Ele pergunta sem fôlego, avaliando meus olhos por resposta.

"Sim." Eu silvo enquanto ele bombeia em mim com força, ainda que gentilmente acaricie os músculos na minha coxa excessivamente esforçada.

"Então, fôda-me, Bella." Ele quase implora. "Mostre-me".

E eu mostro.

Eu levanto meus quadris impossivelmente mais alto quando ele empurra para frente de novo, tomando-o mais profundamente.

"É isso aí, baby." Ele geme. "Faça-me implorar".

"Merda, Edward..." Palavras como essa não me farão durar muito tempo.

Ele fode _tão_ bem.

"Mais?" Como ele sabe?

Eu aceno, meu nariz esfregando contra o dele enquanto minha cabeça balança para cima e para baixo.

"Ok." Ele sussurra, beija meus lábios docemente e então, de repente, empurra-se para cima, efetivamente alongando a minha perna.

Ele senta sobre os seus calcanhares e agarra minha perna esticada antes de empurrar para a frente em um movimento longo.

"Oh." Eu ofego de surpresa quando sinto a cabeça do seu pau roçar um ponto dentro de mim que eu sempre pensei que era um mito.

"É esse o ponto, Bella?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso quando percebe a admiração em meus olhos.

"Bem aí. Bem aí. Bem aí." Eu confirmo uma e outra vez enquanto ele encurta seus impulsos e brinca com o que eu só posso assumir que seja o meu ponto G.

Meu corpo inteiro está em chamas de prazer.

Ele fode _tããããoo _bem.

Eu abaixo minha mão até o lugar onde nos encontramos, estendo meu dedo indicador e o médio em um V e os coloco sobre os meus lábios até que eu possa sentir o pau de Edward empurrando entre eles.

"Oh, merda." Eu o ouço grunhir enquanto meus olhos permanecem paralisados em sua ereção entrando e saindo de mim. "Isso é fodidamente quente".

Eu aceno, quase distraidamente, enquanto me sinto sendo impulsionada para o limite.

No fundo da minha mente, eu percebo que a tempestade lá fora parou, mas a tempestade aqui dentro está arruinando a minha sensibilidade. Nunca foi tão bom.

Eu sinto meus músculos apertarem e, como se me sentisse culpada, levanto meus olhos para Edward para ver se ele notou.

Ele notou. Ele sempre nota.

Nossa pele se choca violentamente quando ele pega o seu ritmo, fazendo minhas costas arquear ao seu ataque. Sexo nunca foi tão bom. Mas, novamente, isto não é apenas qualquer tipo de sexo. Isso é fodidamente animalesco e possessivo.

"Eu estou bem aqui." Ele sussurra com a voz rouca. "Faça-me seu".

Eu arqueio ainda mais para trás, já que suas palavras são a última coisa a mergulhar-me no esquecimento, fazendo minha cabeça girar.

"Meeeeerda, baby!" Eu suspiro. "Eu estou gozando. Eu estou gozando." E então minha boca se abre em um grito silencioso.

Meu orgasmo rasga através do meu corpo, no início apertando cada músculo deliciosamente, antes de liberar e me fazer sentir completamente leve.

Meus braços de alguma forma caem acima da minha cabeça e meus dedos agarraram travesseiros e cobertores, freneticamente procurando algo para ancorar o meu corpo à cama.

A âncora vem na forma das mãos de Edward enquanto ele cai para a frente e empurra as costas das minhas mãos na cama com as palmas das suas, bombeando em mim com total abandono.

"Ah." Ele geme de forma sexy contra a minha bochecha enquanto meu orgasmo chega ao ápice e gentilmente começa a desaparecer.

Sua língua se projeta para fora e, uma vez que estou um pouco mais coerente, mas ainda tremendo incontrolavelmente, percebo que ele está lambendo as lágrimas que devem ter escapado dos cantos dos meus olhos.

"Ah, Bella." Ele resmunga quando seus movimentos se tornam irregulares.

"Você fode _tãããão _bem." Eu sussurro contra o seu ouvido.

"Ah. Porra. Ah, Bella." E então ele arqueia contra mim, empurrando seu pau até a base na minha boceta ainda apertando. "Ahhhhh..."

Eu olho para o seu rosto em admiração quando o sinto pulsar dentro de mim. Seus olhos estão cerrados apertados. Seus lábios carnudos separados. Seus braços estão tremendo da tensão. Sua beleza me deixa tonta.

Corro meus dedos sobre a sua bunda, pelas suas costas, suavemente arranhando a pele enquanto seus braços finalmente cedem e ele despenca contra mim. Eu estico minhas pernas e mexo os dedos dos meus pés, apreciando o formigamento ainda percorrendo meu corpo.

Ele deixa beijos desleixados contra o meu ombro e pescoço enquanto nós dois lutamos para recuperar a respiração.

"Fôda-me." Ele grasna contra a minha orelha. Nós dois chacoalhamos por um segundo em uma risada silenciosa, mas, logo, até mesmo isso é muito esforço e nós ficamos em silêncio novamente.

Edward se move para sair de mim, mas eu torço minhas pernas em volta dele, forçando-o a manter seu peso em mim.

Eu sinto o ar empurrando do seu nariz contra o meu pescoço quando ele ri novamente.

Ele empurra suas mãos sob os meus ombros e me abraça a ele firmemente.

"Nós certamente faremos isso de novo." Ele murmura, e então suavemente chupa o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu tremo e escavo meus dedos em suas costas.

"Você pode apostar nisso." Eu finalmente murmuro.

Enquanto o oásis está bem aqui, por que não?

**xoxo**

"Eu acho que simplesmente nunca vi os sinais." Eu sussurro, apreciando a sensação dos dedos de Edward enquanto fazem carícias atrás do meu joelho.

Nós ainda estamos deitados nus na cama. Em algum lugar entre chupar a boca e pele um do outro, nós viramos de frente um para o outro espelhando as posições.

E então começaram as perguntas. Perguntas pequenas e insignificantes respondidas com alegria, às vezes perguntas grandes e pesadas tratadas com cuidado.

"Você o amava?" Ele pergunta tão baixinho que eu mal posso ouvi-lo. Seus olhos estão focados em mim, brilhantes e verdes na penumbra do quarto.

A chuva começou de novo durante o tempo que passamos conversando sobre tudo e nada, servindo como música tranquila de fundo para as nossas mãos errantes e olhos curiosos.

"Muito." Eu sorrio levemente, golpeando sua mão que desliza até a minha bunda para beliscar a pele suavemente. Ele ri quando eu franzo a testa de brincadeira.

"Por que ele traiu você?" O rosto de Edward fica sério. "Ele é fodidamente cego?"

Reviro meus olhos para ele e dou de ombros novamente.

"Leah era a sua melhor amiga?" Sua mão está atrás do meu joelho dobrado novamente, suavemente girando as pontas dos dedos na cavidade.

"Eu a conheço há tanto tempo quanto conheço Jacob. Eles foram para a escola juntos na reserva em La Push." Um pequeno vinco se forma entre seus olhos e eu levanto minha mão para suavizá-lo suavemente com meus dedos. Ele puxa minha mão para a sua boca e beija minha palma. Eu acaricio sua bochecha uma vez que seus lábios se afastam da minha pele e solto minha mão nos lençóis entre nós, traçando círculos invisíveis.

"Meu pai é amigo de Billy, pai de Jacob, desde sempre. Quando Jacob e eu nos tornamos amigos, eu instantaneamente me tornei amiga de todas as crianças na reserva. Leah era uma delas".

"Por que namorar você, para começar, quando ele poderia ter simplesmente ficado com Leah desde o início?" Ele pergunta curiosamente, levantando sua mão para empurrar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, e depois movendo para descansar sua mão no meu quadril.

"Eu não sei." Eu suspiro pesadamente. "Eu nunca perguntei".

Ele acena e corre os olhos sobre a curva do meu corpo. Seu olhar de avaliação faz a minha pele esquentar e eu esfrego minhas coxas juntas por instinto. Seu sorriso de resposta me deixa saber que ele notou.

"Jacob é um idiota".

Eu pisco e depois dou de ombros.

"Diga-me algo que ninguém sabe sobre você." Eu lanço a minha frase brega, mas, nesta fase, eu faria de tudo para mudar de assunto e a direção dos seus pensamentos. Eu ainda tenho muitas perguntas antes de ceder à nossa necessidade de novo.

Ele levanta seus olhos para encontrar os meus e depois sorri.

"Eu sou um livro aberto." Ele pisca para confirmar que sabe o que estou tentando fazer. "Falando de livros..." Ele morde seu lábio inferior quase nervosamente. "Sem mais mentiras, Bella".

"Sem mais mentiras." Eu aceno em concordância.

"Vamos lá, deve haver alguma coisa." Eu oriento a conversa para longe desse tópico. Nós falaremos sobre isso, mas não agora. Não agora, quando eu tenho a oportunidade de uma vida inteira para conhecer melhor este homem. Edward retruca cutucando a minha cintura de forma brincalhona e eu dou uma risadinha – sim, risadinha.

A risadinha suavemente desaparece dos seus olhos quando ele me olha sem expressão. Um suspiro pesado escapa dos seus lábios antes de ele passar a mão pelo seu cabelo em frustração e a deixar cair em cima da minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"A mãe que me criou não é a minha mãe biológica." Suas palavras escapam dos seus lábios em um sussurro dolorido.

Eu pisco para ele em surpresa enquanto ele olha de volta para mim pensativamente.

"Ninguém sabe disso?" Eu pergunto com um coaxar, e nervosamente limpo a minha garganta.

"Ninguém além dos meus pais e agora você." Ele acena. Meus dedos apertam em torno dos seus tentando transmitir simpatia e a compreensão que eu sou incapaz de colocar em palavras.

Ele me oferece um pequeno sorriso.

"Este é o segredo?" Eu suspiro quando a verdade finalmente faz sentido.

Ele acena novamente.

"Eu encontrei cartas escritas do meu pai para a minha mãe biológica em seu escritório. Eu estava no meu último ano. As cartas foram todas devolvidas ao remetente. Foi meses depois, quando eu confrontei meu pai e decidi eu mesmo procurar Elizabeth, que nós descobrimos que ela faleceu quando eu fiz 15 anos".

"Ela está morta?" Eu sinto meu queixo tremer com a tristeza de tudo isso.

Ele levanta sua mão para suavemente acariciar minha bochecha e esfregar meu queixo com o seu polegar.

"Não chore, baby." Ele arrulha, e eu de repente me sinto culpada por ser aquela a ser consolada quando eu deveria estar o consolando.

"Eu sinto muito." Eu ofereço desajeitadamente, sabendo que nenhuma quantidade de simpatia trará sua verdadeira mãe de volta, ou dará a ele a oportunidade de conhecê-la.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sorri e passa a mão da minha bochecha para o meu ombro e pela parte inferior das minhas costas, onde ela repousa suavemente. "Eu encontrei a minha paz".

Eu aceno e dou um sorriso aguado.

"Qual era o nome dela?"

"Elizabeth Masen." Ele sorri brilhantemente. "Ela era uma estudante de história da arte quando meu pai a conheceu na NYU. Ele foi assistir um seminário apresentado por um amigo e ela estava lá. Eles caíram na luxúria, me fizeram e depois seguiram caminhos separados. Quando o amigo do meu pai o contatou meses depois e disse a ele que ela estava grávida, meu pai a rastreou. Ela não podia ficar comigo e terminar seus estudos, então meu pai se ofereceu para ficar comigo." Eu assisto seu pomo de Adão contrair enquanto ele engole suas emoções. "Meu pai rinha conhecido a minha mãe, Esme, nesse meio tempo. Eles estavam apaixonados – o suficiente para que Esme não se importasse que me pai agora vinha com um filho." Sua voz some, e então ele encolhe os ombros. "O resto é história, como dizem".

Meus olhos seguem as linhas dos músculos do seu antebraço e trilham o seu caminho até seu bíceps, onde focam em sua tatuagem.

EM

Elizabeth Masen.

Eu sorrio e levanto minha mão para traçar as iniciais com os meus dedos.

"Eu a fiz um dia depois que me formei".

"Obrigada por me contar." Eu sorrio e deixo minha mão cair de volta na cama.

"Você tem alguma tatuagem?" Ele muda de assunto rapidamente, e eu deixo.

"Tenho certeza que você teria visto até agora." Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele e rio do seu sorriso de lobo.

"Marcas estranhas, ou cicatrizes?" Ele pressiona, correndo seus dedos da base da minha coluna para o meu pescoço e novamente para baixo.

Eu sufoco o gemido crescendo no meu peito quando um arrepio me percorre. As coisas que este homem pode fazer com o meu corpo. Santo inferno.

"Você está com frio?" Ele pergunta com ternura.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça, sentindo o início de um rubor.

"Eu fiz isso?" Sua voz sobe de tom enquanto seu rosto se ilumina como uma árvore de Natal.

"Sim." Eu murmuro em constrangimento e tento enfiar meu queixo contra a minha bochecha. Corpo traiçoeiro.

"Seu corpo é tão sensível." Ele avalia enquanto uma nova onda de arrepios toma conta da minha pele quando ele acaricia minhas costas com toques leves como pena.

Eu não respondo. Eu não preciso.

"Então?" ele sonda. "Marcas estranhas?"

Eu suspiro diante da sua persistência e suspiro dramaticamente quando percebo que ele não vai esquecer isso.

"Eu tenho uma marca de nascença em forma de coração nas minhas costas." Eu admito com relutância.

"Deixe-me ver." Ele não espera pela minha resposta antes de me virar de bruços.

"Edward!" Eu grito de surpresa e balanço com a risada quando ouço seu pedido de desculpas envergonhado atrás de mim.

"Onde exatamente?" Eu sinto sua respiração quente contra a minha espinha e tremo mais uma vez. "Eu amo isso." Ele ronrona em resposta, fazendo meus olhos rolarem para o fundo da minha cabeça.

"Mais para baixo." Eu ofego quando sinto seus dedos roçarem a minha pele.

"Mais para baixo?" Ele pergunta, e eu sinto a cama mover levemente enquanto ele manobra atrás de mim.

"Eu vejo." Ele declara com admiração, parecendo uma criança de cinco anos que descobriu um tesouro. Eu dou risadinhas da sua animação, mas minhas risadinhas são rapidamente substituídas por suspiros suaves quando seus lábios fecham sobre a marca.

Eu posso sentir sua língua traçar os contornos do coração antes de sugar a pele suavemente em sua boca.

"Isso é fodidamente sexy." Ele sussurra contra as minhas costas, fazendo meu coração saltar uma batida. "Você é tão fodidamente sexy, Bella." Ele move seus lábios pelas minhas costas e para entre as minhas omoplatas, lambendo e chupando a pele lá. "Você goza de forma _tão_ sexy." Ele murmura e então move seus lábios para a pele sensível ao lado do meu peito e suga novamente.

"Oh." Eu suspiro, sentindo a piscina de calor entre as minhas pernas enquanto seus lábios me provam e sua mão direita lentamente acaricia círculos no meu quadril.

"Deixe-me vê-la novamente." Ele fala no meu ouvido antes de mover sua mão entre as minhas pernas e puxar meu joelho para trás sobre a sua coxa.

"Edward." Eu suspiro quando seus dedos arrastam para os meus lábios entreabertos e acariciam reverentemente sobre eles.

"Quando você geme o meu nome." Eu aceno, incitando-o a continuar. "Eu fico tão duro por você, Bella." Dois dos seus dedos mergulham nas minhas dobras e gentilmente acariciam sobre o feixe de nervos.

"Quando estamos no escritório e você chama o meu nome com raiva..." Eu ofego quando ele empurra um dedo em mim. "Eu luto contra o desejo de curvá-la sobre a sua mesa e fodê-la ali mesmo na frente de todos".

"Ah, merda." Eu gemo e empurro de volta com meus quadris, sentindo sua dureza pressionar contra a minha bunda.

"Você gosta disso, Senhorita Swan?" ele ronrona e passa sua língua ao redor da concha da minha orelha. "Você gosta da idéia de ser fodida por mim na frente de todos no trabalho?"

"Sim." Eu silvo quando seu dedo mergulha mais fundo. Eu deveria estar envergonhada pela minha admissão, mas há muitas verdades e mentiras faldas no êxtase. Eu apenas não tenho a atenção agora para resolver o que é.

"Você gosta de lento e profundo, certo?" Ele pergunta sensualmente enquanto puxa seu dedo para fora e retorna ao meu clitóris latejante. "Quem sou eu para negar-lhe isso, Bella?" Ele fala sem esperar pela minha resposta, e, em seguida, empurra seu pau através da minha entrada em um impulso firme.

"Porra... merda." Eu choramingo incoerentemente e empurro para trás contra ele.

Ele permanece imóvel dentro de mim enquanto suas mãos movem para agarrar as minhas. Ele as empurra sobre a minha cabeça até que eu sinta as barras verticais do pé da cama.

"Segure." Ele instrui suavemente, e eu enrolo meus dedos em torno da barra. Sua mão esquerda fecha ao redor da minha, e sua direita move para a perna jogada sobre a sua e firmemente segura a minha coxa.

"Você está pronta para isso?" Ele fala de novo e, por algum motivo, a pergunta parece carregada - como se estivesse se referindo a mais do que apenas o sexo.

Eu aceno, incapaz de formar qualquer palavra. Meu corpo está tremendo em antecipação.

"Conte-me sobre Forks." Ele exige, antes de morder meu ombro e, finalmente, movendo seus quadris.

"O quê?" Eu gemo. Sua pergunta me pega desprevenida, mas dado o fato de que eu mal posso lembrar meu nome quando ele está dentro de mim, eu não tenho certeza se eu o ouvi direito.

"Eu quero saber sobre Forks." Ele diz entre respirações forçadas enquanto rola seus quadris contra os meus.

"Hum." Eu tropeço sobre as minhas palavras, tentando fortemente focar em algo que eu possa lembrar sobre a minha cidade natal, em vez de como a sua pele é contra a minha. "É realmente verde." Eu quero me dar um cumprimento por realmente pensar em alguma coisa.

"Você gosta de verde?" Por que uma pergunta tão simples soa tão suja vindo da boca dele?

"Sim." Eu aceno vigorosamente, fazendo-o rir contra o meu ombro enquanto seus lábios meio que lambem – meio que chupam.

"Meus olhos são verdes." Ele afirma simplesmente. Como se eu não tivesse notado.

"Sim." Essa está começando a se tornar a minha palavra favorita.

"Você gosta dos meus olhos?" Seus quadris empurram duramente, e, em seguida, languidamente rolam, fazendo minha respiração engatar.

"Eu fodidamente amo os seus olhos." Eu admito descaradamente enquanto nos movemos juntos.

Edward puxa a minha coxa ainda mais para trás, abrindo-me ainda mais e mudando o ângulo. Eu choramingo enquanto ele geme.

"Eu fodidamente amo a sua boca suja." Ele ofega. "O que mais?"

"Eu amo o seu pau." Eu deixo escapar quando meus dedos curvam dolorosamente em torno das barras, segurando como se a minha vida dependesse disso enquanto Edward me fode ao esquecimento. Nossos corpos estão se movendo em uníssono, ficando suados pelo esforço, batendo juntos de forma barulhenta.

"Obrigado, docinho." Ele ri e lambe a base do meu pescoço. "Mas ainda estamos falando de Forks aqui".

"Oh." Eu murmuro. Eu sou uma idiota.

"É sempre molhado." Eu consigo dizer quando Edward move seus dedos para esfregar meu clitóris. Meus quadris pulam com o contato e empurram contra ele com esforço renovado.

"Assim como você." Ele observa e habilmente gira os dedos pela minha excitação. "Diga-me mais." Eu posso ouvir a tensão em sua voz quando pegamos o ritmo, correndo em direção à mesma linha de chegada.

"Você não vive lá." Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que estou dizendo mais. Meu cérebro está em completo esgotamento enquanto se prepara para o ataque do meu orgasmo.

"Não." Ele balança a cabeça contra o meu ombro, "Eu moro aqui." Ele enfatiza suas palavras batendo mais profundamente em mim e pressionando seus dedos com mais força contra a carne onde estamos unidos.

"Sim." Eu ofego, jogando minha cabeça para trás contra o seu ombro. Sua boca está na minha em um instante, e eu tenho que torcer minha cabeça desconfortavelmente a fim de alcançar melhor os seus lábios.

Edward move sua mão da minha boceta e agarra meu braço estendido sobre a minha cabeça. Ele o torce para ele até que eu sou capaz de enrolá-lo atrás da sua cabeça, quase me virando para as minhas costas. Sua boca deixa a minha e rudemente reivindica o mamilo mais próximo a ele, sugando e depois mordendo.

É isso. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso. E, por um breve momento, antes de me render ao prazer, eu contemplo o fato de que ele conhece o meu corpo tão bem.

"Porra, baby!" Eu grito quando meu orgasmo atira dos meus dedos dos pés, bate no meu centro e agita através do meu corpo.

Edward segue logo depois, seus quadris balançando nos meus sem qualquer tipo de ritmo, palavras escapando da sua boca que fariam sangrar um ouvido destreinado. Eu amo isso.

Nós ficamos deitados ofegando e exaustos contra o outro uma vez que o frenesi se transforma em um zumbido baixo.

"Eu amo Forks." Eu suspiro sem fôlego contra o seu cabelo.

"E o meu pau." Edward ri contra o meu peito.

"Isso também." Eu suspiro. "Isso também".

* * *

**_Tanto a considerar nesse capítulo... estou ansiosa para ouvir vocês! Mas o mais importante é que Bella ama Forks! Hahahahaha_**

**_Obrigada Ju por betar o capítulo de um dia para o outro! Love you baby! ;)_**

**_Beijo._**

**_Nai._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cuidado! Este capítulo vem com um aviso de fofura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – As Calças **

**_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_**

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry**__**  
**__**You don't know how lovely you are**_**  
**_**I had to find you, tell you I need ya**__**  
**__**And tell you I set you apart**__**  
**__**Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions**__**  
**__**Oh let's go back to the start**__**  
**__**Running in circles, coming in tails**__**  
**__**Heads on a science apart**_

_Vim para encontrá-la, dizer que sinto muito__  
__Você não sabe o quanto você é amável__  
__Eu tinha que encontrá-la, dizer que preciso de você__  
__E te dizer que eu escolhi você__  
__Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas__  
__Oh, vamos voltar para o começo__  
__Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda__  
__Cabeças numa ciência à parte_

_~ The Scientist – Coldplay ~_

**_~ Bella ~_**

_Eu acordo com um sobressalto – tipo, literalmente, agitando os braços, peito arfando e olhos turvos. Eu não tenho que olhar ao meu lado para saber que Edward não está mais lá. Eu posso dizer pela falta de calor pressionado contra mim. Nós dormimos como um pretzel contorcido, acordando durante a noite para se mexer e se esfregar, desenroscando e enroscando membros._

_Por um breve momento, eu entro em pânico. E se ele fodeu e depois foi embora? E se isto tudo foi parte do seu plano?_

_Eu empurro a franja emaranhada do meu rosto e pisco para a penumbra do quarto. É silencioso, à parte das batidas fracas de chuva contra as janelas. Eu me arrasto para alcançar meu telefone na mesa de cabeceira para ver a hora, e instantaneamente me lembro que ele ainda está em algum lugar do corredor onde eu deixei cair na noite passada, depois de falar com Alice, antes... antes __de tudo__. Minha pele formiga com a lembrança do que fiz ontem à noite – o que __nós __fizemos. Eu me alongo e estico meus dedos dos pés, saboreando a deliciosa dor nos meus músculos._

Com um suspiro pesado, eu jogo minhas pernas pelo lado da cama e silvo pela frieza do chão. Agarrando o lençol debaixo de mim, eu o puxo para colocá-lo ao redor do meu corpo e prendê-lo com segurança debaixo dos meus braços. Eu levanto e sigo em frente, ansiosa para encontrar a razão do meu sorriso tímido, e tropeço.

Olhando para baixo, eu encontro o culpado. O sapato de Edward. O que diabos isso está fazendo neste lado do quarto? Eu abaixo para pegá-lo e percebo um pedaço de tecido branco no chão. Franzo minha testa e pego o que agora parece ser um pedaço de papel higiênico. Bufando pelo absurdo disso, eu quase o jogo de lado, quando noto a escrita cursiva cobrindo a superfície.

_Bom dia, Bella,_

_Devo dizer a você que eu amava _Cinderela_ quando criança. Eu implorava para a minha mãe toda noite ler a história para mim, quando meninos da minha idade já estavam nos livros de quadrinhos. Agora, eu não direi a você quantos anos eu tinha quando relutantemente mudei minhas preferências de história antes de dormir (é vergonhoso), mas posso dizer-lhe isso – meu pai estava se tornando cada vez mais preocupado. Eu chegava da escola e encontrava montes de quadrinhos do Batman e Homem-Aranha espalhados na minha cama. Sim, meu pai nunca foi alguém sutil._

_Eu pisco um par de vezes. O que diabos é isto?_

_Hoje eu confessarei a você os meus segredos mais profundos e obscuros. Eu vou__ me __compartilhar, e, esperançosamente, não assustarei __você._

_Puta merda._

_Traga as roupas das verdades que você gosta ou não, mas pode perdoar._

_Deixe as roupas das verdades para as quais você precisa de tempo para digerir, ou não pode perdoar._

_Como uma homenagem para Cinderela, este último jogo começará com um sapato._

_Edward_

Eu pisco várias vezes. Estou atordoada. Edward Cullen finalmente se abrirá comigo e compartilhará os segredos que eu estive tentando puxar dele desde que tudo isso começou. Eu olho para o sapato no chão ao lado do meu pé e sinto meus lábios espalhados em um sorriso.

Em algum lugar nos recessos da minha mente eu percebo que devia estar morrendo de medo agora. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que suas confissões acarretarão. Se elas serão pequenas verdades doces de um homem completamente fechado para mim, ou grandes confissões assustadoras que podem facilmente transformar isso no começo do fim.

Eu respiro profundamente e deixo cair o papel higiênico na mesa de cabeceira. Este não é o momento para ser uma covarde. Eu o tenho acusado de se esconder de mim no passado, então viro minhas costas para ele quando ele está obviamente tentando alcançar o que poderia ser imperdoável.

Eu me curvo e pego o sapato.

Agora, vamos ver se ele me leva ao meu príncipe encantado.

Com o lençol ainda cobrindo minha forma nua, eu me arrasto ao redor do quarto em busca da minha próxima pista. Meus olhos pegam peças de roupas espalhadas por toda parte. São todas minhas roupas, eu noto, e sinto minhas bochechas queimando enquanto me lembro da forma que elas foram tiradas apenas há algumas horas. Memórias de pele e respirações e suspiros me assaltam. Redemoinhos de palavras sujas, contorções e gritos silenciosos as acompanhado. Eu sou uma poça derretida, e Edward nem está aqui para tirar proveito disso.

Com outro suspiro, eu vejo um sapato correspondente na porta. Eu praticamente pulo em meu caminho até ele, como a mulher lasciva que ele me tornou. Eu reviro meus olhos para a minha bobagem e forço meu corpo a se aproximar do sapato com mais elegância. Eu falho – miseravelmente. Pego o bilhete e leio suas palavras cobiçosamente.

_Coisinha curiosa, não é?_

Eu me sinto corar para a sua avaliação. _Maldito seja ele._

_Eu estou curioso também, docinho._

_Eu estive curioso sobre o que seu corpo faria quando eu apenas o tocasse. Eu estive curioso sobre quais palavras fariam você se virar completamente do avesso. Eu estive curioso para saber o que faria você derreter nos meus braços e ofegar contra o meu peito._

_Hoje, eu sei as respostas para todas essas ponderações íntimas, e confesso que eu quis sabê-las por muito tempo. Por muito mais tempo do que tem durado este acordo. Talvez até mesmo do momento em que conheci você._

_Edward._

_Eu estou ofegando. Estou virada do avesso. Estou ávida por mais. Mas, então, ele já sabe disso._

_Envolver meu cérebro ao redor do fato de que Edward acabou de admitir descaradamente que me queria por mais de dois anos quase parece surreal. Como é possível que eu perdi tudo isso neste tempo? Não, espere – essa é uma pergunta ridícula. Eu tive meus olhos tão firmemente fixos na minha carreira que Edward poderia ter se esparramado nu na minha mesa de trabalho e eu provavelmente teria pedido a ele para apontar meu lápis com a sua bunda._

_Então, novamente, o pensamento de um homem como __ele__, querendo uma mulher como __eu__, parecia um conceito estranho até poucos dias atrás. Até que ele causou estragos na minha sensibilidade. Até que ele me reduziu a nada além de bagunça desesperada e babando._

_Eu pego o sapato e passo correndo pela morta. Tanto quanto eu quero valorizar o momento e apreciar este presente, eu quero Edward mais. Eu quero tudo isso._

_No corredor, a poucos metros do patamar da escada, um par de meias enroladas em uma bola espera por mim._

_Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e lentamente as pego. Lã macia e limpa enche minhas mãos enquanto eu sorrio para o papel higiênico enrolado dentro dela. Eu me sinto como uma menininha na manhã de Natal. Eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que acordaria para isto – para ele todo._

Eu cuidadosamente desenrolo a carta com as mãos trêmulas.

_Eu comecei o apelido "Rainha de Gelo" no trabalho._

Eu explodo em gargalhadas. Como se eu já não soubesse disso? Se esse conhecimento alguma vez tivesse me incomodado, eu certamente não teria procedido por este caminho com ele. Eu dei a ele todas as razões no mundo para me chamar de tal nome cruel. Eu sei disso agora.

_Obviamente, eu estava errado. A piada está em mim. Você é fogo e calor. Você chamusca e queima, e eu? Eu sou como uma mariposa para a chama._

_Edward_

Enfio as meias em um dos sapatos e caminho em direção à escada, sentindo-me tonta e animada.

Eu alcanço um par de jeans. O jeans de Edward. E, pela primeira vez desde que comecei esta pequena jornada, eu considero a possibilidade de que ele possa estar esperando por mim – nu – no final disso tudo. Eu me sinto tremer em antecipação.

Avidamente pegando seu jeans, eu não posso resistir à tentação de olhá-lo por um momento. Jeans de vários botões serão a minha morte. Tão, maldição, quente.

Eu procuro pela minha próxima carta e encontro uma bola de papel higiênico em dos bolsos frontais. Eu imagino os quadris deste jeans pendurados e engulo a piscina de saliva acumulando na minha boca. Eu conheço aquele corpo. Eu sei o que ele pode fazer comigo. Como ele me faz sentir quando está todo quente e suado e pressionado contra mim. Alguém pode gozar só com uma memória? Talvez?

_Quando eu tinha 15 anos, minha primeira namorada séria, Vicky, me traiu com o meu então melhor amigo, Ben. Naquela noite, eu masturbei a mãe dela._

Eu ofego.

"Eu consigo ouvir você ofegando daqui de baixo".

Eu giro em estado de choque pelo som da sua voz ecoando nas paredes abaixo.

"Você masturbou a mãe dela, Edward!" Eu grito com desaprovação, os olhos procurando em vão encontrá-lo.

"Eu era jovem e impressionável." Ele responde sem convicção. Eu posso ouvir que nem ele é convencido pela sua desculpa.

"Isso é nojento." Eu tremo, mas não pelo prazer de ouvir sua voz, embora isso seja bom também.

"Não me julgue, mulher." Sua voz é provocadora, e isso me faz sorrir um pouco. Então o quê? Aquela voz me teve correndo solta na Vila do Orgasmo mais cedo, _você_ não _me_ julgue.

Eu dou outro longo olhar para o jeans ainda pendurado inerte na minha mão e então o deixo cair no chão com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu marcho pelas escadas, objetivando o monte de pano preto me chamando para mais perto. É uma camiseta.

Eu desço para o último degrau e alcanço o papel dobrado antes de verificar o piso térreo uma última vez por algum sinal dele. Nada. Eu quero levantar a camiseta para o meu nariz e cheirá-la, mas eu não sei onde Edward está, e ele me ver fazendo isso seria muito constrangedor.

_Eu espero que você esteja sentada para este. Por favor, não fique chateada._

_Aqui vai..._

_Eu odeio bolo de cenoura. Tipo, realmente, realmente odeio isso._

_"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu rujo. Sim, aparentemente eu posso rugir._

_Eu ouço uma risada nervosa nas proximidades._

_Estou prestes a vomitar algo muito rude quando meu olhar pega a próxima frase._

_A cobertura de queijo é a pior parte._

_"Você está morto para mim, Cullen!" Eu grito do topo dos meus pulmões, pronta para dar o bote e rastreá-lo._

_"Leia o resto, por favor." Ele está rindo ruidosamente de algum lugar na casa._

_Eu mordo minha língua, forçando-me a permanecer em silêncio. Eu não acredito que ele lambeu toda aquela cobertura do meu corpo, __e odiou isso. __Eu não sei se devo me sentir envergonhada, ou impressionada, por ele fazer isso sem nem sequer se encolher. Na verdade, se me lembro bem, o que eu lembro, porque eu estive obcecada sobre os sons que ele fez até agora, ele não estava se encolhendo. O fato de que ele é tão bom ator se instala pesadamente no meu estômago e, simplesmente assim, eu não tenho certeza se quero participar mais disso._

Deixo meus olhos caírem de volta para a carta, ponderando meu próximo movimento. Eu paro isto agora?

"Por favor, leia o resto." Sua voz é suave agora, fazendo meu coração saltar involuntariamente.

Eu meio gemo, meio suspiro em derrota, e decido fazer exatamente isso.

_Naquela manhã na cozinha você me converteu. Puta merda, isso me converteu. Cobertura de queijo e você, Bella, tem que ser a minha nova criptonita._

Bem... quando ele coloca _desta_ forma... eu sinto minha determinação em ruínas como sempre acontece quando se trata de Edward.

_Eu provavelmente nunca comerei bolo de cenoura. Mas se ele for servido em um prato de Bella, eu o terei todos os dias da semana e duas vezes aos domingos._

_Edward_

_Meu corpo inteiro está corado. Se cobertura de queijo é a nova criptonita de Edward, então as palavras de Edward são a minha. Maldito seja ele._

_Eu sorrio, como uma idiota fodida, arrebato a camiseta e encontro meus pés em pernas trêmulas. Quem se importa se ele odeia cobertura de queijo, certo?_

De onde eu estou parada, vejo um pequeno pedaço de tecido pendurado no braço de uma poltrona na sala de estar.

A cueca de Edward.

Eu engulo em seco, e, em seguida, faço um movimento em direção a ela.

Uma vez que alcanço a poltrona, eu paro congelada por longos momentos, atraída pela peça de roupa.

"Não vai morder." Edward ri, o que me faz pular.

"Cale-se. Você está estragando isso para mim." Eu o repreendo, mas sinto meus lábios contraindo em alegria. Eu espio ao redor, mas ainda não consigo vê-lo. "Onde diabos você está?"

Ele não responde.

Eu bufo em falso aborrecimento, mas, secretamente, eu absolutamente amo isso. Eu hesitantemente estendo a mão e retiro o papel higiênico dos confins da sua cueca boxer, tentando tão pouco contato com o tecido quanto possível, e cuidadosamente desdobro o papel.

_Esta é a parte difícil. Sente-se, Bella._

Eu engulo em seco e faço como sou instruída. Esta carta é muito maior que a última. A sensação me mau agouro me engole enquanto eu dobro minhas pernas debaixo de mim e começo a ler.

_Eu nem sei por onde começar. Eu acho que começarei me desculpando. Eu gostaria de não ter que compartilhar isto com você, mas se vamos ser verdadeiros de agora em diante, você precisa saber._

_Como você adivinhou corretamente ontem, sim, eu ensinaria a você uma lição – com ênfase no ENSINARIA._

_Eu a convenci a ir ao casamento de Jacob, assim eu poderia fazer isso lá._

_Parece que todo o oxigênio da sala é sugado de uma vez. Meus pulmões parecem como se tivessem caído achatados no meu peito. Meu queixo treme enquanto uma lágrima instantaneamente se atira dos meus olhos. Eu deixo cair todas as roupas que coletei no chão. Elas olham para mim acusadoramente e me fazem sentir inferior._

_Eu espero que Edward comente novamente – para convencer-me a continuar – mas não há som na casa, e o misterioso silêncio é ensurdecedor._

_Levanto minha mão com o papel ainda preso nela. Eu mereço a verdade. Ontem, eu a exigi. Quer eu gostasse dela, ou não, esta é a única forma de seguir em frente – com ou sem Edward._

_Eu não sei o que eu teria feito._

_Isso soa como tirar o corpo fora, mas eu continuo independentemente._

_Eu não estou tentando aliviar isso. Eu ainda estava indeciso._

_Eu poderia ter derramado vinho tinto em todo o seu vestido._

_Eu poderia ter contado a verdade aos seus pais sobre o nosso acordo com convidados o suficiente para ouvir e espalhar a notícia._

_Eu poderia ter anunciado para toda a festa de casamento que você me contratou, que você não superou Jacob, que você é uma mentirosa. _

_Eu talvez até tivesse feito todas as opções acima._

Eu limpei as lágrimas das maçãs das minhas bochechas, brevemente considerando assoar meu nariz na carta de Edward.

_Mas eu não vou. Nunca._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Edward. _

Viro meu olhar de volta para a boxer ainda situada no braço do sofá.

É justo eu estar com raiva de Edward por algo que ele não tenha realmente feito ainda?

Eu me sinto magoada pelos planos que ele estava invocando?

Eu estou cansada de me sentir traída e incerta?

Mais uma vez, eu me sinto uma idiota. Mas, é justo considerar que eu poderia ser uma vadia hipócrita? Eu não estava tramando e conspirando junto com ele como uma fodida estrela do rock?

Levanto minha mão com a carta agrupada entre meu pulso e a bato na virilha da cueca. Eu ouço um leve gemido ao fundo e sorrio maliciosamente.

Sim, eu estou brava. Sim, eu estou magoada. Sim, eu estou cansada de me sentir traída e incerta.

Mas, então, novamente, quem eu estou enganando? Eu não sabia todos os detalhes ontem à noite, mas eu sabia que ele estava planejando me humilhar; ainda assim, eu continuei. Eu o perdoei por tudo isso, sem saber, quando eu permiti que ele me tomasse. E, se eu estou sendo completamente honesta, eu ainda quero que ele me tome. Tome tudo de mim. E eu quero tomá-lo. Tomá-lo todo.

Eu respiro fundo, coloco minha calcinha proverbial de garota grande e pego todas as roupas espalhadas no chão. Eu engancho a cueca com dedo mindinho livre e avanço na direção geral dos grunhidos de mais cedo.

Eu entro na cozinha. Não leva muito tempo para eu avistá-lo, parado com as pernas dobradas na altura dos tornozelos e braços cruzados sobre seu peito, gloriosamente nu.

O canto da minha boca torce em um sorriso torto, combinando com o dele, mas meu coração está martelando no meu peito. Ele é a criatura mais arrogante e mais linda que eu já vi.

Focar em seus olhos tem que ser a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. A tela pálida e tonificada do seu corpo - sua masculinidade – me tem encantada. Quando eu finalmente levanto meus olhos para os dele, a sinceridade lá faz minha respiração engatar. Nós olhamos um para o outro sem dizer nada por longos momentos, especulativamente, apaixonadamente, desenfreadamente.

Finalmente, ele fala, e minha pele entra em erupção com arrepios. As coisas que este homem pode fazer ao meu corpo são ridículas. Maldito seja ele.

"Pronta para seguir em frente, baby?"

Eu sorrio e pisco, o que o faz rir.

"Venha aqui." E eu vou. Com um farfalhar de lençóis e roupas caindo no chão, eu vou direto para os seus braços, exatamente onde eu preciso estar.

**xoxo**

"Venha comigo." Sua voz é mel quente escorrendo pela minha pele enquanto sua respiração ventila pelo meu pescoço.

Eu balanço minha cabeça sem jeito e torço meus dedos languidamente no cabelo na sua nuca, apreciando a suavidade dele.

"Eu prometi a Alice que pararia aqui." Soa pouco convincente, mas é a verdade.

Edward e eu estamos parados nos degraus que levam ao meu apartamento. Estou um degrau bem acima dele, o que me concede o poder para olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Meus braços estão pendurados frouxamente em seus ombros enquanto meus dedos exploram seu couro cabeludo.

Ele segura nas correias do meu cinto, onde suas mãos ficaram desde que saímos do carro depois da nossa viagem de volta para Seattle. Eu o deixo, porque quero a proximidade também.

"Você explicou para Aro que voltaremos ao escritório amanhã?" Ele pergunta novamente. Estou tendo a distinta impressão de que Edward está protelando. Eu não me importo. Eu também não quero que ele vá embora.

"Sim." Eu digo com falsa exasperação. "Eu expliquei que nós trabalharemos fora do escritório hoje. Ambiente criativo e tudo mais".

"Ainda continuaremos com as mentiras, então?" Eu vejo a alegria em seus olhos quando eles perfuram os meus. Este momento parece tão íntimo e terno e faz minha pele zumbir de excitação. Ele puxa meu jeans de novo, fazendo meus quadris fazerem um contato delicioso com os dele.

"O que você esperava que eu dissesse?" Minha voz é entrecortada, e, embora seja vergonhoso o quanto eu faço isso fácil para ele, eu mantenho meus olhos fixos nos dele com confiança.

As finas linhas de expressão ao redor dos seus olhos enrugam quando ele sorri e coloca um beijo lento no canto da minha boca. O doce contato faz meu estômago revirar em antecipação. Isto é tão diferente dos dias que antecederam esse momento. Quase parece bizarro ficar assim com ninguém mais do que Edward Cullen.

Antes que eu possa me permitir refletir sobre o absurdo deste momento, eu viro meu rosto para o dele e deslizo minha língua entre seus lábios desprevenidos.

"Mhh." Ele geme deliciosamente em minha boca enquanto sua língua acaricia a minha profundamente e seus dedos me puxam para mais perto ainda. "Nós precisamos parar." Ele geme contra a minha boca, mas não faz nenhum movimento para se afastar.

"Por quê?" Eu argumento de forma petulante antes de capturar sua boca com a minha novamente. Sim, ele está definitivamente me tornando uma garota de verdade – uma predadora enlouquecida, e faminta, simplesmente viciada em sua boca e língua macia.

Ele se afasta rapidamente e ri da minha expressão atordoada. "Seria realmente constrangedor ter uma ereção agora".

Suas palavras me emocionam sem fim. Eu amo que eu possa fazê-lo perder o controle assim.

Deixo minhas mãos caírem do seu pescoço e as enlaço ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-o para mim enquanto coloco minhas mãos na sua bunda e aperto. Suas sobrancelhas atiram para o seu couro cabeludo em choque.

"Mais constrangedor do que isso?" Eu pergunto, puxando a roupa que o cobre.

"Especialmente considerando isso." Ele gargalha enquanto as pontas das suas orelhas ficam vermelhas. Eu quero chupá-las.

Para adicionar insulto à injúria, eu passo minhas mãos nas suas nádegas mais uma vez, suavemente raspando a carne exposta com as minhas unhas.

"Porra." Ele engasga uma risada e dá um passo deliberado para trás, quebrando todo o contato físico comigo e abaixando-se mais um degrau. Eu sorrio em resposta.

"Você está ousada hoje, não é?" Ele provoca com um sorriso.

Eu dou de ombros e rio quando pego a expressão de choque de uma velhinha passando, seus olhos fixos na bunda de Edward.

"As pessoas estão olhando?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso encabulado, percebendo minha distração.

"Não posso dizer que as culpo." Eu pisco.

"Você quer ser fodida em público, Bella?" Eu ofego com a sua pergunta grosseira e estremeço com o seu olhar ameaçador. A velhinha ofega e passa tropeçando por nós.

"Não." Eu consigo dizer,

"Então pare com as piscadelas. Você está tornando impossível eu ir embora." Ele avisa com um sorriso diabólico. É a minha vez de corar, e eu faço um trabalho estelar disso, sentindo o calor por todo o caminho até o meu peito.

"Isto foi tudo ideia sua." Eu indico para sua região inferior uma vez que me recupero das suas palavras.

"Se eu soubesse que você escolheria não me perdoar pelo incidente com a mãe de Vicky, eu teria feito essa confissão em particular em uma porra de meia." Sua expressão fica azeda e me faz dobrar de tanto rir.

Eu luto para ganhar controle, mas ele está tão ridículo que leva vários minutos para eu me acalmar. Uma vez que já limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos, eu o encontro sorrindo torto para mim.

"Você terminou?" Ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu aceno, segurando novamente outra onda de gargalhadas.

"É melhor eu ir embora." Ele suspira e dá um aperto na minha mão. Eu desço um degrau e o deixo me puxar para ele, toda a risada esquecida pela sua proximidade.

"Vejo você mais tarde." Ele sussurra. Um. Dois. Três beijos suaves nos meus lábios, e então ele se foi.

"Vejo você mais tarde." Eu suspiro, observando sua forma se retirar. Eu permito que meus olhos vaguem sobre seu corpo descaradamente. Camiseta preta, meias pretas, All Star e cueca boxer preta. Sem jeans. Somente quilômetros de pernas atléticas. Eu tremo enquanto meus olhos se concentram em sua bunda perfeita.

"Pare de olhar para a minha bunda." Ele grita sobre o seu ombro. Eu levanto minha cabeça rapidamente em mortificação, exatamente quando Edward vira a cabeça sobre seu ombro e me dá uma piscadela conhecedora.

"Você quer ser fodido em público?" Eu grito atrás dele, provavelmente muito alto, porque a velhinha, que fez seu caminho por pelo menos um quarteirão, vira ao redor e joga suas mãos no ar antes de sair pisando duro em desgosto.

Edward está abrindo sua porta no momento que consigo tirar meus olhos da pobre mulher.

"Você está oferecendo?" Ele grita de volta.

"Se você continuar piscando assim, estou pegando." Eu replico bravamente, sentindo-me muito menos confiante do que soa.

"Venha e pegue, então." Ele joga seus braços abertos em convite.

Eu inclino minha cabeça e estreito meus olhos.

"Você tem roupa para lavar." Eu indico vitoriosamente.

"Covarde".

"Cadela no cio." Ele ri com vontade, balança sua cabeça e então desaparece no seu carro antes de sair do estacionamento.

**xoxo**

"Eu amo que ele tenha feito isso." Alice suspira sonhadoramente enquanto eu recapitulo os eventos da noite passada e desta manhã – deixando de fora as partes íntimas, é claro. Nós estamos atualmente discutindo as cartas em detalhes, como só mulheres podem fazer.

Eu aceno, tomando um gole do meu copo. Nós estamos sentadas em uma pequena cafeteria que costumávamos frequentar regularmente antes de toda a charada com Edward começar.

"E o fato de que ele estava disposto a se humilhar assim..." Ela para, referindo-se a insistência de Edward para só usar as roupas que eu peguei, e, portanto, ficando de cueca na nossa viagem de volta para Seattle.

"Eu acho que ele apreciou meu desconforto muito mais do que na verdade se sentiu humilhado." Eu rio suavemente e engulo o resto do meu chá. "Aquele homem é muito confiante".

"Soa como se ele tivesse uma razão para ser." Alice aponta com um sorriso conhecedor.

Eu coro e abaixo meus olhos para as minhas mãos. Eu nunca estive confortável discutindo minha vida sexual com alguém. Nem mesmo Alice. Então, novamente, voltando a quando eu tinha uma vida sexual, realmente não havia muito para discutir. Era estranho e agradável, na melhor das hipóteses.

"Uau." Ela suspira. "_Tão _bom, huh?"

"Muito." Eu murmuro e luto contra o desejo de sorrir como uma idiota.

Eu ouço meu celular tocar na minha bolsa e quase suspiro de alívio pela intrusão bem-vinda.

_**Venha para mim, baby – E**_

Um formigamento quente faz seu caminho pela minha espinha ao seu comando sexy.

_**Tão exigente... *B***_

"Edward?" Alice pergunta consciente.

Eu aceno e mordo meu lábio inferior para evitar transbordar. Ele está realmente fazendo um número em mim. Primeiro, eu começo a corar, depois, dar risadinhas, e agora eu na verdade quero transbordar. Maldito seja ele.

_**Exigente seria se eu pedisse para você gozar **_**para**_** mim... O que eu pedirei... Em breve – E**_

Eu sinto o calor subindo nas minhas bochechas e desesperadamente tento cobrir a evidência com o meu cabelo. Alice é muito rápida para mim, no entanto.

"Definitivamente mensagem de sexo." Alice ri conhecedoramente. "Está escrito em todo o seu rosto".

"Cale-se." Eu franzo a testa em desaprovação, mas me encontro rindo junto. Eu mostro a ela as mensagens e rio ainda mais alto quando a vejo visivelmente corada.

"Puta merda." Ela murmura lentamente e olha à sua frente sem expressão. "Eu certamente terei uma conversa com Jasper hoje à noite".

"O que eu devo dizer?" Decido ignorar sua pequena revelação. A merda descerá na casa dos Whitlock, isso é certo.

"Diga que você está a caminho." Ela praticamente grita em animação.

"Não, sua pequena atrevida." Eu fico boquiaberta para ela em surpresa. "Eu quero brincar um pouco com ele".

"Eu pensei que vocês tinham acabado com os jogos?" Alice franze a testa em desaprovação.

"Nós acabamos." Eu defendo. "Eu só quero provocá-lo um pouco. Não há nenhum mal nisso".

Alice dá de ombros. A garota não tem jogo.

_**Estou ocupada. *B***_

Estou prestes a mostrar a Alice minha resposta quando meu telefone toca novamente. Filho da puta ansioso.

_**Onde você está? – E**_

Sinto meu corpo vibrando com excitação e um ligeiro toque de irritação. Não tenho certeza se eu gosto completamente de onde isto está indo. Eu gosto de Edward exigente, mas eu tenho meus limites.

_**Saindo com Alice. Você sabe disso... *B***_

Minha vontade de ser brincalhona está deslizando enquanto minhas sobrancelhas se reúnem em uma carranca.

_**Dispense-a. – E**_

E agora eu estou irritada.

"Oops." Eu ouço Alice comentar timidamente. "Algo aconteceu?"

"Nada importante." Eu dou de ombros com indiferença. Eu não quero fazer disso uma grande coisa. O fato de que eu acho difícil receber ordens não é nada novo. Minha vontade de largar minha melhor amiga para uma brincadeira na palha é inexistente.

_**Não. Isso é rude, Edward. Pare de ser um idiota. *B***_

_**Você está brava agora? Sério? – E**_

Eu quase posso sentir a irritação em suas palavras e mordo minha língua.

_**Irritada. *B***_

_**O que traduz estar brava, se você está interessada. – E**_

E agora eu estou simplesmente lívida – em parte porque ele está certo, e em parte porque ele tem a coragem de chamar minha atenção.

_**Vá se foder. *B***_

Eu engulo a amargura queimando em minha garganta e jogo meu celular de volta na minha bolsa. Ele que se dane.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo está bem." Eu ofereço a ela um pequeno sorriso e luto para controlar meus pensamentos. Eu não permitirei que a atitude azeda de Edward estrague o meu tempo com Alice.

Ouço meu telefone tocando novamente e novamente, mas escolho ignorá-lo.

Alice percebe, mas não diz nada, preferindo falar sobre as reformas que eles estão fazendo em sua casa nova.

"Então." Alice começa depois da nossa conversa acabar. "O que acontece agora?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto, confusa depois de engolir mais um bocado da torta de nozes.

"Entre você e Edward." Ela dá de ombros, obviamente tentando tornar a conversa leve. "Vocês estão se encontrando? Vocês são amigos de foda? Qual é o negócio?"

Eu contemplo suas perguntas por um momento e percebo que não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que nós somos. Depois das nossas últimas mensagens de texto, eu nem acho que é imperativo ponderar.

"Eu não sei." Respondo honestamente, porque eu realmente não sei. "Nós mal confiamos um no outro. Nós estamos muito longe de descobrir _isso_".

"Então, vocês apenas estão indo com o fluxo?" Alice pergunta em surpresa.

"Sim." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu acho que sim".

"Ora, Bella Swan." Ela ri deliciada. "Como você é moderna".

"Cale a boca." Eu rio junto. Eu posso certamente entender seu choque. Este não é o tipo de arranjo no qual eu teria entrado há um mês. Eu não abro mão do controle – nunca. Não saber para onde as coisas podem levar e como consegui-las é muito incomum da minha parte. Edward certamente me soltou um pouco. Quando ele não está sendo um idiota, é claro.

Nós conversamos por outro par de horas, rindo e fofocando como sempre fazemos. Pagamos a conta e recolhemos nossas coisas uma vez que o sol se põe.

Eu coloco meu casaco quando nos aproximamos da porta da cafeteria e saio depois de Alice.

Eu quase trombo nela quando ela faz uma parada brusca.

"Puta merda." Eu a ouço respirar.

"O quê?" Eu sigo sua mão em confusão enquanto ela aponta para a nossa direita.

Ali, parado em grande parte na mesma posição de mais cedo esta manhã, apenas coberto por mais roupas, está Edward. Ele está inclinado contra um carro desconhecido, camisa enrolada até seus cotovelos, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do seu jeans, pernas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos.

Minha boca fica seca enquanto eu levanto meus olhos para ele. Eu posso sentir a intensidade de seu olhar mesmo de onde estou parada, com certa distância dele. Seu rosto não é hostil. É apenas... pensativo? Eu sinto como se ele estivesse queimando até o último pedaço do meu corpo. Puta merda mesmo.

"Bem... eu..." Alice gagueja ao meu lado. "Eu acho que simplesmente vou..." Ela aponta desajeitadamente para o seu carro na direção oposta de onde ele está parado.

"Como ele..." Parece que Edward é capaz de deixar duas mulheres sem fala ao mesmo tempo.

"Jasper." Alice suspira e aperta minha mão antes de se virar para ir embora. "Falo com você mais tarde".

Eu aceno, mantendo meus olhos fixos em Edward, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

"Eu falarei com Jasper esta noite." Eu ainda posso ouvir Alice murmurando enquanto se afasta.

"Tchau, Alice." Edward grita atrás dela. Eu vagamente a ouço responder, mas o sangue martelando através dos meus ouvidos me tem surda e muda.

Edward sorri, correndo seus olhos ao longo do comprimento do meu corpo, apenas para voltá-los ao meu rosto com fome renovada. Ele tira a mão do bolso e enrola seu dedo indicar e médio em um gesto "venha aqui". Tão fodidamente quente.

Eu não me movo, porque, ungh… meus joelhos não serão capazes de carregar minhas pernas trêmulas adiante.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Coloco minha mão no meu quadril em exasperação. Eu não aprecio o fato de que ele assumiu a tarefa de me rastrear. Muito possessivo? Inaceitável.

Seu sorriso fica maior pela minha relutância, e antes de eu ter a chance de considerar minhas opções, ele se afasta do lado do carro. Ele dá um passo para frente e, automaticamente, eu dou um passo para trás. É nosso jogo usual de gato e rato. Eu quero ter medo do calor em seus olhos, mas também quero correr em direção a ele.

Outro passo dele para frente e outro meu para trás, e então eu sinto o batente da porta da cafeteria contra as minhas costas e começo a entrar em pânico.

"Pare com isso." Eu rosno enquanto minhas mãos esticam atrás de mim para me firmar.

O sorriso puxando a boca luxuriante de Edward intensifica ainda mais uma vez que ele percebe a minha situação.

Sem mais contemplação, eu me viro para fugir, esperando que ele vá me pegar, rezando para que ele não pegue.

"Bella." Eu o ouço rosnar, e então eu sou girada e empurrada contra a porta.

"O que você..." Eu começo a protestar, mas sou cortada por lábios famintos, desesperadamente fundidos aos meus.

Meu choque dura apenas um segundo antes de eu levantar meus braços e abraçá-los ao redor da sua cintura, abrindo minha boca para a intrusão bem-vinda. Eu quero ficar irritada. Eu sei que deveria estar - mas não consigo encontrar forças em mim para resistir a ele.

Você já foi beijada pelos lábios dele? Sua língua experiente tocou e persuadiu a sua? Não? Então, cale-se.

Edward responde com um gemido e enche minha boca com a sua língua. Ele me empurra ainda mais contra a porta, uma mão atrás da minha cabeça, inclinando-a ainda mais para a direita, a outra ainda no meu cotovelo onde ele inicialmente me agarrou.

Eu nunca serei capaz de resistir a esse homem.

Eu sinto seu beijo em todo o caminho até meus dedos dos pés. Minhas mãos agarram sua camisa e finalmente fazem o caminho para debaixo, onde músculos suaves e duros enrijecem. Como eu posso descrever o profundo desejo e querer inflamando em qualquer lugar que minhas mãos deslizam sobre a sua pele?

Eu sou engolfada pelo seu cheiro, saboreando a sensação dele e sem me importar com nada ou ninguém ao nosso redor – até que eu ouço um pigarro.

Eu congelo nos braços de Edward, arrasto meus lábios para longe e rigidamente viro meu rosto na direção da intrometida.

Eu pisco profusamente, notando que Edward se juntou a mim para olhar o rosto envelhecido de uma mulher idosa. A mesma mulher que nos viu mais cedo hoje do lado de fora do meu apartamento.

Seus lábios estão franzidos e sua carranca está profundamente enraizada entre suas sobrancelhas.

Minhas bochechas imediatamente queimam enquanto eu tropeço para o lado, levando Edward comigo, na tentativa de dar espaço para ela entrar na cafeteria. Ela nos dá um olhar final, estala sua língua e em seguida, passa pelas portas.

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair no ombro de Edward em vergonha e dou risada até meus lados doerem.

Aquela pobre vovó deve pensar que somos depravados sexuais.

"Você a conhece?" Edward ri em confusão.

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça contra o seu ombro antes de me afastar para olhá-lo.

Ele está sorrindo largamente – todo dentes e quente e menino. Eu quero drapejar sua sensualidade sobre os meus ombros e aconchegá-la no calor.

"Sinto muito por ser um babaca mais cedo." Ele lamenta depois de um momento, movendo suas mãos para os meus braços e as passando lentamente para cima e para baixo.

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Eu pergunto suavemente, tentando controlar minha vadia interior.

"Talvez mais tarde?" Ele oferece timidamente.

"Ok." Eu concedo. "Eu só preciso que você saiba que eu não gosto que me falem o que fazer".

"Como se eu já não soubesse disso." Ele provoca sarcasticamente.

"Eu tenho certo pensamento de mandar você ir se foder novamente." Eu digo mortalmente.

Isto ganha uma gargalhada de Edward, o que faz os lados da minha boca se contorcerem.

"Diga-me para _foder você, _em vez disso, e talvez eu ouça dessa vez." Ele sussurra conspiratoriamente e coloca suas mãos nos lados do meu rosto, empurrando meu cabelo sobre o meu ombro carinhosamente, antes de cobrir meu pescoço com as suas palmas, esfregando círculos com seus polegares sob o meu queixo.

"Quer dar uma volta comigo?" Ele murmura enquanto seus olhos focam na minha boca, fazendo meu batimento cardíaco acelerar.

"Claro." Eu sorrio fracamente, tentando recuperar algum controle.

Sem muito alarde, ele se vira e então dobra seus joelhos em agachamento.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu franzo a testa em confusão, rindo levemente da sua pose ridícula.

"Dando a você uma carona." Ele responde como se isso fosse uma conclusão óbvia.

"Você veio andando até aqui?"

"Olhe ao redor, Bella." Ele ri, mas não faz nenhum movimento para se endireitar. "Este lugar fica a três quarteirões do meu apartamento".

"Gah." Eu respondo e então pulo em suas costas sem aviso.

"Porra." Edward ri enquanto tropeça um pouco para frente. Ele se endireita e coloca suas mãos abaixo da minha bunda para me segurar a ele firmemente.

"Você pode me segurar sob os meus joelhos, você sabe." Eu comento secamente.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" Ele ri e começa a caminhar em direção ao seu apartamento, carregando-me em suas costas sem esforço. Eu o abraço apertado ao redor do seu pescoço, aproveitando o seu corpo robusto contra o meu.

"Então." Eu sussurro contra o seu pescoço, passando minha língua contra a sua pele, encantada pela forma como a pulsação de Edward duplica contra a minha boca. "O que nós faremos no seu apartamento?"

"Bem." Ele responde sem hesitação, "Lá você conseguirá montar neste garanhão sem sela".

"Não há fim para a sua vulgaridade?" Eu rio, mas simultaneamente desejo poder apertar minhas coxas juntas para aliviar a dor causada pelas suas palavras.

"Parece que não." Ele dá de ombros, fazendo-me balançar contra ele.

"Bem, então." Eu murmuro, passando minhas mãos sobre a sua camiseta cobrindo seu peito e, em seguida, paro para beliscar seus mamilos. "Vamos lá".

* * *

**Me digam o que acharam da maneira de Edward confessar suas verdades... eu achei muuuuito fofo, mesmo que o coitado tenha voltado sem calças para casa... hahahaha.**

**Beijo!**

**Nai.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 23 – O Plumpkin*******

_*O título não foi traduzido porque o termo 'plumpkin' é uma gíria e seu significado é no mínimo desagradável e não faz diferença para a trama. Se você estiver curioso e quiser saber, eu indico o site urbandictionairy(ponto)com_

_(Tradução – Nai)_

_Beta – Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

**Primeiro você torce...**

"_O que você está fazendo?"_

_Ela não responde.__Apenas levanta uma sobrancelha delicada, vira e fecha a porta atrás de nós, garantindo que esteja trancada._

"_Senhorita_ _Swan."__Eu rio nervosamente enquanto meus olhos atiram ao redor da cabine de banheiro em que ela acabou de me empurrar. "Nós estamos no banheiro dos homens, no trabalho..." Eu deixo a frase inacabada quando ela se vira e me dá um sorriso petulante._

_A próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou sendo empurrado pelos ombros até minha bunda atingir o assento do vaso sanitário.__Olho para ela com uma expressão pasma._

_Ela fará o que eu acho que ela fará?_

_Bella se inclina para frente, premiando-me com uma visão fodidamente espetacular do seu decote, coberto com bom gosto de seda cor de creme._

"_Você consegue ficar quieto, Edward?"__ E__la sussurra em meu ouvido, instantaneamente fazendo meu apêndice hiperativo se agitar abaixo do zíper da minha calça._

"_Eu não-" Eu engasgo como um fodido maricas._

_Eu honestamente não posso dizer a você o que está passando pela minha mente agora - principalmente porque todo o sangue do meu cérebro viajou para o sul como os patos no inverno._

"_Então?"__Ela se afasta, roubando-me o calor delicioso do seu corpo e aquela porra do seu cheiro que faz o 'Olho Que Tudo Vê' dentro da minha calça se arregalar.__"Você pode, ou não pode, ficar quieto?"_

"_Acho que posso."__ Eu a__ceno ansiosamente._

"_Não é bom o suficiente." Ela suspira dramaticamente e torna a se virar._

"_Não, não." Eu balbucio desesperadamente.__"Eu posso. Eu tenho certeza que posso ficar quieto."__Eu quero me chutar por soar tão patético, mas, foda-se.__Eu. Sou. Um.__Homem. Eu. Amo.__Um. Boquete._

_Bella vira a cabeça e me olha por cima do seu ombro por um momento. Eu tento convencê-la com meus olhos de que serei um bom menino._

"_Muito bem, Sr. Cullen."__Ela se volta para mim completamente antes de agraciar-me com um sorrisinho sexy. Ela fica entre as minhas pernas, empurrando meus joelhos mais afastados.__Eu as abro, porque estou excitado pra caralho, e eu estou ofegando como um golden retriever desidratado._

_Quando Bella segura minhas coxas para se apoiar e ficar de joelhos, eu sinto como se fosse desmaiar. Eu estou pulsando por ela - por isto. Ela mantém seus olhos nos meus enquanto passa suas unhas sobre as minhas coxas, indo para a Terra Prometida.__Eu não posso desviar meu olhar do dela.__Eu estou em transe - possuído por ela._

"_Tire o seu cinto, Sr. Cullen." Ela sussurra roucamente, exatamente quando seu dedo indicador percorre ao longo do comprimento da minha ereção muito carente, muito proeminente.__ Eu t__remo e me movo para remover a prisão de couro ao redor da minha cintura. "Você conhece o alfabeto, Edward?"_

_Eu faço uma careta em confusão enquanto removo minhas mãos do meu cinto aberto._

_"__S-s__im." Eu silvo quando ela puxa meu zíper lentamente, os dedos da sua mão roçando contra a minha necessidade._

"_Você gozará antes de chegar ao Z." Ela me informa com indiferença, estendendo a mão para a minha boxer para retirar meu pau._

_Eu ofego, jogando minha cabeça para trás com a sensação da sua mão quente me segurando bem ali._

"_Isso não é um pedido." Ela sussurra novamente, dando ao meu pau latejante um puxão firme._

_Eu aceno e engulo em seco quando sua mão deliciosamente torce sobre a cabeça._

_Ela para seus movimentos tempo suficiente para me fazer cair o olhar para o dela questionadoramente._

_"Então c__omece." Ela instrui, mordendo seu lábio inferior para provavelmente impedir uma risada. Eu posso ver por trás dos seus olhos risonhos._

_Eu dou uma risadinha para ela, o que faz seus olhos escurecerem levemente. Sim, eu ainda tenho poder._

"_A-" Ela me esfrega, sua mão descendo._

"_Porra." Eu ofego e me forço a não me envergonhar gozando imediatamente.__Eu preciso mostrar a ela que eu sei o alfabeto, certo?_

"_B-" Sua mão acaricia para cima._

**xoxo**

Cruzo os braços sobre o meu peito e me inclino contra o batente da porta. Bella Swan inclinada, vestindo sua calcinha, tem que ser a melhor visão nesta hora da manhã. Meus olhos focam nas pequenas covinhas em suas costas, logo acima daquela bunda pecaminosa quando ela se estica e estende as mãos para trás para fechar seu sutiã.

Mulher-fodidamente-sexy.

Eu não estou surpreso ao encontrá-la acordada e fora da cama. Ainda está escuro lá fora, mas, conhecendo a Senhorita Swan, ela gostaria de obter uma vantagem no trabalho depois da folga de ontem.

Eu saio da cama para dar uma mijada. Melhor decisão, ou eu poderia ter perdido o show.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente quando ela se inclina para frente um pouco, ajustando seu sutiã para obter a quantidade máxima de decote. As mulheres são criaturas fodidamente fascinantes.

Eu me afasto da porta e furtivamente caminho em direção a ela.

Ela pula quando eu envolvo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e então se arrepia ligeiramente. Sim, pele com pele sempre é bom pra caralho.

"Bom dia." Eu sussurro ao lado da sua orelha enquanto minhas mãos sempre procurando percorrem o comprimento da sua cintura, uma para cima, e a outra na direção oposta.

Eu mergulho os dedos da minha mão esquerda por baixo da sua calcinha e os dedos da minha direita dentro do seu sutiã, segurando-a plenamente nos dois lugares. Seu coração bate estrondosamente sob a palma da minha mão direita, enquanto sua boceta pulsa contra a minha esquerda. Pura e fodida felicidade.

"Dia." Ela engasga enquanto sua cabeça cai para trás contra o meu peito, caindo para o lado para me dar acesso à pele leitosa do seu pescoço.

"Você acordou cedo." Eu murmuro entre beijos molhados e dedos acariciando.

"Mhhh." Ela geme, distraidamente empurrando seus quadris mais na minha mão. Eu retribuo mergulhando meu dedo médio entre as suas dobras. "Edward-"

"Bella?" Eu rio contra as suas costas quando sua respiração se torna irregular. Bella Swan é sensível em todos os sentidos – sexualmente, emocionalmente, agressivamente.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela não soa convencida e, portanto, eu não paro de esfregar círculos sobre seu mamilo e clitóris.

"Não são nem 05hs." Eu combato preguiçosamente, suavemente chupando a pele abaixo do seu pescoço. Eu a marquei ali na noite passada enquanto Bella me montava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ela me deixou tão louco que quando eu finalmente gozei com um soluço embaraçosamente alto, eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de correr ao redor do meu apartamento, braços batendo de alegria, ou me enrolar em posição fetal, balançando em sinal de rendição. No final, eu decidi carregá-la do meu sofá e depositar nossos corpos exaustos e fartos na minha cama. O sono veio rápido para nós dois.

"Eu ainda tenho que passar em casa para tomar banho e me vestir para o trabalho." Ela suspira em relutância.

Eu aceno contra o seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo final contra o seu queixo e puxando minhas mãos dos seus esconderijos quentes. Com um tapa divertido na sua bunda, eu volto para a minha cama e caio sem cerimônia. Ainda há um pouco de sono para mim, e eu serei um fodido macaco se não aproveitar.

Com minhas mãos cruzadas atrás da minha cabeça e meus tornozelos cruzados, eu olho para ela descaradamente.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha, e eu respondo com um olhar "não se importe com a minha presença".

"Você simplesmente voltará a dormir?" Ela finalmente pergunta, ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você simplesmente não queria ser eu?"

"Dificilmente." Ela bufa e se abaixa para pegar seu jeans, dando-me uma visão maravilhosa dos seus seios.

"Compreensível." Eu admito com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, você deve ser a mulher mais sexualmente satisfeita em Seattle agora".

Isso faz com que ela ria, o que automaticamente transforma meu meio sorriso em um sorriso total. Sua risada é fantasticamente e fodidamente contagiosa.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Ela encolhe os ombros, os demônios brincando nas escuras profundezas dos seus olhos. "Eu não me toquei nas últimas 24 horas." Ela oferece sua piadinha com uma piscadela, fazendo com que meu pênis exposto - sim, eu estou nu – pisque de volta.

"Nós podemos mudar isso." Eu falo preguiçosamente, meus olhos focados em suas mãos enquanto ela abotoa seu jeans.

"Eu acho que nós já provamos que você não pode apenas assistir como um bom menino." Ela ri novamente enquanto puxa sua blusa sobre a cabeça.

Essas palavras trazem de volta a memória de Bella tocando sua boceta na cabana de Jasper na noite em que nós fodemos pela primeira vez. Sinto muito se a minha referência para a nossa 'primeira vez' soa grosseira, mas nas palavras do próprio Sr. Brad Pitt em _Lendas da Paixão, _'eu recomendo foder'.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando." Ela revira seus olhos, mas eu posso ver o início do seu rubor revelador.

"Eu sou tão óbvio?" Eu rio sem fôlego. Sim, eu sou um maricas dominado.

Ela acena timidamente e depois lambe seu lábio inferior.

"Posso usar rapidamente o seu banheiro?" Ela pergunta depois de limpar a garganta.

"Você não tem que pedir." Eu sorrio e a observo sair do quartos às pressas.

Eu passo ambas as mãos no meu cabelo, incapaz de evitar que o sorriso no meu rosto cresça ainda mais. Bella Swan me deixa cambaleando. Eu amaria saltar em um monólogo detalhado dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos depois do que aconteceu na cabana, como eu me sinto sobre Bella, o que exatamente estamos fazendo agora, mas, honestamente, esse não é o meu jeito. Na verdade, essa não é a maneira que a maioria dos homens age.

Nós somos pessoas simples. Nós pensamos, nós apenas não pensamos demais. Nós não pesamos cada ocorrência, contemplando o significado de cada palavra ou carícia. Nós vivemos no momento e, em seguida, decidimos, com base em variáveis, se nós gostaríamos de multiplicar o dito momento.

Os homens não lidam com emoções.

"Ok." Bella suspira uma vez que entra no quarto novamente. "Eu estou indo".

"Sem beijo de despedida?" Eu provoco, sabendo que isso provavelmente a deixará desconfortável. Oh, como eu gosto de fazer minha garota se contorcer.

Bella não decepciona enquanto torce suas mãos nervosamente.

"Você escovou os dentes?" Ela pergunta com um sorriso, fazendo-me rir muito.

Eu aceno, porque eu escovei.

"Por que você faria isso se simplesmente voltaria a dormir?" Ela franze a testa em confusão.

"Eu gosto de estar preparado".

"Ou é presunçoso?" Ela oferece timidamente.

Eu dou de ombros e dou a ela um olhar fixo. Posso ver sua resolução desmoronando sob o meu olhar antes que ela tome os passos necessários em minha direção, lentamente se inclinando até que sua boca esteja a poucos centímetros da minha, e, em seguida, delicadamente colocando seus lábios em mim.

Eu respiro profundamente pelo nariz e me preparo para aprofundar o beijo, mas ela se afasta antes de eu ter a chance.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir." Ela murmura com o rosto ainda perto do meu, seus olhos focados na minha boca faminta.

Eu não digo nada - apenas olho para a fodida beleza que é Bella Swan, e tento manter minha respiração normal.

"Tchau." Ela sussurra e se vira para sair.

Eu luto contra a angústia no meu peito que cresce mais forte enquanto ela se afasta e finalmente desaparece da minha vista.

"Tchau." Eu sussurro como um maricas e arrasto minhas mãos sobre meu rosto em frustração. Eu estou totalmente e completamente fodido.

Eu estou prestes a me virar e retomar meu merecido sono quando ouço as pancadinhas frenéticas dos saltos de Bella voltando para o meu quarto.

Eu me viro exatamente a tempo de pegar seu corpo ondulante enquanto ela se joga em mim e desesperadamente clama a minha boca.

Eu não hesito em puxá-la para mais perto e inclino seu lado no meu colo até que suas costas atinjam a cama, empurrando-a para o colchão enquanto eu devoro sua boca com um gemido.

Sua língua desliza sobre a minha como seda, e eu me entrego ao beijo, febrilmente correndo minha mão sobre seu peito coberto enquanto a outra agarra seu pescoço.

O desespero das nossas bocas suavemente desaparece em um lento e lânguido foder de línguas. Eu poderia beijar essa mulher para sempre.

"É melhor você ir antes que eu dê a você uma foda de adeus, baby." Eu a aviso quando me afasto um pouco, prendendo minha respiração.

Ela acena lentamente, aparentemente chocada com o seu comportamento.

Eu sorrio e planto pequenos beijos em torno dos contornos da sua boca, apreciando os suspiros doces escapando dos seus lábios.

"Eu algum dia me cansarei de beijá-lo?" Ela pergunta baixinho.

"Porra, eu espero que não." Eu rio e me endireito, trazendo-a comigo, mas mantendo-a de lado no meu colo.

Meu pau totalmente ereto está imprensado entre o meu abdômen e o seu quadril, e eu uso cada pedaço do meu auto-controle para não empurrar contra ela.

"Eu o verei no escritório." Ela murmura enquanto suas unhas arranham a barba no meu queixo, fazendo-me apertá-la em reflexo.

Eu aceno, incapaz de encontrar minha voz enquanto seus olhos perfuram os meus. Ela me observa. É enervante e fodidamente espetacular, e eu estou cagando de medo e me sentindo mais corajoso do que nunca, de uma só vez.

Bem, olhe lá - um momento de descuido emocional.

Ela puxa minha cabeça para a dela novamente, beija meus lábios e dá um golpe final contra a minha língua, antes de deslizar do meu colo e dos meus braços. Eu permaneço de boca aberta para ela enquanto ela caminha até a porta antes de parar para se virar para mim.

"E?" Ela pergunta em voz baixa.

"Sim." Eu aceno com um sorriso. "Esse foi um beijo de despedida adequado".

Ela sorri maliciosamente de volta para mim, pisca e então desaparece.

Eu tomo um momento para olhar para o meu pau duro, olhando de volta para mim acusadoramente.

"Não olhe para mim assim." Eu suspiro exasperado, viro de lado e tento adormecer.

**Então você lambe...**

_"Fodidamente __G-__" Eu ofego desesperadamente quando a língua de Bella corre ao longo do comprimento do meu pau._

"_Shh..." Ela sopra contra a pele delicada._

"_Bella, baby, você está... eu não posso... ungh..." Eu sinto meus dedos dos pés curvando enquanto meus dedos cravam nas paredes de madeira da cabine.__ N__este ritmo, Bella me terá gozando antes de chegarmos à letra M. M de muito.__M de mais.__M de minha._

"_Hhhh-" Eu forço a letra através dos dentes cerrados enquanto os dela levemente raspam meu comprimento._

"_Edward? Cara, é você?"__Minhas coxas apertam em estado de choque quando eu ouço a voz de Erick Yorkie do outro lado da porta.__Bella apenas ri e, sem cerimônia, mergulha sua boca no meu pau._

"_Fffffuck-"_

"_Edward?"__Vá se foder, cara._

_"Ei, __Yorkie." Eu engasgo, cerrando meus olhos fechados da visão de Bella entre os meus joelhos - fazendo o que ela está fazendo._

_Eu sinto a vibração da sua risada enquanto ela vem para cima e mergulha novamente.__Meus olhos se abrem enquanto eu tento olhar para ela acusadoramente._

"_Você está bem, cara?"__Eu vagamente ouço a voz de Yorkie no fundo._

"_Sim." Eu gemo quando Bella gira sua língua em volta da cabeça do meu pau.__Eu grito quando a sinto beliscando minha coxa, dando-me um olhar de advertência, o que parece quase ridículo, considerando a parte da minha anatomia que está apoiada entre os seus lábios._

_"__I...__" Eu murmuro para a sua petulância e sinto seus lábios apertarem em volta de mim enquanto ela tenta controlar sua risada, fazendo meu punho bater na parede em reflexo._

"_Você não soa bem para mim."__ Fodido bastardinho __intrometido._

"_Eu comi__ algo estragado."__ Eu v__enho com a melhor desculpa para os barulhos ridículos que estou fazendo._

"_Parece isso."__Ele soa quase simpático.__Se ele soubesse._

"_J-" Eu engasgo suavemente enquanto Bella continua suas ministrações entre as minhas pernas, fazendo meu abdômen contrair. Tanto esforço para aguentar firme - essa cadela explodirá._

"_Bem, eu o deixarei com isso, cara." Yorkie finalmente decide me deixar em paz.__Eu jogo minha cabeça para trás, em parte aliviado e em parte devido às sensações esmagadoras se construindo nas minhas regiões mais baixas._

_Eu estou prestes a dizer que o verei mais tarde quando Bella decide que é hora de atacar as minhas bolas. Minha cabeça atira para cima quando ela as rola entre seus dedos, sugando suas bochechas enquanto se move para cima e, em seguida, bate de volta para baixo._

"_K!"__Eu praticamente grito quando minhas bolas apertam, preparando-se para a sua libertação iminente._

"_Kay, homem."__Eric ri antes de se retirar.__"Eu não quero estar por perto quando você explodir"._

"_Boa ideia." Eu choramingo, sentindo as familiares sensações de formigamento ondulando através das minhas pernas antes de se concentrarem no meu pau._

_"L__-" Eu ofego uma vez que ouço a porta do banheiro fechar logo atrás de Yorkie._

"_Mmmm..."_

**xoxo**

"Bom dia, Edward".

"Bom dia, Jessica." Eu sorrio em saudação enquanto Jessica acompanha meus passos. Eu me sinto no topo do mundo esta manhã, a ironia de Bella ser a causa do meu bom humor não passou despercebida. No passado, ela costumava ter o efeito oposto. Como as coisas mudaram.

"Por que tanta pressa?" Ela pergunta intrometidamente enquanto eu faço meu caminho em direção ao meu cubículo.

"Eu tenho uma porrada de trabalho para recuperar." Eu respondo com um encolher de ombros. Em parte é verdade. A outra parte seria que eu estou absolutamente vertiginoso para ver Bella, mesmo que seja apenas do meu cubículo. Minha mente começa a vagar no que ela pode estar usando hoje. Seu cabelo definitivamente estará solto, eu decido com um sorriso satisfatório, vendo como ela provavelmente tentará esconder a evidência das marcas dos meus dentes em seu pescoço.

"Oh, sim, claro." Jessica responde docemente. Muito docemente. Eu lanço um olhar de soslaio na direção dela. "Você e a Senhorita Swan não estavam no escritório ontem".

"Na verdade." Eu respondo- cansado – sua insistência amortecendo a velocidade dos meus passos. "Nós estávamos trabalhando no meu livro".

"Sim." Ela inclina seus braços na repartição do meu cubículo enquanto eu sento atrás da minha mesa. Eu nem sequer me atrevo a olhar para o escritório de Bella, cauteloso da percepção de Jessica. "Falando nisso, eu devo dizer..." Ela faz uma pausa e, em seguida, oferece-me um sorriso muito falso, "Estou surpresa que você tenha decidido ficar com ela, depois da nossa última conversa..." Ela deixa a frase inacabada sugestivamente.

"Sim." Eu limpo minha garganta desconfortavelmente e caio na minha cadeira com um baque. "Ela vem fazendo um trabalho muito bom nele".

"E você está bem com ela sendo sua editora, mesmo depois que ela planejou sua maneira para consegui-lo em primeiro lugar?" Eu posso sentir-me ficando quente sob o colarinho.

"Sim, bem." Eu dou de ombros, tentando tornar a situação leve, mesmo que Jessica lembre uma fodida serpente neste exato momento. Eu me encontro chocado com a mudança inesperada dos acontecimentos. Apenas algumas semanas atrás eu achava que Bella fosse a ameaça real, mas parece que ela pode ter tido razão sobre Jessica Stanley o tempo todo.

"A escolha é sua, é claro." Ela acena distraidamente.

"É, não é?" Eu respondo inexpressivo. Eu tive o suficiente desta conversa. Eu posso entender por que Jessica está chateada, mas, verdade seja dita, a escolha do editor para o meu livro sempre foi minha, então, foda-se tudo.

"Bem." Ela ri alegremente. "Acho que isso é um ponto resolvido".

"Acho que sim." Eu a agracio com um sorrisinho doce antes de voltar minha atenção para o meu computador.

"Vejo você na hora do almoço?" Ela é fodidamente incorrigível.

"Talvez." Eu murmuro, fingindo minha atenção devota ao meu protetor de tela na esperança de que ela entenda a dica.

Ela entende, porque quando eu olho de novo, ela se foi, e Bella está parada na soleira da porta do seu escritório, olhando-me desconfiada. Sapatos de salto pretos, saia lápis, blusa de seda.

Foda-se. A. Minha. Vida.

Ela estoicamente inclina a cabeça para o lado em um gesto 'traga a sua bunda aqui', antes de caminhar de volta para o seu escritório.

Eu suspiro, sentindo os restos do meu bom humor desvanecendo quando entro na cova dos leões.

"Feche a porta atrás de você." Ela instrui sem tirar os olhos do seu laptop. Eu faço como ela disse, porque aqui, neste escritório, nós não somos Bella e Edward, baby ou doçura. Não, nós somos Sr. Cullen e Senhorita Swan. Ela é a porra da minha chefe, e eu não sou a porra do seu amante.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto bruscamente. Ela nem pisca, e eu estou mais uma vez fascinado com a forma como ela é capaz de separar sua vida pessoal da profissional.

"Sente-se, Sr. Cullen." Sua voz é suave, nenhum sinal da mulher ofegante que deixou a minha cama esta manhã.

Eu me sento porque sou a porra de um bom menino.

"O que a Senhorita Stanley queria?" Ela pergunta de maneira uniforme, ainda mantendo seus olhos longe dos meus.

"Ela queria saber por que você ainda é a editora do meu livro." Eu admito, porque prometemos nada mais de mentiras.

"E o que você disse?" Eu posso ouvir um leve tremor em sua voz, o que me surpreende. Bella está tentando não chorar?

"Eu disse que você estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho e que eu a manterei como minha editora." Eu respondo com cuidado. "Não com essas palavras exatas, mas algo nesse sentido." Eu baixo os olhos para os meus sapatos, sentindo-me como um colegial sendo repreendido pelo diretor.

Eu ouço um barulho chiado fraco, o que faz meus olhos erguerem para os dela - e o que eu encontro lá não é raiva, ou tristeza, ou a indiferença habitual e fria que eu vim a associar com Bella Swan quando ela está no trabalho. Oh, inferno, não. O que eu vejo é uma mulher mordendo seu lábio inferior, lutando para não explodir em risadinhas não características.

"Você deveria ter visto o seu rosto." Ela finalmente suspira, jogando a mão sobre a sua boca para abafar sua risada.

Eu olho para ela estupefato. Eu fui enganado.

"Você não joga limpo." Eu resmungo com petulância, o que só faz Bella rir ainda mais.

Eu sorrio timidamente para ela e solto o ar que estive segurando, meu bom humor de mais cedo voltando para substituir a minha angústia mais recente.

"Eu não pude resistir." Bella dá de ombros depois de tomar um momento para se recompor.

"Cadela." Eu sorrio.

"Você quer essa cadela." Ela avalia corretamente.

"Eu quero." Eu sorrio, amando o modo como suas bochechas coram sob a minha atenção.

"A razão pela qual eu te chamei aqui-"

"Era para me fazer suar?" Eu interrompo.

Ela revira seus olhos, mas aquele belo sorriso enfeita sua boca deliciosa mais uma vez.

"Era para perguntar se você ficará na minha casa esta noite?"

"Claro." Eu dou de ombros.

"Bom." Ela acena. "Eu me sinto mal por não ver meus pais tanto quanto eu posso".

"Claro".

"Por que você não está sendo todo agradável hoje?" Ela provoca, inclinando seu queixo em suas mãos dobradas.

"Bem, alguém me deu a porra de um beijo esta manhã. É tudo no que eu estive pensando, na verdade." Eu instintivamente me inclino para frente, descansando meus cotovelos sobre os meus joelhos.

"É mesmo?" A voz de Bella reduz a um ronronar abafado.

Eu engulo em seco e aceno, focando minha atenção nos lábios entreabertos de Bella.

"Nesse ritmo, você poderá receber outro mais cedo ou mais tarde." Sim, por favor.

"É mesmo?" Eu jogo as suas palavras de volta para ela.

"Mhmh." Ela acena, lambendo seus lábios lentamente, fazendo-me instintivamente fazer o mesmo. "Mas, primeiro, você tem que fazer algo para mim".

"Qualquer coisa." Eu gemo, arrancando meus olhos da sua boca.

"Por favor, envie os convites do lançamento para os destinatários desta lista." Ela entrega um pedaço de papel para mim, fazendo-me acordar um pouco.

Eu pisco algumas vezes, tentando recuperar meu foco depois da sua mudança abrupta de assunto e comportamento. Meus olhos caem para o pedaço de papel e, em seguida, voltam para os olhos dela, só para receber uma piscadela.

"Eu já enviei a você o convite, então apenas certifique-se de que todos especificados aqui," ela bate um dedo bem cuidado sobre o papel, "recebam".

Eu me sinto com problemas mentais quando o sangue acumulando no meu pau lentamente começa a fazer seu caminho de volta para o meu cérebro.

"Mexa-se, Sr. Cullen".

**E então, você chupa...**

"_Eu vou gozar... Bella." Eu suspiro, puxando seu cabelo em alerta que, se ela não se mover, ela terá sua cota de proteína para o dia._

_Ela nem sequer cede.__Ela simplesmente empurra sua boca ainda mais para baixo no meu pau, fazendo a cabeça bater no fundo da sua garganta e, em seguida, está acabado. Eu gozo longamente e forte e ruidosamente._

_"Fôda-me. Eu e__stou gozando. Puta meeeeerrrda..."_

_Eu estremeço ao redor dela, as palmas das minhas mãos batendo contra as paredes de ambos os lados de nós, as pernas pulsando em espasmos enquanto eu espremo meus olhos fechados._

_Depois que meu orgasmo avança através do meu corpo, deixando-me fraco e sem fôlego, eu finalmente abro meus olhos e olho para os de Bella._

_Ela lembra um esquilo, suas bochechas inchadas na capacidade máxima, seus olhos arregalados e cheios.__Eu imediatamente percebo que a Senhorita Swan não é uma engolidora.__Eu levanto minha bunda sobre os joelhos trêmulos e puxo a tampa do assento comigo.__Bella se lança para a frente entre as minhas pernas abertas e cospe o resultado do seu joguinho no vaso sanitário antes de se afastar._

_Eu volto a me sentar, incapaz de suportar minhas pernas por muito mais tempo e afundo de volta contra a parede, empurrando minhas mãos através do meu cabelo uma e outra vez._

"_Eu disse que teria volta." Bella murmura baixinho da sua posição no chão._

_Eu abro meus olhos preguiçosamente com as minhas mãos ainda presas no meu cabelo e dou a ela um sorriso torto._

"_É isso o que você chama de 'volta'?"_

_Ela acena, parecendo muito fodidamente satisfeita consigo mesma._

"_Bem, então-" Eu suspiro, levando minhas mãos às minhas calças em uma tentativa de cobrir as minhas partes.__"Considere-me colocado no meu lugar"._

**xoxo**

Eu estou atolado no trabalho, lutando para recuperar o atraso causado por Bella e meu improvisado fim de semana estendido. Sem mencionar a tarefa adicional de enviar o convite com o qual Bella tão gentilmente me presenteou. Eu tenho uma lista de nomes para os quais o convite precisa ser enviado. O que Bella não mencionou é que nós não temos os endereços de e-mail de todos os convidados especificados. Quase uma centena de telefonemas mundanos mais tarde, eu sou finalmente capaz de enviá-lo. Eu estou agitado, para dizer o mínimo.

Com um suspiro pesado e um puxão frustrado no meu cabelo, eu caio de volta na minha cadeira e faço a varredura do escritório para que meus olhos possam se ajustar depois de terem ficado pregados na tela do computador por mais de três horas.

Inadvertidamente, minha atenção vagueia para o escritório de Bella. Chame-me de masoquista se quiser, mas ela é como a TV em um bar - mesmo que o volume esteja no mudo e você esteja cercado por seus amigos, você simplesmente não consegue afasar seus olhos dela.

Para minha surpresa e absoluto deleite, a pequena Senhorita Swan está sentada com os cotovelos dobrados sobre a sua mesa, cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando diretamente para mim com um olhar distante. Tenho certeza que ela nem sequer reparou que eu estou olhando diretamente para ela, então eu decido agitar um pouco as coisas para testar minha teoria.

Lentamente, eu levo minha mão direita ao meu rosto, posiciono meus dedos indicador e médio em um V, abro-os sobre os meus lábios e então... lambo.

Sim, esse pequeno movimento vulgar chamou sua atenção.

A cabeça de Bella atira para trás em choque antes que ela fique de boca aberta para mim como um peixe fora d'água.

Eu sufoco a risada construindo no meu peito, dou uma lambida final e piscadela e então baixo a minha mão. Oh, como eu amo fodidamente mexer com ela.

Bella inclina sua cabeça para o lado em seguida, rapidamente circulando seus olhos sobre o andar, provavelmente para verificar se alguém está nos observando. Eu simplesmente sei que ela está pensando em retaliação - ela nunca fugiria de um desafio. Eu estou praticamente na borda da minha cadeira para ver o que ela fará.

Ela volta sua atenção para mim e, em seguida, corajosamente leva o punho da sua mão direita à boca, bombeando para frente e para trás em um movimento muito sugestivo, de apertar as bolas.

Acontece em sua terceira bombeada. Ela vai para o ouro, tentando me colocar no meu lugar, quando eu noto um homem que nunca vi ao redor antes, bater uma vez antes de entrar em seu escritório.

Meus olhos arregalam.

As sobrancelhas de Bella franzem para a minha reação.

E então ela o nota, sua mão congela no ar, seus olhos arregalando o dobro do seu tamanho.

O que Bella faz em seguida quase me faz cair da cadeira. Ela traz sua mão de volta à boca e finge um ataque de tosse.

Eu estou histérico. Eu juro, a última vez que ri tanto assim foi quando Eric Yorkie quase se engraçou com um cara em um bar, pensando que era uma mulher. Lágrimas estão escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto eu assisto com a visão embaçada como Bella levanta da sua cadeira para apertar a mão do homem, suas bochechas vermelho flamejante em constrangimento.

Depois de tomar um momento para me recompor, limpando a umidade nas minhas bochechas e tentando acalmar os surtos ainda esporádicos de risada, eu volto minha atenção novamente para o meu computador, furtivamente olhando em volta para ver se alguém testemunhou o meu desabafo. Se alguém viu, não demonstrou.

Um alerta de nova mensagem chama minha atenção para o meu BlackBerry.

_**Terá volta, Sr. Cullen.**_

Se eu soubesse então que a Senhorita Swan estaria me puxando para o banheiro dos homens mais tarde naquele dia para me dar o melhor boquete que eu tive em uma década, demonstrando que ela realmente sabe o que fazer com aquele punho direito, eu não teria respondido tão insensivelmente.

_**Traga, Senhorita Swan.**_

Ah... ela trouxe.

**xoxo**

Eu bato na porta da frente de Bella, ansioso para ver minha garota. Eu fui direto para casa depois de gozar na boca de Bella. Eu precisava de um banho e um momento para reproduzir todos os detalhes do nosso encontro ilícito. Eu me masturbei no chuveiro com a lembrança da boca de Bella em volta do meu pau? Pode apostar sua bundinha que sim.

Sua porta da frente se abre com um floreio e, fôda-me, parece que a Senhorita Swan está igualmente ansiosa para me ver também.

Tomo apenas um segundo para apreciar o brilho nos seus olhos, a rápida ascensão e queda do seu peito e o sorriso animado em seu rosto antes de marchar para frente, enfiar minhas mãos no seu cabelo e puxar seu rosto para o meu para um beijo ardente.

Tudo nessa mulher é excitante. Pensando nas duas semanas, eu quase não consigo acreditar que estou nesta situação com Bella Swan, de todas as pessoas. Ela faz o inesperado, mantendo-me em meus dedos dos pés e interessado em ver o que acontecerá a seguir, exatamente como ela me colocou no meu lugar ontem após eu ter enviado a minha mensagem idiota. Ela não aceita as minhas merdas, e eu não a levo muito a sério.

O beijo é tudo sobre o que eu tenho fantasiando o dia todo. É exigente, molhado e intrusivo, e eu fodidamente amo cada segundo dele. Minha língua empurra em sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que eu largo as minhas mãos na sua bunda e a puxo do chão e a coloco em volta dos meus quadris. Bella segue avidamente, roçando seus dedos no meu couro cabeludo e gemendo desenfreadamente enquanto eu a empurro contra a parede dentro do seu hall de entrada.

Meu pau está novamente de pé, em atenção. Eu inclino minha cabeça mais à esquerda e aprofundo o beijo agressivamente, desesperado para provar tudo dela.

"Oh, vamos lá." Eu ouço um leve resmungo no fundo.

"Deixe-os em paz, Charlie." Eu acho que é a voz de Renée, mas estou tão absorvido na boca de Bella e na sensação dos seus seios macios pressionando contra o meu peito que ainda tenho que perceber que temos uma plateia.

Bella parece alheia também, porque eu sinto seus quadris rolarem contra os meus, em busca do atrito que eu estou mais do que disposto a fornecer.

"Eu não preciso ver isso." Sim, esse é definitivamente Charlie. Realização lentamente rasteja no meu subconsciente, restringindo-me de empurrar meus quadris mais uma vez contra Bella.

"Eles estão apaixonados." Renée suspira e, sim, isso praticamente sela o acordo. Eu congelo contra os lábios de Bella. Ela ainda não percebeu o fato de que nós estamos dando aos seus pais um show muito inadequado, sua boca ainda desesperadamente procurando a minha.

Eu me afasto dela levemente, dando a ela a oportunidade de abrir seus olhos. Suas pálpebras se abrem, seu olhar está vago com a luxúria.

"Eu sei como é o amor, Renée." Charlie resmunga em desaprovação. Parece que Bella finalmente entende, e ela certamente não deixou de notar a observação de Charlie.

Nós ficamos congelados no tempo enquanto nossos olhos bloqueiam freneticamente, Bella ainda pendurada contra a parede, suas pernas envoltas firmemente em torno dos meus quadris. Em algum lugar nos recessos da minha mente, eu encontro alívio em saber que Bella parece tão assustada quanto eu com a avaliação dos seus pais da nossa reação física ao outro.

Eu limpo minha garganta, antes de gentilmente me afastar para ajudar Bella a ficar novamente em seus pés. Bella desembaraça seus membros dos meus rigidamente, e eu tenho certeza que a situação parece bastante cômica de onde Renée e Charlie estão sentados.

Uma vez que Bella alisa sua blusa, mantendo suas bochechas coradas cobertas pelo seu cabelo, eu pego sua mão na minha e me viro para o nosso público de duas pessoas.

"Renée." Eu sorrio fracamente. "Charlie." Eu aceno em sua direção. Sim, de onde eles estavam sentados, eles certamente não perderam nenhuma maldita coisa.

"Oi, Edward." Renée cumprimenta alegremente. Charlie resmunga alguma coisa em saudação, empurrando o gargalo da sua garrafa de cerveja entre os lábios no que eu acredito ser uma tentativa de impedir-se de me dar uma chicotada verbal.

Eu puxo Bella atrás de mim para a sala de estar onde seus pais estão sentados.

"Parece que o fim de semana fez bem a vocês." A travessura nos olhos de Renée é inconfundível.

"Sim." Eu rio nervosamente, empurrando minha mão livre no bolso da minha calça jeans, desviando meus olhos em vergonha.

"Bella esteve sorrindo sem parar desde que voltou." Renée está em um estado único.

"É mesmo?" Eu pergunto maliciosamente, dirigindo meu olhar para Bella, que parece estar fascinada por algo em seu sapato.

"Mãe." Bella murmura na tentativa de fazer Renée parar, e naquele momento ela me lembra muito Charlie... de uma maneira não muito assustadora.

Eu forço minha mente a não vagar para a imagem de Bella com um bigode e aperto sua mão de forma tranquilizadora. Ela levanta seu olhar para o meu, e eu pisco. Um pequeno sorriso se arrasta nos cantos dos seus lábios recém-violados, fazendo-me sorrir de volta reflexivamente.

"Acho que perdi meu apetite." Charlie reclama alto do sofá. Eu ouço um som que só poderia ser atribuído a Renée dando um soco nele.

Bella e eu rimos baixinho, ainda mantendo nossos olhos focados um no outro. Eu poderia me afogar em seus olhos. Clichê, certo? Bem, é clichê por uma razão, porque essa merda acontece com as pessoas... frequentemente... aparentemente.

Estou tão absoluta e completamente fodidamente fodido.

**xoxo**

Renée, Charlie e eu estamos sentados na sala de estar depois de comer muito mais do que quatro pessoas devem ser autorizados a comer em uma refeição. Renée fez fettuccini Alfredo, e se você me conhecesse, saberia que eu devoro massas como uma porra de máquina. Desnecessário dizer, estava boooooom.

Bella está em algum lugar na cozinha, as batidas fracas de panelas e frigideiras perfurando através dos tons suaves de algum CD tocando no fundo. Eu preciso comprar para esta garota uma porra de TV.

"O que ela está fazendo lá?" Eu pergunto preguiçosamente, tentando torcer meu corpo em torno da cadeira para dar uma olhada em sua direção. Infelizmente, não tenho sucesso. Depois de ter comido duas vezes o meu peso corporal em massa, mover-me apenas um centímetro parece como caminhar um quilômetro agora.

"Ela cozinhou quando chegou em casa." Renée explica suavemente, sua cabeça embalando no ombro de Charlie.

"Ah, é?" Eu pergunto, secretamente esperando que não seja bolo de cenoura. Seria terrivelmente inconveniente ter que lamber a cobertura de queijo dos mamilos de Bella na presença dos seus pais – ainda mais do que me esfregar em sua filha contra a parede.

"Vocês estão prontos para a sobremesa?" Bella anuncia alegremente atrás de mim. Todos nós gememos em uníssono. Eu não posso nem imaginar comer mais uma fodida coisa.

Ela passa por mim com um prato de cupcakes lindamente decorados, oferecendo a Renée e Charlie primeiro. Eu olho a bunda dela descaradamente quando ela se inclina um pouco. Ambos relutantemente pegam um, mas eu posso ver Charlie praticamente salivando.

Tem um cheiro incrível, devo dizer.

Eu sou o próximo. Bella se vira para mim com um pequeno sorriso e baixa o prato ao nível dos meus olhos. Eu me endireito levemente e delicadamente pego um bolinho coberto do prato.

"Obrigado." Eu sorrio sinceramente, antes de elevar o bolinho à minha boca.

Oh, pela porra do que é mais sagrado.

É fan-fodidamente-tástico.

Eu nem sei como descrever a delicadeza leve e maciez do que eu enfiei em minha boca em um só golpe. É o céu em uma mordida.

"Mais, por favor." Eu resmungo com a boca cheia antes que Bella tenha a chance de se virar e colocá-los sobre a mesa.

Ela se vira com um sorriso vitorioso e oferece o prato para mim mais uma vez. Desta vez, eu pego dois.

"Ei, deixe um pouco para o resto de nós." Charlie contesta de bom humor. Há cobertura e migalhas de bolo em seu bigode, o que me faz rir e estremecer simultaneamente.

"Parece que você tem bastante aí." Eu indico seu pelo facial.

Ele limpa com as costas da sua mão.

"Espertinho." Ele comenta antes de rir com relutância.

Bella coloca o prato na mesa e então se move para sentar na cadeira à minha frente. Com um dos dois cupcakes já atolado em meu queixo, eu agarro seu pulso e a puxo sem a menor cerimônia para o meu colo.

Ela cai de volta contra mim com um grito, e eu sorrio para ela com a minha boca ainda cheia. Eu não direi a ela que sua bunda me atingiu direto no abdômen, fazendo a maior parte do meu jantar empurrar de volta para a minha garganta. Eu não direi a ela porque, embora eu não ache este movimento nada agradável, nada se compara a ter sua bunda bem firmemente plantada no meu colo.

Ela se mexe um pouco para ficar mais confortável e finalmente se estabelece com as costas contra o braço da cadeira e as pernas estendidas sobre as minhas.

"Confortável?" Eu pergunto com um ar de zombaria.

"Muito." Ela responde secamente e mexe sua bunda uma última vez para o efeito.

Provocadorazinha safada.

"Então, Edward." Renée fala baixinho. "Como vai o livro?"

"Simplesmente ótimo, obrigado, Renée." Eu sorrio para ela e, em seguida, volto minha atenção para Bella enquanto engulo o restante do meu terceiro cupcake. "Bella é uma editora fantástica".

"E você só percebeu isso agora?" Charlie retruca, fazendo tanto Bella quanto eu rirmos.

"Eu sabia o tempo todo, senhor." Eu respondo seriamente, mesmo que Bella e eu ainda estejamos sorrindo um para o outro.

Eu coloco minha mão esquerda em seu joelho e preguiçosamente esfrego para cima e para baixo em sua coxa.

Bella coloca seu braço sobre os meus ombros e passa a fazer pequenos círculos com os dedos na minha nuca.

"Estes são os cupcakes sobre os quais seus pais me falaram?" Eu pergunto, lembrando como Charlie e Renée divagaram sobre eles na noite em que nos conhecemos.

"São." Ela acena firmemente, franzindo seus lábios em falsa seriedade.

"Você os fez para mim?" Eu pergunto hesitantemente.

"Eu prometi que faria." Ela responde suavemente, solidificando o fato de que ela nunca quebraria uma promessa feita para mim. O olhar sincero em seus olhos me diz que ela não está se referindo apenas aos cupcakes, mas também à promessa feita na cama na noite na cabana. Sem mais mentiras.

"Obrigado." Eu me inclino para dar-lhe um beijo suave no canto da boca.

"De nada." Ela sussurra, virando a cabeça para colocar um beijo semelhante no canto da minha boca.

"Eles são maravilhosos." Eu a louvo sinceramente, porque eles são, e eu quero mais... disso... dela.

"Assim como você".

Suas palavras me pegam desprevenido, mas, em vez de me encolher para longe delas, tudo que eu consigo pensar é:

Por favor, diga isso de novo.

* * *

_**Own, eles não são fofos? E safadinhos? ^^**_

_**Desculpem o atraso amadas, eu culpo uma coisa desagradável chamada trabalho (rsrs) - da minha Beta dessa vez. Obrigada Ju, ficar até essa hora betando o capítulo!**_

_**Um carinho para a minha companheira de tradução - Ingrid - que está com o braço em uma tala e impossibilitada de traduzir. Melhoras querida!**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


End file.
